Tu universo y Mi universo
by Hye Min
Summary: Todo lo que existe forma parte del Universo. Es muy grande, pero no infinito. El amor sin embargo si es infinito y como es infinito es indestructible y eterno.
1. Misión

_**Misión… el despertar de sailor Neptun**_

Su vida anterior tuvo que haber sido muy mala, para que en esta la vida la compensara de sobremanera, aunque como todo en el universo tenia que estar equilibrado, le faltaba algo, algo que en apariencia tenia.

Pero quien era ella, era la niña prodigo, era el mejor promedio de su escuela y del distrito, era una pintora reconocida a nivel mundial, era la nadadora mas rápida del estado, la violinista mas talentosa de los últimos veinte años y por si fuera poco era hermosa.

Si ahora pensaras que no conozco la palabra modestia, pero realmente lo intente todo para no parecer la niña pedante que aparento ser, pero el mundo en el que vivo, no me dejo llevar una vida normal. Por cierto mi nombre Michiru Kaiou y tengo casi dieciséis años.

¿Recuerdan que el universo tiene que equilibrar las cosas? Bueno me dio muchos regalos, pero no podía permitir que mi vida fuera perfecta así que decidió que yo estuviera sola, pero no la soledad que uno quisiera tener cuando uno es joven y quiere conocerse a si mismo, si no esa soledad que se siente aun cuando estas rodeada de tanta gente, gente que solo busca sacar el mayor provecho de tu persona.

Pero ahora creo que se ha dado cuenta que me dio bastantes talentos, por que al parecer me estoy volviendo loca, les contare por que, hace unos meses tuve una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla, donde vivía la destrucción del planeta y toda la vida sobre ella.

Al principio no le di importancia pero desde hace una semana no dejo de soñar eso, cada vez que cierro mis ojos lo veo tan claro como si estuviera pasando, ¿Qué significa?, me encantaría poder contárselo a alguien, pero como lo dije antes no tengo amigos.

Grandioso – dije en voz alta aunque seria lo mismo si lo hubiese pensado ya que vivo sola y nadie me escucharía - otra noche sin dormir. – trato de despejar mi mente y pensar en otra cosa.

En estos momentos era cuando mas extrañaba a su antiguo novio, no que lo amara, pero eran tan parecidos, tan solitarios y cuando lo conoció por primera vez se sintió comprendida.

Aun recordaba como sus padres se lo presentaron, pensó que era como todos los que la pretendían, pero resulto ser totalmente diferente. Se entendieron de inmediato, así que comenzaron a salir, aun cuando de ambas partes no existía el sentimiento que une a una pareja normal, se conformaban con la agradable compañía que se proporcionaban mutuamente.

Duraron todo un año salieron, hasta que a el le ofrecieron una beca en una universidad en Tokio, fue entonces que decidió irse y volvió a quedarse sola.

Bueno por lo menos he logrado mi cometido de pensar en otra cosa – pensó – aunque será mejor que intente dormir mañana hay escuela.

Agradecida con Morfeo por recibirla en país de los sueños se quedo dormida, se despertó a tiempo de darse un baño y partir a la escuela.

No es que le gustara del todo caminar, pero la escuela quedaba demasiado cerca como para utilizar algún vehiculo, se sintió observada, así que acelero el paso.

Lo siguiente que supo es que literalmente se aventó dentro de un callejón, solo escucho el ruido de una explosión donde segundo antes había estado ¿acaso alguien la ataco? Y ¿desde cuando ella tenia esos reflejos?

Se enderezo para toparse frente a frente con su agresor, no era humano, de eso estaba segura era un horrible monstruo que no le dio tiempo de hacer otra cosa cuando volvió a atacarla, no sabia que fuera tan ágil y esquivara los ataques, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba aguantar, pero tenia que hacer algo.

No se le ocurría nada para acabar con el, fue cuestión de tiempo que la acorralara, pensó talvez que había pedido muchas veces que terminara su vida y ahora se le cumpliría su deseo.

Vio en cámara lenta como la esfera de energía era dirigida a su persona, no quería cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba tardando, el impacto no lo sintió talvez su muerte fue muy rápida, se aventuro a abrir los ojos y se encontró rodeada de un campo de energía que desapareció en el acto, vio caer un objeto en forma de pluma delante de ella.

¿Acaso eso era lo que había impedido que la mataran?, escucho una voz a su espalda – tómala y grita por el poder del planeta Neptuno transformación- volteo a ver a la persona que le dio esa extraña indicación, encontró una joven vestida con un traje de marinero, en su mano tenia un báculo.

Quería preguntarle quien era y muchas cosas que se cruzaban por su mente, pero el monstruo volvió a atacarla, se sentía algo ridícula pero lo hizo, sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba, se vio envuelta en un campo de energía de color agua marino y cuando se miro tenia puesto un traje igual que el de la joven desconocida.

Vio al monstruo se sentía mas segura y como si siempre lo hubiese hecho grito – maremoto de neptuno – de sus manos salio una gran esfera de energía en forma de planeta que impacto contra el monstruo destruyéndolo.

¿Se acabo? – pregunto

Lamento decirte que no – contestó la joven misteriosa – esto solo es el comienzo

La mire esa respuesta no me gusto en lo absoluto, creo que ella vio mi expresión – creo que no te hará daño faltar un día a la escuela – dijo la joven – tenemos que hablar sailor neptun, pero tendrá que ser en algún lugar seguro.

De acuerdo – dije no sabia por que pero la joven me inspiraba una confianza y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido.

Le dije que mi departamento estaba cerca que podíamos ir ahí ya que vivía sola y nadie nos interrumpiría.

Le ofrecí algo de tomar, acepto un poco de café, me senté enfrente de ella, la mire mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida que le serví

Por donde comenzare – dijo la joven

Bueno me gustaría saber tu nombre – dijo Michiru –

Mi nombre terrícola es Setsuna Meiou – dijo la joven - y te he estado buscando sailor neptun – vio que michiru quería interrumpirla – déjame terminar y después contestare todas tus dudas – la joven asintió.

Eres una legendaria guerrera que reencarno en esta época gracias a la reina Serenity que con su ultimo aliento les dio otra oportunidad a ti y a las otras guerreras de tener una vida – dijo setsuna – todo había estado bien, pero hace poco encontré algunas anomalías en el tiempo, por eso te he estado buscando.

¿Guerrera? ¿Para que me necesitas? – pregunto michiru –

Si una de las mejores guerreras de la escolta de la princesa moon, veras yo soy la guardiana del tiempo – dijo Plut – cuando nos atacaron y acabaron con el milenio de plata, fui la única sailor que sobrevivió, tenia que proteger el portal así que con mi cuerpo selle la puerta y no desperté hasta después de un tiempo, cuando volví no había nada, ningún rastro, viaje al pasado y vi lo que paso

¿Y por que no lo evitaste? – Pregunto michiru – ¿por que no recuerdo nada?

No puedo interferir con el tiempo, es peligroso y muy sensible – dijo Plut controlando sus sentimientos, quería gritarle y contarle todo su pasado, pero no podía – no se por que no recuerdas nada, pero con el tiempo posiblemente lo hagas.

Dejo por unos minutos que procesara esa información, sorbió un poco mas de café, la miro, no había cambiado nada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, interrumpió sus pensamientos para continuar.

Eres una sailor y tu deber es proteger al sistema externo de cualquier amenaza, para eso te he buscado – dijo setsuna – tienes una misión que cumplir, lo primero que necesito es que encuentres a la otra sailor es muy importante que la busques michiru, cuando la encuentres lo sabré y vendré a visitarte y yo prometo obtener mas información sobre el nuevo enemigo.

¿Como se supone que haga eso? ¿Cómo sabré que es ella? – dijo michiru –

Tu misma buscaras la forma de dar con ella – dijo setsuna – además estoy segura que la reconocerás en el instante que la veas, eso podría jurarlo, de todas formas tratare de venir a visitarte para ver como vas, no prometo que sea muy seguido, pero lo haré

Platicaron un poco más, sobre los sueños que tenia michiru y se enfocaron en algunas formas de dar con la otra sailor.

Vio la hora hace unos minutos setsuna se había marchado, decidió ir a su taller de pintura, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, bueno ahora tenia una misión, pero realmente necesitaba asimilarlo y nada mejor un poco de pintura para eso.

Apenas y llegaba – no puedo creerlo que llegue tarde – iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se di cuenta por donde iba hasta que impacto con otra persona – eso me pasa por distraída, hoy si que ha sido un día inusual – pensó mientras ayudaba a recoger el desorden que provoco, tomo el ultimo objeto que estaba en el suelo, era una revista en su portada aparecía un chico muy guapo, sintió su cara enrojecer, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Puedo? – dijo la joven quien casi le arrebato su revista –

Lo siento – dijo alzando la vista por primera vez, horrorizada vio que se trataba de Ariel, la joven que mas la detestaba del taller y de su escuela – realmente lo siento

Si como digas – dijo Ariel que se alejo de ella como si tuviera la peste

Entro a su clase, pero algo había cambiado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza al joven que vio en la portada de esa revista – es oficial – pensó – hoy es el día mas extraño de mi vida.

Y si que lo fue ya que por mas que lo intento no pudo hacer nada en su taller y cuando salió se descubrió mirando todas las revistas de un puesto, hasta que encontró donde aparecía el joven que le había quitado toda la sensatez.

Llego a su casa se tiro al sofá hoy no estaba de humor para nada, así que decidió ojear la revista, comenzó a leer en busca del reportaje del joven de la portada, sintió su rostro encendido por segunda vez en ese día no era un el era ella, la revista citaba.

La nueva sensación del atletismo, esta joven de apenas dieciséis años dejo a todos con la boca abierta ya que arraso con todos en las carreras, aun siendo una chica derroto a todos los competidores y por si fuera poco ha ganado las ultimas carreras de automóviles, es todo un as.

Leyó todo el articulo completo, cerro la revista y volvió a contemplar su foto, aun cuando era una ella estaba fascinada y no sabía por que.

¿Por qué me intrigas? – Pensó la joven que seguía viendo la foto- Tenou Haruka

OoOoO

oOoOo

OoOoO

El próximo capitulo será mas largo, y esta historia estará mas enfocada a la relación de mis sailors favoritas, este fic esta compuesto por tres partes, ya esta la primera UNIRVERSO que sirve para que entendieran algunas cosas que aparecerán en los otras dos partes.

oOoOo

OoOoO


	2. Es ella

Escucho el timbre de su departamento, se dirigió abrir preguntándose quien podría ser, su duda fue resuelta cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con setsuna

Hola – dijo setsuna – ¿como te va?

Bien gracias – contesto michiru – adelante pasa

Gracias – dijo setsuna que tomaba asiento – vine a ver tus avances, quiero ver si sigues alguna pista, además pensé que después de algunos meses te sentaría bien hablar con alguien, no se por que no puedes convivir con los que te rodean

No quiero tocar ese tema – dijo michiru – si he estado investigando, la persona que buscamos es la dueña del viento y…

¿Cómo sabes que es la dueña del viento? – Pregunto setsuna – yo no te di esa información

No lose – dijo michiru – solo lo se, además no me pregunte como sabia esa característica, ya que me aseguraste que solo yo podría identificarla.

Y no estaba equivocada – dijo setsuna – me quedare esta noche ¿hay algún problema?

No ninguno –

Perfecto estoy algo cansada, sabes ir y venir es agotador – dijo setsuna – mañana podemos ver lo que tienes

Claro – dijo michiru – te enseño tu habitación, vamos

Le mostró su habitación, donde estaba el baño y por si quería un bocadillo nocturno, donde conseguirlo.

Una vez se desearon buenas noches, regreso a su estudio donde unas horas atrás había estado, miro las hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio las tomo era su nueva particellala había compuesto inspirándose en algo que no tenia nombre, pero si rostro Haruka algún día esperaba poder tocarla para ella.

Las guardo y se preparo para ir a dormir, ya que el día de mañana pintaba agotador con la visita de setsuna.

Despertó temprano, se arreglo y preparo el desayuno para ella y su visita, la alarma de su reloj sonó se dirigió a la televisión y la encendió, con su café en la mano se sentó en el sofá y se adentro tanto en lo que veía que no escucho llegar a setsuna ni su saludo.

Setsuna más intrigada que otra cosa, tomo su café y se poso atrás del sillón para mirar que era lo que tenia tan entretenida a michiru, vio en la pantalla como las cámaras seguían a un joven muy guapo de cabellos rubios y ojos verde oliva.

Era una adolescente no podía enojarse aun cuando hubiera cosas mas importantes como salvar al mundo – pensó setsuna – miro a su alrededor y había varias revistas de deportes que tenían al joven en la portada.

Espero esto no te este entreteniendo de tu misión- dijo setsuna quien tomo asiento al lado de la joven haciéndola saltar

Lo lamento no te escuche llegar – dijo michiru – ¿decías?

Sabes que buscamos a una mujer ¿verdad? – Dijo Setsuna - las sailor solo pueden ser mujeres

Si lo se – dijo michiru - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bueno – dijo setsuna – no es que me importe, mientras estés haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir con tu misión.

¿No entiendo a que viene eso? – pregunto michiru

Michiru se que esto te ha cambiado la vida, se que no solo tienes que ir ala escuela, cumplir con tus conciertos, asistir a tus exposiciones y ahora pelear contra monstruos – dijo setsuna – pero aun con todo eso se que cualquier hombre le encantaría tener una novia como tu, no creo que sea necesario todo esto – dijo señalando todas las revistas - solo preséntate, veras que lo conmoverás con tu belleza y cuando vea que eres una joven inteligente se quedara contigo.

Setsuna me asustas un poco - dijo michiru sonriendo – no entiendo nada de lo que dices, lo lamento.

Bueno es que las obsesiones no son buenas – dijo setsuna – pero en tu caso no creo que tengas problemas con los hombres

¿De que hablas? – dijo michiru

Mira es tu prioridad buscar a la otra sailor - dijo setsuna - pero también puedes darte tu tiempo y salir con los chicos que quieras

Es oficial – dijo michiru – no entiendo nada de lo que hemos hablando en los últimos diez minutos.

Setsuna la miro incrédula, así que tomo una de las tantas revistas y se la dio – hablo de el, es apuesto y no creo que tengas problemas en acercarte y bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decir ahora concentrémonos en la información que has recolectado.

¿Crees que yo estoy obsesionada por un hombre? – Pregunto michiru - ¿por este hombre? – dijo señalando la revista

Bueno ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo – dijo setsuna – es normal

Michiru no pudo contenerse comenzó a reír; algo que extraño a setsuna, pensó por un momento que trataba con una adolescente madura, pero estaba equivocada.

Lo lamento – dijo michiru – es que si estoy algo obsesionada con ella, pero por que algo me dice que puede ser la persona que estoy buscando

¿Ella? – pregunto setsuna

Si no es un chico, es una chica – dijo michiru – se llama Haruka tenou y es la nueva sensación de las carreras, algunos asegurar que se mueve con el viento.

Setsuna miro la foto de la chica después miro a michiru, supo una cosa si alguien podía identificar a la otra sailor era ella.

Bueno – dijo setsuna – que mas sabemos sobre ella.

Trazaron un plan sobre como dar con ella, investigaron todo el día como lo harían, michiru ya terminaba la secundaria y necesitaba un preparatoria ese pretexto serviría para que fuera del otro lado de la ciudad en busca de Haruka

Setsuna partió al día siguiente asegurándole que regresaría pronto o en su defecto en cuanto despertara la otra sailor.

Con un posible objetivo platico con sus contactos sobre la posibilidad de estudiar en otro lado, le consiguieron las escuelas que estaban en donde ella quería ir, tendría que visitar tres escuelas.

Le obsequiaron una semana sabática para que visitara las escuelas con las cuales ya se había comunicado. Las escuelas estaban fascinadas con la visita de la niña prodigo así que se le ofrecieron una guía, ella pidió que fuera una estudiante sobresaliente.

Era un buen plan ya que esperaba que Haruka fuera una de ellas y con suerte su guía; de no ser así, también podía esperar hasta el viernes donde tenía asegurada su entrada a una carrera de ella.

Fue bien recibida en las dos primeras escuelas, pero en ninguna de ellas había rastro de la joven, solo queda una – pensó – espero tener mas suerte.

Llego puntual a su cita en la escuela y fue recibida por una agradable joven de nombre Elsa.

Es un gusto tenerte aquí – dijo la joven con la que se encontraba recorriendo el lugar – he escuchado tu música y aun cuando no he podido asistir a tus exposiciones, me encantan tus pinturas, seria genial que decidieras estudiar con nosotros.

Gracias eres muy amable Elsa – dijo michiru - ¿tu tienes alguna pasión?

Ya lo creo - contesto Elsa – me encanta el atletismo, era muy buena

¿Eras? – Pregunto michiru - por que hablas en tiempo pasado, ¿es que acaso ya no lo practicas?

Si lo practico – contesto la joven – pero desde que llego ella no he podido ganarle ni una sola vez

Su corazón sufrió un sobresalto ¿acaso será ella? - ¿Quién? – pregunto tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

Haruka – dijo Elsa – es una amiga de la infancia, de hecho gracias al atletismo nos hablamos, desde pequeñas lo practicamos, están buena.

¿Hablas de Haruka Tenou? – pregunto michiru queriendo sonar casual

Si, ¿has oído hablar de ella? – pregunto Elsa

Si, de hecho he seguido su trayectoria, es fascinante como una mujer ha tenido todos esos logros – dijo michiru – podría decirse que soy su admiradora.

Si lo creo – dijo Elsa – es grandiosa y créeme le encantara saber que tiene una admiradora tan linda como tu.

¿Lo crees? – dijo michiru

Estoy casi segura – dijo Elsa

Sabes – dijo michiru en tono confidencial – siempre he soñado con hacer un retrato de ella, me gustaría mucho que fuese mi modelo.

Bueno – dijo Elsa - podría ayudarte el viernes tenemos una carrera, si asistes podría presentártela.

¿Lo dices en serio? – Exclamo michiru que se sentía demasiado feliz para tratar de ocultarlo- te lo agradecería mucho

Bueno es un trato – dijo Elsa – te espero el viernes para presentártela.

Ahí estaré – dijo michiru – bueno creo que es momento de irme, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por tu paciencia

De nada – dijo Elsa vio como se retiraba, esa niña si que era linda, no tenia nada que ver con lo que decían algunos amarillistas sobre lo déspota que era, lo que mas le sorprendió es que alguien con tanto talento fuese admiradora de una de sus amigas.

¿Que miras? – pregunto una voz a su espalda

Hola Haruka – dijo Elsa – nada

La miro con recelo - ¿nada? – Dijo – pues yo te vi bastante concentrada

Alucinaciones tuyas, querida – dijo Elsa - ¿ya nos vamos?

Haruka solo asintió y se dirigió junto a Elsa a su último entrenamiento antes de la carrera.

Llego justo a tiempo para la carrera, aunque no habían quedado que se la presentaría antes de la carrera, lamento no haber podido llegar antes, pero todavía podría conocerla después de ella, eso era lo único que la consolaba

El juez dio la señal de salida y comenzó, la vio correr, la admiro era realmente veloz, pero había un detalle que no paso desapercibido se movía con el viento, no en contra de el, podría asegurar que era ella.

Y sin sorpresa alguna gano, aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo y bajo a gran velocidad de las gradas, esperando que Elsa la viera y la guiara hasta donde estaba ella.

Michiru – dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba – has venido, te busque antes pero no te vi

Lo siento llegue tarde – dijo la joven – pero he visto la carrera completa

Que bien – dijo la joven tomándola de la mano – ven te la presentare

Se acercaban a la joven, su corazón comenzó a bombear mas rápido, sentía que se le iba a salir, sus manos sudaban, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Hey! Haruka – dijo Elsa - te quiero presentar a alguien, ven Michiru

Haruka volteo y la vio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor intensidad – era una chica muy bella, talvez la mas bella que había visto en su vida, con cabello aguamarina y unos brillantes ojos azules en sus manos sostenía un cuaderno.

Su nombre es Michiru Kaiou – dijo Elsa – ella es un prodigio y además tiene buena fama como pintora, ella dice que esta interesada en ti.

Michiru sonrió y el mundo de Haruka se ilumino como nunca lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo se obscureció, no dijo nada, no podía pronunciar algo tangible.

No tienes ni una gota de sudor, eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder, ¿o no? – dijo michiru que sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir

¿Qué me quieres decir? – dijo Haruka recuperando su voz

Creo que tú puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla – dijo michiru

Eso le provoco un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, en ese momento Haruka supo que ella era la persona que le hablaba en sus pesadillas.

Que extraña eres y dime para que me estabas buscando – dijo Haruka

Quiero que seas mi modelo para una pintura – dijo Michiru con seguridad –

No gracias – dijo Haruka mientras se volteaba e iniciaba su marcha – es que eso no me agrada mucho

Elsa se quedo extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, por lo general le gustaba flirtear con las chicas en general si eran bonitas

Se fue dejando una opresión en el pecho de Michiru y una tristeza que no podía describir.

Lo lamento – dijo Elsa – no se que le ocurre

No te preocupes – dijo Michiru – será mejor que me vaya

Regreso a la escuela donde volvía a ver esos rostros nada amigables, pero ahora a diferencia de otros días se sentía miserable, no entendía por que Haruka había sido tan cortante.

Paso rápidamente la semana y le aviso su agente que tenia un concierto programado para el fin de semana, donde también exhibirían algunos de sus cuadros. Podría hacer el intento – pensó – le mandaría una invitación con suerte estarían a solas y podría hablarle de su destino al lado de ella.

Contra todo pronostico llego rápidamente ese día, se esmero en su arreglo, cuando bajo la estaba esperando un auto que la llevaría hasta el lugar donde daría el concierto.

Solo espero que vayas – pensó michiru – necesito hablar contigo.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue asomarse para ver si entre el publico la encontraba con tristeza miro que ella no se encontraba ahí, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el concierto.

_**En otro lado…**_

Esa chica era la de su sueños estaba segura, lo supo en el instante en que la vio, quería reír de felicidad por que no estaba loca la mujer existía y que mujer pensó distrayéndose un poco con su imagen, era tan hermosa, pero que estaba pensando, ya no lo sabía su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas.

Miro la invitación que le llegara hace unos días, debería ir así se distraería y vaya que lo necesitaba si no se volvería loca, tomo su mejor traje y se largo iba algo tarde, pero no importaba.

Tomo su convertible lo encendió y se dirigió al evento, miro sorprendida el barco, era imponente, entro la recibieron como siempre, creyendo que era un chico, le asignaron su mesa.

Las luces se apagaron dejando algunas medias dirigidas al escenario, la presentaron, en cuanto escucho su nombre y la vio salir a escena quiso salir corriendo del lugar, pero lo pensó dos veces ya que se vería ridícula, comenzó a tocar.

Era buena – pensó – no sabía mucho sobre música, pero podía asegurar que tocaba como los mismos ángeles escucho algunos murmullos a su alrededor.

_Es hermosa, no puedo creer lo que me dices – dijo un joven en la mesa vecina_

_Pues créelo, aun cuando es la niña prodigo, siempre esta sola – contesto la otra_

Odiaba a esas personas, siempre metiéndose en donde no debían, escucho todo el concierto y justo antes de terminar decidió levantarse, camino por el barco, no solo era un concierto también era la exposición de algunas obras de arte, bajo una escalara y encontró una obra que la dejo sin aliento era su sueño plasmado en una obra.

_**En el escenario…**_

La miro había llegado, tarde pero ahí estaba, toco como nunca, esperando que fuera de su agrado, justo cuando iba a tocar la pieza final, vio como ella se levantaba y se iba, no podía permitir que se fuera sin hablar con ella, así que decidió terminar antes.

Literalmente salio corriendo del escenario y comenzó a buscarla, no tardo en encontrarla estaba admirando su ultima pintura "la destrucción del mundo" se sentó en la escalera y la contemplo por unos instantes para después romper el silencio

¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Michiru sin obtener respuesta continuo – espero que si, gracias por venir se que eres un as en las carreras de autos Haruka Tenou

Parece ser que sabes todo sobre mi – contesto Haruka sin voltear a verla - ¿verdad? ¿Esta pintura tú la hiciste?

Tienes mucha fama ¿verdad? También en mi escuela hay admiradores tuyos que desean conocerte – dijo Michiru – conozco a alguien que aun siendo mujer le gustaría mucho pasear en tu auto cerca del mar.

Con que el fin del mundo – dijo Haruka – no puedo creer que una jovencita, que no puede matar ni una mosca, pueda pintar un cuadro tan aterrador y lleno de ficción.

No es una ficción – contesto michiru enojada – yo puedo ver con claridad igual que tu

La miro furiosa – no seas tonta yo soy Haruka Tenou y me dedico a correr autos y acerca del fin del mundo no se de que hablas, pero sea lo que sea no tengo que ver con eso, supongo que alguien tiene que detenerlo por que no lo haces tu y dejas de molestarme y de investigar cosas sobre mi

No digas eso – dijo michiru controlando su furia – son puras tonterías a mi también me gustaría olvidar todo, pero quiero ser una gran violinista en el futuro, proteger al mundo de la destrucción para mi tampoco tiene importancia.

Se retaron unos segundos más con la mirada, siendo Haruka quien cortara la conexión y se fuera del lugar, dejando a michiru destrozada en la escalera.

Es ella – pensó mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho el cual le dolía –

_Ya no tengo ninguna duda, te encontré y ahora no se como dejarte, para que sigas siendo libre._


	3. vuelves a ser, mi universo de repente

Siempre había sido libre, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y como hacerlo, lo primero que tuvo que entender el mundo que la rodeaba es que no iba a utilizar ropa de niña y menos faldas, simplemente no eran su estilo.

Con el tiempo sus allegados lo entendieron y la dejaron ser libre, pero su vida se estanco, iba y venia a su antojo, pero se torno terriblemente monótona, así que decidió explotar mejor su talento, practico cada deporte que se atravesó en su camino, solo por que estaba aburrida y no encontró quien le ganara en ninguno de ellos, pero hubo uno que le regreso la vida.

Tuvo muchos problemas para inscribirse en el, pero gracias a su ahora jefe de mecánicos y su apariencia varonil, logro entrar a las carreras de autos, donde se volvió a sentir libre, seguía en el equipo de atletismo de su escuela, pero toda su atención era para los autos y para algunas lindas jóvenes que la confundían con un chico.

Lo cual le daba varios ratos de placer, el hecho de hacerlas sonrojar era algo que valía la pena, no digamos las que se atrevían a ir mas allá, pero antes de que la situación se saliera de control, hacia algo para que se enteraran de que era una chica. Aunque no podía negar que era demasiado atractiva o debería decir atractivo.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, hace algunos meses comenzó con las pesadillas y hace unos días la conoció, la chica que ahora le quitaba el sueño, se sentía tan miserable por lo que le dijo, pero era lo mejor. O quería pensar eso.

_**En otro lado de la ciudad… **_

_He oído que la noche  
es toda magia  
y que un duende te invita a soñar  
y sé que últimamente  
apenas he parado,  
y tengo la impresión de divagar.  
_

Otra noche en vela, no podía dormir desde que regreso y cada vez que lo intentaba regresaba la escena del barco lo volvía a vivir una y otra vez, volviéndose cada vez mas insoportable, sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza y la herían.

Solo había algo que le regalaba un poco de paz a su lastimada alma, pintar y sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, gracias a eso llevaba varias obras en tan poco tiempo, sus ojeras eran tan evidentes, pero como siempre estaba sola nadie preguntaba nada.

Y aun cuando quería pensar en todo menos en eso estando despierta llegaba a recordarla, primero corriendo como el viento y después su encuentro en el barco, si tan solo le hubiese dicho otra cosa o tal vez hecho diferente las cosas, ella estaría ahora a su lado.

_Amanece tan pronto  
y yo estoy tan solo._

La volvió a sorprender la mañana se fue directo a la ducha y sin tomar bocado alguno se dirigió a su escuela.

_Y no me arrepiento de lo de ayer._

¿Te noto distraída? – Dijo su jefe de mecánicos – ¿te encuentras bien?

Si – contesto haruka –

Dejaremos esto para mañana –

¿Por que? – Pregunto haruka – yo estoy bien, en serio

Créeme será lo mejor, te hará bien tener la tarde libre, ve a vagar por ahí, pero mañana te quiero al cien ¿de acuerdo? –

Claro – dijo Haruka – y gracias.

Se subió a su convertible y manejo aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, pero aparco enfrente de una escuela que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, posada tras las rejas la vio salir, sola como lo había escuchado, todos pasaban por su lado, algunos hasta con mucha distancia y los pocos que la saludaban eran maestros.

Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo su paso, que estaba haciendo, ni ella lo sabia, pero se sintió mas tranquila al verla, solo talvez debería acercarse y hablar con ella – estaba a punto de llegar a su lado pero choco contra alguien.

Iba tan distraída mirándola que no vio a dos jovencitas que venían del otro lado, tiro todas las cosas que traía una las jóvenes, entre ellas vio dos revistas de deportes donde estaba ella en la portada.

Aquí tienes – dijo Haruka – realmente lo lamento estaba distraída

No te preocupes – contesto la joven con la que había chocado

Oh! Por dios – grito la otra – eres Haruka Tenou – termino de decir eso cuando se lanzo hacia ella, si no fuera por que estaba ligera probablemente la hubiese tumbado – miro rápidamente hacia donde segundos antes estaba michiru, pero ya no había rastro de ella.

Si, soy yo – dijo Haruka tratando de zafarse del abrazo – veras necesito respirar

No cambias – dijo la joven con la que había chocado- suéltala ya

No que tal si se desvanece – dijo la joven

Ariel – grito la joven – si no le sueltas tendré que golpearte

Hay Bianca ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de abrazar a tu ídolo? – dijo Ariel

Perdónala – dijo Bianca – es un poco efusiva, pero créeme no es una sicótica

Menos mal – dijo Haruka que todavía tenia a la joven colgada de su brazo – bueno al parecer no me soltaras ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Veras Haruka – dijo Ariel poniéndose roja – me gustaría que tu y yo ¿Cómo te lo pido?

Vaya – dijo Haruka – si que eres abierta, no había conocido una jovencita tan lanzada

Bianca comenzó a reír, seguida de Ariel que aun colgaba del brazo de Haruka

Querida – dijo Ariel – todavía no le hago a esa liga, pero ya se donde buscarte si cambio de opinión

Eso si sorprendió a Haruka ya que la mayoría de sus admiradoras no sabían que era una mujer, la miro con curiosidad - ¿Qué necesitas?

No te enojes – dijo Ariel – veras yo pertenezco al equipo de atletismo de mi escuela y me gustaría practicar contigo, no soy tan rápida como tu, pero tengo un buen nivel, así que quería pedirte que entrenáramos juntas, claro si puedes.

Bueno, lo pondré así – dijo Haruka – una carrera y si me sorprendes podremos entrenar juntas ¿aceptas?

Claro – grito Ariel – es genial, ¿y que te trae por aquí?

Haruka enrojeció algo inusual en ella, de hecho podía contar las veces que le sucedieron antes, lo que la trajo fue la necesidad de ver a Michiru, no podía decir eso y no podía preguntar por ella

Creo que no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Bianca sacándola del apuro

Le sonrió a la joven – bueno me voy, tengo que regresar a mi departamento y queda a varias horas de aquí – declaro Haruka – nos estamos viendo – dijo al tiempo que le aventaba su tarjeta con su teléfono

Subió a su automóvil rumbo a su casa, si el destino impidió que hablara con ella era por algo así que con mejor animo pensó que no tenia por que arrepentirse de lo que hizo apenas hace unos días..

_sí, las estrellas te iluminan  
y te sirven de guía  
te sientes tan fuerte  
que piensas  
que nadie te puede tocar_

Esa mañana se encontraba de mejor humor, se noto en todo su entrenamiento, se convencía así misma que había tratado de hacer algo, pero el destino no dejo que sucediera y eso era por algo.

¿Hoy estamos de mejor humor, verdad? – pregunto su jefe de mecánicos

Así es – dijo Haruka – otras tres vueltas ¿te parece?

Que sean cinco y nos vamos –

De acuerdo contesto – haruka - ya quiero que sea la carrera no creo que nadie me pueda ni siquiera tocar.

_Las distancias se hacen cortas  
pasan rápidas las horas  
y este cuarto no para de menguar  
y tantas cosas por decir  
tanta charla por aquí  
si fuera posible escapar de este lugar_

Se encontraba en el único lugar donde pudo encontrar consuelo, era demasiado tarde para intentar nadar y mas en el mar, pero para ella no ya que el mar la abrazaba y la consolaba siempre que se sentía triste y sola, nado todo lo que pudo las horas pasaron mas rápido con la compañía de su elemento, como quisiera fusionarme contigo y no volver nunca mas.- pensó Michiru

_Amanece tan pronto..._

Llego a tiempo para darse un baño y partir a la escuela, se sentía un poco mas reconfortada, se vio en todas sus clases mas animada y una extraña idea cruzo por su mente, si la viera tal vez se sentiría mejor.

Le hablo a su agente y le dijo que necesitaba ir por unos papales a una de las escuelas que había visitado la vez pasada por lo cual quería un medio de transporte, cuando salio de la escuela su transporte ya estaba ahí, con algo de trafico pudo llegar a su destino, aunque iba algo tarde y eso la preocupo ya que probablemente no la encontraría en su escuela.

Entro y busco las canchas donde practicaba el equipo de atletismo, su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó que se le iba a salir, solo verla y se marchaba – se repetía así misma – y ahí estaba ella pero algo la sorprendió con ella estaban solo tres chicas, pero eran sin error a equivocarse dos compañeras de su clase Ariel y Bianca, la tercera chica era Elsa que se encontraba sentada en el pasto.

Desde que la vio por primera vez nunca la había visto sonriendo como ahora, parecía que algo chistoso había dicho una de sus compañeras ya que no dejaban de reír.

Escucho cuando Elsa gritaba – Listas, Fuera – vio como corrían las tres, al parecer estaban compitiendo, Bianca pronto quedo atrás del grupo, no tenía idea que Ariel fuera tan rápida.

Le dio batalla a Haruka, pero no fue suficiente la joven gano, vio como se reunían todas con Elsa y comenzaban a platicar y a reír - ¿Por qué no podemos estar así? – Se pregunto Michiru – solo tú y yo, las miro unos segundos más y se marcho, ya había tomado una decisión.

**Estamos esperando**

**Tu cambio de estación**

**Tu visión de lluvia**

**Tu nueva confusión**

**Tal vez no seré yo**

**Quien pueda descifrarte**

Una vez mas aquí, en su departamento ¿Por qué no podía vivir en el mar? Abrió la puerta sin mucho ánimo, algo llamo su atención un sobre que la esperaba en el suelo, era de Elsa

Michiru:_ La tercera es la vencida_ junto a la nota venia un boleto para la próxima carrera de Haruka.

Iré – pensó - pero para impedir que tomes el mismo camino que yo

**Tu disfraz de niña**

**Esconde tu visión**

Justo a tiempo – pensó – se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a sus carreras, busco su automóvil donde más iba a estar si no en la punta de todos los competidores, realmente era muy buena.

Quería verla de cerca aunque sabía que no debía por que probablemente se molestaría de verla ahí, pero algo le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, se acerco con cautela donde estaba todo el equipo felicitándola, vio que ella se alejaba y entraba a uno de los locales, seguramente el que le estaba asignado, la siguió tenía un presentimiento.

Escucho un grito y se asomo, Haruka estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo su primer reflejo fue tomar su pluma de transformación tenia que salvarla, se detuvo solo quería ver si era ella la sailor que estaba buscando, si era así pronto aparecería su pluma de transformación de no serlo no quería ni pensarlo.

Fue aventada por el monstruo, no es – pensó – casi podía haberlo jurado, preparándose para transformarse y defenderla un luz apareció entre Haruka y el monstruo cuando esta desapareció ahí flotando delante de ella estaba su pluma de transformación.

Michiru sintió un agradable sensación que pronto desapareció, era ella eso le alegro no estaba equivocada, pero recordó que prometió que ella no seguiría su camino. Vio como Haruka extendía su brazo para tomarla.

No – grito michiru – no debes tocar eso, una vez que lo hayas tomado ya no podrás regresar a tu vida normal - estiro su mano donde sostenía tu pluma y se transformo delante de ella. Comenzó a pelear contra el monstruo, lo derribo, algo que dejo a Haruka sorprendida ya que no se veía tan fuerte, y cuando iba a acabar con el.

**Luego te descubres**

**Tormenta de pasión**

Es un ser humano – grito Haruka – no lo hagas

No hay elección – dijo Michiru – tengo que acabar con el

¿Matarlo? – Pregunto haruka – lo piensas matar

Solo así puedo acabar con esto – dijo michiru

Por debatir sobre lo que era o no correcto para detener al monstruo este ataco a haruka por la espalda, Michiru se aventó no le importaba nada mas que la seguridad de la joven, recibiendo el golpe de la bestia, sintió su brazo y espalda escocerle, pero aun así pudo lanzar su ataque, después del cual se desplomo.

**Tal vez hoy seré yo**

**Quien pueda descifrarte**

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en los brazos de Haruka – sonrió y le pregunto - ¿y el monstruo?

Ha vuelto a la normalidad – contesto Haruka - ¿Estas bien?

No puedo quejarme ahora soy una sailor guerrera – dijo michiru – yo hice esta elección

Pero ¿por que me protegiste de ese monstruo? si te lastimas tu mano no podrás ser una violinista – dijo Haruka mientras tomaba su mano lastimada

No creas investigue todo sobre ti, no por que dudara que fueras una sailor guerrera, lo supe desde el principio, desde que saliste por primera vez en las carreras estaba observándote- comenzó Michiru diciéndole todo lo que sentía evadiendo su pregunta - Esperando una oportunidad para acercarme a ti y pasear en tu auto cerca del mar. Tu no dependes de nadie haruka siempre usas la honestidad de tus sentimientos.

Yo no – dijo haruka – uso la honestidad siempre ando escapando

Te conozco mas de lo que tu puedas imaginarte – dijo michiru – por que siempre te estaba observando, no quiero que camines por el mismo camino en el que estoy yo – su voz comenzó a cortarse sus ojos querían dejar escapar unas lagrimas traicioneras - pero cuando supe que eras esa persona que estaba buscando me puse muy feliz, perdóname no quería hablarte de esto Haruka, olvídalo.

La miro con ternura en sus ojos después miro la pluma que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella y supo lo que tenia que hacer. Apoyando a la joven que tenía en sus brazos en uno solo estiro la mano que ahora tenia libre y tomo la pluma, se la dio a Michiru.

Me la sostendrías un momento – dijo Haruka –

Claro – dijo michiru viéndola con curiosidad y pensando que es lo que iría a ser -

¿Saldrás así?- le pregunto Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos – yo no tengo problema te ves linda, pero si quieres ocultar tu identidad creo que tendrás que quitártelo.

Un instante después volvía a portar su vestido al igual que un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, ya que seguía en los brazos de Haruka – listo – dijo solo por decir algo, esperando el momento en que la joven la ayudara a levantarse.

Tus heridas desaparecieron – dijo Haruka sorprendida – aunque aun tienes algunos moretones – tocando su brazo con sus manos

Es la ventaja de ser una guerrera –dijo Michiru – cuando volvemos a la normalidad la magia de la pluma nos ayuda a sanar algunas heridas, eso no quiere decir que no te duelan, solo la parte mas critica desaparece.

Vaya – dijo Haruka – es bueno saberlo, ven vamos que ya es tarde – se levanto y ayudo a Michiru a hacerlo.

En cuanto las dos estuvieron de pie Haruka tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos y la cargo, acción que provoco un sonrojo violento en la joven de cabellos aguamarina quien la rodeo el cuello con sus manos – puedo caminar – dijo en un susurro a su oído, eso le provoco escalofríos a Haruka.

La cual tuvo que recuperarse de eso – es por si las dudas – dijo a duras penas, la llevo hasta donde estaba su convertible y la depósito con sumo cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, se miraron y se sonrieron ambas tenían un bonito tono rojo en su cara.

Subió al carro - ¿vamos a mi departamento? – pregunto Haruka encendiendo el motor.

Michiru le obsequio una mirada de curiosidad y alzo una ceja - ¿esta pidiéndome que vaya a su departamento cuando no la conozco y no se sus intensiones?

Si, básicamente lo has resumido bien – contestó Haruka siguiéndole el juego - ¿Dónde Podría estar más segura?

Al parecer no a tu lado – contesto – si mal no recuerdo por ti estoy herida

Bueno entonces no me queda más que raptarte y asegurarme que nadie aparte de mi persona te haga daño – dijo Haruka mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

Llegaron rápidamente al departamento, le ayudo a bajar era una suerte que tuviese elevador ¿o tal vez no? Le abrió la puerta a su invitada y la dejo pasar.

Se imagino una y mil veces como seria el hogar de la joven del viento, pero esto era muy diferente a como lo imagino, estaba ordenado, limpio y tenia un toque sofisticado.

¿Cuanto a que no te lo imaginabas así? – Dijo Haruka –

Pensé muchas cosas – contesto michiru mirando alrededor

Solo puedo decir que tengo buenos gustos –

Ahora lo veo – dijo michiru que seguía sin moverse, la verdad le dolía un poco su pierna y brazo izquierdo

Haruka la miro, Michiru le contesto la mirada y sonrió un poco apenada, se entendieron, así que la joven del viento volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, no a la de huéspedes, si no a su habitación, donde la deposito con cuidado.

Cuanto a que me habías visualizado en tu cama – dijo Michiru que no sabía como había salido ese comentario de su boca ya que era demasiado osado.

Si, pero si las heridas – dijo Haruka que no tenia idea de por que había contestado eso.

Lamento arruinar tu fantasía –

No te preocupes, ya será en otra ocasión – dijo Haruka – pero me lo debes

Lo tendré en cuenta – contesto Michiru que se encontró con la mirada de Haruka, se sonrieron.

Se escucho el timbre, algo que extraño a Haruka - ¿Quién Podría ser a esta hora? – dijo en voz alta

Tal vez alguna de tus conquistas, con la que quedaste y se te ha olvidado – dijo michiru

¿Celosa? – pregunto Haruka

¿Debería estarlo? – contesto michiru

Se volvieron a mirar había algo familiar en esa conversación, Haruka se levanto y fue a ver quien tocaba a esa hora.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una joven elegante y algo mas grande que ella - ¿si? – Pregunto - ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Hola – contesto – mi nombre es Setsuna y supe que una querida amiga mía sufrió un incidente.

Haruka la miro recelosa - ¿Cómo sabia eso? –

¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Setsuna quien no espero respuesta y entro - ¿Dónde esta?

Señalo su habitación, cerró la puerta y se fue tras la chica que entraba a esta.

Michiru – dijo setsuna – es un gusto ver que estas bien y que has cumplido con tu misión

Setsuna? – Dijo extrañada la chica – ¿como sabías donde encontrarme?

Ya vez – contesto setsuna – tengo mis fuentes

Haruka solo las veía extrañada

Entonces es oficial ¿Verdad? – Pregunto setsuna – es ella

Michiru asintió – Haruka acércate – cuando la joven estuvo a unos centímetros de ella tomo su mano – te quiero presentar a Sailor Plut

Así que era eso – pensó la dueña del viento que miro a setsuna le era familiar de algún lado, pero no recordaba en donde – un placer - dijo después de unos segundos

Setsuna ella es nuestra sailor Urano – dijo Michiru –

Me alegra que estés con nosotras – dijo setsuna – es un alivio y por fin podemos comenzar a movilizarnos, pero estoy cansada, mañana te diremos todo Haruka, lo que tienes que saber y sobre todo en que consiste su misión, ahora si me disculpan me podrías enseñar mi habitación

¿Habitación? – Pensó Haruka – ¿es que acaso pensaba quedarse aquí? Y en caso de ser así ¿donde se supone que dormiría ella?

¿Algún problema? – pregunto Setsuna

No – contestó rápidamente Haruka – es por aquí, le enseño el cuarto de huéspedes y donde estaba el baño.

Gracias – dijo Setsuna – se que a ti no te molestara dormir con Michiru, sin en cambio yo estoy mas acostumbrada a dormir sola, gracias.

Haruka enrojeció eso no le estaba gustando, ella no se sonrojaba o por lo menos no tan seguido – yo dormiré en el sofá – contesto

Vamos, no seas ridícula tu cama es suficientemente grande para que las dos duerman bien – dijo setsuna – que tengas buena noche – cerro la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación de todas formas quería su pijama y bueno agarrar algunas cobijas y almohadas.

¿Todo bien? – pregunto michiru al verla entrar a la habitación

Si – contesto Haruka – necesitas algo

De hecho si, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con ropa ¿me prestarías un pijama? –

Claro – dijo Haruka quien tomaba la mas pequeña que tenia – es con pantalón, ya se que no te gusta

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto michiru

¿El que? – pregunto Haruka acercándole la pijama

Que no me gusta –

No lo se – dijo Haruka – me cambiare en el baño, ahora vuelvo

¿Para que no vea algo que no tengo yo? – Pregunto Michiru – vamos no te veré, lo prometo aunque me muera de ganas

¿Cómo sabes que no mirare? – dijo Haruka contraatacando –

Bueno si no caes muerta de la impresión sabré que no lo has hecho – contesto

Hey! No pensé que fueras tan creída – dijo Haruka – además la que Podría quedar impresionada eres tu.

Mira quien lo dice, la señorita modestia –

Sus miradas se encontraron y comenzaron a reír, parecía que se conocían hace años y no apenas hace unas horas. Se cambiaron, cuando termino Haruka pregunto un inocente - ¿puedo voltear?

Claro – respondió Michiru

Volteo lo primero que noto fue el pantalón de la pijama que le diera sobre la cama, Michiru solo llevaba puesta la parte de arriba - ¿te molestaría si duermo aquí? – le pregunto algo apenada, no sabia a que se debía su rápido cambio de idea, pero no quiso adjudicarlo al ver el pantalón sobre la cama.

Para nada, además es tu cama y si alguien tuviese que dormir en el sofá, seria yo – contesto Michiru – es demasiado grande, anda ven a acostarte

Se acostó noto que había retenido el aliento cuando lo dejo escapar, no sentía incomodidad, era solo que ella no hacia esto muy seguido, de hecho nunca pero ¿por que sentía que ya lo había hecho antes?

¿Te sigue doliendo? – pregunto Haruka que miro como se trataba de acomodar su compañera de habitación y tenia reflejado en su rostro algunas muecas de dolor.

Algo, por eso no he podido ponerme el pantalón – dijo la joven – suerte que me ha quedado grande la parte de arriba.

Espero puedas dormir bien – dijo haruka

Yo también lo espero – dijo la joven bostezando y cerrando los ojos, llevaba bastante tiempo sin dormir así que fue cuestión de minutos que cayera rendida-

Haruka la miro, como era posible que se pudiera dormir tan rápido y estando ella al lado, bostezo menos mal que comenzaba a tener signos de cansancio, si lo pensaba mejor debería estar cansada, comenzó a adormecerse.

**Vuelves a ser mis sueños**

**Mi dulce sirena**

_Se había girado dándole la espalda a su compañera sentía un poco de nervios al dormir con ella, sintió el peso de ella caer en la cama, bueno no podía ser tan malo ¿o si? Que dos mujeres compartieran la cama, de pronto se vio en vuelta en un abrazo y sintió el calido aliento de Haruka en su cuello y como le preguntaba -¿espero estés cómoda?_

_Ella debería preguntarle eso por su osadía, un escalofrío corrió por todo su cuerpo cuando noto que los labios de la chica iniciaban un camino de besos desde su oído hacia su hombro - ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo, no es que en algún momento no haya fantaseado con eso, pero no exactamente de ese modo, sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerla y eso fue interpretado por la otra chica como permiso para comenzar a explorar con sus manos una de ellas abría la camisita que traía puesta y la otra descendía por sus piernas._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza pensó que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, pero creyó que perdería la razón cuando la joven del viento metió su mano entre sus piernas y comenzaba a subir, soltó un gemido seguido de muchos mas, la estaba masturbando y eso era una sensación nunca antes vivida._

_Le mordisqueaba y le besaba el cuello, su otra mano ya había encontrado con que entretenerse, masajeando uno de sus pechos y por mas que quiso tratar de corresponder algún de los roces sus sentidos no se lo permitían, pero pronto noto que ella se frotaba contra su frontal._

Despertó su cara le ardía – era un sueño se dijo así misma, trato de tranquilizarse y volteo a ver a la joven que estaba a su lado Haruka dormía placidamente – por lo menos no la desperté – pensó, se giro dándole la espalda ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Se asusto ¿Qué pensaría Haruka si supiera que había soñado con ella?

**Vuelves a ser**

**El sol que quema a las estrellas**

_Se despertó, sintió como su compañera se movía del otro lado, abrió los ojos tal vez sentía alguna molestia por sus heridas, la miro su cara no expresaba realmente alguna molestia, todo lo contrario tenia su boca semiabierta y un bonito tono rosado en sus mejillas, de pronto escucho como salía un gemido de su boca._

_Sonido que la éxito si era sincera, una idea cruzo por su mente, no debía pero tenia curiosidad, levanto ligeramente la cobija y vio entre maravillada y asombrada que la joven se estaba masturbando, pero parecía dormida o tal vez tenia un sueño agradable, no supo de donde salio tal osadía pero se acerco y lentamente comenzó a introducir su mano en donde ella la tenia la acaricio arrancándole otro gemido de satisfacción, aunque su sentido común le dijo que se detuviera antes de que despertara, lo mando al demonio, no quería detenerse, hasta que la joven estuviera satisfecha, tomo la mano que ahora tenia libre su invitada y la guió hasta su sexo, comenzó a frotarse contra ella y pronto busco unir sus labios con los de ella._

Despertó, estaba sudando algo que ni una carrera lograba, giro rápidamente para asegurarse que Michiru no se haya despertado, por que podría asegurar que sus gemidos se escucharon en toda la cuadra, noto que la joven le daba la espalda, menos mal que esta dormida – pensó- mientras trataba de regular su respiración, fue un sueño se repetía un sueño y que sueño.

**Los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte,**

Le tomo algo de tiempo tranquilizarse estaba algo perturbada, pero nunca había tenido un sueño tan real, pensó que había despertado y no era verdad, estaba soñando que despertaba y de solo recordar lo que soñó su cara comenzaba a arderle ¿Qué diría michiru si supiera que había soñado eso con ella?

Lo que no supo es que alguien no solo se había hecho esa pregunta, si no que también había tenido un sueño tan parecido al de ella.

_**Vuelves a ser el universo de repente.**_


	4. pequeños detalles

_Que hermosos son los sueños, pero a veces cuando nos causan gran sufrimiento o mucha satisfacción, el universo no deja que los saquemos de ese lugar mágico, así están seguros y es así como regresamos a ellos. _

Despertó y se encontró con la mirada de Michiru – ¿como te sientes? – le pregunto

Mejor –contesto la chica

Pensé que eras madrugadora – dijo Haruka – por lo que veo no lo eres

Si lo soy – dijo Michiru –

Si, claro – dijo la joven del viento con sarcasmo – pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que la niña prodigo es una floja, será nuestro secreto.

No lo soy – dijo Michiru – puedo demostrártelo.

¿Hablamos de una apuesta? – Dijo Haruka – por que ya se que quiero si gano

Justo antes de que Michiru pudiera contestar la voz de Setsuna se escucho del otra lado de la puerta – ya termine de bañarme ya puedes entrar michiru

Haruka la miro, esta le regreso la mirada con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en su rostro, así que si era madrugadora, pero Setsuna le había ganado el baño

¿Decías? – dijo Michiru – por que yo también ya pensé que me gustaría si gano

Tramposa – dijo Haruka al ver la sonrisa de michiru –

Michiru se incorporo y le dejo una nada despreciable vista de sus piernas, Haruka la miro hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Hey! – Le grito Setsuna – cierra la boca que se te meterá algún insecto, no le dio tiempo de replicarle nada ya que se encerró en su habitación.

Una gran idea le llego a su mente, se levanto rápidamente y busco en su closet una caja que había recibido hace algunos años de su madre – que no la haya tirado – pensó – ¿donde estas cajita? – la encontró ahora oraba por que estuviera en buenas condiciones su contenido.

La bajo y la abrió – menos mal – el contenido estaba intacto gracias a una bolsa que lo cubría, lo saco y lo deposito en la cama. Comenzó a preparar su ropa para que en cuanto saliera Michiru ella pudiese bañarse y arreglarse rápido.

La chica salió envuelta en una toalla, si la visión anterior le había gustado, michiru recién salida de la ducha le gustaba mas, por esas gotas latosas que marcaban caminos insinuantes y coquetos.

Espero no haberme tardado tanto – dijo Michiru –

No te tardaste - contesto Haruka – mira te tengo una sorpresa – le mostró el vestido que minutos antes había sacado de la caja – es un regalo de mi madre – dijo al ver su cara de desconcierto – todavía hace algún tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que lo usara, creo que te quedara.

Gracias – dijo michiru – es hermoso – y realmente lo era, ya que la madre de Haruka había escogido algo sencillo pero elegante y del color que mas le gustaba a su hija azul.

De nada – contesto Haruka – combinara con tus ojos, ahora me voy a bañar.

Michiru siguió con la vista a la joven hasta que entro al baño, sintió la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, nunca había sonreído así o no que ella lo recordara, se apresuro a medirse el vestido, le quedaba perfecto.

Al terminar de arreglarse, se fue directo a la cocina donde comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para un desayuno decente, lo cual le costo trabajo ya que no sabia donde estaba cada cosa, pero en poco tiempo se hallaba preparándolo.

No tardo en unírsele Setsuna quien le ayudo a poner la mesa, algo que también se le dificulto ya que no sabia donde estaba cada cosa, cuando por fin termino sirvió el café y se sentó, mientras Michiru le daba los últimos toques a su futuro desayuno.

Bonito vestido – dijo setsuna – no sabía que cargaras contigo mudas de ropa por si te quedabas a dormir en la casa de algún desconocido.

No es mió – dijo Michiru – es de Haruka

Pensé que no usaba vestidos –

Pues no, es un regalo de su mama que nunca uso – contestó michiru – es lindo verdad

Si lo es – dijo setsuna

Y te ves linda – dijo Haruka que llevaba un rato contemplándola con el vestido que le diera minutos atrás - ¿Cocinas?

Que perspicaz eres – dijo setsuna a Haruka antes de que michiru pudiera responderle – espero que tu poder de deducción sea mejor que eso

Setsuna – dijo michiru – claro que si cocino Haruka

Haruka la miro de malos modos – no fue por preguntar algo obvio, si no el hecho de que alguien como ella haga algo tan domestico – dijo la chica

Ah! Menos mal – dijo Setsuna – siéntate anda estas en tu casa

De hecho – dijo Haruka

Parecéis crías – dijo Michiru mientras les servia – espero te guste

Iba a contestarle un – Claro que me gustara si lo cocinaste tu – pero miro el rostro de setsuna y le pareció ver que ella esperaba esa contestación para decir algo mordaz, bueno realmente no podía asegurarlo así que decidió decir solo un – gracias.

Miro a setsuna la veía con una ceja alzada, no había imaginado cosas, esa mujer esperaba su otra contestación.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, al terminar ayudaron a recoger todo, Michiru y Haruka se pusieron a lavar los trastes mientras setsuna limpiaba la mesa.

Setsuna las miraba, se sentía feliz de verlas otra vez juntas, aunque no como antes ya que apenas y se conocían, pero aun así se veían bien juntas, ojala recuperen lo que perdieron.

Sintió el nerviosismo de Haruka al verse observada por ella lo cual le dio cierto grado de satisfacción tal vez podría divertirse un rato, después de todo ella le había provocado mas de una vez, pero primero lo primero, tenía que decirles todo lo que pudiera sobre el pasado y su misión.

_Se sentaron en la ahora limpia mesa…_

Haruka – dijo Setsuna – Eres una legendaria guerrera que reencarno en esta época gracias a la reina Serenity, todo había estado bien hasta que detecte una serie de anomalías, ahora tengo mas información, pero estaba sola y aun cuando las sailor internas ya despertaron, no son lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con este enemigo, por eso me di a la tarea de buscarlas es una suerte que encontrara a sailor neptun.

Para que te ayudara a buscarme, ¿cierto? – pregunto Haruka –

En efecto, yo no puedo abandonar tanto tiempo el portal, así que me di a la tarea de buscar solo a una de ustedes, ahora que ya estamos juntas les puedo decir que es lo que encontré – dijo setsuna –

¿Quiénes son las sailors internas? ¿Somos parte de ellas? - pregunto Haruka

Las sailor internas en resumen cuidan del corazón del sistema – contesto setsuna – y no, todas juntas formamos parte de la escolta de la princesa moon, pero tenemos diferentes funciones nuestro deber es cuidar el sistema pero de sus visitantes externos y en caso de amenaza defenderlo.

¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas todo? -

Fui la única guerrera que sobrevivió – dijo setsuna – con mi cuerpo selle el portal del tiempo. Cuando desperté me encontré con esta nueva situación. Y como sabes lo primero que me propuse fue encontrarlas.

¿Por que no recuerdo nada? – pregunto Haruka

No se por que no recuerdan nada – contesto Setsuna - pero como le dije a michiru espero que con el tiempo recuerdan todo.

Bien ahora la parte que mas me interesa, investigue al enemigo y creo que encontré algo, pero no estoy segura de que es, pero si donde esta ubicado – dijo setsuna - Detecte demasiada actividad en Tokio, para ser mas exactos en un colegio lo cual nos da ciertas ventajas

Fin de curso, exámenes de admisión y nosotras – dijo haruka - ¿cierto?

Así es – dijo setsuna – es un prestigioso colegio privado llamado Mugen, lo encontraran interesante y lo mejor que es que solo admite a gente como ustedes.

No se si sentirme alagada u ofendida – dijo Michiru – entonces nos inscribiremos en ese colegio, para investigarlo y de paso ver cuanta actividad hay en esa ciudad.

Así es – dijo setsuna quien les entregaba unos papales – estos son los papeles que tienen que llenar y los deben entregar a mas tardar el viernes de la próxima semana, su examen será dentro de dos y como sabrán tienen que pasarlo, no hay otra opción.

Después de que presenten sus exámenes, se darán a la tarea de buscar un departamento, ya sea que vendan los suyos o los conserven, pero quiero un departamento en Tokio – dijo setsuna – el cual debe tener una habitación exclusiva para mi, lo demás es a su gusto.

Pensé que dirías que era nuestro problema – dijo haruka - ¿otra cosa?

Si sus actividades están en esta ciudad, os recomiendo comprar alguna casa que nos de acceso a ambos lugares, no pueden dejar su vida, si nos están espiando se darían cuenta de lo que tramamos, Haruka debes seguir corriendo, Michiru debes seguir con exposiciones y conciertos – dijo setsuna

No quieres a nuestro primogénito – pregunto Haruka – también te lo podemos dar

Querida – dijo setsuna – primero resuelvan el problema de cómo lo van a tener y luego lo tomare; ahora pensaran, estudiar, actividades y salvar al mundo, el por que exijo que se queden en el Mugen es sencillo ese colegio les dará tanto tiempo libre si logran posicionarse como excelentes alumnas, que podrán hacerlo.

Ya estoy intrigada y tu haruka – dijo michiru

Yo también, ¿Cómo vamos a tener hijos? ¿Qué clase de escuela es esa? – comenzó a enlistar haruka - ¿algo más?

Si, esa es la parte fácil del plan – dijo setsuna – su misión es conseguir los talismanes.

¿Fácil? – dijo Haruka –

¿Misión? – Dijo michiru – no lo que acabas de decir es nuestra misión

No esa es la parte inicial por así decirlo – dijo setsuna – ahora escuchen atentamente, hace mucho tiempo tres grandes guerreras poseían los talismanes, se les dieron para defender mejor al sistema, pero en algún momento del tiempo estos desaparecieron, dejando al milenio desprotegido, ya que cuando los tres talismanes están juntos se puede convocar la copa lunar, un objeto con el poder suficiente para destruir a cualquier enemigo, por eso nos destruyeron por que no estaban los talismanes y por ende no teníamos la copa en nuestras manos.

¿Por qué desaparecieron? – pregunto haruka –

No lo se – dijo setsuna – no se el porque, pero si se que están en la tierra.

¿Cómo los encontramos? – dijo Michiru

Si mis cálculos son correctos, se encuentran en Tokio y solo ustedes podrán reconocerlos – dijo setsuna – dejaremos que el enemigo de el primer paso, así sabremos cual es su método para encontrarlos, no sirve de nada trabajar doble, ellos los buscaran y ustedes deben aprovechar eso.

Las chicas asintieron – tu sabrás cuando estén en nuestro poder ¿verdad? – pregunto michiru

Así es – dijo setsuna – de todas formas espero poder visitarlas un par de veces, para ver como van y si necesitan ayuda en algo.

Continuaron hablando sobre los detalles de su nueva misión hasta ya entrada la tarde, donde decidieron comer algo, después de la comida setsuna se despidió de ellas deseándoles suerte.

Se sentaron el sofá en algún momento y como si fuera lo más normal, michiru recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, ella le abrazo y se quedaron pensando sobre su misión.

Necesito ir a mi taller – dijo michiru

Pero si es sábado – contesto haruka - ¿Vas a la escuela el sábado?

Bueno – dijo michiru ligeramente sonrojada, como le iba a decir que no tenía con quien salir – si, no creo que sea tan malo

Te llevare – dijo haruka – aunque pensé que haríamos algo

Puedes entran conmigo – dijo michiru – no creo que haya algún problema.

Haruka la miro realmente no quería separarse de ella, irónico ya que hace algunos días no quería estar con ella, pero eso de la pintura se le hacia mortalmente aburrido.

Yo no lo se – dijo Haruka con duda

Si no quieres, solo dilo – dijo michiru levantándose algo furiosa – además tampoco es necesario que me lleves puedo irme sola – se fue rumbo a la habitación que compartieran la noche anterior, dejando a haruka desconcertada ¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto la joven del viento, mientras se levantaba tras la chica.

Michiru entro a la habitación se sentía algo extrañada, ella no era así, es mas ella nunca había tenido un arranque como el de hace unos instantes – será mejor que le pida una disculpa y me vaya -

tomo sus cosas, pensando que el hecho de que haruka aceptara su destino, no quería decir que lo hiciera al lado de ella, bien podrían reunirse de ves en cuando o algo por el estilo, era una tonta por creer otra cosa – salio de la habitación topándose con Haruka se miraron.

Lo lamento – dijo michiru – no se que me pasa, ya me voy, estaremos en contacto – iba a rodear a la joven, pero esta la detuvo con su brazo.

Te das cuenta que estas siendo una niña berrinchuda – dijo haruka que la obligaba a mirarla – no se que fue lo que paso hace unos instantes, pero no me gusto – lo mas extraño para haruka era el hecho de estar tratando de arreglar algo que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, ella odiaba a las niñas caprichosas, pero no quería que michiru se fuera aunque no sabia por que.

No soy berrinchuda – dijo michiru tratando de zafarse – ya me voy – trato de salir del departamento, obligando a haruka ir tras ella, la tomo en sus brazos justo antes de que cruzara la puerta – suéltame – grito michiru

No lo haré a menos que reconozcas que estas haciendo un berrinche – dijo haruka comenzaron a forcejear, la joven del viento olvido que michiru solo era frágil en apariencia, terminaron en el suelo las dos, para ventaja de haruka ella encima de michiru.

Se miraron una vez mas siendo interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver al vecino de haruka que se sonrojo por la escena y no era para menos, haruka encima de michiru, pero estaba entre sus piernas, sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra.

Lo lamento – dijo el señor sonrojado – pero pensé que tenia problemas por el ruido que escuche, lo lamento – salio a toda prisa del lugar, cerrando la puerta.

Ves lo que ocasionas – dijo michiru sonrojada –

Pero si eres tu la niña caprichosa – dijo haruka –

Claro que no – dijo michiru - ¿estas cómoda?

Si, gracias por preguntar – dijo haruka – no pienso quitarme a menos que dejes el berrinche y hablemos.

Lo lamento – dijo michiru – no se que paso, pero realmente no tienes por que ir y como no supe decírtelo termino en esto.

Muy bien – dijo haruka – ahora que hemos aclarado el punto, nos podemos ir, ahora me levantare te ayudare a levantarte, me dejaras ir por mi muda de ropa, nos subiremos a mi convertible, te llevare a tu taller, nos iremos a cenar y nos iremos a tu departamento a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

¿A mi departamento? – pregunto michiru

Si quiero conocerlo – dijo haruka que se acerco a su oído – me interesa mucho saber como es tu cama – sintió el cuerpo de la chica relajarse, fue cuando decidió que podía levantarse.

Hicieron todo lo que haruka describiera y se encontraban en el convertible rumbo al taller de l joven. Llegaron al lugar estacionaron el carro y haruka le ayudo a bajar. Caminaron dentro de la escuela de arte, seguía michiru ya que no tenia idea de cómo lucia un lugar así

Michiru se detuvo frente a una puerta la cual abrió y encendió las luces, Haruka admiraba el lugar era sencillo pero contaba con ventanales que daban a una hermosa vista, contaba con todo lo necesario para que los estudiantes hicieran sus obras.

Te puedes sentar donde querías – dijo michiru

¿No hay más alumnos? – dijo haruka eligiendo un sillón con vista al jardín –

Michiru tomo asiento y se coloco su cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa y su estuche que contenían sus herramientas – si están en el salón continuo – contesto – lo que sucede es que estos lugares están reservados para alumnos mas destacados, me supervisan pero eso sucederá en un rato – además llegamos tarde no puedo entrar e interrumpir una clase.

Vaya – dijo haruka – pero conste que llegamos tarde por cierto episodio que espero no se repita en el futuro – miro a michiru y noto un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

No sucederá – contesto michiru quien había comenzado a trazar, sintió la mirada de haruka la cual en lugar de incomodarla o ponerla nerviosa le regalaba paz

Haruka pensó que podría mirarla para siempre, pero no le gusto ese pensamiento así que se obligo a mirar a otro lado, aunque después se cachaba a ella misma volteando a ver a la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

Era hermosa, si pero estaba segura de que había otra cosa en su persona que la llamaba y la obligaba a mirarla.

Puedes hablar sabes – dijo michiru

Menos mal – dijo haruka – creo que todos pensamos que un artista necesita paz y tranquilidad para crear.

La mayoría piensa eso – dijo michiru - ¿y que hace haruka tenou cuando no estudia, ni esta practicando?

Descansar – dijo haruka – por que aunque no lo parezca no tengo tanto tiempo libre, digo no soy una gran violinista ni expositora de cuadros como tu, pero mis actividades me quitan mucho tiempo – miro a michiru que ahora tenia una sonrisa traviesa – he dicho algo gracioso – pregunto la joven del viento.

Nada – dijo michiru – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por que tienes una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro – contesto haruka

Ya clasificaste mis sonrisas – dijo michiru

Estoy en eso – contesto haruka –aunque cualquier sonrisa solo te hace lucir más hermosa

Gracias – dijo michiru y antes de que pudiese agregar otra cosa la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer.

Buenas tardes – dijo la señora - ¿Cómo estas?

Bien gracias – dijo michiru dejando de trazar y mirando a la mujer

Me alegra que estés acompañada –dijo la mujer viendo a haruka – veamos que tienes aquí dijo tomando el cuaderno – vaya nunca había visto tanto esmero en estos detalles – le dijo mientras señalaba algunas cosas que haruka no lograba ver – me encanta – dijo la profesora quien miraba a haruka y después al cuaderno, algo que la intrigo – si creo que has captado su esencia es realmente bueno – seguía mirándola y mirando el cuaderno.

No soporto mas la curiosidad y se acerco a ver de lo que hablaba la profesora cuando se asomo, tratando de no verse tan curiosa, se sorprendió por ver un retrato de ella, pero no como haruka tenou, si no como cuando su cuerpo se fusionaba con el viento, levanto la vista del retrato, encontrándose con la mirada de la profesora y michiru.

La profesora se acerco y tomo su rostro – eres una joven muy guapa – sintió enrojecer ¿Cómo sabia que era una mujer? – aun con tu cabello corto y tus ropas te ves atractiva ahora veo por que michiru creo esto, ha visto que tu eres el viento.

Haruka solo pudo asentir, la profesora dejo su rostro – ¿ya has pensado en donde estudiar? – Pregunto – Tokio es la mejor opción y lo mejor es que también doy clases allá deberías pensarlo.

De hecho mandare el lunes a primera hora mi solicitud para el colegio mugen – dijo michiru – haruka me enseño un folleto y realmente estoy impresionada.

Mugen – dijo la profesora – no creo que tengas problemas y tu tampoco – dijo la profesora a haruka – ahora señoritas deberían macharse antes de que mi clase las vea

¿Por qué? – pregunto haruka intrigada

Hay muchas admiradoras tuyas – dijo la profesora a haruka – y no quiero que te nieguen la entrada y menos si le haces compañía a michiru.

En ese caso nos iremos – dijo michiru – hasta luego profesora – la profesora salio del salón dejándolas recogiendo todo para poder marcharse.

Salieron del taller y se dirigieron al automóvil – es tan tarde – grito haruka – no puedo creer que pasara tan rápido el tiempo en un lugar así –

Michiru la miro con una sonrisa – no se concepto tienes del arte, pero creo que no es el mejor – dijo la joven – vamos te invitare a cenar para agradecer tu compañía.

Me recomendaras el lugar – dijo haruka sentándose en el lugar del piloto – pero definitivamente yo invito.

OoOoOoOoO

Me encantaría ir más rápido con su relación, pero hay que establecer algunas cosas, pero prometo mas acción en el próximo capitulo; también les agradezco sus reviews.

Solo para que lo lean acompañadas de música, las letras del capitulo anterior son la de "Tornasol" – gusana ciega y la de "maldito duende" soda stereo.

OoOoOoOoO

"_un sueño es aquel que te quita el sueño"_


	5. atardeceres

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Michiru, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo la decoración del lugar, lo que les extraño tanto a ella como a michiru fue que la habitación de huéspedes estuviera sellada, no cerrada, sellada.

Aquí durmió Setsuna la ultima vez – dijo Michiru quien seguía intentando abrir la puerta con todas las llaves que tenía –

Deja lo intento – dijo Haruka tomando las llaves que tenían que abrir esa habitación

Es extraño – dijo Michiru - ¿crees que lo haya sellado a propósito?

Posiblemente – dijo Haruka – y si repasamos sus palabras de ayer exigió una habitación exclusivamente para ella, igual y tiene algo aquí que no quiere que veamos – o tal vez es tan retorcida que lo provoco a propósito – pensó la joven del viento –

Bueno creo que si conocerás mi cama – dijo michiru – después de todo no se me olvida por que has venido para acá.

No solo es por eso – dijo haruka – también quiero dormir contigo, que no se te olvide

Si claro – contesto michiru – vamos, que hay que madrugar.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto haruka mientras la seguía a la otra habitación – es domingo, dormir, dormir y dormir es lo que deberíamos hacer.

Claro que no, hay mucho que hacer mañana - dijo la joven del mar – ahora el único problema es que mi cama no es tan enorme como la tuya pero es suficientemente grande para las dos, espero no patees

Yo también lo espero – dijo haruka – aunque nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora

Se colocaron sus pijamas y se acostaron, a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora estaban mas cerca, algo que les causo cierto nerviosismo, pero no el suficiente para quitarles el sueño.

Cuando despertó michiru le agradeció a todos los dioses no haber tenido un sueño tan placentero como el de la noche anterior, algo que también haría Haruka al despertar, justo antes de despertarla la contemplo era tan hermosa, acaricio su rostro, desde que la había visto no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Delineó su rostro, logrando que haruka despertara, la joven del viento se encontró con la mirada de michiru y con su calida mano en su cara – buenos días – dijo michiru.

Días – fue lo único que se le entendió a haruka pues bostezo en el proceso - ¿Qué hora es?

Son las cinco de la mañana – contesto michiru levantándose – vamos tarde pero no pasara nada, anda levántate

¿Tarde? – Casi grito la joven del viento -¿para que? ¿Ver la salida del sol?

Quiero que me acompañes – dijo michiru – solo ponte lo de ayer, regresaremos a bañarnos, pero ya levántate.

Me deberás algo por este sacrificio – dijo Haruka – ya veré con que te lo cobro.

Salieron del apartamento, haruka sin saber rumbo a donde y realmente le tenia sin cuidado tenia sueño, subieron al elevador y contra todo pronostico en lugar de bajar, subían, eso si le dio curiosidad ¿realmente verían la salida del sol?

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor, al salir diviso una alberca de buen tamaño ¿nadar a esta hora? Miro como su compañera se quitaba su ropa deportiva que traía puesta y casi le da un infarto, su cara comenzó a arder, trago en seco y giro su cara tan rápido que creyó que se había hecho daño, pero no importaba, por que si seguía viendo a si a la joven seguramente ella creería que era una pervertida.

Aun cuando no la miraba la escena de la chica en traje de baño le seguí produciendo calor, mucho calor, hace demasiado calor aquí, trato de pensar en otra cosa como cucharas.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos sobre cucharas que no noto cuando la joven se sumergió en el agua. Cuando por fin reacciono no encontró a la joven - ¿en donde estará? – se pregunto, ya que en el agua no había signo de presencia alguna. –

Miro a su alrededor donde solo encontró camastros, sintió agua en su cara y la voz de michiru - ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? –

No te preocupes son todos tuyos – dijo haruka – y gratis ¿has estado ahí todo el tiempo?

Si – contesto michiru – aunque te invitaría si no supiera que no te gustan los trajes de baño

¿Cómo sabes que no me gustan? – dijo haruka

No lo se – dijo michiru sonriéndole – solo lo se – volvió a sumergirse en la alberca, haruka se acerco un camastro para sentarse a contemplarla y miro como michiru se fusionaba con el agua, algo que seguramente ella hacia con el viento – por eso no te he notado antes – pensó.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora en el lugar, de vez en cuando michiru la visitaba, mojándole el rostro la mayoría de las veces pues se estaba quedando dormida – deberías nadar conmigo – dijo la chica – no estarías así de aburrida

No estoy aburrida tengo sueño – dijo haruka – además me trajiste a base de engaños y no sabia que era a nadar, me hubiese replanteado lo del traje de baño.

Mentirosa –

No puedes afirmarlo – dijo haruka –

Vamos acércame una toalla – dijo michiru

Haruka se la acerco, mientras michiru se secaba con ella, miro a otro lado, por si las dudas, cuando hubo terminado se dirigieron hacia el departamento.

Entraron en este siendo recibidas por un joven de no más de veinticinco años que las esperaba en el sofá sentado y con un café – así que es verdad – dijo el joven.

Haruka lo miraba con curiosidad y lo admitía con recelo, no sabia que la joven tuviese novio, aunque fuera obvio que alguien como ella lo tuviera.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto michiru al invitado

¿Dónde están tus modales? – Dijo el joven – aunque no debería sorprenderme que hasta eso se te haya olvidado, no puedo creerlo

Si como sea – dijo michiru – haruka el es William mi agente

Un gusto – dijo haruka extendiéndole su mano que fue estrechada por el agente – Haruka Tenou.

Diría que me da gusto, pero te estaría mintiendo – dijo el joven – ahora antes de que pongan esas caras de desconcierto, sentarse que tengo que decirles un par de cosas.

Las jóvenes lo miraban entre curiosas y extrañadas, mas michiru que lo conocía desde hace tiempo.

Ahora por donde comienzo – dijo William – no lo se

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo michiru

Así eso – dijo William – michiru cuando me elegiste tu agente fue por que era inteligente, pensábamos lo mismo y ambos queríamos hacer solo nuestro trabajo ¿verdad?

La joven solo asintió - ¿eso a que venia?

Bueno pues esperaba de tu parte como la vez anterior cuando anduviste con ese joven – dijo William – como se llamaba ¿darren? O ¿warren?

¿Darien? – dijo michiru

Si ese – dijo William – que me dijeras cuando comenzaras con un romance, pero no se que fallo, tal vez soy yo, tal vez fueron ustedes, o talvez fue el, pero estoy indignado.

No entiendo de qué hablas – dijo michiru

De esto – dijo el joven aventando literalmente un par de revistas –

Vaya – dijo haruka – creo que es mi culpa

Si de hecho – dijo William

En la portada de una revista de deportes y otra de espectáculos, ambas estaban en la portada en una situación de mas comprometedora, el titulo rezaba "la nueva pareja sensación"

¿Cómo es posible si esto es de ayer? – Dijo michiru - Mira estas fotos son de antes, de cuando nos presentaron en tu carrera de atletismo y lo del barco.

Créeme es posible – dijo haruka que desde que inicio su carrera era acosada por cámaras – no me acorde que estos insectos se la pasan acechándome

Como sabrás he cuidado cada uno de los aspectos de tu imagen publica – dijo William – no tenia mucha tarea excepto por dos o tres amarillistas, pero esto rebasa todo lo que antes habías hecho y lo peor es que te relacionaras con el – señalando a Haruka

Si crees que es el problema – dijo michiru – no has leído el contenido de la revista

No se de que hablas – dijo William – pero te diré que tiene una fama de mujeriego, rebelde y un sin fin de cosas que no van contigo y aunque trate de persuadir a mis contactos, dijeron que esta edición se vendería como pan caliente y que no había nada que hacer, pero de consuelo me obsequiaron la primera revista de cada tiraje que saldrá a la venta mañana.

Hojearon la revistas – haruka estaba furiosa por su descripción nada sana que le diera su agente a michiru, la joven del mar sin embargo estaba por demás divertida con la situación

¿Te das cuenta que solo por tu descripción esta así? – dijo michiru ¿Qué hará cuando se entere de tu condición?

No tengo idea – dijo haruka – pero no creo soportar más sus gritos

¿De que hablan?

¿No has leído los artículos, verdad? – pregunto michiru.

Si – dijo William - ¿Por qué?

No lo creo – dijo Michiru – no por como te diriges a Haruka

¿Qué de que hablas? – dijo William –

Michiru y haruka se miraron y se sonrieron, la joven del mar tomo la mano de la del viento – veras es que no es un el, es una ella.

William tardo unos segundos en procesar esa información – ¿me quieren decir que tu eres una chica?

Si – dijo haruka

Bien – dijo William dejándose caer en el sillón – de acuerdo, no es que me importe, pero oh por Zeus que voy a hacer

Vamos no puede ser tan malo – dijo michiru – ya se acostumbraran

Si claro – dijo William – como sea, ahora veo todo con otros ojos, bien me largo, tengo mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo, estamos en contacto – lo despidieron y se sentaron en el sofá donde segundos antes habían estado.

Será mejor que nos bañemos – dijo michiru – tengo hambre

Muy bien entra tu primero –dijo haruka – que aun sigues empapada.

Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron en busca de algún restaurante para desayunar.

¿No te importa que escriban cosas sobre nosotras? – pregunto haruka

No – dijo michiru – además espera a que nos sigan hasta Tokio, en busca de nuestro departamento

Si ya leo los encabezados – dijo haruka – en busca del nido de amor o alguna ridiculez por el estilo

Y no digas la casa – dijo michiru risueña - ¿para cuando crees que nos casaran?

No tengo idea – dijo haruka

Pasearon durante todo el día hasta que llego la inevitable despedida y es que no querían separarse.

Estaban en la puerta del edificio, acababan de bajar del auto y trataban por todos los medios de hacer más tiempo, pero a la vez a michiru le preocupaba que la joven se fuera tan tarde.

Con un poco de valor michiru pudo expresar un – te extrañare – lo dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y es que tenia miedo de que la joven del viento la rechazara, pero para alivio de su corazón también la abrazo.

Yo igual – dijo haruka que agradeció el gesto para poder abrazarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin decir nada, seguían abrazadas y ninguna de las dos quería soltar a la otra.

Haruka estaba planeando una y otra vez la manera de quedarse y llegar a tiempo a su escuela, si salía a las cuatro de la mañana llegaría sin ningún problema a su departamento se ducharía se pondría el uniforme y era una locura

Creo que es hora de que te marches – dijo michiru que volvió a sacar el valor suficiente para despedirla – se hace tarde y no me gustaría que te pasara algo

No me pasara nada – dijo haruka – pero tienes razón ya es tarde

Aun cuando ya habían pronunciado la idea seguían sin separarse, pero sentían que nunca mas se iban a ver.

Me voy – dijo haruka deshaciendo el abrazo, lo cual la hizo sentir mucho frió miro el rostro de la otra joven sintió una mezcla de emociones entre ellas ternura y tristeza – prometo mañana pasar por ti después de la escuela

Michiru la miro incrédula – no te atrevas a manejar tan rápido solo por pasar por mi – dijo la joven – te esperare a la salida de mi taller

Haruka le sonrió y depositando un beso en su mejilla como despedida subió a su carro y arranco rumbo a su departamento, haciéndose una promesa y esa era cambiar lo más pronto posible su ubicación y conseguir ese departamento en Tokio.

Al día siguiente como lo pronosticara William la revista causo algo de revuelo, Haruka estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo michiru no.

Haruka estaciono el automóvil y bajo en busca de michiru, se verían en la puerta, pero había esperado varios minutos y no salía así que decidió entrar, pensó cuando se vio observada por muchos curiosos de ahí que había sido mala idea, pero continuo rumbo al salón de la joven.

Michiru salio en el preciso momento que Haruka llegaba a la puerta, se miraron y no pudieron evitar abrazarse, parecía que hace mucho tiempo no se veían – te extrañe – se susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Por Zeus – se escucho el grito de una joven, miraron en dirección a la voz y se encontraron con Ariel y Bianca, la primera era la que había gritado – es verdad

No lo puedo creer – seguía la joven dirigiéndose a michiru – que seas tan no se como describirte – para después mirar a haruka - hay Haruka en que te has metido, si tan urgida estabas podría haberme replanteado cambiar de liga.

Michiru estaba algo enojada por su comentario, pero sobre todo celosa – ese no es tu problema

Claro que lo es – dijo Ariel – es mi amiga y no merece esto, aunque en la revista se la pasen besando el suelo donde pisas y digan que eres lo máximo, no es verdad

Bianca puso los ojos en blanco, Ariel no cambiaria nunca – vamos niña que estas llamando mucho la atención – dijo la joven jalándola – con su permiso

¿Qué? – Grito Ariel – es que las dejaremos solas ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Bianca, no haciéndole caso de todo lo que gritaba la arrastro literalmente hasta la salida.

Haruka miraba a michiru y si sentía cierta satisfacción por verla en ese estado, sonrió - ¿nos vamos?

De que te ríes – dijo michiru comenzando a caminar – no le veo la gracia.

Yo no estoy riendo – dijo haruka con una sonrisa en su rostro

Estas sonriendo – dijo michiru

Ah eso es diferente –dijo haruka - ¿es que ya no puedo sonreír?

Lo disfrutas lo se – dijo michiru – tu y tu mente retorcida, se pueden ir muy – no termino la frase cuando dejo de tocar el suelo y es que haruka la había levantado

Vamos que no volverás a hacer un berrinche ¿o si? – dijo haruka que la seguía sosteniendo con sus dos brazos.

No – dijo sonrojada, por que había vuelto a hacer una escena como la de apenas hace unos días, cuando prometió que no volvería a pasar, pero es que haruka la provocaba

La bajo y subieron al automóvil rumbo al departamento de michiru, antes de llegar se paparon en un puesto de revistas donde compraron casi todos los periódicos para comenzar a buscar su nuevo hogar.

Se fueron directo a la sala, encendieron la tele para escuchar las noticias y se acomodaron cual largas eran en el sofá, michiru apoyada en haruka y observaban uno de los periódicos.

Mira este – leía michiru – tiene tres recamaras, dos baños, sala comedor, balcón

Ya viste en donde esta – dijo haruka – creo que por eso es una ganga

Tienes razón – dijo michiru –

Seguían buscando y marcando las que mas les gustaban, estuvieron así toda la tarde, debes en cuando se distraían, Haruka con los labios de michiru que era la encargada de leer y la joven del mar fantaseaba con las manos de la joven del viento, ya que una de ellas le rodeaba la cintura y esta debes en cuando, tal vez conciente o tal vez inconcientemente, marcaba círculos imaginarios que le provocaban cosquillas y se sentía tan bien.

El ruido de sus estómagos exigiendo alimento fue lo que las hizo levantarse de tan cómoda posición – acomoda aquí mientras yo preparo la comida o ¿debería decir cena? – dijo michiru.

Seria cena por la hora – dijo haruka que comenzaba a levantar todo el reguero, mientras michiru comenzaba a preparar su cena, le llamo la atención la revista que un día antes les aventara su agente, la abrió hasta dar con el articulo de ellas y comenzó a leerlo con mas detenimiento, sonrió ahora sabia de que hablaba Ariel.

¿Qué estas mirando? – dijo michiru

Nuestro reportaje – dijo haruka – o debería decir tu homenaje

¿Qué dice? – pregunto curiosa michiru

Es oficial – comenzó haruka – nuestra joven as de las carreras ya tiene novia y no es cualquier chica si no la llamada niña prodigo del arte, esta señorita de nombre Michiru es sin mas la nueva artista del siglo, creo que es una exageración – exclamo haruka recibiendo una mirada retadora de parte de michiru

Es una pintora reconocida, una excelsa violinista y la campeona de natación, no sabia eso – dijo haruka haciendo una pausa –

Hay cosas de mí que no sabes – dijo michiru

Haruka la miro unos instantes – y por si fuera poco es una belleza, considerada en varias listas como una de las mujeres mas bellas del Japón, esta vez si que nos la ha puesto difícil Haruka – termino de leer el articulo - parece que tienes una nueva admiradora – dijo la joven del viento.

¿Te parece? – dijo michiru

Si – dijo haruka – entonces aparte de todo lo que se que haces, eres una sirena

Si quieres llamarlo así – dijo michiru –

Presumida – dijo haruka

Pero si eres tu la que eres tan exigente – dijo michiru – imagínate que no cubriera ninguna de esas cualidades, no saldrías conmigo

Haruka se acerco hasta la joven quien le dio los recipientes donde había puesto la comida, los acomodo en la mesa, mientras michiru colocaba los servicios – si claro trata de volteármela - se sentaron a comer.

Se le ha olvidado decir – dijo haruka – que eres una decente cocinera

¿Solo decente? – dijo michiru

Seria pedante de nuestra parte decir que eres una gran cocinera – dijo haruka con burla en su voz –

Graciosa – dijo michiru haciendo un gesto infantil, le enseño su lengua algo que causo que haruka comenzara a reírse.

Ven acá – dijo haruka jalando la silla de la joven hasta donde ella se encontraba, en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance la abrazo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas - ¿seguirás siendo una niña malcriada?

Si – respondía michiru entre risas – y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, se escapo de su abrazo y comenzaron a perseguirse, cuando por fin se cansaron regresaron a terminar su cena – parecemos crías – dijo michiru.

Tú eres la cría – dijo haruka –

¿Y tú eres la madura, no? –

Claro – dijo haruka –

Terminaron de levantar todo y llego el momento que menos les gustaba, despedirse. Aunque en esta ocasión no se dijeron nada solo se abrazaron, les costo separarse, cosa que sucedió hasta que la alarma del reloj de michiru marco las diez de la noche

Me voy – dijo haruka – te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Claro – dijo la joven – cuídate – y deposito un beso a unos milímetros de sus labios, acción que provocaron ambas, ya que haruka volteo un poco mas de la cuenta su rostro al agacharse, al ver que michiru se había puesto de puntitas para alcanzarla.

Los días que le siguieron fueron similares, entre buscar departamento, mandar sus solicitudes y revisar su guía de estudio para el examen de admisión, llegando el fin de semana donde haruka llego desde el viernes por ella, agradecida con los dioses por no tener evento ninguna de las dos, se la paso ahí todo el fin de semana.

Organizaron todo para el día de su examen que sería la próxima semana, entre permisos para faltar a sus clases y buscar un lugar donde quedarse se les pasó rápidamente el tiempo.

Y es que habían planeado presentar el examen y quedarse todo el fin de semana en Tokio, con la excusa de buscar el departamento.


	6. despedidas, encuentros y algo mas

Se encontraban en la cama bastante adoloridas por la situación que se les presento hace unas horas, el ultimo mes había sido por demás calmado sin ninguna preocupación mas que la de buscar donde vivir.

La semana pasada habían presentado el tan esperado examen, que estaban casi seguras pasaron, ese fin de semana tan hermoso lo guardaron entre sus mejores recuerdos, entre las visitas al parque, el acuario del cual sabía haruka que michiru no saldría en cuanto vivieran ahí y buscar departamento se les fue el fin de semana, lo mejor fue la cena que tuvieron el sábado por la noche.

Eso parecía tan distante por la situación deplorable en la que se encontraban, todo fue muy rápido y de milagro estaban vivas todo sucedió cuando fue por michiru a su escuela.

_**Tres horas antes…**_

Aparco el automóvil frente a la puerta ese día decidió no entrar a su ultima clase y así poder llegar temprano a verla.

¿Tu que haces aquí? – le pregunto Ariel que salía de la escuela acompañada de Bianca.

Hola, buenas tardes – dijo Bianca a Haruka - ¿Dónde están tus modales? – le pregunto a Ariel

Buenas tardes, Bianca – dijo haruka -

¿Me ignoraras? – dijo Ariel –

Tu comenzaste – dijo haruka – ¿por que estas molesta?

Todavía lo preguntas – dijo Ariel – no puedo creer que sigas con esa

¿Celosa? – dijo haruka

¿Que? – Grito Ariel roja – claro que no, es solo que te volverás como ella

Haruka y Bianca pusieron los ojos en blanco esa niña y michiru se tenían inquina mutua ¿Qué iban a hacerle?

Michiru llevaba un rato observándola, desde que había aparecido en su vida todo cambio hasta su estado de animo, siempre que la veía rodeada de jóvenes lindas su yo interior enfurecía y quería gritar y decir que era de ella, aunque no fuera cierto.

La miro sonreírse con Bianca por algo que seguramente dijo Ariel, no le gusto así que con paso firme se acerco al pequeño grupo de chicas.

Haruka – fue lo único que dijo michiru antes de literalmente saltarle encima y sin darle tiempo a contestar la saludo con un beso, no en la mejilla si no en la boca.

Haruka no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y responder el saludo, ya que primero fue muy rápido y segundo no se lo esperaba. Michiru enfrento su mirada con la de haruka, la joven en cuestión la veía con una ceja alzada y una gran interrogante en su mirada, mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreírle de manera inocente.

¿Seguís aquí? – dijo michiru viendo a las jóvenes

Mira niñata – dijo Ariel – antes de que llegaras a besuquear a mi amiga estábamos hablando

Haruka y Bianca se miraron, definitivamente esto iba a ser un gran problema, miraron por unos minutos la pequeña pelea verbal de ambas jóvenes y cuando decidieron que era suficiente Bianca jalo a Ariel, mientras haruka metía a michiru en el carro.

Gracias – dijo haruka – nos vemos luego

Adiós – dijo Bianca – y cuídate.

Quería preguntar sobre lo sucedido hace unos instantes, no es que no le haya gustado sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, había fantaseado mil y un veces sobre eso y los diferentes escenarios – pensó haruka - pero bueno no habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos y eso le incomodaba un poco, esperaba que ha estas alturas supiera que le agradaban las chicas y que no solo era un juego.

Michiru también meditaba un poco sobre lo que había hecho se sentía un poco cohibida, haruka no la rechazo, pero por que no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, tenia miedo y la carcomía la incertidumbre, por que sabia que haruka se esperaría hasta llegar a casa para hablar sobre eso, no era del tipo de mujer que hacía dramas en publico.

Iban tan centradas que se sobresaltaron al escuchar una explosión, haruka por poco perdía el control del automóvil, cuando por fin pudo estabilizarlo, se bajaron y corrieron al origen del ruido. Se encontraron con una horrorosa escena, bueno para haruka por que michiru estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y olvidar que un monstruo atacaba a Ariel y a Bianca.

Transformémonos – dijo haruka

De acuerdo – dijo michiru no muy animada

Lo hicieron justo a tiempo por que Ariel era aventada hacia unos botes de basura, pero antes de estrellarse Haruka la detuvo.

¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo haruka a la joven que tenia en brazos, ¿había sido su imaginación o le pareció ver algo en su frente?

Cuidado- grito michiru – maremoto de neptuno – lanzo su ataque al monstruo evitando que dañara a Haruka y a la chica que tenia en sus brazos

El monstruo enfureció y se dirigió hacia sailor neptun, la comenzó a atacar, la joven pudo esquivarlo varias veces, pero no tuvo tanta suerte el monstruo la capturo.

Suéltala – grito Sailor Urano mientras colocaba en algún lugar seguro a Ariel – ahora maldita rata, tierra tiembla! – Lanzo el ataque con una gran exactitud para solo dañar al monstruo – te tengo – dijo Urano que cacho a sailor neptun en sus brazos.

Gracias – dijo neptun que empujo a Urano a tiempo por que la rata había lanzado un ataque, recibiendo ella el golpe – se esta poniendo impertinente, debemos darle una lección – dijo con esfuerzo

Tienes razón – dijo Urano que se acercaba a la joven – te encuentras bien

Si – respondió con una sonrisa – vamos estamos tardando

Pero el monstruo detecto su debilidad cada vez que atacaba a una, la otra se interponían y se lastimaba, así que siguiendo el patrón las torturo por un largo rato, siendo las sailors las peor paradas y es que se preocupaban mucho la una por la otra.

¿Qué demonios hacen? – Grito Ariel – si siguen así las matara, yo con sus poderes ya los hubiese unido para acabar con el

La miraron Urano con una sonrisa y neptun con una mueca en su rostro - hagámoslo – dijo haruka –

Lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, ambos se unieron formando un planeta más grande y pudieron destruir a la criatura.

Fue un milagro que pudieran llegar hasta el departamento de michiru, cuando llegaron se fueron directamente a la cama donde cayeron rendidas, ahora no se podían mover.

Haruka se giro para ver a Michiru encontrándose con su mirada, le sonrió y trato de alzar su mano para tocar su rostro, con gran esfuerzo lo logro, pero solo fue una caricia.

Tenemos que hablar preciosa – dijo haruka

Lo se – dijo michiru que en cierto grado agradecía que el tema del beso quedara, por el momento en el olvido.

Cuando por fin pudieron levantarse por la necesidad básica de comer, se prepararon algo rápido y se sentaron en el sillón donde encendieron la tele en las noticias.

¿Sabes – dijo haruka – que de milagro estamos vivas?

Si – dijo michiru – lo lamento es que no podía dejar que te pasara nada

Yo tampoco quería que te pasara nada – dijo haruka – pero sabes que si esa rata, logro ver esa debilidad, el que esta tras todo esto también lo vera y lo usara en nuestra contra

Michiru asintió y agacho la mirada – supongo que aquí es donde nos hacemos una promesa ¿verdad?

Así es michiru – dijo haruka – nos tenemos que prometer que si una de nosotras tiene problemas, la otra no buscara la forma de salvarle la vida, nos la tendremos que arreglar por nuestra cuenta.

Yo – dijo michiru – te lo prometo

Y yo a ti – dijo haruka – es por nuestro propio bien

Terminaron su cena y como era costumbre se acurrucaron, disfrutaron de su mutua compañía, charlaron hasta entrada la noche.

Pasaron rápidamente los días y se acercaba el momento de decirle adiós a todos sus conocidos de esa cuidad pues el verano lo dedicarían para conseguir la casa y hacer la mudanza de ambos lugares.

¿Entonces iras? – dijo michiru

Ya te dije que si quieres puedes venir – respondió haruka

Si para que tú querida Ariel me envenene o peor aun me mate –

Mujeres – grito haruka entrando al baño para ducharse, ese día se lo dedicaría totalmente a Bianca y Ariel con quien había forjado ya una gran amistad, es como si las conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Michiru estaba un poco, bueno muy enojada de que la rubia saliera con esas chicas, pero tendría que tragarse ese enojo, quería pensar en otra cosa, pero cada vez que hacia o veía algo la imagen de Haruka divirtiéndose con esas chicas le volvía a la mente

Y todavía sigues en el baño – pensó michiru – que será de mi cuando salgas – se dirigió a su habitación a la que compartían y se tiro en la cama boca abajo, se estaba deprimiendo por una tonta situación, se puso una almohada encima de su cabeza – ¿que voy a hacer?

Espero que no pienses en asfixiarte – dijo haruka mientras retiraba la almohada de la cabeza de la joven – ya te dije que te vengas conmigo

No lo creo – contesto michiru

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco parecía una cría cuando se lo proponía – dijimos que no mas caprichos – dijo mientras la enderezaba y la acunaba en sus brazos - ¿Dónde esta esa promesa?

No es capricho – dijo michiru evitando el contacto visual, sentía su rostro enrojecer y no sabía por que

Vamos y te divertirás anda –

¿Me divertiré? No lo creo, la que se divertir serás tu, por que te encanta verme pelear con esa niña horrorosa – dijo michiru a quien solo le faltaba un puchero.

Claro que no preciosa – dijo haruka – no me gusta verte pelear

No me digas preciosa – dijo michiru – así le dices a todas

No es verdad – dijo haruka

Si lo es – dijo michiru deshaciéndose del abrazo y levantándose del regazo de haruka – vete ya buscare con que entretenerme

Si eso es lo que quieres – dijo haruka alisando su pantalón y mirándose en el espejo por última vez – nos vemos al rato

Salio de la habitación dejando a michiru con una mezcla de sentimientos bastante peligroso, si un monstruo viniera en este momento podría matarlo solo con la mirada.

No iba a regresar al apartamento de michiru, pero si no lo hacia seguramente la joven se pondría mas furica, era bastante tarde cuando regreso a su segunda casa, abrió con cuidado y se asomo, todo estaba apagado – buena señal – pensó

Había sido un día bastante divertido, fueron a distintos lugares y terminaron en un café donde hablaron de todo y nada, cuando vieron la hora las llevo a la casa de Ariel donde les dijo que cuando fueran a Tokio la visitaran, dejándoles su nueva dirección y teléfono.

_Ariel solo le dijo – claro que te avisare, no quiero encontrarme con esa arpía_

_Ariel – dijo Bianca a modo de amonestación_

_¿Qué? Si es la verdad -_

_Espero que te vaya bien – dijo Bianca a haruka – recuerda que tienes amistades aquí y queremos que nos visites._

_No lo olvidare – fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven del viento antes de partir a casa. _

Se acerco a la habitación se vio a si misma haciéndolo de puntitas – que demonios! –Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y vio que se encontraba vacía - ¿Dónde estará?

Se cambio en una fracción de segundo y salio a la sala a buscarla, esperando encontrarla en el sillón dormida, pero no estaba ahí. Le tomo solo otro segundo mas salir y tomar el ascensor hacia la piscina. La encontró en la orilla de la piscina totalmente mojada y perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿había estado aquí todo el día?

Se me olvidaba que eras una sirena – dijo a modo de saludo

Michiru vio el reflejo de haruka en la piscina y tomo su tiempo antes de contestar - ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien – dijo haruka que se quito la parte de arriba de su pijama – suerte que uso camisa abajo – pensó – y tapo a la joven con ella – estas helada vamos entremos al departamento

Michiru asintió y se levanto, caminaron hasta el elevador existía un silencio incomodo que no le gusto nada a haruka – ¿estarás así todo el tiempo? – pregunto

No – dijo michiru – en algún momento me secare

Andamos graciosas ¿Verdad? – dijo haruka cargando a la joven que se le escapo un gritito y comenzó a reír – escucho un te extrañe por parte de su sirena algo que la conmovió – y yo a ti

Haruka entro al departamento con michiru en sus brazos – no te preocupes conozco métodos para que te seques mas rápido – dijo logrando sonrojar a la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

Me gustaría conocerlos – dijo michiru con ese tono coqueto que más le gustaba escuchar de su parte

Llegaron hasta la habitación donde deposito a michiru con sumo cuidado en la cama y después fue por un par de toallas y su pijama mas calientita que tenia. Le ayudo a secarse algo que la hizo fantasear con una y mil escenas de cómo quitarle el traje de baño y trago en seco - será mejor que te pongas esa pijama – dijo la joven del viento

Voy dijo michiru que sentía la mirada penetrante de haruka y eso le agradaba, así que quitándose con sumo cuidado el traje de baño, dejando ciertas pausas en el proceso, se coloco su camisón, cuando termino se encontró con una haruka totalmente roja.

Vamos métete a la cama – dijo haruka todavía roja – que sigues helada – michiru obedeció y en cuanto se puso debajo de las cobijas se vio rodeada por las manos de haruka y como ya era una costumbre se durmieron abrazadas.

**Una semana después… **

Vamos apúrate – dijo michiru a haruka que traía varias maletas en los brazos

Si claro como no estoy cargando nada puedo correr – dijo sarcástica

Tú te ofreciste – dijo michiru que ya estaba arriba del automóvil –

Haruka deposito las ultimas maletas en el carro, cuando hubo terminado en lugar de subirse a su convertible se para al lado de la puerta del copiloto donde estaba michiru – sabes lo extrañare

Yo también – dijo michiru – pero por los hermosos momentos que viví ahí contigo

Haruka la miro – bueno supongo que tendremos mas y mejores a donde vamos ¿verdad? – dijo la joven del viento.

Claro que si – dijo michiru con gran seguridad

Haruka observo por unos segundos más el edificio y subió al auto rumbo a Tokio. Solo tenían un mes para terminar la primera parte de su misión que como diría setsuna era la mas fácil.

Lo bueno es que el departamento estaba amueblado, aun así no les quito trabajo ya que tenían muchas cosas que llevar, pero casi al final del verano terminaron su misión, estaban por fin instaladas y ya habían encontrado casa.

Supieron que podían comprarla cuando la tercera parte del precio de la casa apareció en la cuenta de michiru, como paso con el departamento, era una señal de que setsuna estaba de acuerdo.

Me gusta – dijo michiru acostada en la arena mirando el mar

Lo se, sirena –

Se encontraban en la casa, decidieron que antes de entrar a clases pasarían el viernes y sábado ahí, era como una despedida del arduo trabajo que las esperaba.

¿Es por lo que lucharemos, no es verdad? – pregunto michiru

Si, es lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar – dijo haruka mirando el horizonte.

Horrible se quedaba corto con lo que sintieron en ese lugar, casi habían salido corriendo de la escuela, el ambiente ahí era tan asfixiante que no dudaron que algo malo pasara, por suerte se encontraban lejos, por ahora, aunque sabían que tenían que investigar tenían todo un curso para hacerlo.

Ese colegio era extraño en el aspecto en que como fueron pasando las semanas, eran en su respectivas clases los mejores promedios, setsuna les informo que si querían tiempo libre, tenían que esforzarse, no habían entendido eso hasta que fueron citadas por Yui la mejor alumna de la escuela, que cito a los mejores promedios para informarles que pasarían de ser alumnos a profesores.

El nombramiento lo iba a rechazar ya que respectaban a aquellas personas que dedicaban su vida a la enseñanza y que por sus experiencias y edad podían transmitir el aprendizaje, pero recordaron a tiempo lo que les dijo setsuna y aceptaron.

Ahora tenían mucho tiempo libre y lo usaban para investigar, su primer obstáculo la seguridad del lugar.

Se encontraban en el departamento, descansando de su agitado día ya que por fin el enemigo había dado señales de vida y la vieron por primera vez a sailor moon.

Es horrible lo que haremos ¿verdad? – dijo haruka

Si pero es la única forma – contesto michiru - ahora sabemos cuando actuar

Será difícil, pero tendremos que hacerlo – dijo haruka que concentraba su mirada en el parque que estaba frente al departamento.

El día siguiente fue como los últimos se levantaban temprano tratando de encontrar el lugar donde estaba centrado el circuito cerrado del colegio, michiru había conseguido la historia de esta y de su fundador.

¿Iras a la escuela de arte? – pregunto haruka

Si, pero hasta el fin de semana – dijo michiru –

Perfecto hay varias cosas que quiero investigar – dijo la joven del viento – hoy saldremos temprano, te parece si vamos al centro por mi motocicleta

De acuerdo – dijo michiru que sabia que la joven se moría por tener otra vez a su bebe, como ella la llamaba en casa.

Llegaron al centro temprano pero como todavía no era hora de recogerla decidieron pasear, encontraron una tienda por de mas útil para la joven dueña del mar.

Voy por mis materiales – dijo michiru a haruka que veía maravillada del otro lado de la banqueta un centro de videojuegos

Muy bien ¿te parece si te espero allá? – dijo señalando el lugar

De acuerdo, no tardare – dijo michiru entrando a la tienda, mientras Haruka cruzaba la calle.

Entro a al lugar y encontró a dos jóvenes rubias una con dos chongitos que se veía abatida y la otra de cabellos largos le estaba dando un sermón.

Hola jovencitas – dijo Haruka – les gustaría jugar conmigo – hizo el mismo efecto de siempre se sonrojaron, pero para su sorpresa la joven que antes diera un sermón empujo a la otra chica

Vamos adelante – dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar que segundos antes ocupara su amiga

Podrías sostenerme esto –dijo haruka a la caída joven dándole su portafolios

No te preocupes con mucho gusto lo hará – dijo la amiga de la todavía caída joven.

Iniciaron el juego era una maquina de carreras de autos, la joven con la que competía estaba concentrada, ella por querer ser cortes decidió darle ventaja, ya que no quería humillarla, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que aun no había arrancado.

Disculpa – dijo la joven de los chongitos – ya inicio la carrera

Si lo se – respondió haruka – pero me parece que le daré un poco de ventaja – espero unos momentos mas - creo que ha llegado la hora – tomo el volante y como era costumbre se fusiono con la maquina y gano.

Te felicito – dijo la joven derrotada

Tu también fuiste muy buena – dijo haruka – tal vez para la próxima me ganes he visto que las chicas bonitas son buenas en los videojuegos.

En serio – dijo la joven con mejor ánimo – bueno la verdad es que siempre me dicen eso

Disculpa por hacerte esperar Haruka – dijo michiru que entraba al lugar y era admirada por las chicas que se encontraban con la dueña del viento.

Bueno nos vemos – dijo haruka a modo de despedida - y cabeza de bombón luego juraremos unas carreras verdad?

Si – fue lo único que contesto la joven.

Creo que has hecho amigas – dijo michiru

Ah! Esta celosa – dijo haruka mientras salían del lugar rumbo al taller donde se encontraba su motocicleta

Tal vez – dijo michiru

Pero si apenas son unas niñas se ven tan tiernas – dijo haruka consultando su reloj – todavía es muy temprano te gustaría ir a tomar un café

Claro – dijo michiru

Entraron a un elegante café de esa misma calle, se encontraban disfrutando del rico sabor de este – sabes lo siento tan acerca y se que no tardara en desatar su furia – dijo michiru – cortando el hasta ahora agradable ambiente – hay que tener cuidado.

Tienes razón – dijo haruka antes de tomar un poco de su café trataron de recuperar el ambiente que reinaba hace apenas unos momentos.

Creo que es hora – dijo haruka – vamos sirena tengo que ver a mi bebe

Sabes creo que estoy sintiendo mas celos de tu "bebe" que de ninguna otra admiradora tuya – dijo michiru – le dedicas demasiada atención.

Pero si eres mi numero uno – dijo haruka recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su hombro

Eres imposible – dijo michiru

Caminaron hasta el taller, pero sintieron como las seguían, primero se pusieron en guardia, pero después respiraron aliviadas cuando descubrieron que eran las jóvenes que horas atrás conociera haruka.

Parece que tienes mas pegue en esta ciudad – dijo michiru

Creo que tienes razón – dijo haruka

Aquí estamos, bueno dejare que te distraigas un rato – dijo michiru – no te portes tan mal, lo sabré y sabes como me pongo

Tratare, si no pues conozco varias formas de encontentarte – dijo haruka

Quiero conocerlas – dijo michiru quien se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Haruka entro al taller donde el mecánico le dijo que esperara un poco ya que estaba terminando de arreglar un automóvil, ella accedió y lo espero recargada en la puerta.

Vio la sombra de las jóvenes eso le divertía – preciosa vas a estar ahí todo el día – dijo haruka sobresaltando a ambas jóvenes que se asomaron.

Salio del taller mas por respecto al mecánico que otra cosa y se presento – soy haruka tenou y voy en primero de preparatoria – dijo la joven del viento.

¿Qué? – dijeron las jóvenes sonrojadas

¿No es lo que querían saber? – pregunto haruka –

Es cierto – dijeron apenadas

Que mas quieren saber sobre mi – dijo haruka

La chica que estaba hace un momento contigo que significa para ti – pregunto firmemente la joven de cabello largo – que tipo de relaciones tienen, no son novios, ¿verdad que no?

¿Te refieres a michiru? –

Se llama michiru, ¿verdad que ella no es tu novia? –

¿O si? – pregunto la joven cabeza de bombón

No la verdad es mucho mas que eso – dijo haruka que las miro, estaban desoladas se inclino hasta donde estaban – pero no se rindan ustedes todavía tienen su oportunidad

Si – dijo la joven con tono soñador

No hagas eso, no las engañes –dijo michiru quien llevaba unos minutos observándolas, hasta que decidió que eran demasiado tiernas para caer en ese juego de filtreo por parte de haruka.

Michiru – dijo haruka un poco sorprendida por que no la había visto llegar

Cuando ves niñas lindas siempre les dices ese tipo de cosas –dijo michiru

Oye por supuesto que no – dijo haruka

Ah entonces no importa que les digas esas cosas – dijo michiru retándola con la mirada – creo que mejor me voy a la casa.

Vamos cálmate – dijo haruka acercándose a ella

Pregunta – dijo la joven de cabello largo – eres tu la novia de haruka, ¿si o no?

No lo soy – dijo michiru mirando primero a las chicas y después a haruka, sus miradas se encontraron en un conocido duelo y fueron interrumpidas por las jóvenes.

Que bien – exclamaron – ahora si tenemos una oportunidad

Se encontraban charlando sobre lo que hacían en ese taller, michiru escuchaba como haruka les explicaba sobre su pasión correr, bueno eso estaba oculto entre líneas por que realmente de quien hablaba era del mecánico.

¿A ti te gustan las carreras? – pregunto mina

El sueño de haruka es convertirse en el mejor corredor de autos de la formula uno – dijo michiru

No, no es cierto, ya no lo es – dijo haruka sorprendiendo a Michiru –

Ya no lo es – repitió mina

¿Y ahora cual es tu sueño?- pregunto serena

Hacer cosas que nadie es capaz de hacer – dijo haruka – no me importa si me cuesta la vida para lograrlo o pierdo algo en el camino – sintió la mano de michiru sobre la suya eso era todo el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante – nunca me rendiré

Michiru estaba conmovida, nunca habían hablado de sus nuevos sueños, por que seguían aferradas hasta cierto punto a su antigua vida, pero ahora escucharla hablar así le dio una nueva visión y supo que en este momento era más importante su misión que sus sueños.

Escucharon un ruido y el grito aterrador del mecánico, haruka quiso correr, pero la mano de michiru la detuvo – todavía no – dijo michiru con tono gélido

Lo se – dijo haruka que se detuvo y espero.

Agradecida con la bondad de las jóvenes que entraron a auxiliar al mecánico, pero no tuvieron tanta fortuna se estrellaron y quedaron enterradas entre cajas, eso les dio la oportunidad de irse y transformarse.

Tomaron la motocicleta de haruka, la que habían esperado pacientemente le entregaran y se montaron en ella, persiguieron al demonio

¿Estas litas? – dijo haruka

Claro – dijo michiru

Saltaron del vehiculo al tiempo que lo hacían para que colapsara con el demonio, se transformaron en el acto y justo cuando iban a actuar sailor moon estaba peleando con el, bueno si eso era pelear.

Entraron en acción – hemos estado buscando los talismanes por mucho tiempo – dijo sailor Urano

Y no permitiremos que te lleves ese – dijo sailor neptun atacaron al monstruo y sailor moon lo elimino, revisaron el cristal del corazón que tenia en su poder y no era el talismán que buscaban, se lo regresaron a sailor moon pidiéndole de favor que se lo entregaran a su dueño y se fueron del lugar.

Creo que me traes aquí para exhibirme – dijo haruka que estaba cansada y quería ir a descansar de ese largo día.

No querida – dijo michiru – creí que les habías prometido un juego

Yo digo que te quieres divertir – dijo haruka mientras ambas entraban a centro de videojuegos.

Mira es michiru – dijo serena haciendo que todas las chicas que se encontraban con ella la miraran, mina salto – acaso no estabas con haruka

Esta conmigo – dijo michiru ocultando magistralmente su sonrisa

Donde – gritaron todas las jovencitas – en donde esta

Michiru señala a haruka la cual no traía puesto su saco y dejaba ver todas sus curvas

Es una mujer – exclamo una de ellas

Haruka las miraba esa escena en otras ocasiones había sido embarazosa, pero en esta ocasión encontró algo diferente esas niñas si que eran tiernas – yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que era hombre

Michiru rompió con la incomoda realidad, se despidió de ellas y prometió que vendrían a jugar en otra ocasión.

Ya estarás feliz ¿verdad? –

Claro – dijo michiru – tengo cinco jovencitas menos encima de ti

Ya sabia yo que seguías siendo una sirena celosa – dijo haruka

Tal vez, vamos a casa -

Llegaron a su departamento y acurrucadas en su nuevo sillón favorito, miraban las noticias.

Serán un problema cuando encontremos los verdaderos talismanes ¿cierto? – dijo michiru

Si, pero ya nos encargaremos de ellas cuando llegue el momento – dijo haruka que estaba un poco triste por la suerte de su bebe

Te comprare una nueva – dijo michiru – algo que te recuerde a mí

¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto haruka –

Si – dijo michiru – haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz

Yo también – dijo haruka – lo que sea.

Ambas sabían que haruka podría adquirir una moto cuando quisiera y hasta gratis con algún patrocinador, pero el detalle era que fuera elegido por michiru y eso a ambas les reconfortaba su corazón.


	7. Tu

Desde que la conocía siempre había sido así, toda la gente se maravillaba por su elegancia, ya no mencionemos su belleza y si a eso le agregábamos sus habilidades, la cabeza de bombón estaba en lo cierto, Michiru era como una princesa tenia que ser, la contemplaba ahora dormida después del agitado día que tuvieran, entre su exposición, su concierto privado que le diera a ella, asistir a un concierto magno y luchar contra el enemigo como no iban a estar cansadas.

_P__ero aun así no podía olvidar lo que unos días antes sucediera…_

Michiru le había prometido una motocicleta nueva para reemplazar la que sufriera ese percance, había pasado una semana y todavía no tenia una nueva motocicleta, bueno michiru no dijo que seria a corto plazo – pensó la joven del viento – pero realmente ya ansiaba tener en sus manos ese preciado tesoro.

Y lo peor es que si tuviera a su nuevo bebe podría estar dando vueltas por la ciudad y no en el sofá toda aburrida, lastima que michiru tuviese un llamado de ultimo momento y no estuviera para acompañarla, por eso ahora estaba sola y aburrida.

Sonó la alarma – ahora no malditos monstruos – exclamo abriendo su comunicador - ¿Qué sucede michiru? Donde estas

Todo esta bien – dijo michiru – tranquilízate primero

Bueno este medio no es precisamente para decirme que hay una lluvia de estrellas – dijo haruka - ¿Qué paso?

¿Estamos irónicas no? – dijo michiru

Lo lamento – dijo haruka – dime en que te puedo servir

Podrías bajar al garaje necesito que me ayudes a subir unas cosas – dijo michiru

Claro voy para allá – dijo haruka al tiempo que cerraba el intercomunicador, tomaba las llaves del departamento y salía rumbo al garaje.

Llego al lugar y la imagen que la recibió era por mucho la mas sensual que había visto en su vida, su querida sirena estaba montada en un motocicleta con un mini short, una camisita y un chaleco, en sus manos cargaba un casco del mismo tono que la motocicleta, trago en seco y camino lo mas segura que pudo hacia ella, le temblaban las piernas y creía que en cualquier momento podría saltarle encima y comérsela a besos.

Esa no era una mala idea si lo pensaba, llego a hasta ella y no sabia que hacer, eso no le gusto por lo general sabia manejar estas situaciones.

Toma –dijo michiru que le extendía el casco - ¿te gusta?

Haruka no supo si se refiera a la motocicleta a ella o a ella encima de la motocicleta pero una cosa era seguro las dos le gustaban y mucho.

Asintió en un movimiento torpe, recupero su voz después de unos segundos – claro – dijo – te ves muy bien – se alegro de recuperar a su yo interno cuando vio el sonrojo de michiru

Yo hablaba de la moto – dijo la joven todavía roja tratando de sostenerle la mirada a la joven –

Lo se – dijo haruka – y yo hablo de ti

Se miraron por unos segundos más y haruka término de recorrer la distancia que las separaba, michiru todavía sentada en la moto le volvió a extender el casco.

Haruka lo tomo y lo poso en un extremo de este, después para asombro de michiru se monto también en la moto, pero en lugar de darle la espalda a la chica quedo frente a ella, no supo como paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada por los fuertes brazos de haruka y sus piernas estaban encima de las de ella, no las separaba nada, sus cuerpos se encontraban en un perfecto abrazo, ya que parecía que estaban hechas a la medida la una de la otra.

Gracias – dijo haruka en su oído – es hermosa

De nada – dijo michiru en un susurro, sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda cuando sintió los labios de haruka en su cuello y se aferro mas a su cuerpo, le gustaba lo que la diosa del viento le estaba haciendo a su cuello y como sus manos se paseaban coquetamente por sus piernas.

Ella se aferro más a su espalda y pronto busco tener contacto con su piel, lo logro la había desfajado y sus manos ya tocaban la suave piel de su espalda.

Haruka estaba demasiado entretenida con su cuello, lo besaba y lo mordía una cosa era segura ya había perdido el control, lo mejor es que sintió el cuerpo de michiru estrecharse mas contra ella, cuando sintió los primeros roces y eso la alentó.

Debería besarla – pensó – esos labios con los que soñaba ya todas las noches y hasta pensaba en eso en el día, dejo de atacar su cuello y escucho un gruñido de protesta por parte de michiru algo que se le antojo delicioso y separando solo un poco sus rostros la miro fijamente a los ojos, ambos brillaban con intensidad se animo, la besaría y después ya vería que pasaba.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, vio como cerraba sus ojos eso era todo lo que necesitaba, una luz le pego directo en su rostro y después un molesto claxon les corto el momento y recordaron que se encontraban en un garaje y que tenían vecinos, se bajaron de la moto, michiru le dio las llaves y algo decepcionadas regresaron a su departamento.

Maldito anciano – pensó haruka que acariciaba el rostro de michiru – si no hubiese llegado bueno, lo malo es que seguían como si nada, ese era el problema como si nada hubiese pasado y lo peor es que no se había repetido una situación igual y eso era por demás frustrante.

Se levantaron temprano iban a un concurso de amor, bueno supusieron que si buscaban un corazón puro no había mas que el de unos enamorados, así que como siempre pasaba los confundieron con una pareja normal y las dejaron participar.

No se equivocaron en el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo, ataco y como ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre se equivocaron de victima, lo cual les alegro un poco ya que era una pareja muy linda.

Participare en un carrera el próximo sábado – dijo haruka a una michiru que se encontraba entretenida en la piscina

¿Esta tratando de invitarme señorita? – dijo michiru que se asomo en la orilla donde estaba recostada haruka

Algo así – dijo haruka – podríamos ir, me hechas porras y si gano te invito a cenar

¿Y si pierde? – Dijo michiru como si realmente existiera esa posibilidad – recuerde que hace algunos días casi mata a unas jovencitas.

Bueno tendría que conformarse con la compañía de una perdedora y asesina – dijo haruka – por que realmente quiero cenar con usted

De acuerdo – dijo michiru – me sacrificare – termino de decir eso y se sumergió nuevamente en la alberca.

Haruka subió al trampolín y se acostó que rico era estar en las alturas y más cuando el viento golpeaba más fuerte. Escucho un clavado, pero no le dio importancia, por que seguramente era Michiru, pero después escucho dos voces la de su sirena y la de otra jovencita. Hablaban de una carrera, eso si que era interesante.

Muy bien – grito haruka desde sus alturas – en sus marcas, listos, fuera

Escucho el ruido de la carrera y supo que habían empatado, pero su sirena dijo algunas palabras hirientes a la joven con la que compitió.

Eres una grosera – dijo haruka – esa joven solo quería ser tu amiga

Yo – dijo michiru – no quise hacerlo

Si claro – dijo haruka – si estuviera Ariel aquí

¿Ariel? – Dijo michiru interrumpiéndola – por que sale Ariel en esta conversación

No otra vez – dijo haruka – nada de escenas jovencita, mejor vamos a comer y regresamos

¿Regresar? – dijo michiru intrigada

Si ella volverá y tú estarás aquí esperándola – dijo haruka – además tengo el presentimiento que será atacada.

Como si fuera adivina la joven fue atacada, suerte que no era la portadora de un talismán ya que por fin michiru conocía a alguien que tenia su nivel y eso era prometedor para futuras competencias.

Rápidamente se acerco el día de su competencia, tenía muchas ganas de correr en la moto que le obsequiara Michiru.

Mucha suerte – dijo michiru – aunque se que no la necesitas

Gracias cariño – dijo Haruka – por cierto tengo una gran duda

Dime – dijo Michiru

¿Cómo es que sabes de motos? –

Ah! Te has tardado una eternidad en preguntarlo – dijo Michiru –

Lo siento es que bueno en el momento me llamo mas la atención otras cosas –

Si lo se estuve ahí – dijo michiru mirándola a los ojos

Sus miradas se volvieron a enfrentar como tantas veces – ¿entonces me lo dirás? – dijo haruka

Claro pero te costara algo – dijo michiru – lo discutiremos en la cena de hoy

Eso es trampa – dijo haruka - ¿me darás un beso de buena suerte o eso también me costara?

Michiru se acerco peligrosamente a ella y se levanto de puntitas – tu sabes querida que esos para ti son gratis – le dio un pequeño beso en la comisadura de su boca – suerte mi princesa del viento.

Se fue a las gradas sin decir mas, dejando a Haruka a punto de darle un infarto compitió como siempre aunque trato de esmerarse para que su sirena la viera en acción y gano algo que sin duda seria recompensado.

Felicidades – dijo michiru

Gracias – dijo haruka que esperaba un abrazo de su parte, pero en el momento supo que tenían invitadas

Lo has hecho muy bien - dijo la cabeza de bombón

Haruka fue cortes no perdió de vista la mirada de asombro que se dirigían tanto el chico que venia con la cabeza de bombón y su sirena. Iba a preguntar al respecto cuando unos tipejos quisieron lastimarla solo por que gano y era mujer.

Lo que le enfureció es que el chico que venia con cabeza de bombón se interpuso entre ella y los tipejos esos, gracias a la intervención del segundo lugar de la carrera estos se fueron, pero su coraje seguía ahí.

Se despidieron y las dejaron solas, quería preguntarle a michiru sobre su reacción de unos momentos atrás.

Yo me quedare a vigilarlo – dijo michiru sacándola de sus pensamientos – tu adelántate nos veremos al rato

De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y avísame por si pasa algo – respondió haruka que maldecía tener que ir a una pequeña rueda de prensa por su actual triunfo, pero que era necesario.

Llego justo a tiempo para luchar al lado de su sirena, quien llevaba rato luchando contra el demonio aunque no era la única que se había unido a la pelea, sailor moon también había llegado y en lugar de ayudar digamos que solo estorbaba.

Esquivaban, golpeaban y nada mas no podían con el – maldición – grito haruka que escucho un grito que le enchino la piel

Vio como neptun era arrogada a la cascada, su cuerpo se paralizo, su corazón dejo de latir, tenia que correr y sacarla, salvarla, se había quedado inmóvil y solo escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de sailor moon gritándole que ella se encargaría que sacara a su compañera del agua.

_Te lo prometo – escucho la voz de michiru _

_Y yo a ti – se escucho responderle a ella. _

No – dijo Urano – me desharé de ti criatura inmunda

Yo me haré cargo tu sácala – dijo sailor moon

Te he dicho que no estorbes – dijo Urano

El enemigo las utilizo a su antojo uniéndolas por la mano y logrando que se lastimaran a ellas mismas, fue una batalla difícil pero lograron salir victoriosas y para alivio de su corazón vio a sailor neptun salir del agua, estaba viva.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Haruka por enésima vez

Si estoy bien tranquila – dijo michiru quien se encontraba acostada en la cama adolorida – ni creas que te salvaras de mi cena

Lo se – dijo haruka – aunque creo que no es lo mejor pero pediré comida para las dos, solo por hoy ya que mi chef esta malherida.

Es por eso que deberías aprender a cocinar – dijo michiru

Claro que no – dijo haruka – además solo a ti se te ve bien el delantal

¿Crees? – dijo michiru

Si ¿Qué va a querer mi sirena de comer? ¿Plantón? –

Suena bien – dijo michiru

Pidió algunos bocadillos para picar y preparo unas bebidas, lo tenía todo listo para brindarle una cena ejemplar.

¿Y tu estas bien? – pregunto michiru

Si por que lo preguntas –

Por que te siento un poco perturbada, haruka nos hicimos una promesa y tenemos que cumplirla, tú lo hiciste y te lo agradezco por brindarme esa confianza – dijo michiru – estoy bien y estoy viva no importa nada más.

Lo se – dijo haruka

Michiru hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrazarla ya que apenas podía sostenerse, haruka la recibo con gusto y trato de no ser tan brusca aunque quería apachurrarla y nunca mas soltarla.

Los días siguientes haruka permaneció más melancólica de lo normal y llego a padecer insomnio a tal grado de pasear a altas horas de la noche en el parque, michiru la acompañaba no le gustaba su faceta y realmente se comenzaba a preocupar.

¿Tanto le había afectado que ella cayera por la cascada? –

Algo alivio su pena de los últimos días y es que le causo gracia que un chico la enfrentara y le dijera un sin fin de cosas chistosas y hasta tratara de golpearla por ser un mujeriego.

Tu fama te esta siguiendo – dijo michiru

¿Tú lo crees? – pregunto haruka recordando ese mal entendido, fue muy divertido.

_Todo cambio en un instante_

_Paso cuando te conocí_

¿Es el, verdad? – pregunto haruka

Así es ¿pero eso es relevante en este momento? – pregunto michiru

No – contesto haruka, ambas se encontraban en su ya apreciado sillón, hace unos instantes habían dejado a una desanimada joven a la que llamaba cabeza de bombón, la cual sufría por que su amado había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Bueno realmente si importaba – pensó haruka que había tratado de encelar a michiru en un juego que se le antojo infantil, por que minutos antes de que encontraran a cabeza de bombón deprimida se toparon con el que fuera su novio, del cual ya había sospechado desde su carrera, que resultaba era el actual novio de la cabeza de bombón, eso le molesto y bueno al parecer no resulto su plan de ponerla celosa ya que michiru en esta ocasión no había dicho nada solo contemplo como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera cualquier cosa.

_Y supe que nada seria igual_

_Cuando me enamore de ti_

Como si decirle a cabeza de bombón que me diera una oportunidad fuera lo más normal del mundo, bueno si lo era, pero antes – grito en su mente haruka – ¿que se supone que podía a ser frente a ese hombre? El primer gran obstáculo era que no era un hombre, el era moreno, mientras ella era rubia, el tenia ojos obscuros y ella claros, eran todo lo opuesto, ¿Cómo se supone que michiru se fijara en ella si sus gustos eran todo lo contrario? Se sintió enrojecer, pero de frustración, bueno en todo caso que podía hacer si la mujer que tenia en sus brazos y ella no habían hablado de nada sobre sus sentimientos desde que se conocieran.

_No te das cuenta cuando te veo_

_Que quiero abrazarte y decirte_

_A besos_

Y a todo esto ¿no había alardeado de tener a la mujer que quería en sus brazos?, cual era la diferencia – pensó haruka – así que ella no es cualquier chica, era la mas hermosa, talentosa mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, solo eso.

_Que eres mi corazón mi pedazo de alegría_

_Eres mi cielo mi armonía mi vida_

_Tú eres mi ilusión la razón por que yo vivo_

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto michiru que llevaba rato contemplándola y cuando se dio cuenta adquirió un tono rosado, pero se fijo que haruka estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como la veía ¿y si realmente se estaba proponiendo conquistar a esa chica? Nunca había visto tanta insistencia de su parte para con un joven, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos celos y tristeza.

_Eres el aire que respiro mi guía_

_Tú eres mi todo amor_

_Tu_

No es que haya dado el primer paso, pero ¿es que no le importo nada el beso que le diera hace unos meses? ¿Y que paso con lo que vivieron esa noche en el garaje? Al parecer ya no se acordaba y eso le oprimía el pecho.

Lo mismo pregunto – dijo haruka - ¿tu estas bien?

Si – dijo michiru mintiendo y haruka lo supo

¿Qué pasa? –

Eso quiero saber – dijo michiru mirándola directamente a los ojos, haruka también enfrento su mirada con la de la chica.

Vieron el reflejo de varios sentimientos, pero como es costumbre en los seres humanos no quisieron ponerles nombre y mucho menos significado.

Se miraron por varios minutos, sintieron como sus mejillas se encendían ¿Qué es lo que tenían que hacer? – Pensaron - pero no podían expresar nada, había inseguridad, miedo, y una misión que cumplir eso y muchos pretextos más, pero todo podría resolverse tan rápido y en un momento si tan solo pudieran hablarlo.

¿Somos unas miedosas, verdad? – dijo haruka

Al parecer – dijo michiru cortando la conexión visual, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y abrazándose mas fuerte a ella.

Eso no nos dará buena fama – dijo haruka

Mas animadas decidieron salir a comer y de paso ver si la joven de cabeza de bombón era la portadora del talismán. Michiru sabía que en el fondo haruka estaba más que agradecida de que su querida cabeza de bombón no fuera la portadora del talismán.

Te he dicho que no deberías ser tan celosa – dijo haruka

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo michiru que llegaban al departamento agotadas y en el caso de Haruka lastimada.

Primero por que sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti y segundo por como me atacaste hace unos instantes – dijo haruka que se apoyaba en el sillón, le dolía pero podía con el dolor.

¿Yo? – Pregunto michiru con inocencia – no se de que hablas – dijo con una sonrisa, se había puesto muy celosa y había presionado mucho a sailor Urano preguntándole ¿Qué haría si resultaba que serena era la portadora de un talismán?

Ven acá – dijo haruka que se había puesto de pie con la intención de abrazarla y darle su merecido pero michiru lo leyó con anticipación.

Se corretearon por toda el apartamento, hasta que haruka logro capturarla – me duele – dijo quejándose de su brazo – eso te pasa por perseguir a una inocente joven – dijo michiru al tiempo que la dirigía a la habitación.

Le dio un masaje a su querida princesa del viento y después la arropo – mejor – pregunto michiru

Mucho mejor – dijo haruka acercando el cuerpo de michiru al suyo – buenas noches princesa

Buenas noches –

OoOoO

Gracias por sus reviews, ya subí el primer capitulo de la tercera parte de esta historia espero les guste.

La canción con la que acompaño el fic es Tu Nueva Banda Timbiriche

nyab

OoOoO


	8. En este lugar, en este momento

_**En este momento, en este lugar y en esta época…**_

OoO

O

OoO

OoOoO

Las encontró la mañana abrazadas y michiru al abrir sus ojos se topo con los de haruka que la miraba desde hace un rato dormir.

¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto la joven del viento

Muy bien – dijo michiru - ¿y tú?

Igual – dijo haruka que sin mas se acerco a michiru para depositar un beso en su frente

Se miraban hace algunos días recordaron cuando se conocieron al ver a Elsa quien fue atacada, para su alivio no era la portadora de un talismán.

No deberías ir – dijo haruka haciendo un puchero

Tu ira conmigo – dijo michiru – lo has prometido – la joven se encontraba buscando sus herramientas para su sesión de arte.

¿Yo? – pregunto haruka

Si tú has prometido acompañarme – dijo michiru – así que apresúrate que ya es tarde

Se levanto del sillón donde hace unos minutos se encontraba abrazando a su sirena, era un lindo sábado – lastima que lo desperdiciaran de ese modo - Manejo tan rápido como se lo permitió el tráfico, para llegar puntuales a su clase de arte

Baja aquí – dijo haruka – estaciono el carro y te alcanzo

Michiru la observaba con una ceja alzada – donde no entres Haruka Tenou - dijo michiru – y veras lo incomodo que es dormir en el sofá

Bajo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de desolación de su querida dueña del viento, quien seguramente pensaba tardarse buscando donde estacionar el carro.

Llego a la puerta del lugar y fue recibida por un lindo niño que traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas, las cuales le ofreció, acción que la conmovió – muchas gracias –

El niño se sonrojo y antes de que se colocara un silencio incomodo, se escucho un ruido atrás de ellos – veo que tu también has llegado rini – dijo michiru – vamos entremos que se nos hará tarde.

Dejo a los niños en su salón y se dirigió a su privado deposito las rosas en un florero, se acomodo para comenzar a pintar y escucho como abrían la puerta

No has tardado – dijo michiru sin voltear a verla

¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? – dijo haruka

Por tu olor – dijo michiru

¿Eso es bueno o malo? – dijo haruka que se sentó justo donde se encontraba la ventana

Al parecer hoy será un lindo día – dijo michiru cambiando el tema

Si, talvez hoy no aparezca un demonio – dijo haruka que dejo de ver la ventana y volteo a ver a michiru que se encontraba concentrada en su labor.

¿Y esas rosas? – pregunto haruka

¿Están lindas verdad? –

¿Te las dio tu novio? – pregunto haruka

¿Recelosa? –

No, pero es que no puedo permitir que alguien trate de robarme tu atención – dijo haruka

Eso querida, es estar recelosa – dijo michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y eso te divierte – dijo haruka – ahora resulta que tengo que pelear por tu atención

No es necesario – dijo michiru – soy toda tuya

Haruka enrojeció completamente, michiru no había volteado a verla, pero casi podría asegurar que se lo imaginaba por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Siguieron en calma, hasta que el viento se puso agresivo – al parecer han fallado nuestros cálculos

Bueno por lo menos es temprano, talvez después podamos disfrutar de la noche – dijo michiru

Eso suena tentador –

_Pelearon contra un demonio, el cual iba tras un pequeño niño, lo que alivio su tensión fue que este no portara el talismán_

No se si pueda hacerlo – dijo haruka

Claro que puedes – dijo michiru – no me digas que la gran haruka esta nerviosa

No estoy nerviosa, lo que pasa es que quiero estar a la altura, ya sabes lo que dicen si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas bien si no mejor no –

Pues hasta donde yo se lo haces muy bien – dijo michiru abrazándola

Se encontraban en su preciado sillón, discutiendo sobre el concierto que llevarían acabo en la mansión rosa, habían solicitado que michiru tocara ahí la sorpresa fue que también requerían la presencia de Haruka para un dúo de instrumentos.

Así que habían dedicado varios días a ensayar juntas, michiru no tenia idea de que haruka supiera tocar el piano, no de esa forma, se había sorprendido y más por que la joven del viento no se veía muy a fin a las artes.

Lo mejor de ir – dijo michiru – es que es un baile y no sabes cuanto me gustan los bailes

Bueno ahora lo se – dijo haruka – espero que seas mía toda la noche

Claro – dijo michiru – aunque es un baile para conocer personas de otros países, prometo solo aceptar algunas invitaciones y espero de tu parte no ofrezcas tantas.

¿Celosa? – Dijo haruka – pensé que ya habíamos superado eso

Querida – dijo michiru con un tono peligroso – eres toda una don Juan, como se supone que me sienta tranquila cuando vas por ahí conquistando a cuanta se te pone enfrente

Haruka comenzó a reír – no debí preguntar lo obvio eres una celosa, pero para tu información solo por ti me comportare esta noche.

_**Mansión Rosa…**_

¿Lista? – pregunto michiru con violín en mano

Nací – contesto haruka ya sentada en el banquillo del piano

Engreída – dijo michiru

Niña berrinchuda –

Comenzaron a tocar llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo al grupo de amigas ya conocidas.

Mira ya viste quien ha venido –

Si – respondió Haruka –

Terminaron su mini concierto y decidieron ir a saludarlas, venían por parte de Darien quien conocía al anfitrión

Darien – dijo Michiru - ¿te gustaría bailar?

Eso tomo desprevenida a Haruka la cual lo disimulo muy bien observo el rostro de furia de la cabeza de bombón – no te preocupes yo bailare contigo – dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano y se iban a la pista a bailar.

¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto darien

Bien – respondió michiru – demasiado bien

Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto –

Es que me hace muy feliz por fin tener a alguien como ella en mi vida –

Se nota – dijo darien – no sabes cuanto lamento que tuviese que dejarte, más que otra cosa éramos amigos y nos comprendíamos

No te preocupes Darien, me ayudaste suficiente –

¿Lo crees?

Estoy segura – respondió firmemente Michiru que le divertía la situación ya que la pareja de al lado que conformaban Haruka y Serena estaba tratando de ver que es lo que hacían ellos.

¿Creo que es un poco celosa, no es verdad? –

Si, pero tu amada también no se queda atrás – respondió michiru

Termino la canción y ambos se agradecieron por la pieza, serena había sido aventada por un grupo de chicas que querían bailar con haruka, la cual estaba en aprietos.

Te ayudo escucho una voz a su espalda –

Claro – dijo haruka que salio como pudo de la multitud y comenzó a bailar con michiru

Creo que te he salvado la vida – dijo michiru – ere demasiado popular

Y que me dices de ti –dijo haruka – no ves como todos te admiran y tratan de acercarse

Claro que no – dijo michiru

_Atacaron al anfitrión del evento__, que al final del día resulto no ser el portador del talismán, al derrotar al enemigo no quisieron regresar al baile._

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto michiru a haruka al verla tan seria

Si – fue la corta respuesta que le dio

Michiru sentía una opresión en su pecho su querida Haruka estaba por demás triste por que descubrió que su simpática amiga serena era sailor moon la iba a abrazar, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola un momento, se encerró en su estudio y toco su violín tratando de transmitir paz a la joven del viento.

Se encontraba nadando llevaban dos días encerradas en su departamento, ya que Haruka no tenia ganas de hacer nada y hasta cierto punto la comprendía salio de la alberca y se acostó en un camastro tomo un singular regalo que le obsequiarán hace tiempo, un caracol y se lo puso en su oído.

Escucho a su inseparable mar hablando y cantándolo que todo estaría bien, se enfrascó tanto que no noto cuando la joven del viento llego a su lado.

Eres muy injusta michiru – dijo haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos – te encierras en tu mundo y me abandonas aquí

No te he abandonado – dijo la dueña de los mares – sigo aquí a tu lado aunque tu no me veas

No tardes – dijo Haruka – te espero para ir a comer

Muy bien daré una vuelta mas – dijo michiru sumergiéndose en la alberca

Haruka entro de nueva cuenta a su departamento y se sentó cerca de la ventana que daba al parque, comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando la maquina contestadota la saco de ellos, había sonado el teléfono, pero por estar tan absorta no lo escucho, pero si escucho el recado.

Ya no había manera de escapar su enemigo sabia su identidad y lo peor es que se dirigían a un trampa, no eran tontas sabían que era una, pero no pensaban escapar.

Michiru se le acerco y tomo su mano – me gustan tus manos – dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos la miro esa hermosa mujer era su compañera, su amiga y esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacerla su amante.

Siempre demostrándole cuanto la quería y ella siempre fría y distante, aunque siempre hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no serlo tanto con ella, y de repente le vino una idea a la mente, si salían de esto airosas le declararía su amor, todo lo que sentía por ella.

Si lo pensaba era un buen móvil para mantenerse con vida y compartirla con ella, se prometió defenderla y sobrevivir para estar con ella, la miro y ella le correspondió la mirada.

Tuvieron un singular encuentro con Serena, donde destruyo su medallón de transformación, no necesitaba a esa niña estorbosa en sus planes, ellas podían hacerlo solas, preocuparse por alguien mas no entraba en sus planes.

Era una trampa eso lo sabían con anticipación, pero lo que no contó es que atraparan a su sirena, maldita bruja se reía de ellas como si fueran basura, decidió que cumpliría su promesa y talvez solo talvez podría rescatarla en el proceso a su sirena.

La encontró del otro lado de un puente pero cuando intento atravesarlo miles de ataques le dieron de lleno en su cuerpo, esa bruja se reía de ella, diciéndole pura sarta de idioteces y la apuntaba con su arma.

De todo lo que dijo algo llamo su atención y fue el hecho de que ella era una de las portadoras de los talismanes, no podía ser verdad, por que si fuera cierto eso significaba su muerte y su sirena no la volvería a ver.

Pero antes de que esa arma le atravesara el corazón este había muerto, su sirena se pudo librar de sus ataduras y corría hacia ella – No – grito tratando de detenerla por que su hermoso cuerpo estaba siendo mutilado como se atrevía a lastimar a tan hermoso ser, pensando que su sirena se desplomaría en cualquier momento aguardo, pero una vez mas la sorprendió ella llego ha su lado trato de hacer otro movimiento mas, pero no pudo.

Ella dejo de respirar vio como lentamente el corazón de su amada se convertía en un objeto, ¿eso era un espejo? – no importaba michiru se hallaba inerte en el piso – ataco a la maldita que le había arrebatado la vida a su sirena y cuando por fin la dejo fuera de combate tomo el arma y se apunto directo a su corazón, ahora no tenia miedo, ya no había nada de que preocuparse – no lo hagas – dijo una voz conocida, pero no valía la pena estar aquí sin ella – eres demasiado cruel te encierras en tu mundo y me abandonas aquí – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dispararse y vio como su corazón se transformaba en una soberbia espada – tómalos y protégelos te aseguro que alguien vendrá a buscarlas no dejes que esa bruja se apodere de ellas – le dijo a serena, y perdió el conocimiento.

Sintió que volvía en si, miro a un lado su sirena estaba también despierta ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? – miro al frente y se encontró con una cara por demás familiar – Setsuna – jamás le había dado tanto gusto verla.

Cuando por fin derrotaron a esa bruja, sabían una cosa esto apenas comenzaba, se fueron del lugar dejando a las internas algo dolidas por su decisión de no pelear al lado de ellas, pero es que simplemente no era su estilo y se dirigieron a su departamento, donde todavía existía un asunto que atender.

_**Departamento de las Externas…**_

¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Setsuna por enésima vez

Si – dijo michiru – no te preocupes, solo tenemos dudas

¿Cómo cual? –

Tu dijiste que éramos las únicas que podrían reconocer los talismanes, pero creo que la verdad es que éramos las únicas que podíamos dar con ellos por que son nuestros ¿cierto? –

Si, pero no imagine que esa seria la forma en que ellos obtendrían los talismanes – dijo setsuna – lamento que hayan tenido que sufrir esto, pero como se los dije antes no tenia idea y además lo importante es que ya han cumplido con su misión, ahora lo que nos falta es encontrar al portador de la copa lunar, podía jurar que era sailor moon, pero al parecer no y también encontrar a este enemigo, hay que detenerlo y yo me quedare hasta derrotarlo

Si eso es todo – dijo haruka seria – me voy – se levanto y cerro la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su sirena –

Se encuentra bien – pregunto Setsuna

Si, solo es… bueno realmente no importa - dijo michiru – tu habitación esta lista

Lo se – dijo setsuna levantándose – mañana a primera hora estaré aquí ahora tengo unos asuntos que terminar antes de poder abandonar el portal.

Muy bien – dijo michiru despidiéndola – hasta mañana – se dirigió a su habitación era mejor enfrentar la furia de su querida guerrera a dejarla así, por que no era tonta sabia por que la dueña del viento estaba tan enojada.

Toco solo por cortesía, pero no recibió respuesta entro sin mas encontró a la joven del viento encerrada en sus pensamientos con la vista en la ventana que daba al parque.

Haruka – comenzó, pero no hubo reacción por parte de la dueña del viento – me ignoraras todo el tiempo

Seguía sin respuesta – lo lamento no quise hacerte daño – dijo pero Haruka no prestaba atención – no te pediré que me perdones por que no quiero eso de tu parte, me siento satisfecha por haber tratado de salvarte, si no lo hubiese hecho no podría perdonármelo, no soy tan fuerte como tu, no quería verte morir

Se detuvo Haruka estaba enojada y en el fondo de su ser sabia que cuando eso pasaba no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora, salio de la habitación y se encerró en su ya preciada habitación donde podía practicar.

Por mas que quiso tocar algo decente en su violín no pudo, lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos y por mas que trataba de quitarlas no dejaban de salir.

Se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentada y un lado de ella deposito su valioso instrumento aquel que había sido su único amigo, hasta que la conoció.

Ya era algo tarde cuando decidió irse a su habitación después de todo la compartían y bueno no era necesario hacer esto mas grande, aunque si seguía con esa actitud lo mejor seria buscar otra cama.

Entro lo mas sigilosamente que pudo encontró a la dueña del viento ya acostada y dándole la espalda, se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y con sumo cuidado se metió a la cama.

Se sumergió en un intranquilo sueño, la cual no la mantuvo dormida, se despertó a las pocas horas de haberse acostado, se giro y para su sorpresa se encontró con los ojos de la dueña del viento que al parecer no esperaba ese encuentro no hoy, no en este momento.

Se miraban había demasiadas emociones proyectándose en sus ojos, pudo michiru leer en los de haruka dolor, resentimiento, angustia y un poco de luz que no pudo interpretar. Por su parte la dueña del viento solo pudo leer una cosa tristeza mezclada con soledad.

¿Acaso pensaban quedarse así toda la noche? – Se pregunto michiru – deberían hablar o mejor aun debería girarse y tratar de dormir todavía tenían que salvar al mundo

Se giro definitivamente hoy Haruka no hablaría con ella, la dueña del viento vio como michiru se volteaba y le daba nuevamente la espalda, dejando su hermosa piel a la vista estuvo tentada en acariciarla, pero no debía estaba totalmente furiosa con ella.

Aunque cuando lo analizo fríamente parecía un berrinche como los que ella hacia, pero no podía evitarlo trato de salvarla rompiendo su juramento, la vio morir y sobre todo la abandono, como si no le importara que ella estuviera sola el resto de su vida.

Es que acaso no sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, que una vez que entro a su vida lo demás se podía ir al carajo, solo quería estar con ella aunque el mundo se derrumbara. No le importaba nada más que permanecer siempre a su lado.

Golpeo la almohada tratando de sacar un poco de su frustración era suficiente tenia que reclamarle para que su alma estuviera en paz, si no enloquecería en ese instante. Estiro su mano hacia el hombro de su sirena, lo tomo y la giro dejándole ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas que la lastimaron aun mas.

Es suficiente – dijo haruka – es que acaso quieres acabar conmigo

Michiru solo la veía entre enojada, triste y expectante

No puedo creer que rompieras nuestra promesa – grito haruka fuera de si - que fueras una cobarde y me dejaras a mi sola, preferiste abandonarme que quedarte viva para compartir tu vida conmigo, eres muy cruel

¿Y que me dices de ti? – Grito michiru – vengo a decirte que lo lamentaba, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que salvarte por que si no mi vida no tendría sentido y solo encuentro indiferencia de tu parte

Si claro todo siempre es mi culpa soy yo – dijo haruka – yo te trate mal en un principio, es por eso que siempre tengo la culpa, perdóname, pero esta vez te has pasado

Yo no hice nada para lastimarte – grito michiru – tu siempre me has lastimado y no me importa, pero si se volviera a repetir esto lo haría una y otra vez, tu vida por la mía, no me importa

A mi si – dijo haruka – eres más cruel que yo

No es verdad – dijo en un susurro michiru

Si lo es – susurro haruka su voz no quería salir un nudo se había apoderado de su garganta

Quedaron en silencio uno bastante incomodo, pero sobre todo cargado de tensión, la cual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunto haruka – que es mas importante que tu palabra, que te hizo romper tu promesa

Michiru sintió una opresión mas fuerte en su corazón, si le decía y todas las señales que había eran equivocas esto seria el fin de su amistad, pero la esperanza que tenia en el fondo de sus emociones le decía que tal vez era la solución a todo este lió, sincerarse con ella, decirle eso que sentía desde que la vio por primera vez en esa revista de deportes.

Haruka esperaba su respuesta, quería gritarle que por que la amaba no rompió su promesa, por que quería que su relación se basara en la confianza mutua – al parecer no hay una explicación – dijo al paso de unos minutos – no se que sucede pero

Cállate – dijo michiru – no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después –

No me arrepentiré – dijo haruka – creo

Te amo – dijo michiru interrumpiéndola –

Haruka dejo salir el aire que había retenido, siempre se imagino el día en que por fin se declararían su amor mutuo, bueno pensando que todas las señales que se daban no eran equivocas, pero no se imagino ese escenario –

No creo que me ames –

Como puedes decir eso – dijo michiru con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos –

Si me amaras no te hubieses dejado matar – dijo haruka

¿Qué? – Grito michiru totalmente roja de furia – te acabo de confesar mis sentimientos por ti y lo único que puedes decirme es que miento sobre eso, eres una

Dilo – dijo haruka – no te quedes con las ganas

Te amo maldita sea – dijo michiru levantándose de la cama –

Que esperabas un yo también te amo michiru y no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo haruka

No – dijo michiru sorprendiendo a haruka – yo se que tu puedes vivir sin mi, ese es el problema por eso trate de salvarte la vida, yo no soy tan fuerte como tu, si tu desaparecieras de mi vida no podría seguir, pero tu si, ya me lo demostraste antes en la cascada, eres fuerte y se que saldrías adelante

Eso no es verdad – dijo haruka –

Si lo es – dijo michiru – lamento que tuviera que pasar esto así de esta forma, lo mejor para el bien de este planeta será que nos enfoquemos en defenderlo, algún día, en algún lugar, en otra época, tal vez podamos estar juntas ¿no lo crees?

No se de donde has sacado toda esa sarta de tonterías – dijo haruka levantándose también de la cama – pero una cosa es segura no hay otro lugar, ni día, ni época, es ahora, en este momento y en este lugar donde nos amamos y debemos estar juntas.

Michiru la miro entre sorprendida y escéptica su princesa del viento si que tenía que ser bipolar ahora que pretendía – Haruka

La susodicha puso una mano en su boca – no digas nada – dijo ella rodeando su cintura con una de sus manos y la otra tomando su cabeza – sabias que eras una niña demasiado berrinchuda y aun así no puedo dejar de adorarte y sobre todo amarte – termino de decir eso y bajo un poco su rostro para poder unir sus labios con los de su sirena.

OoO

O

OoO

OoOoO

Lamento el retraso, pero fue por algo bueno, tuve mucho trabajo, esperen el próximo capitulo

OoOoO

**Gracias por sus reviews**

OoOoO

OoO

O

OoO


	9. Crazy in love

_B__ajo un poco su rostro para poder unir sus labios con los de su sirena_

Se separaron pero solo por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, fue tan reconfortante ver que ambos pares se entendían a la perfección, gracias a eso las palabras sobraban y aun así el miedo no se había ido.

Será mejor – comenzó michiru siendo abrazada por haruka la cual completo la oración – lose, vamos – se dirigieron a su cama y así abrazadas como tantas veces lo habían estado se quedaron dormidas…

Despertó, sintió frió y la invadió el pánico, en momentos como este maldecía no poder despertarse antes que su sirena, de la cual no había rastro alguno. Aunque cuando miro mejor encima de la almohada que ocupaba estaba una nota que solo decía _TE AMO_.

Eso no la hizo sentirse mas segura, al contrario la hizo sentirse algo nerviosa se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y salio en busca de algún otro rastro, con lo que no contó fue encontrarse con setsuna.

Buenos días – dijo la joven bajando solo un instante su periódico para dedicarle una mirada, sorber un poco de su café y volver a su lectura

Buenos días – logro contestar vio que el desayuno estaba hecho y sin hambre se sirvió y se sentó frente a su compañera

¿Y michiru? – pregunto setsuna después de un tiempo

Si haruka pensaba comer algo, desistió en el momento ¿a que hora había salido michiru, para que ni siquiera se topara con setsuna? – no lo se – contesto con sinceridad

Setsuna levanto su mirada del periódico y la miro extrañada pensando que eso era algo imposible, bueno eso era algo imposible en el milenio de plata cuando una no podía vivir sin la otra, pero ahora no había notado mas que la atracción que se tenían mutuamente, ninguna otra señal de que se quisieran con locura como en su otra vida – espero que recuerde que tenemos que comenzar a buscar al enviado del bien y ver la forma de acabar con el enemigo

Lo recuerda – dijo haruka – no te preocupes

Bien – dijo setsuna y volvió a posar su vista en su periódico

Haruka en el fondo le agradeció que no le interrogara más, ya que no se sentía con ánimo para dar explicaciones, además el hecho de que sabía que en cualquier momento se perdería en sus pensamientos y quedaría expuesta ante ella la aterro.

Lo mejor era hacer las actividades que tenia programadas para ese día se levanto tomo su plato que contenía aun su desayuno lo deposito en el fregadero.

Tengo entrenamiento – dijo haruka - ¿hay algún problema con que me vaya?

Ninguno – dijo setsuna – yo también tengo que ir al trabajo a terminar unos pendientes

Bien – dijo haruka - ¿quedamos a alguna hora?

Yo estaré esperándolas a las seis – dijo setsuna – se que tienen compromisos no se preocupen solo lleguen temprano para poder analizar la situación.

De acuerdo – dijo haruka que quería huir del lugar y en cuanto termino de pronunciar las palabras eso hizo.

Llego de milagro a su entrenamiento ya que estuvo varias veces a punto de matarse y matar a alguien, por que sus pensamientos todos y cada uno de ellos eran para la dueña del mar que ahora también era su dueña y que no sabia donde estaba.

Tenou – dijo su jefe de mecánicos – no se que te pasa, pero se parece esa vez hace algún tiempo cuando no estabas al cien y te di el día libre ¿lo recuerdas? - Escucho la voz de su jefe tan distante, no entendió nada de lo que dijo solo asentía por inercia.

Si no fuera que por que te aprecio y eres si soy sincero la mejor piloto que conozco te echaría de aquí – vamos trata de enfocarte y regresa a casa entrenaremos doble en la próxima sesión

Nada de eso, daré un par de vueltas – dijo haruka logrando juntar una oración y arranco su automóvil - ¿Dónde estas? – era todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza y como lo dijo su jefe de mecánicos eso era muy peligroso.

¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto de pronto haruka a su jefe de mecánicos por el micrófono estaba agarrando las curvas bastante desconcentrada.

¿Qué? Demonios chica tu si que estas mal, ni siquiera sabes que día es hoy – dijo su jefe – yo insisto en que tengamos un entrenamiento doble en lugar de buscar matarte por tu falta de concentración

Responde – dijo haruka

Sábado por que – dijo su jefe arrepentido de haber dado esa información ya que había provocado que haruka frenara haciendo que el pobre automóvil girara sobre su propio eje - ¿estas bien? – dijo al escucharle una risa histérica.

Si, maldita sea – dijo haruka todavía con el ultimo vestigio de risa – soy una idota, muy bien hagamos esto como es debido – dijo la chica que comenzó a correr como siempre lo hacia, dejando a su jefe bastante extrañado –

Por eso no hay mujeres en las carreras – dijo el jefe de mecánicos que noto su cambio drástico de ánimo.

Termino su entrenamiento le deseo un buena tarde a su estimado jefe de mecánicos, tomo su deportivo y arranco a toda velocidad, con suerte y alcanzaría la competencia final como había prometido.

Los dioses la favorecieron llego justo cuando dieron la señal de salida y la vio, se movía como lo que era una sirena y aun cuando sabia que ganaría su pecho se inflo de orgullo cuando subió al podium y le colocaron su medalla de oro.

Busco su mirada y al parecer ella también la buscaba cuando se encontraron se sonrieron y una vez terminada la sesión de fotos se pudo acercar, la abrazo como si quisiera evitar que se fuera de su lado y sin ninguna inhibición la beso por segunda vez en su vida.

Sin importarle nada a su alrededor y supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando ese beso fue correspondido, y esta vez el miedo se había ido.

Felicidades – dijo haruka cuando se separaron por falta de aire –

Gracias – contesto michiru que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro – después de todo tiene sus ventajas tener a la mejor piloto de carreras de pareja ¿no? Si que eres rápida o eso parece – dijo lo ultimo con un tono que sonó atractivo a sus oídos.

Bueno puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras – dijo haruka volviendo a capturar sus labios, declarándose adicta a las sirenas, bueno solo a una a la que tenia en brazos.

Michiru rompió el beso y se acerco a su oído – quiero mi premio por haber ganado – dijo con ese tono que le estaba comenzando a gustar y le dejaba un rico calor corporal – vio como le regalaba un guiño y caminaba segura de que ella la seguiría.

Entraron a los vestidores se sentó a esperar que saliera de la ducha, que tonta fue, pensar por un momento que la perdió, como no recordó su competencia, si llevaban semanas planeando la forma de que haruka llegara a verla participar ya que michiru le había insistido que estuviera presente – aunque sea en la ultima – había dicho su sirena ya resignada por no poder cancelar su entrenamiento.

¿Me ayudas a secarme? - dijo una voz a su espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos, volteo y la encontró envuelta en una bata que dejaba ver a la perfección sus lindas piernas, sintió envidia al ver como varias gotas trazaban caminos en la piel de su sirena ¿Qué derecho tenían en tocar algo que le pertenecía?

Claro – dijo sin inhibición pero con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, se acerco envolvió su cintura con sus manos sintió como ella se paraba en puntitas y recargaba su peso en ella para poder alcanzar sus labios, los cuales estaban mas que gustosos en recibir los de su querida sirena, para apoyarse mejor su princesa rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

Después de un rato sus manos adquirieron vida propia y comenzaron a trazar caminos en su cuerpo - ¿y si le quito todas las gotas con mis labios? – Pensó - seria una ardua tarea que estaría muy gustosa de llevar acabo.

¿Cómo llegaron a la banca? No lo recordaba pero ya estaba sentada con su sirena encima - ¿seria muy pronto para pasar a otro nivel? – Pensó - bueno llevamos bastante tiempo durmiendo juntas ¿Por qué no? – pero se sorprendió al ver que sus manos si tenían vida propia y se habían abierto paso a través de la bata de su querida sirena dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo que era protegido por la bendita lencería femenina.

Has hecho trampa – dijo separando sus labios de su cuello y acariciando su oreja -

Algo así – dijo también en un susurro en su oído – creo que deberíamos ir a casa donde nadie pueda molestarnos

La idea le pareció fantástica a la guerrera del viento, no es que no fuera excitante hacerlo en un lugar público con el temor de ser descubiertas, pero quería recordar su primera vez en un lugar más romántico.

Haruka se separo solo un poco para poder ver sus lindos ojos azules los cuales brillaban de una manera irreal y noto que su rostro era enmarcado por una sonrisa traviesa, la beso una vez mas antes de dejarla ir a que terminara de arreglarse - podría ayudarte con eso – le dijo viendo como se vestía.

Podrías – contesto Michiru – pero perdería la gracia de quitármelo

Salieron del lugar y no había rastro alguno de nadie, algo que les informo que estuvieron bastante tiempo entretenidas, el solo pensamiento les robo una sonrisa mas de su rostro y se dedicaron un beso mas.

Para después simplemente montarse en el convertible de la rubia rumbo a su hogar donde antes de poder continuar donde se quedaron, tenían que buscar la forma de salvar al mundo, después de todo ahora había una gran razón para que este no desapareciera.

Al llegar setsuna ya las esperaba, notaron su perceptiva mirada sobre ellas, no necesitaron decir nada ella confirmo su nuevo estado (pareja) al ver sus manos entrelazadas y notaron una sonrisa en su rostro que las hizo sentirse muy cómodas, fue como si la aprobara.

Platicaban sobre las posibilidades que tenían, como llevar acabo algún plan seguro, y discutieron la posibilidad de unirse a las internas.

Yo no pienso pelear al lado de ellas solo han demostrado que son un estorbo – dijo haruka

No le hagas caso – dijo michiru a setsuna – es solo que no puede permitir que les pase algo por que las aprecia

Se que no pelearan al lado de ellas – dijo setsuna – pero espero me incluyan en su plan, en el pasado no peleamos juntas por que eran unas guerreras excepcionales y yo tenia que cuidar del portal, bueno tengo pero era joven e inexperta, ahora es diferente.

Lo sabemos – dijo michiru – nos gustara pelear contigo, pero no incluye a esas niñas.

Lo se – dijo setsuna – hay algo que me preocupa y es que he sentido una fuerza extraordinaria, pero no es del enemigo y estoy segura que tampoco es del enviado del bien

Yo también lo he notado – dijo haruka – hay algo raro en esa niña

¿No deberíamos por lo menos alertarlas de que es peligroso que estén a su alrededor? – pregunto michiru

No sabemos que es y si es maligno – dijo setsuna – pero creo que no estará de más alertarlas.

Charlaron hasta entrada la noche, cuando decidieron cenar algo ligero e ir a la cama, lo bueno es que tenían todo el domingo para afinar algunos detalles de su nueva búsqueda y de su misión de salvar al mundo.

Salio del baño se sentía totalmente agotada, su estrés por no encontrarla, su entrenamiento y todo lo que había realizado en el día la tenían muerta, encontró a su sirena sentada en la cama mirándola atentamente.

Se acerco hasta ella siendo invitada a sentarse entre sus piernas y ser rodeada por sus brazos, así se acostó encima de ella su espalda contra su pecho, se sintió tranquilar y protegida, su sirena comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a delinear su rostro.

¿Te ves cansada? – Comento michiru como si ella no hubiese competido ese día – y noto un rastro de estrés – dijo mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

Lo estoy – dijo haruka – tuve un día peculiarmente agotador - no sabia como decirle que sus primeras horas del día incluyendo su declaración fueron demasiado para su pobre alma

No dijo nada mas se dejo llevar por esas manos, le gustaba y mucho la sensación de ser consentida por ellas, justo cuando comenzaba a dormitarse sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y es que su querida sirena había deslizado su mano debajo de su playera.

El contacto de piel contra piel la hizo removerse en su lugar, quería salir corriendo por la sensación, gritar de júbilo y al mismo tiempo tomarla en esa cama para siempre, cuando se acostumbro a esa mano acariciando su cuerpo se volvió a relajar.

Las caricias de hoy solo invitaban al descanso ese día ella era el centro de su universo, aunque estaba segura que lo era desde hace mucho tiempo y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Podría asegurar que había tenido sueños hermosos aun cuando no los recordaba, pero todo era ese día mas claro y mas lindo, pero podía deberse al hecho de amanecer entre sus brazos.

Agradeció el gesto de michiru de permanecer mas tiempo en la cama al lado de ella, al parecer sintió su mirada intensa por que abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para encontrase con los verdes de ella.

Se sonrieron y se acercaron para darse el primer beso del día que fue algo perezoso ya que tardaron una eternidad en acercarse, pero una vez hecho el contacto adquirió magia convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado ¿y si terminaban lo que ayer habían dejado pendiente? Comenzaron las caricias que invitaban a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Haruka se coloco en su nuevo lugar favorito, encima de michiru, dejo de besar sus labios para ocuparse de su terso cuello y cuando su temperatura corporal había subido bastante al igual que el de su sirena un gran golpeteo en la puerta las interrumpió.

¿Qué no piensan levantarse? – pregunto setsuna del otro lado de esta

No es posible que nos pase esto, es – haruka se interrumpió en la mitad de su oración iba a decir que era una costumbre que las interrumpieran, pero era la primera vez que sucedía eso.

Ambas buscaron con la mirada el reloj y casi saltan de la cama era medio día ¿acaso dormimos tanto?

Ya vamos – dijo una malhumorada haruka que con el permiso de su sirena se metió primero a bañar – podríamos optimizar tiempo si te unes a mi ducha

Créeme querida lo único que optimizaremos será espacio – contesto michiru

Puede ser – dijo haruka cerrando una vez mas la puerta

Ya arregladas salieron de su habitación encontrándose con que setsuna no había hecho ni si quiera el intento de hacer un desayuno decente

Tengo hambre – dijo haruka

Es normal cuando llevas más de doce horas sin comida – dijo setsuna a toda respuesta – y has hecho mucho ejercicio – el efecto fue inmediato se sonrojaron las dos.

¿Y que has comido? – pregunto haruka

Nada os esperaba para ir a desayunar, aunque ahora será comida – dijo levantándose - ¿nos vamos?

Llegaron a un lindo restaurante donde se sentaron a desayunar y contra todo pronóstico no hablaron de su misión si no que se sumergieron en una charla más personal pero a la vez, a comparación del tema de salvar al mundo, banal.

Le preguntaron mas detalles de su vida, a lo que se dedicaba, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a preguntar su edad, ellas eran maduras, pero no al grado de la sailor del tiempo.

Te conocimos en el milenio, eso es lógico – comenzó haruka – pero a diferencia de las otras chicas por que sentimos que contigo es diferente

Bueno con las otras chicas apenas y cruzaron algunas palabras aunque recuerdo que te llevabas bien con la princesa moon – dijo setsuna

¿Qué tan bien? – pregunto michiru

Solo bien – dijo setsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro ella no recordaba que celara a haruka, bueno solo sintió celos de una persona, una que le salvo la vida –

Menos mal – dijo haruka con una sonrisa – si no tendría problemas

Tú lo has dicho querida – dijo michiru

Terminaron su desayuno, aun cuando haruka y michiru querían seguir interrogando a setsuna sabían que tenían que hablar de cosas del presente que eran de gran importancia para tener un futuro.

Ya es momento chicas – dijo setsuna – es hora de organizar bien su intrusión a los lugares prohibidos del Mugen, ahí es la sede eso ya es un hecho.

No es por alardear de esto – dijo haruka – pero ya hemos registrado la mayoría sin éxito, solo falta un lugar el sótano.

Me alegra saber que no han perdido facultades – dijo setsuna

No solo eso – dijo michiru – encontramos varios datos interesantes y te sorprenderá saber alguno de ellos.

Después de afinar los detalles de su nueva misión, decidieron despejarse un poco terminando en una linda cafetería.

Sabes nunca, no se por que hablo así – dijo haruka – siento que llevo toda mi vida al lado de michiru, pero me desvió del tema

Vaya que si – dijo setsuna – no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho

Es así de elocuente – dijo michiru –

Entonces tendrás problemas para entenderla –

Algunas veces – dijo michiru – pero uno se acostumbra

Sigo aquí – dijo haruka llamando su atención

Lo sabemos – dijo setsuna -

Entonces querida que ibas a decir – interrogo michiru para volver al tema que quería tocar su amada guerrera del viento -

Te iba a decir – dijo volviendo al tema - que en el tiempo que llevamos juntas nunca habíamos tenido una amiga en común por lo general siempre hay algo que no le agrada, pero tu por alguna razón no se que tienes

Insisto – dijo setsuna – estas muy elocuente el día de hoy – soltó una carcajada a la cual se unió michiru

Lo que creo intenta decir – dijo michiru recuperando la compostura – es que si en nuestra otra vida eras una amiga nuestra, pareces entendernos a la perfección y conocernos del todo, aun cuando solo has estado algunas horas con nosotras, no se, creemos que te conocemos de toda la vida.

Si eso era lo que quería decir – dijo haruka - ¿entonces?

Pues a decir verdad por lo menos en su otra vida si disfrutamos de una gran amistad – dijo setsuna

Lo sabia – dijo haruka – aunque siento que falta algo

Bueno no se que tan bueno sea hablar del pasado – dijo setsuna un poco preocupada todavía no sabia algunos datos de la destrucción del milenio

O vamos entiendo tu postura sobre el futuro ¿pero que daño puede causar conocer el pasado? – pregunto haruka

Conocer los hechos puede hacer que tomes otro camino en el presente y alteres el futuro – dijo setsuna

No lo creo – dijo haruka – lo que pasa es que siempre tienes la manera de excusarte para no tocar el tema.

Solo tenemos curiosidad – declaro michiru – no es fácil que te entiendas tan bien con otra persona de la nada

Además que te basaste en eso para encontrarme – dijo haruka – si no, no hubiese mandado a michiru en mi búsqueda "tu solo puedes identificarla"

¿Pero ha sido lo mejor que te pudo pasar, no es así? – pregunto setsuna

No cambias el tema – dijo haruka – vamos solo algunos datos, mas específicos, digo sabemos que somos unas grandes guerreras, eso es claro, tenemos bastante habilidad eso también es claro.

La modestia nunca fue una de tus cualidades – dijo setsuna

Eso también lo se – dijo haruka – nunca lo he sido y creo que nunca lo seré, ahora hay algo que nos puedas decir

Lo único que puedo ofrecerles es que pregunten y yo si lo considero apto para sus oídos les contestare, si no me conservo el derecho de permanecer callada – dijo setsuna

Es nuestro pasado – dijo haruka – no es justo

¿Aceptan o no? –

Es un trato – dijo michiru por las dos

Pero michiru – dijo haruka – no es justo son siempre sus reglas

Claro que no- dijo setsuna – siempre se han jugado con las tuyas, ahora creo que me divertiré.

Muy bien – dijo michiru - ¿fui novia de haruka en el milenio de plata?

Haruka enrojeció completamente, michiru solo tenia ligero sonrojo – no pensé que fuera tu primera pregunta – dijo setsuna - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Antes de declararnos en esta época – dijo michiru sorprendida de dar detalles sobre su relación con haruka a alguien, pero como bien lo dijera haruka, ella les inspiraba confianza – sentimos que ya habíamos vivido algunas cosas, como lo que llaman deja vu, la atracción que sentimos es obvio con alguien como ella

¿Lo crees? – dijo haruka robándole un beso –

Claro – dijo michiru respondiendo el beso – pero cuando comenzaron a darse escenas algo comprometedoras, sentí que ya lo había vivido pero no con alguien mas si no con ella.

¿Y bien? – pregunto haruka bastante interesada -

Si – dijo setsuna

¿Si? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? – dijo haruka mosqueada -

Respondí la pregunta – dijo setsuna –

Es un buen punto – dijo michiru – tendremos que ser mas especificas

Ya lo creo – dijo haruka – pero conste que tu te lo has buscado

Inténtalo – dijo setsuna retándola –

Charlaron un rato mas hasta que setsuna dio por terminada la sesión dejándolas bastante insatisfechas, querían saber mas cosas y sobre todo detalles, pero aun con toda su agilidad mental solo habían logrado sonrojarla.

Creo que ya esta acostumbrada – dijo haruka ya en la cama -¿tu que crees?

Pienso igual – dijo michiru – pero tendremos que hacer algunas cosas diferentes ¿no crees?

Ya lo creo – dijo haruka besándola –

Las semanas siguientes habían tenido algunos enfrentamientos con las internas, las cuales estaban aferradas a continuar la amistad con esa niña que parecía peligrosa.

Unos días después se vieron atrapadas en otra dimensión, michiru le había picado tanto para ir a rescatarlas probando así su espíritu y su fortaleza. Ella no quiso admitir que le preocupaban, aunque como lo expreso su sirena eso era una gran mentira, aun así no las ayudo. Le alegro saber que habían podido resolverlo solas.

Habían sido unos días bastante agitados, pero el verdadero problema vino después cuando setsuna les revelo algo interesante sobre la sailor más peligrosa de la corte de la luna.

Creo que esa energía es de saturno – dijo setsuna

¿Ella es Sailor Saturn? – pregunto michiru –

Es casi seguro, lo que me preocupa – dijo setsuna – es que en la época del milenio se le asigno a un maestro, al de mas alto rango, cuidar que esa sailor no despertara.

¿Por que? – pregunto haruka

Su despertar solo podría traer muerte y destrucción – dijo setsuna – es peligrosa tan peligrosa que puede hacer desaparecer el sistema por completo.

¿Qué? – Exclamaron las dos –

Por eso me preocupa – dijo setsuna – no podemos permitir que despierte

Eso es un hecho – dijo haruka - ¿Qué propones?

Se miraron las tres, la solución mas lógica y sencilla era la más cruel, pero valía la pena, Una vida por todo un sistema.

Lo intentaron en cuanto vieron el símbolo brillar en su frente trataron de matarla, pero sailor moon se interpuso entre ellas y la joven.

¿Esta misión se complica cada vez mas no lo crees? – pregunto haruka a michiru

Pero creo recordar que te gustaban las cosas complicadas – dijo michiru

Claro por eso me encantas – dijo haruka

OoOoO

Hola Gracias por los reviews

Saludos!!!

OoOoO


	10. Esta escrito

OoO

"Esta Escrito"

OoO

Todo paso tan rápido, que no se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo les había tomado, solo que se encontraban ahora sanas y salvas en su departamento y que solo hace unos instantes habían dormido a la bebe que ahora estaba con ellas.

_Hoy volví a leer _

_En tus ojos y en tu corazón _

Se tumbaron en su santuario, su cama, se abrazaron y contra todo pronostico la valiente y soberbia guerrera del viento rompió en llanto, michiru la apretó más contra si, acariciando sus cabellos mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

_Y en la línea divisoria de la eternidad _

_Hoy volví a leer tu nombre _

Estamos vivas – le repetía en su oído – todo ha salido bien, se que no te gusto como se hizo, a mi tampoco, pero estamos vivas y tenemos toda una vida juntas.

Quienes las miraran a simple vista vería que siendo michiru una artista nata y toda una damita, la princesa perfecta como la llamara cabeza de bombón alguna vez, seria la más sensible de las dos, pero no era así.

Ella era fría, tan fría como un bloque de hielo, tal vez había sido resultado de sus primeros años de su vida sin ella, aunque claro que no podía estar segura de eso.

Y no hace mucho la vio llorar, pero la diferencia era que solo lloro por ella y por nada más, eso la hizo sentirse completamente importante y se juro así misma no volver a provocar ese llanto.

En cambio ella lloraba por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, si su espíritu de guerrera le ayudo a llegar hasta el final, pero una vez que ya estaban a salvo no pudo evitarlo, setsuna ¿Por qué sentía tanto su perdida?, es como si le hubiesen quitado a su hermana, y ahora sentía un vació mas grande ¿a que se debía?-

No le ayudo mucho levantar el rostro y ver a michiru con ojos llorosos, la contemplaba y sintió que su alma se partiría, pero después vio algo que le alivio, michiru le sonreía, se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, pequeño y calido, pero que significo mucho.

_Esta escrito que tu serias para mi _

_Esta escrito mi fábula real _

Quiso decirle que lo sentía, sentía esta escena, pero supo entonces que no era necesario y aferrandose mas a su cuerpo se quedo dormida en los brazos de michiru, en un sueño intranquilo de lo vivido hace unas horas.

_Como te digo que eres mi destino_

_**Flash Back…**_

Estaban convencidas del siguiente paso, nunca en su poco tiempo de conocerla la habían visto tan desolada así que con mas ánimos planearon su intrusión por ultima vez a ese lugar.

Iban en el helicóptero haruka conduciéndolo – no hay tiempo que perder antes de que ella despierte completamente, después de todo el enviado nunca se presento, pero solo queda salvar este mundo no importa que arriesguemos nuestras vidas – dijo dolida.

Michiru solo poso su mano encima de la de haruka, trato de transmitirle cada una de las cosas hermosas que sentía por ella y maravillada se vio envuelta en una calidez inexplicable.

Setsuna que iba en el asiento de atrás estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos culpándose una y otra vez por el destino de la pequeña dama, de todos los universos paralelos este había sido el mas reconfortante y bonito que ha visitado,

Pudo convivir con sus preciadas amigas, con las que compartiera hermosos momentos en el milenio de plata, ese sentimiento la reconforto, si no fuera por lo de la pequeña dama habría sido perfecto, espera esta vez lograrlo, si no era así sabia que podía contar con estas fabulosas guerreras y sobre todo con sailor moon, ella lo lograría de eso estaba segura.

¿Cómo decirles que esta era la cuarta vez que moría en este helicóptero? bueno no podía decirles que moriría, por que el chiste de revivirlo una y otra vez era buscar la forma de librarse de ese final tan trágico, ya que como la sailor del tiempo tenia que buscar, hasta que llegara su reemplazo, la manera de proteger el tiempo no importa como, pero tiene que protegerlo.

Por fin sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, se acercaba esa escena, lamentaba tener que hacerles esto, pero era para el bien de todos, además nadie la podía culpar de hacerlo de otra forma, lo intento y el resultado fue catastrófico.

Llegaron a su destino, vieron asombradas un gran campo de energía que cubría el mugen, un escalofrió las recorrió a las tres y fueron atacadas el Helicóptero sufrió tantos daños que comenzó a caer, justo cuando pensaron que había sido un patético final se vieron suspendidas en el tiempo.

Vio la cara de asombro de sus queridas amigas, sabia lo que seguía tenia que ser fuerte y ayudarlas a llegar a su destino.

Haruka observo todo estaba congelado – ¿que es esto? - pregunto

Esto es – dijo michiru mirando a su alrededor también – El poder de plut - vieron maravilladas

¿Que hiciste? – preguntaron al unisón

Detuve el tiempo – contesto simplemente, se fuerte se repetía -

No sabia que tenías esta habilidad – dijo haruka impresionada

Bueno sin soy sincera es lo ultimo que haré – dijo Plut con nostalgia, se fuerte -

¿Lo ultimo? – exclamo michiru no queriendo comprender esa oración

¿Y ahora que pasara contigo? – pregunto haruka que fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de verse envuelta en una calida luz, y escucho la voz de setsuna que les decía que ellas conocían al enviado del bien y que todo estaría bien, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraban dentro del edificio.

¿Plut? – la pregunta se le atoro en la garganta y antes de encerrarse en la pena que la embargaba miro a su alrededor - ¿Pero que es esto? – pregunto la guerrera del viento al ver varios zombis como desinflados parados a cada costado del pasillo por el cual tenían que atravesar.

Te lo diré – dijo el profesor y cuando menos lo esperaron fueron atacadas por el demonio que poseía al profesor siendo haruka el que lo derrotara –

No había acabado ahí comenzaron a atacar a los zombis que habían despertado, no teniendo buenos resultados esquivaban y golpeaban, entonces era todo claro tenían que utilizar otros recursos, se vieron acorraladas y era momento de ser mas rudos.

Tengan sus talismanes – escucharon una vez mas a setsuna – estos se materializaron frente a ellas.

Los tomaron parecía que era la ultima parte de su cuerpo que les faltaba ya que por fin se sentían completas. Y lo mejor de todo es que sabían como utilizarlo.

Michiru reflejo a todos lo demonios que pudo con su espejo y estos desaparecieron - Urano – dijo michiru – dándole a ella el espacio para que probara su soberbia espada

Corrieron ya habían pasado el primer obstáculo y sin mirar atrás fueron directo a enfrentar al mal. Lo encontraron y cuando estaban a punto de detenerla, sailor moon se interpuso entre ellas y el enviado del mal.

Trataron de persuadirla, pero no hizo caso, por mas que la llamaron de mil y una formas se aferro a su, en ese momento, estupida idea de que ella podía salvarlos.

No podían dejar que ella evitara cumplir su misión, se lo debían a ellas mismas y era por honrar la memoria de setsuna.

Atacaron – entonces te destruiremos – gritaron – prepárate – lanzaron sus poderes para que se fusionaran y como paso la vez pasada sailor moon se interpuso

Tonta – dijo haruka

No estorbes – dijo michiru

Fueron capturadas por el enviado del mal, y con eso pudo chantajear a sailor moon para que entregara la copa lunar aun con sus esfuerzos de las dos sailors que intentaron persuadirla de lo contrario

Si entregas la copa te despreciare el resto de mi vida – dijo michiru siendo asfixiada

No lo hagas sailor moon – grito Urano – no te atrevas

Antes de poder tomar una decisión, entro el profesor a escena y trato de hablar con su hija, por fin había regresado el padre, no el científico y fue atacado por la dama 9 y también fue capturado.

Doblegando así sailor moon a entregar la copa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se escucho la voz de hotaru – papa, llamaba a su papa – y fueron desatadas

Le gritaron a sailor moon que acabara con ella a horita que había sufrido un ataque, pero por mas que le gritaban ella no escucho, se acerco con la copa en mano.

Por que lo haces – exclamo Urano

No eres el enviado del bien, no puedes usar la copa a tu antojo – exclamo michiru

Era asombroso cuan tonta era y entrego así sin mas la copa lunar, lo que siguió era de esperarse era solo una mas de sus artimañas y se vieron nuevamente atadas.

Sintieron frustración y rabia, era una tonta y ahora todo estaba perdido. Si tan solo pudieran zafarse.

Mira lo que has provocado tu serás la responsable del fin del mundo – dijo haruka

Todo fue tan confuso, la dama 9 estaba siendo doblegada por otra fuerza, y ellas sabían de quien era, ninguno de los escenarios era positivo, ninguno auguraba que el mundo se salvara, despertando una o la otra este terminaría.

Despertara la sailor de la destrucción – exclamo haruka temiendo lo peor- le reclamaron primero, por haber sido una tonta, después para su sorpresa se materializo la sailor de la destrucción y contra todo pronóstico ella fue la que se dirigió a enfrentar al faraón.

Vieron conmovidas como sailor moon entraba con ella y después de unos momentos de incertidumbre sailor moon apareció con una bebe en sus brazos

Corrieron a socorrerla y tomaron a la bebe de sus brazos y se la llevaron, se fueron del lugar **todo había terminado**.

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

El día la recibió con un calido rayo de sol acariciando su mejilla y por segunda vez en su vida se sintió en la gloria, despertó nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Se movió, no queriendo despertarla, pero sin resultado, ya que en cuanto hizo ese pequeño movimiento involuntario, ella despertó.

Se miraron a los ojos, donde había rastro de su llanto de la noche anterior, y sin más lentamente como era su costumbre por la mañana se acercaron sus rostros para darse el primer beso, pero no del día, si no de esta nueva oportunidad que se les brindaba para pasar el resto de su vida juntas.

Se arreglaron había algunas cosas que hacer antes de marcharse, por que eso era lo que harían, irse a su hermosa casa que tenían a unas merecidas vacaciones y por que no regresar a sus antiguos colegios, talvez seria divertido para ambas estar rodeadas de gente que las conocían y en el caso de haruka que extrañaba.

Estaban en su cafetería favorita, donde habían compartido esa tarde agradable con setsuna, haruka veía embobada a michiru con hotaru en sus brazos se veía tan linda como mama que tuvo que expresárselo en voz alta

Te ves muy bien así – le dijo

Ahora que lo dices no seria mala idea vivir como una familia ordinaria – dijo michiru que seguía alimentando a la bebe, se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo dicho ya que sintió como haruka se tensaba por un momento -

Oye – dijo haruka ignorando el sentimiento que la embargo un momento – vamos ya es hora

Es hora de separarnos bebe – dijo michiru dándole palmaditas en la espalda, ignorando también el sentimiento que la incomodo por lo que había dicho.

Manejo rumbo al hospital donde estaba el papa de la pequeña, volteo a ver a michiru y la melancolía la hizo su prisionera recordó, al ver su hermoso cabello siendo alborotado por el aire, por ella, todos los momentos vividos juntas.

Todo, aunque no en orden, todo, el barco, cuando fue atacada y rescatada por su sirena, cuando le revelo su identidad, y tal vez el mas doloroso, cuando corrió a ayudarla y le robaron su corazón puro – sacudió su cabeza – concéntrate en el camino – se dijo – ya todo paso, ahora tienes mucho que disfrutar a su lado.

Michiru volteo - ¿sucede algo? – pregunto

Nada – dijo haruka – es que me es imposible dejar de verte

Ella le sonrió regalando una de las muchas cosas que la volvían loca, pero loca por ella -

Llegaron al hospital y se separaron Michiru fue la encargada de dejar a la bebe en brazos de su padre, el se encontraba en una silla y michiru se acerco y se la entrego en sus brazos. Mientras haruka hablaba con el doctor, sobre la salud del profesor y ver si era buena idea dejarle a la niña a su cuidado.

Al ver que este se encontraba en perfecta salud excepto por la amnesia, algo que la alegro, ya que nadie querría tener esos recuerdos, fue en busca de su sirena.

¿Que te ocurre? – pregunto haruka que encontró a michiru oculta tras un árbol, observaba a el profesor con su hija

Es extraño, pero me siento muy afligida – declaro sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados, por que aun cuando iban a estar juntas para siempre había muchas cosas que explorar y aprender juntas.

Vamos, nosotros tenemos que atender un asuntó muy importante antes de dejar esta gran ciudad michiru no se te olvide - dijo haruka tomándola de los hombros y enfrentando sus miradas –

Ella solo asintió – sin dejar de mirarla – regresaron a ese lugar, el mugen, una vez mas tenían una ultima cosa que cerrar, solo una vez mas.

Llegaron, michiru toco una pieza especialmente para la tierra y haruka se sentó a escuchar la melodía jugando con una roca y como llamadas por un imán aparecieron ante ellas a las personas que esperaban.

No vengas sailor moon – grito haruka lanzando la roca y deteniendo su andar, todo se torno frió y se dejo de escuchar la melodía.

Serena nosotros no soportamos tu ingenuidad – dijo michiru en tono gélido

Michiru pero… - comenzó serena

Es cierto tu salvaste al mundo pero nosotros nunca te lo perdonaremos – dijo haruka – nunca

Tu protegiste a la sailor de la destrucción y esa ingenuidad – dijo michiru – pudo haber arriesgado a la tierra, serena te diremos que

No esta calificada para ser la reina del futuro – completo la oración haruka

Soy muy crueles- dijeron sus amigas las cuales la defendían – las llamaron obstinadas.

Y a ustedes les gustaría pelear con los obstinados – pregunto michiru burlándose de las internas. Sacaron sus centros de poder se observaron un momento y se transformaron, listas para pelear.

Las internas hicieron lo propio y entre reclamos se transformaron dispuestas a pelear.

Deténganse – grito serena

Esa es la ingenuidad que no toleramos – dijo haruka –

Pero – dijeron las internas -

No me siento mal – dijo serena – ellas tienen razón, pero no tenemos por que pelear recapaciten haruka, michiru.

Si quieres obligarnos hazlo por la fuerza entendiste – dijo haruka -

Si no te atreves seremos enemigos, Serena – dijo michiru -

Me las arreglare sola – dijo serena ante el asombro de sus amigas y se transformo -

Vaya finalmente apareció la gran heroína – haruka

Pelearemos sin piedad – dijo michiru y lanzo su ataque de lleno a sailor moon, las chicas tenían la intención de acercarse pero darien se los impidió

Y ahora que sucede por que no lloras – dijo haruka -

Princesa llorona – dijo michiru con burla -

Tierra tiembla! – ataco haruka a sailor moon la cual logro esquivarlo y se perdió de vista -

En donde esta – grito haruka escucho su voz de tras de ella, comenzó a pelear con sailor moon la cual pedía que se detuviera, cuando dejo de sentir los ataque se vio atrapada entre los brazos de michiru – no estuvo nada mal sailor moon – dijo neptuno.

Es tu fin sailor moon – dijo haruka que se dirigía a darle el golpe final -

Ah que pasa – dijo haruka al ver un gran haz de luz que las envolvió, cuando se dio cuenta colapso contra su querida michiru - ha pasado la prueba – pensó – y se incorporaron.

Estoy impresionada princesa – dijo michiru – quiero decir futura Neo reina serena

Nosotros queríamos probar su poder – dijo haruka – al final

Al final de que – pregunto serena incrédula -

Hemos cumplido nuestro deber en esta ciudad – dijo michiru – Es hora de retirarnos

Encontramos al verdadero enviado del bien y la tierra fue salvada – dijo haruka – misión cumplida princesa serena

¿Y quien es? – pregunto inocentemente.

Siempre sucede lo mismo – dijo haruka

Ella siempre estuvo protegiendo a la sailor de la destrucción - declaro michiru como pista -

Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, escucharon las voces de las otras sailors, mas no miraron atrás

Desde que llegamos a esta ciudad tuvimos momentos muy difíciles siempre estuvimos peleando verdad – dijo haruka -

Pero fuimos recompensadas – dijo michiru mirándola a los ojos -

Si y no solo sailor saturn fue salvada por el enviado del bien creo que nosotras también- dijo haruka – debemos darle las gracias ¿no crees sailor neptuno?

Te aseguro que la volverás a ver – dijo michiru apretando su mano – la volverás a ver

Subieron al convertible y desaparecieron por esa autopista por la que habían llegado hace unos meses. El camino fue silencioso solo disfrutaron de su mutua compañía, no había nada mas que decir.

Llegaron a su casa y se bajaron haruka sintió como el mar la llamaba su nueva amiga, su nueva amante, vio como michiru se quitaba los zapatos y corría hacia el y cuando pensó que se sumergiría en el, la llamo, pero no con palabras si no con gestos.

Con sus manos la atraía hacia ella, no dudo en caminar hacia ella, no sabría explicar por que se quito los zapatos, ni mucho menos cuando tiro su saco, pero cuando por fin llego con su querida sirena la abrazo y la alzo en sus brazos.

Después la bajo y agachándose un poco, sintiendo como michiru se paraba de puntitas unieron sus rostros para besarse, era como reencontrar un viejo amigo, se besaban por que lo deseaban, por que se sentía tan bien, por que así lo querían y por que se amaban.

Había extrañado besarse sin pensar en otra cosa mas que en la persona que amas, y antes de enfrascarse en ese sentimiento tan hermoso sintió como las ágiles manos de michiru le quitaban su ropa y se vio a si misma hacer lo mismo con la de ella.

Cuando estuvieron más ligeras de ropa michiru la guió hasta el mar, donde entraron siendo bien recibías por este.

Dejo que el mar le quitara sus últimas penas que tenia en su alma se dejo consentir y sintió como su elemento y el de su sirena se fusionaba.

El viento y el mar se hacían el amor, todo el tiempo desde que nació ese planeta, desde la antigüedad. ¿Cómo era posible que no notara cuan unidos siempre habían estado sus elementos?

Cuando salieron del mar, se tendieron cuan largas eran en la arena disfrutando de la hermosa vista que les regalaba el ocaso, hasta que el aire, su fiel amigo, las mando a refugiarse a la casa.

Se dirigieron directo a la ducha donde ambas en un momento erótico, se ayudaron a enjabonarse y enjuagarse, se limpiaban y besaban, se acariciaban y se besaban, recorrieron junto con el jabón cada parte de la anatomía de la otra.

_Hoy volví a leer tu nombre _

_En el pino de una nube blanca _

Terminado su ritual se envolvieron en grandes toallas y se fueron directo a su cama, donde iniciaron uno nuevo, se secaban con una paciencia infinita y haruka por fin pudo hacer realidad su sueño, quitar una a una las gotas que se atrevían a quedarse en el cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Tal vez era el momento que estaban esperando o tal vez no, pero no apresuraron nada, se dejaron hacer cariños toda la noche, aunque el agotamiento de lo vivido no hace mas de 24 horas se hizo presente, talvez tendrían que esperar un poco mas, pero no importaba por que tenían una vida por delante.

_Y el vapor en el espejo dibujo tu nombre a fuego _

_Vez, vez, aun sigo aquí amándote tanto _

Se entregaron al descanso, esta vez con gran alegría y felicidad y si con muchas esperanzas y sueños, _**sueños que harían ruborizar a cualquiera.**_

OoOoO

Hola aquí un nuevo cap, gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente cap lo que tanto he esperado subir, si ya lo tengo escrito, pero necesitaba ponerlo en el momento exacto.

OoOoO


	11. Entregate

**Entrégate**

Si, por un momento creyeron que tendrían unas lindas y merecidas vacaciones, pero se equivocaron en cuanto, su agente en el caso de michiru, como el jefe de mecánicos de haruka, las vieron disponibles no las soltaron.

Lo que si soltaron fue un irónico comentario que les dio risa y lo mejor es que no mintieron, un despreciativo - ¿ya terminaron de salvar al mundo? – salio de las bocas de ambos robándoles una sonrisa.

Ellas dijeron – si - y eso los molesto un poco ¿pero si era verdad? – ¡Quien los entiende! – después de su sincera respuesta solo los hicieron enfurecerse y planear todo un año de actividades.

Eso no ayudaba a su estado físico, tenían que correr literalmente para poder estar una al lado de la otra, no ayudo mucho decidir en que escuela se quedarían (en la antigua de haruka o la de michiru) pero por decisión unánime y según michiru por que haruka quería estar cerca de su amada amiga Ariel, decidieron quedarse en la de la primera.

Pero aun así parecía que los dos, tanto el agente como el jefe decidieron hacer lo posible para que ellas no tuvieran un momento a solas, ya que era un hecho que sus agendas estaban más apretadas que nunca.

Tengo el fin de semana libre – dijo haruka - ¿has logrado el tuyo?

Estoy en eso – dijo michiru sentándose literalmente encima de haruka – me esta costando trabajo

¿Esta perdiendo facultades, señorita? – pregunto haruka quien la recibió gustosa entre sus brazos –

No – dijo michiru – aunque si quieres te lo puedo demostrar

Me encantaría – contesto al tiempo que la ayudaba a quedar frente a ella –Comenzaron a besarse con algo de urgencia y a deslizar sus manos a esos lugares que tanto les gustaba.

Dejen de hacer eso – grito William – michiru, llevo cinco minutos esperándote!!!

Haruka solo torció los ojos, pero no soltó a michiru que comenzaba a enderezarse – ya voy – dijo esta -

No – dijo haruka que rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la chica – es mía consíguete a la tuya

Tenou – dijo William – es importante, por favor me gusta seguir mi agenda al pie de la letra

No quiero – dijo haruka sin ceder –

Haruka Tenou – dijo William – si no la suelta, no abra fin de semana libre

¿Y si la suelto? – dijo haruka

Se los daré –dijo William

¿Lo prometes? – pregunto haruka

Lo prometo – dijo William que comenzó a respirar profundamente para no matar a la chica – ahora suéltala que llevo diez minutos de retraso

De acuerdo – dijo haruka sin soltarla

¿Qué espera? – pregunto William

Quiero un beso – dijo haruka – podrías – señalo la puerta

Solo uno, rápido – dijo William volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta, murmurando – esas chicas – entre otras cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar

Ya vez no ha sido tan difícil – dijo haruka a michiru –

¿Te he dicho que te amo? – pregunto michiru con ojos brillantes –

Si creo que lo has mencionado – dijo reduciendo el espacio entre ellas para besarla y antes de que continuaran donde lo dejaron michiru se levanto –

Si queremos el fin de semana – dijo la chica – será mejor que me vaya

Aguafiestas – dijo Haruka vio salir a su amada sirena por la puerta -

_Cómo te atreves_

_A mirarme así_

No me mires así – dijo haruka –

¿Cómo te miro? – pregunto michiru –

Así – dijo la chica – no te enojes, solo te estoy diciendo que vendrán a visitarme, el fin sigue siendo de nosotras

Dirás lo que quede del fin – dijo michiru todavía con el ceño fruncido –

Ya vez si esta enojada – dijo haruka – puedo decirles que lo dejamos para otro día

Se que no las ves desde –dijo michiru con ironía – ayer

Michi, no comiences –dijo haruka – las veo en la escuela, pero no es lo mismo

Si como sea – dijo michiru – mejor me hubieses dicho que ibas a estar con ellas y yo habría asistido a mi exposición

¿Prefieres eso a estar conmigo? – pregunto haruka –

No lo cambies Tenou – dijo michiru – si tu eres la que esta de organizadora

Primero –dijo haruka respirando profundamente – tranquilicémonos

Yo estoy tranquila –dijo michiru sentándose cruzada de brazos-

Michi – dijo haruka – solo estarán un momento y saben que estarás conmigo y aun así vendrán, por favor

Solo faltaba eso – dijo enfurecida saltando del sillón - que tuviera que irme de mi casa para que esa niña horrible pudiese entrar –

Haruka suspiro no habían sido bien elegidas las palabras y ahora estaba en un gran aprieto – muy bien les diré que lo dejaremos para la próxima –

No – dijo michiru – yo iré a mis actividades y tú quédate con tus amigas

Pensé que los berrinches los habíamos dejado hace tiempo – soltó haruka –

Michiru la miro totalmente seria, quería estar a solas con su hermosa princesa del viento, pero también quería que haruka estuviera con sus amigas por que le hacían falta eso lo entendía, pero era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Y bueno no dejaba al lado el hecho de que pensó que este fin seria su fin de semana, anhelaba tanto poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la chica que tenía enfrente, pero por diferentes circunstancias del destino no había podido suceder.

Estaba llegando a pensar que nunca las dejarían estar completamente solas para disfrutarse mutuamente, detuvo el torrente de pensamientos y reacciono, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, sintió la mirada de haruka que expresaba, tristeza, preocupación y sobre todo estaba a la expectativa de saber que iba a pasar.

Tu sabes que soy – comenzó michiru buscando como expresar su sentir -

¿Una niña berrinchuda? – sugirió haruka -

Michiru la miro feo – ¿lo vas a negar? – pregunto haruka con un sonrisa traviesa

Estas entrando a un terreno desconocido tenou – dijo michiru en tono amenazante – yo que tú seria más precavida

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo lamento – dijo haruka con verdadero arrepentimiento, nunca la había llamado por su apellido, no que ella recordara – continua – era buena señal que michiru todavía no se hubiese parado y azotado la puerta.

Respiro varias veces antes de continuar – haz lo que quieras – dijo la chica que había perdió toda la inspiración y cerro los ojos –

¿Eso es todo? – pregunto la dueña del viento -

No comiences – dijo michiru -

¿El que? – Pregunto de nuevo inocentemente -

Michiru gruño todavía con los ojos cerrados, volvió a tomar aire y a sacarlo varias veces antes de decir un derrotado – puedes traerlas -

¿Estarás conmigo? – pregunto haruka tentando su suerte -

Si – dijo michiru en el mismo tono, no escucho nada por parte de su amante, pero eso solo duro unos momentos, sintió como era rodeada por esos brazos ya conocidos y comenzaban a besarla en todo el rostro –

Eres un linda niña – dijo haruka todavía besándola en una mejilla, beso en un parpado, en su frente -

Pensé que era berrinchuda – dijo michiru dejándose hacer –

También – dijo haruka y antes de que la chica comenzara a protestar la beso en los labios.

_A ser tan bella_

_¿Y encima sonreír?_

Por un momento lo pensó, pensó que seria una batalla campal y que había sido mala idea tenerlas en el mismo lugar, pero admirada vio como las dos se comportaban, no es que se llevaran bien pero trataron a toda costa ignorarse, pero sin llegar a instalar un ambiente tenso e incomodo.

La misión de Bianca y ella había sido mantener una charla entre las cuatro y cuidaron mucho no dejarles espacios para que sacaran algún comentario mordaz, ya que una vez una tuviera cuerda, la otra también.

Llego rápidamente la noche y haruka se ofreció a llevarlas, sorprendida vio que michiru se ofrecía a acompañarla, así montaron al convertible y llevaron a las chicas.

Todavía en el automóvil se comportaron las dos, algo que les produjo un poco de risa a Bianca y ella, ya que no sabían que podían tolerarse tanto las dos sin matarse.

Creo que no las dejaremos verse a solas en un mes o dos solo por si las dudas – dijo haruka en tono de broma a Bianca de la cual se despedía

Creo que es una buena sugerencia – dijo Bianca –

Vio como Bianca y Ariel desaparecían por la puerta, subió a su convertible y se puso en marcha.

Subió los vidrios del convertible, bueno se encerró literalmente en el auto ya era media noche y el viento soplaba fuerte, ella podría apreciarlo, pero sabia que michiru tenia frió lo dedujo fácilmente al verla totalmente cubierta por una cobija.

No pensé que fuera friolenta, señorita – dijo haruka por decir algo en ese silencio que se había instalado entre ellas –

Hay muchas cosas que no sabe sobre mí, todavía – dijo michiru –

Oh me encantaría saberlas – dijo haruka en tono sugerente

No se que espera – contesto michiru en ese tono que decía claramente, no se que te detiene para apagar el carro y tomarme aquí mismo -

Haruka quedo en silencio la verdad es que agradecía en su interior tener la agenda tan apretada, ya que se encontraba aterrada, si señoras y señores la joven indomable, valiente y perfecta haruka tenou estaba aterrada, ya saben que eso de la humildad no le va.

¿Por qué? Simple ella si había tenido una experiencia intima con otra chica, no que le afectara, pero hasta donde tenia conocimiento su querida michiru había tenido novios, no novias, no era lo mismo, aunque no quería pensar en si era virgen o no, bien pudo, bueno ustedes entienden, a donde quería llegar, Ah! Si que tenía pavor, y aunque su cuerpo ardía en deseo su cabeza era un huracán de pensamientos.

No pronunciaron nada mas en todo el camino solo sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas expresaban sus sentimientos.

Aparco en carro en su lugar de estacionamiento, apago el motor y volteo a ver a su querida sirena, ella le devolvía la mirada.

Si por lo general adivinaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero esa noche no se senita capaz de hacerlo y aunque trataba de intentarlo, sus propios pensamientos y deseos se le cruzaban por la cabeza haciendo su tarea algo complicada.

Sabes – dijo michiru rompiendo el hasta ahora cómodo silencio – pensé que sugerirías algunas formas de – se detuvo y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, pareció por un momento que la besaría pero se desvió a su oído y le susurro – calentarme

El efecto fue inmediato sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo dando como resultado unas lindas mejillas sonrojadas, trago en seco y quedo paralizada.

Vio todo en cámara lenta como la chica en lugar de bajarse del carro se instalaba cómodamente en la parte de atrás con todo y su cobija y por el espejo retrovisor vio como le dirigía una mirada cargada de algo que la hizo ponerse todavía mas roja, si se podía, deseo lo veía fuerte y claro en sus hermosos ojos azules.

El tiempo se detuvo no sabia que hacer, no tenía idea de cómo continuar ese excelente juego de seducción que tenía por delante, no quería arruinarlo y sin embargo no se podía mover.

_Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé_

Michiru la miraba desde el asiento de atrás vio el miedo en su mirada, no se preguntaba por que tenia miedo, ella misma temblaba, pero estaba a la expectativa del siguiente paso.

No quería presionar, de hecho habría deseado que fuera mas espontáneo como se daban sus otros encuentros los cuales ninguno había concluido de la forma que ella soñaba, siempre eran interrumpidas por gente inoportuna.

Desvió un poco su mirada, ya no podía soportarla tal vez debería enderezarse y dejar que esto fluyera naturalmente, como debía ser. Decidida se enderezo en busca de sus zapatos, los cuales quedaron en el olvido por que vio como su amada guerrera del viento, con algo de dificultad, se colocaba a su lado.

Se miraron buscaban algo aunque estaba segura de no saber que era, michiru se acerco y la beso, al rozar sus labios sintió que tocaba el sol y le abrazaba el viento, haruka la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Se separaron un instante, Haruka se vio a si misma recorriendo con sus manos las ya tan memorizadas curvas de su sirena, se miraron una vez mas.

Fue el turno de Haruka de acercarse y le beso de lleno en los labios, hubo un momento de duda, y entonces la boca de ella se abrió, y su lengua se deslizo entre sus labios y con esa invitación se coloco encima de ella envolviendo su escultural cuerpo con el atlético de ella.

Su mano palpo los pechos de ella a través de la tela de su vestido y toco sus duros pezones, mientras disfrutaba del contacto, que le regalaba varias descargas, a su ya tembloroso cuerpo, sintió como su querida sirena se peleaba con sus pantalones y su camisa.

El pánico regreso y con el sus dudas, pensó que talvez su sirena no estaría lista para este tipo de contacto, pero no fue así. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta la ropa había pasado al olvido.

Su sirena se retorcía y removía debajo de ella, jadeando y sacudiéndose, y guiándole la mano, algo que la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo alegro, parecía una estudiante siendo guiada por una maestra y que maestra!, guiaba sus manos donde ella quería ser tocada y ella estaba gustosa de aprender esa lección.

Deposito varios besos ardientes sobre su cara, bajando por su cuello, llegando a su pecho y entonces más sorprendida, si eso era posible, vio como su sirena con gran agilidad lograba colocarse encima de ella, jadeando y riendo, sudada y escurridiza como la sirena que era.

Se sentía llena de júbilo por la visión perfecta que tenía sobre ella y por fin su cabeza se vio repleta de ella, solo ella y nada más.

El nombre de la mujer que más amaba en este mundo – Michiru - salio en un grito ahogado cuando la joven comenzó un arduo trabajo en la parte mas sensible de su anatomía.

Como era posible que la joven que parecía un ángel inocente fuera capaz de hacerla sentir todas estas cosas y lo mejor que la estaba llevando al mismo cielo, no podía pensar mucho no con lo que le hacia con gran maestría no pudo mas grito por segunda vez en la noche su nombre – michiru –

Su sirena la beso en los labios y ella aun temblorosa la envolvió en su brazos y logro, no sin esfuerzo, colocarse encima como habían estado en un principio, no se creía capaz de hacer nada mas, la experiencia vivida había sido una gran carga de éxtasis para su cuerpo.

Cuerpo que estaba segura ya no querría ningún otra amante, mas que a ella, su sirena.

Cuando por fin logro recuperar el aliento y regulo su respiración, la miro con ojos brillantes y llenos de deseo, bien la princesita había demostrado ser toda una maestra, pero ella también podría enseñarle algunas cosas.

Le beso delicadamente en la boca, con los labios que sabían todavía a su esencia, comenzó a acariciarla con una de sus manos su intimidad, mientras su labios se entretenían en uno de sus pechos.

Ruka – era lo único que salía de los labios de su sirena, que se encontraba atrapada dentro del éxtasis, sintió como apretaba su mano con sus muslos, había tentado el terreno para poder penetrarla con sus dedos.

Pero sintió como ahogaba un gritito, miro su rostro lleno de placer y sudor, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, esos labios que la hipnotizaron y con hambre comenzó a devorarlos.

Mientras sus manos con agilidad seguían masturbándola para poder lograr lo que tanto tiempo había añorado hacerla suya.

Lo intento una vez más y su dedo con gran éxito entro en ella, logrando que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran, sintieron que volaban y tocaban el cielo, continuo con su labor introduciendo un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

Michiru seguía con sus ojos cerrados y ella no podía dejar de ver su rostro que estaba totalmente entregado al placer, el placer que ella le producía, que la excitaba a continuar, por que sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Ella misma logro darse placer al comenzar a frotarse contra una de sus piernas y mientras un tercer dedo entraba en su querida sirena y lo escucho como música para sus oídos – haruka – dijo jadeante y totalmente satisfecha joven

Al final ella había querido salir, pero su sirena le retuvo en su interior, le envolvió fuertemente con las piernas y apretó con tanta fuerza que ella sintió que las dos ocupaban el mismo espacio en el universo; como si, durante un poderoso y sobrecogedor momento, fueran ambos la misma persona, dando y recibiendo.

Se tumbaron juntas, una al lado de la otra, abrazadas se sonrieron, el sudor se seco sobre sus pieles, sintieron su corazón totalmente iluminado se habían entregado con tanto amor la una a la otra, su amor que era infinito y eterno, aunque eso todavía no lo sabían.

Sabes – dijo haruka antes de entregarse a Morfeo –

Dime – dijo michiru viéndola atentamente

Nunca podré vender este carro – dijo haruka sonriente – ahora es parte del recuerdo mas hermoso de mi vida.

Y con la cobija, con la que se tapara su sirena momentos atrás, las envolvió a ambas para entregarse a un profundo sueño.

OoOoO

Hola aquí estoy con otro cap, disfrútenlo con música de fondo, mi recomendación es _**entrégate**_ de Luís miguel

OoOoO


	12. El Traje ignífugo

Se encontraban abrazadas en su cómoda cama del hotel, la noche anterior había estado cargada de erotismo, lujuria y amor

Se encontraban abrazadas en su cómoda cama del hotel, la noche anterior había estado cargada de erotismo, lujuria y amor.

Pero no nos adelantemos a esa noche, repasemos lo que han estado haciendo ya que después de romper la única barrera física que las mantenía controladas, dieron rienda suelta a todas y cada una de sus fantasías, siendo la primera recorrer toda su casa, si como lo imaginan.

Claro que su lugar predilecto fue el auto, si con ese espacioso asiento trasero, y muy cómodo debo añadir.

Y lo mejor había sido la decisión que tomara el agente de michiru, se presento ante el jefe de haruka y habiéndoles pasado el enojo, planearon la agenda de las chicas de tal forma que siempre estuviesen juntas en todas la ciudades a donde iban, haruka no podía elegir el lugar de sus carreras, pero como bien lo explicara el agente michiru si.

Por suerte las carreras de autos se presentaban en grandes ciudades algo que ayudo mucho con la carrera de la violinista, así se vieron viajando de un lugar a otro, conociendo muchas culturas y sobre todo explorándose de mil un formas.

Regresando a la noche anterior, ese día había sido uno de los que probablemente recordaría como uno de los mejores de su vida y no sabia como algo tan frívolo le regalo ese momento de placer.

Flash back…

No le gustaban las secciones de fotos, es mas no sabia como se prestaba para esas cosas, pero desde que William se juntaba con su jefe se había convertido en modelo, no en piloto, eso no le gustaba.

Te ves hermosa – dijo michiru observándola con algo que podía definir claramente como lujuria

Lo se – respondió con sorna una haruka malhumorada ya que había sido sometida a un arreglo muy exhaustivo para su sesión de fotos.

Vamos no están malo, es divertido – dijo la violinista detectando su enojo -

Un gruñido fue todo lo que salio de su boca ¿divertido? – Pensó – ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

¿Ya están listas? – pregunto William

¿Estamos? – pregunto haruka mirando a michiru, la cual asintió -

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar designado por el fotógrafo – muy bien señoritas ¿están listas? – pregunto

Ambas asintieron -

Bien – dijo simplemente antes de tomarlas y colocarlas de la forma que a el se le venia en gana- Sonrían –

Sintió miles de luces en su rostro, que le aturdían sus pupilas, sin embargo su sirena si que estaba divertida, noto que era muy amiga de la cámara, parecía un pez en el agua y ella uno fuera de esta y lo que mas gracia le dio, lo que la hizo sonreír realmente, es que tuviera esos pensamientos en medio de una sesión de fotos.

Cambio de vestuario – escucho que decía el fotógrafo sintió como varios pares de brazos la tomaban y se la llevaban del lado totalmente opuesto del de su sirena

No había pasado mayor pena (hasta mas adelante cuando estuviera en plena tarea y tuviera de espectadores a setsuna, hotaru y edward) en su vida, le quitaban la ropa como si fuera un muñeco. Y le colocaban otra más elegante en esa ocasión.

Se vio a si misma al espejo, se veía realmente muy atractiva, si eso era lo suyo sofisticada y atractiva, las chicas que la arreglaran la miraban como contemplando una obra recién terminada

Lastima que seas mujer – dijeron entre suspiros

No se si es una ofensa – dijo haruka divertida

Para nada – dijo una de ellas – vamos que ya te esperan

Regreso al lugar donde les tomaban las fotos, su amada mujer estaba ya en la tarima luciendo un espectacular vestido blanco de cóctel, que delineaba su escultural cuerpo y en sus manos estaba su preciado violín.

Vamos, vamos – dijo el fotógrafo apresurándola para que se colocara junto a ella –

La cara de idiota que tenia no pudo quitarla y sintió pena de que salieran así esas fotos, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se veía preciosa, esta vez disfruto más la sesión, ya que pudo abrazarla, cargarla y darle varios besos.

Volvieron a apagarse las luces y fue de nueva cuenta tomada por esas manos, soltó un - creo que les gusta tocarme – que provoco varias risas por parte de las señoritas que le ayudaban a vestir –

Te quedaras en ropa interior – dijo una de ellas

Lo cual le provoco tos - ¿estas de broma verdad?

No- dijo – pero no será para la sesión, es por que tenéis un descanso mientras cambian los rollos y montan otro escenario

Ya me habéis espantado – dijo haruka que una vez se pudo escapar de ahí, fue en busca de su sirena, la cual si era correcto estaba en la misma situación, en ropa interior eso le dio un par de ideas –

Obviamente no salio en ropa interior llevaba puesta una bata bastante grande de color azul, su favorito, así cómodamente pudo buscar a su amada, la cual encontró.

¿Te estas divirtiendo? – le pregunto con una ceja alzada

Algo – admitió haruka

Mas te vale que no sea con ninguna de esas señoritas – dijo michiru abrazándose a ella

Claro que no – dijo haruka que bajo unos centímetros su rostro – sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti

Si, claro – dijo michiru terminando de unir sus rostros.

Muy bien, el lugar no estaba del todo deshabitado y mientras correspondía el beso, abrió los ojos buscando algún lugar donde continuar

Ni lo creas Tenou – dijo William llegando hasta ellas.

Se separaron y haruka pregunto un inocente - ¿de que hablas? -

Sabes muy bien de que hablo – dijo William – no pueden, no aquí y es una orden

Ya – dijo haruka hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de michiru

¿Y se supone que para impedirlo, te quedaras aquí? – pregunto michiru son sorna

Si es necesario – dijo el joven – lo haré, no me reten

Lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos y al ver que iba en serio solo se pudieron sentarse en uno de los sillones del lugar a hacerse arrumacos con William como espectador.

El chico se dedico a revisar su Lap que lo acompañaba siempre a todos lados, debes en cuando les informaba de los futuros planes, que incluían presentaciones, bailes y cenas de gala.

Muy bien – dijo el fotógrafo – es hora de terminar esta sesión que ya es bastante tarde

Una vez más ambas chicas se vieron envueltas por varias manos para ser vestidas, tuvieron dos cambios más de vestuario y cuando pensó que por fin terminaban, le avisaron que faltaba uno más

Este te gustara – dijo una de las chicas – es algo que siempre usas o por lo menos cuando compites

Le vistieron con su nuevo uniforme de carreras – esta increíble – exclamo al ver lo bonito que había quedado y esos colores le iban muy bien se habían encargado de dejarle el azul marino que era lo que mejor le iba.

Le dieron su casco, el cual tomo y se dirigió hacia el ultimo escenario, llego antes que su sirena, estaba compartiendo algunos consejos con el fotógrafo cuando, alzo la mirada su rostro cambio de una de perfecta concentración a la de una boba, sino babeo en ese momento fue gracias a la reina serenity que siempre le cuidaba.

¿Cómo se los explico? Si siempre que luce espectacular digo las mismas palabras, pero esta vez fue diferente por lo general cuando me deja sin aire es por que lleva algo que es muy apegado a su personalidad vestidos elegantes, faldas sexy o cosas por el estilo, pero la visión, esta es mi favorita, aunque michiru en traje de baño no la supera.

Muy bien me estoy desviando de mi visión, se acerco con elegante paso dejando a todos con la boca bien abierta, algo que en lugar de encelarme me hincho el pecho de orgullo y mi ego creció hasta el infinito.

William le hablaba como si fuera el único en el lugar que fuera inmune a ella, gracias a los dioses por eso, pero eso no es lo importante parecía una visión a cámara lenta cada que daba paso y verla cada vez mas y mas cerca por favor reina serenity contrólame o me importara un bledo y la tomare aquí mismo.

Volví a desviarme quiero expresar lo que veo, mi amada sirena traía, aunque nunca en toda mi vida el Traje ignífugo que utilizo en mis carreras me había dado tanto calor, sentía ahogarme.

La muy coqueta traía un traje ignifugo pero como toda buena chica modelo, no era pantalón era un short, dejando una muy buena vista de sus largas piernas, mi traje era ajustado, pero nunca creí que uno de esos pudiera estar así de ajustado, ya no digamos que tenia desabrochados casi todos los botones de enfrente dejando piel al desnudo, y ese camino que se abría paso entre sus pechos los cuales, me recordaban ciertas noches de, bueno saben de que.

Me ahogo y no puedo enfocar mi vista, ya me perdí, ya no pienso me ha robado todos los sentidos, trago en seco, esta sesión seria uno de mis mayores retos de abstinencia y concentración.

_Yo te prefiero  
fuera de foco  
inalcanzable_

No se como lo logre, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a mi automóvil, William nos dio instrucciones algo de no desvelarnos por que tomaríamos un avión mañana por la tarde para llegar en la madrugada a nuestro destino ¿o fue al revés un avión en la madrugada, para llegar en la tarde? No tengo idea.

_Yo te prefiero  
irreversible  
casi intocable_

Lo único que quería era llegar al hotel y rápido, pero pasando unos minutos michiru me veía con una picara sonrisa en sus labios

Dime – le dije para cortar el silencio

Señorita Tenou – me dijo seriamente – no se si se acuerde pero teníamos una reservación en un restaurante para la cena y vamos tarde

Haruka maldijo por dentro, quiera llegar rápido a la cama ¿Cómo podía pensar en cenar? como si hubiese tiempo para esa banalidad, Como! ¿Cuando había otros asuntos mas interesantes que hacer?

Si lo recuerdo – respondió después de unos minutos

Menos mal ya que llevamos algunas cuadras de desviación – dijo como si nada

Reaccione a tiempo de dar un volantazo y corregir el rumbo – lo se era para ver si estabas atenta – respondí con una sonrisa

Llegaron al lindo lugar, haruka decidió que tendría que comer, no le quedaba otra ¿o si? Eligieron un restaurante italiano, sencillo pero elegante y al entrar el olor a pastas las atrapo.

Pidieron inmediatamente, mientras esperaban les sirvieron un rico vino y se introdujeron a una amena charla.

Se que te ha gustado aunque no quieras admitirlo – dijo michiru después de un tiempo -

No del todo, esas luces en la cara cegándote por completo, parecía una sauna y que te traten como títere no es a lo que yo llamo diversión – contesto

Si claro – dijo michiru – te vi sonreír demasiado y eso tenou es una muestra de que eres una gran mentirosa

Claro que no, si tenía una sonrisa idota era por ti, nada más – dijo simplemente

Sabes hablar de estas cosas tan frívolas y sin importancia, a veces, solo a veces me produce miedo – dijo michiru cambiando el tema radicalmente –

La miro olvidándose por un momento de sus emociones al rojo vivo, y entendió su miedo, no era fácil tratar de vivir como si lo de hace unos meses no hubiese pasado, tan cerca de la muerte y si lo pensaban mejor habían muerto cuando les robaron su corazón, pero por eso a veces no pensaba en eso – michi se que extraño y entiendo tu miedo, pero todo estará bien, estamos juntas y si en algún futuro tendremos que pelear estaremos listas – dijo.

Lo se – dijo michiru – solo que es extraño preocuparse por estas cosas, es solo eso.

En cuanto les sirvieron la cena, se olvidaron por completo del tema y disfrutaron, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero estar rodeadas de lujos, comodidades y asistir a eventos importantes les hacia pensar muchas veces.

Llegaron al hotel donde llevaba van apenas dos días hospedadas, michiru entro directo al baño, mientras haruka lenta y perezosamente se quitaba los zapatos, sus calcetas, el saco y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa, se desfajo y se tumbo sin mas en su cama.

Donde por unos momentos pensó que estaría recordando el no muy agradable tema del fin del mundo, pero agradeció a todos los dioses que su lujuria regresara a su mente, recordó como había salido del estudio, decidía a tomarla en cuanto estuvieran solas.

Sintió de pronto mucho calor y se desabrocho unos botones más de su camisa, pasaron varios minutos más y noto que su sirena no salía del tocador, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? sus pensamientos comenzaron a parecer un remolino donde varias imágenes de ella con cada una de sus mudas de ropa del día se pasearon por su cabeza.

Intento controlar su instinto, pero se abstuvo, ya que sintió el peso de su amada caer sobre ella, pronto sintió el calido aliento de ella sobre su mejilla y rozando con sus labios su oído escucho – pensé que tenias urgencia de llegar al hotel

No se movió por unos segundos dejándole a ella el control, michiru tomo una de sus manos y la guió hasta donde sintió un ¿era eso un botón?

_Tus ropas caen lentamente  
soy un espía, un espectador_

Se aventuro por fin a abrir los ojos, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados por el desfile que se apodero de su cerebro, su pulso volvió a acelerarse, sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos no pestañaban.

_Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_

Y su mano estaba en los últimos botones que faltaban por desabrochar del sensual traje de piloto que su sirena modelara ese día por la mañana.

Pensé que talvez querrías quitármelo – fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de que haruka lo tomara como la bandera de salida para acorralarla entre su cuerpo.

Comenzó a inhalar el perfume de su piel con su nariz, con la cual rozaba cada curva del cuerpo de su amada sirena, quería grabarse el aroma de su cuerpo para siempre, para toda su vida.

_Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana_

Comenzó a besarla en su cuello, iniciando un camino nuevo de besos guiándose por el escote del traje, mientras sus manos de pianista acariciaban sus muslos suaves y apetitosos.

_Es una condena agradable  
el instante previo  
es como un desgaste  
una necesidad  
más que un deseo_

¿Cómo pudo contenerse? Aun tenia esa duda en su mente, claro regreso cuando termino su proeza, antes siguió besando la blanca piel de su sirena que se removía por debajo de ella.

Con sus dientes en una gran acción de habilidad desabrocho poco a poco los botones restantes que sus manos no habían tenido el placer de hacer. Ese juego se tornaba divertido y sobre todo excitante.

_Estamos al borde de la cornisa  
casi a punto de caer  
_

Subió hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro su lindo rostro que tenía perlas de sudor, su boca semiabierta tratando de regular su respiración y sus mejillas sonrojadas les daban gran placer a sus pupilas.

Unos instantes después sus labios fueron atrapados por los de una fogosa sirena, que tenia hambre y estaba comenzando a desesperarse, algo que le informo que no era la única con la lujuria al cien y eso le reconfortó, llego a pensar que era una gran pervertida por imaginarse a su mujer en diferentes situaciones, pero al parecer era algo normal en su relación.

_no sientes miedo  
sigues sonriendo  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré  
_

michiru se coloco hábilmente sobre ella una vez mas y comenzó a quitarle la camisa con algo de urgencia, para después quitarle la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, una vez que se vio libre de esa estorbosa ropa, vio como atacaba sus pequeños pechos.

La sailor del mar también se pregunto como aguanto tanto tiempo sin aventársele encima, ya que esos trajes, ese aire de galantería que la acompañaba y si el traje de piloto se le veía de maravilla. Eso y las miradas cargadas de lujuria que le mandara toda la sesión la habían puesto a mil, pero tuvo que controlarse y no precisamente por gusto.

Ataco a su amada sailor del viento, besando todo su torso y pecho, subió una vez más para apoderarse de los labios de su amada en un furioso y fogoso beso.

_Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana_

Haruka la volvió a colocar bajo ella, comenzó a quitar el traje que cubría sus hombros, para descubrir que no traía ropa interior eso fue un gran incentivo a su ya estado de excitación, masajeo uno de sus pechos mientras con su boca succionabas y besaba el otro, parecía a punto de atragantarse por querer abarcar todo.

Seguían medio vestidas o podría decir estaban medio desnudas, lo interesante llegaría al momento de batallar con los pantalones de haruka, el cinturón se puso necio un momento antes de ceder y dejar que la dueña del mar pudiera quitárselos.

Haruka rió con la visión ya que michiru por poco y hacia un puchero por que no podía con ese pequeño obstáculo, si la cama hubiese sido matrimonial no lo hubiesen logrado, giraban demasiado.

Haruka volvió a su tarea de quitar el resto de la ropa de su querida sirena, era momento de sacar el tesoro que guardaban todavía esos shorts.

Con una paciencia infinita y cambiando el ritmo que habían mantenido desde el principio, los quito poco a poco y lentamente, provocando una gran oleada de placer en ambas, mientras sus manos quitaban la tela sus labios marcaban el camino dejado al desnudo.

_Tus ropas caen lentamente  
soy un espía, un espectador  
y el ventilador desgarrándote  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré  
_

Tiro la ultima prenda que les estorbaba, en una gran demostración de habilidad la dueña del mar se deshizo, haruka no recuerda como, de su última prenda interior, dejando a ambas completamente desnudas.

Haruka subió su rostro hasta la par que el de michiru, le beso con gran intensidad, michiru correspondía el beso y un gran gemido salio de sus labios. Haruka sin ningún miramiento había introducido un dedo dentro de ella.

Pudo en algún momento sentir un poco de arrepentimiento por ser algo brusca, nunca lo había hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo su índice de lujuria había sobrepasado lo normalmente preescrito en ella, lo mejor es que el gemido que soltara michiru no fue de dolor mezclado con placer.

Había sido puro y grato placer, lo que la prendió mas y la invito a meter un dedo mas y seguido de un tercero, quería escucharla gritar, gritar su nombre, metía y sacaba con una velocidad que solo un buen pianista podría tener, - vamos - gritaba en su mente - di mi nombre -

Siguió con su ardua tarea hasta que por fin escucho – Haruka – salir de unos extasiados labios sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse por un orgasmo que no le ayudo a detener su estado de excitación.

_Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana  
_

Michiru le tomo un momento el recuperarse de su propio orgasmo, para colocarse por última vez en la noche encima de su querida dueña del viento ¿con que quería algo rudo? Pues se lo daría.

Ataco sin piedad con su boca su sexo, mordiendo y succionando volviéndola completamente loca y dejándola a su merced. Su instinto fue más fuerte y se aventuraría esta vez a invadirla, llevaba tratando de hacerlo varios meses atrás, pero no lo había visto oportuno, pero hoy, hoy era diferente.

Después de que la lubricara todo lo posible para cuidar todos los detalles de esa noche, se adentro tentando el camino, se apodero de sus labios para calmar la sorpresa y tal vez algún quejido por esa nueva acción para el cuerpo de su amada dueña del viento.

Con un dedo recorriendo el territorio intento introducirlo, siendo su mano atrapada por los muslos de la guerrera del viento que se contrajo en un movimiento no de rechazo mas bien de sorpresa, como lo había previsto, después de calmarla con mas besos fogosos, logro su cometido entro en ella, un pequeño quejido seguido de un gemido que le hizo olvidarse de que probablemente le hizo daño, la invito a continuar con la labor, hoy haruka seria marcada como suya.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante la invasión continuo con un segundo dedo, en donde ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de michiru, una boca llena de deseo y una mirada de pasión por parte de haruka.

Sus bocas volvieron a la danza, mientras las manos de michiru suaves y tersas seguían haciendo una grandiosa labor en haruka, no pudo resistirlo más y grito su nombre – michiru - creyó que todo el hotel se había enterado de lo que sucedía en esa habitación, los gemidos, los gritos, pero no le importaba realmente.

No había sentido eso, no así, no con ella y llego a un perfecto orgasmo su cuerpo se convulsiono y después se relajo. No creyéndose capas de hacer nada mas dejo que michiru en esta ocasión terminara con dulces besos en su rostro y tapándolas a ambas, así abrazadas se quedo profundamente dormida.

Michiru sin embargo la contempló casi toda la noche, acariciando su cara y cabello y depositando su cabeza en su pecho para que se durmiera arrullada por los latidos ahora tranquilos de su corazón._  
_

_Lo que pueda suceder  
no gastes fuerzas para comprender  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana_

Despertó en los brazos de michiru, su oído escuchaba los compensados latidos de su corazón, el cual la noche anterior había latido desenfrenado. Se acurruco mas entre sus pechos, sintiendo que el deseo volvía a ella.

¿No había sido suficiente?, bueno ella no tenia la culpa de despertar entre esas montañas que llamaban a ser conquistadas.

Bueno igual y podrían repasar lo de la noche anterior, solo repasar ya que si mal no recordaba algo les había dicho William de un avión que tenían que tomar.

OoOoO

Que tal aquí con un cap mas, espero sea de su agrado, mi inspiración llego con esta gran rola de soda Stereo "persiana americana"

Cuídense!! Ciao.

OoOoO


	13. el regreso

Michiru se encontraba cómodamente acostada encima de haruka, estos últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida y todo parecía indicar que seria así el resto de sus vidas

**El regreso **

Michiru se encontraba cómodamente acostada encima de haruka, estos últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida y todo parecía indicar que seria así el resto de sus vidas.

Se complementaban tan bien, que el mismo William, dijo - ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hiciéramos antes? – después de la sesión de fotos, le siguieron mas y mas eventos.

Todo había sido agradable, aunque claro hubo algunos momentos de tensión, sobre todo en una de las competencias para decidir a los finalistas un carro sufrió catastrófico accidente, algo que la provoco insomnio por varios días. Pensar que haruka podría tener uno parecido por cualquier distracción, le oprimía el corazón.

No te estoy diciendo que no corras – dijo michiru – solo que seas cuidadosa

Siempre lo soy – dijo haruka estirando sus brazos para atraer a su sirena -

No siempre – le dijo la joven dejándose acercar – quiero que me lo prometas

Te lo prometo, siempre seré cuidadosa – dijo haruka antes de sellar su promesa con un beso.

Para su suerte la joven del viento tenia un gran control de la velocidad, ella misma le aseguro que, ella moriría el mismo día que lo hiciera ella.

No tiene gracia – exclamo michiru –

Es lógico no dije un chiste – dijo haruka seria – te lo digo de corazón no creo poder vivir si te pasara algo y se que sientes lo mismo, por eso moriremos el mismo día

Te amo – dijo michiru abrazándola –

Yo también michi – dijo haruka sosteniéndola fuertemente – te amo y no pasara nada

Su angustia siguió hasta casi el final de la temporada, después comenzó a menguar el tener muchas actividades ayudo, eso y que haruka dejara de alardear que podía manejar con una mano, aunque nunca lo hizo, era solo un decir, también ayudo.

Regresando al presente después de enumerar todas y cada una de las cosas que faltaban, regreso sus pensamientos a la habitación y se encontró con los bellos ojos de su princesa del viento

Pensando en tu amigo – dijo haruka que estuvo todo ese tiempo observándola, fingiendo enojo -

Pensé que ya lo habías superado – dijo michiru la cual comenzó a reír – vamos ni siquiera estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí, es mas no se por que le das tanta importancia, fue solo un baile

Si claro – dijo sarcástica la joven – que baile!, mas no fuera yo la que estuviera a centímetros de la boca de otra por que estarías armando la tercer guerra mundial

Claro que no – dijo michiru haciendo pucheritos

Claro que si – dijo haruka besándola en la frente – y lo sabes

_Flash Back…_

Se encontraban en Francia, ese lugar se prestaba para cumplir cada una de sus fantasías amorosas, era como bien lo dijera haruka en voz alta una muestra de su futura luna de miel.

¿Es una propuesta de matrimonio? – expreso michiru con una radiante sonrisa

Puede ser – dijo haruka robándole un beso – es bueno comenzar a tentar el terreno

Michiru sonrió, estaban cómodamente acostadas en un jardín del hotel, contemplando las estrellas, el lugar era asfixiante y no pudieron evitar dejar de visitarlo.

Comienza hacer frió – dijo haruka – deberíamos entrar

Michiru se acerco a su rostro - ¿Por qué nunca sugieres formas de calentarme?

Haruka enrojeció esas mismas palabras habían usado la primera vez que bueno, trago en seco y termino con el espacio que las separaba, la beso tiernamente, no quería que las detuvieran por exhibiciones publicas.

Decidieron que seria mejor terminar lo que querían comenzar en el jardín en su habitación, ya imaginaban la cara de William si las tenia que sacar de prisión, fueron directo a su habitación, al abrirla se dieron cuenta que no estaba desocupada.

¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunto haruka enojada por que no podría continuar con su tarea

Modales niña ¿Dónde están? – Grito William - ¿y por que todavía no están listas?

Ambas se miraron no sabían de que hablaba el agente de michiru, pero si estaba bastante molesto

¿No saben para qué son los celulares? – grito nuevamente – por dios no se queden paradas ahí como tontas, vístanse, ahora!!

Disculpa – dijo haruka - ¿ahora que mosca te ha picado?

Antes de que William pudiera decir algo, michiru hablo – haruka es la cena de gala en la torre ¿Cómo hemos podido olvidarla?

Vaya – dijo William – vístanse rápido, las espera un carro abajo y nada de faltar, en esta no se pueden escapar

Se arreglaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, para llegar a tiempo a ese lugar, entraron y era igual a las otras cenas de gala que habían tenido que frecuentar, pronto el agente las presento con aquellos a los que tenían que conocer.

¿Bailamos? – preguntó haruka

Será un placer – dijo michiru tomando la mano que le ofrecía –

Comenzaron a danzar por toda la pista, varios pares de ojos las seguían sin poder evitarlo.

Michiru – dijo William que apareció de la nada seguido de un joven con aire aristócrata – haruka

Dejaron de bailar para prestarle atención al agente, le presento a Sir Frederick un niñato con cara bonita, que por lo que noto haruka podía unir más de dos palabras.

El chico pronto pasó a ser el centro de la charla, hablaban de arte, no es que no le interesara, pero no era su fuerte.

Los primeros minutos no hubo ningún problema, el problema en cuestión vino después cuando no dejaban de reír por algún chiste tonto y se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a michiru.

No hay forma de que pueda competir contra mi – pensó haruka tratando de tranquilizar a su fierecilla interna – ella era más guapa, mas inteligente y tenia mas habilidades, pero el tipejo ese estaba traspasando la línea, le había pedido a michiru un baile, ella la miro

Y el tipejo dijo un inocente – nos permites – y antes de que ella pudiera contestar o por lo menos asentir el muy idiota se la había llevado.

Los vio bailar dos piezas y no lo soporto mas, mas risas, mas cerca, mas risas, ese idiota se estaba propasando y lo peor, su sirena no hacia nada al respecto.

Bueno se dijo a si misma - tendré que hacer algo - se dirigió con paso decidido hasta la feliz pareja, casi muere de un infarto cuando noto que tan cerca estaban el uno del otro.

Matar, fue la primera palabra que se le cruzo por la mente, si matar - ¿disculpa me permites? – dijo en un tono neutro como quien comenta el clima

Por supuesto – dijo un poco enojado el tipejo en cuestión

Gracias – dijo haruka comenzando a bailar con su sirena, suya de su propiedad, repetía su cerebro –

¿Te diviertes?- dijo haruka enojada

Ahora si – dijo michiru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

No lo veo la gracia- declaro haruka

Deberías – dijo michiru recargando su cabeza en el pecho de haruka, haruka coloco los brazos de su sirena en su cuello, para después deslizar sus manos a su cintura donde la abrazo fuertemente.

Si soy sincera, no le encuentro la gracia – dijo la chica seria, estaba completamente enojada -

Te amo – dijo michiru mirándola a los ojos – solo a ti, siempre a ti y por toda la eternidad.

Yo también – dijo haruka – lo sabes y lo se, pero sigo sin verle la gracia.

Solo a ti – dijo michiru a toda respuesta antes de besarla apasionadamente – creo – dijo separándose - que deberíamos, ya sabes

No lo se – dijo haruka fingiendo inocencia

O si lo sabes – dijo michiru volviéndola a besar fogosamente – vamos – salieron del lugar escabulléndose de William, para llegar a su hotel, con suerte llegarían al hotel vestidas.

_Fin flash back…_

¿Aburridas? – dijo William entrando a su habitación

No – dijeron las dos sin ni siquiera moverse un centímetro de su posición

Oh entonces lamentare interrumpir su diversión – dijo el con cierto sarcasmo – pero es hora señoritas vamos por el ultimo pez grande.

Si, lo que digas – dijo haruka comenzando a enderezarse – no es posible que mi jefe te haya dado tanto control

Es que soy muy bueno – dijo William – vamos, primero tu carrera y después el gran cierre de los conciertos, me alegra haber conseguido esas fechas, soy muy bueno – decía mas para si mismo, que para ellas

Creo que se le ha subido – dijo haruka en tono de broma

Solo un poco – coincidió michiru –

Llegaron un día antes de la competencia de haruka donde pudo entrenar en el lugar sin ningún problema.

Creo que ganaremos Tenou – decía el jefe por el radio –

Ya lo creo – dijo William contestando por ella acababa de llegar con michiru quien tuvo su primer ensayo de los tres que le obligaban a tener si quería presentarse en ese gran coliseo –

Termino su prueba con muy buenas marcas – esta en perfectas condiciones, si todo sale bien mañana no habrá ningún problema – dijo haruka bajando de su vehiculo -

Toda la razón tenou – dijo el jefe – bien equipo a descansar tiene catorce horas para estar mañana al cien por ciento no lo arruinen y nada de parrandas

Las horas pasaron como segundos y se encontraron una vez más en el estadio, la adrenalina les corría sin ningún esfuerzo, la euforia se quería apoderar de sus sentidos.

¿Nerviosa? – pregunto michiru

Solo un poco – admitió haruka –

Lo harás bien – dijo mientras la abrazaba – eres la dueña del viento – se separo un poco para besarla

Tenou – grito el jefe – es hora

Se separaron – lo harás bien – dijo michiru – suerte amor

Gracias – dijo haruka que regreso en sus pasos para robarle otro beso, para después subir a su automóvil.

_Fue magnifico – declararon los diarios – se nota que el piloto tenou quería su primer lugar y lo consiguió._

En una entrevista después de ganar una de las carreras más importantes del mundo, Tenou se mostró humilde y declaro que era un triunfo de equipo y que ese premio se lo dedicaba a ellos – leía William

¿Humilde? – dijo michiru arrebatándole el diario -

No puede ir por la vida presumiendo – declaro William – además, se porto como una buena chica

Si lo que digas – dijo haruka saliendo de la ducha - ¿Cómo haces para conseguir estas publicaciones antes que todos?

Eso tenou es el secreto de mi éxito – dijo William con una gran sonrisa –

Creído – dijo haruka - ¿Qué más dice michi?

El piloto considera que se merecía el primer lugar después del gran trabajo realizado por su equipo y recuerda con una gran sonrisa su batalla con Larens – leía la dueña del mar – si con esa declaración tu humildad va en aumento

Eso depende del enfoque – dijo William – recuerden la redacción anterior, si ponemos desde el principio que era humilde ese texto no es mal entendido

Si, claro – dijo haruka – aunque creo que todos saben que no es una de mis cualidades además ¿Larens? No me dio batalla

Tenou – dijo William – no comiences, mejor termina el articulo michiru

Estuve luchando contra los Larens durante gran parte de la carrera y quizás eran un poco más rápido que yo en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca me rendí y parece que fuimos competitivos –

¿Qué? – Grito haruka – claro que no fueron más rápidos que yo, ese artículo es…

No lo insultes – dijo William – no puedes ir por la vida diciendo que eres y siempre serás la mejor y mas rápida, he visto como los grandes se hunden por el tamaño de su boca, yo soy el agente, tu la corredora, fin de esta charla

No estoy de acuerdo – dijo haruka – no soy humilde, nunca lo seré, fui mejor y por eso gane –

Parecen crios –dijo michiru – pero ve linda esto te gustara, en las ultimas vueltas le toco a Lewis complicarme las cosas, pero yo continúe luchando, sin tiempo para respirar, hasta que llegue a la meta como primer lugar. Concluyo el piloto.

Es muy – comenzó haruka - ¿Cómo lo digo?

Vamos le ayudara a tu carrera – declaro William dando por zanjado el tema – bien no se olviden mañana es el ultimo evento de esta gira laboral, descansen

_Como si fuera profeta el articulo fue bien recibido por la comunidad, siendo para varias ediciones uno de los mas vendidos._

¿Nerviosa? –pregunto haruka a michiru mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su vestido

Un poco – dijo michiru girándose para regalarle una vista a haruka – pero en cuanto has quitado tus manos se han ido

Haruka sonrió y la acerco hacia ella para besarla – luces – dijo besándola – como – volvió a besarla – para - un beso mas – comerte –

Será después del concierto caníbal – dijo William

Por dios – dijo haruka – lo único bueno de esto es que es la última vez que te veré entrando cuando no te llaman

Si, yo también te extrañare, ahora si nos permites la señorita tiene que dar un concierto, ve a tomar tu asiento

Suerte – dijo depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de michiru –

Michiru inhalo y exhalo varias veces - ¿lista? – pregunto William

La chica solo asintió, salio al escenario donde ya estaba la orquesta tomo su lugar, soltó el aire retenido coloco su violín en sus hombros y comenzó. Sus ojos se dirigieron a una sola persona del público, a ella que la miraba con admiración.

El Concierto para violín y orquesta sinfónica en Re mayor Opus 35 de Chaikovski es uno de los conciertos para violín más populares – comenzó haruka con el periódico en la mano – el cual también está considerado como una de las obras más difíciles para violín, fue ayer interpretado con gran maestría y gracia.

La niña prodigo del Japón demostró ante 50 mil personas quien es y por que es una de las artistas mas importantes del siglo – continuo haruka – ¿has notado que te aumentaron algunos años?

Si – dijo michiru con una sonrisa, mirando atentamente a haruka leer el artículo –

Ahora se por que te divierte leer esto – dijo haruka – acompañada de la orquesta conformada por dos flautas, dos oboes, dos clarinetes, dos fagots, cuatro cornos, dos trompetas, timbales, cuerdas; la violinista dio gala de su destreza y deleitó a miles de seguidores. Eso y su incomparable belleza hacen de esta joven una joya de nuestra era, apuesto a que te ha subido el ego –

Claro que no – dijo michiru haciendo un puchero y estirando sus manos para que haruka se sentara junto a ella –

¿Y te tengo que creer? – pregunto haruka sentándose a su lado

No te queda otra opción tenou – dijo michiru subiéndose a su regazo se abrazo a ella, la noche anterior había deseado que la tomara en el camerino, pero su amante no había accedido, esa acción la incomodo de cierta forma, pero sobre todo se pregunto ¿Por qué? – salio de sus pensamientos cuando una mano de haruka se deslizaba por entre sus piernas y por debajo de su camisón, acariciando sus muslos.

Sonó a reto – dijo haruka comenzándola a besar en su rostro mientras michiru se aferraba todavía a su cuerpo

Saco sus manos de debajo del camisón para tomar su rostro y enfrentar sus miradas – que sucede – pregunto haruka al notar alguna incomodidad en su ser -

Nada – contesto con firmeza - ¿Por qué? – pregunto después de un rato -

En primera instancia pensó que el porque, era por la pregunta hecha en ese momento, sin embargo era obvio que no era por lo de ahora, si no por lo del camerino.

Bueno – comenzó haruka – fue una noche especial y no quería tener un lugar tan burdo, quería que toda tu noche fuera igual de linda como lo había sido la mía.

Yo que pensé que alguna de tus conquistas estaba por ahí y por eso ya sabes – dijo michiru con una sonrisa, recargando su espalda en el sillón

Celosa – dijo haruka quien se inclino para poder besarla, recargando sus manos a cada costado de ella – cuando superaras eso

Bueno digamos que no soy la única que peca de eso o ya se te olvido mi amigo – dijo michiru riendo

Cierto, cierto, el sir ese- dijo haruka – ya se me olvido – volvió a besarla – te adoro ¿lo sabes? – dijo acomodándose completamente encima de ella.

Si – dijo michiru que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de ella – yo también – la atrajo una vez más hacia si para abrazarse a su cuerpo- ha sido perfecto, no importa el lugar haruka si no la persona.

Lo se – dijo haruka – sin embargo no puedes reclamarme nada, si ha sido lindo al final.

En eso tienes razón – dijo michiru –

Volvió a adentrar su mano por debajo del camisón donde encontró el único obstáculo que ocultaba su mayor tesoro, su ropa interior la cual no quito solo entro por debajo de ella, comenzó a acariciarla y robarle suspiros, que se convirtieron poco a poco en gemidos.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba pidiendo más y mas, mientras sus bocas se poseían con gran apetito, las manos de michiru ya habían quitado todo obstáculo de tela que tuviese al alcance, una de sus manos se aferraba a la espalda de haruka.

Cuando decidió que estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para introducir uno de sus dedos así lo hizo, con sumo cuidado, como si quisiera que su sentido del tacto grabara cada una de las sensaciones que se reproducían en su cuerpo cuando su dedo entraba en ella.

Parecía una tortura para michiru, haruka nunca había hecho eso tan despacio y tan deliciosamente atormentante, lento sin prisas, no debería y una oleada la recorrió desde su vientre hasta su rostro.

Haruka beso sus pechos, su torso, su ombligo y su vientre – eres tan hermosa – le dijo mirándola a los ojos –

Michiru la miro su cabello revuelto por sus manos, las perlas de sudor y sus ojos verdes y brillantes que le decían mil y una veces te amo - yo también te amo – dijo

Estaban muy animadas por que por fin regresarían a casa, estuvieron así hasta que una llamada de William les hizo saber que faltaba una cosa más que hacer.

Michiru tuvo un concierto privado en un lujoso lugar, aun así no había sido nada agradable, en primer lugar haruka adquirió un gran resfriado el cual la dejo en cama, desde que se conocieran haruka no había faltado a ninguno de sus conciertos o presentaciones.

¿Estarás bien? – pregunto la chica de cabellos aguamarina

Si michi – contesto a duras penas haruka – no pasara nada, ve pero no te tardes

De acuerdo solo por que es necesario – dijo michiru – no te preocupes por nada William te mandara una enfermera

Muy bien – dijo haruka

La chica dio su concierto y en cuanto termino regreso en donde se encontraba su querida mujer, la cual la encontró muy bien acompañada y atendida por la joven enfermera, sus celos, si sus celos florecieron

Buenas tardes – dijo en un tono completamente frió

La chica en cuestión estaba roja y ahora asustada – buenas noches – dijo tartamuda y no duro mas de unos minutos y salio disparada del lugar totalmente aterrada por la mirada que le mandara la bella chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Veo que te encuentras mejor – dijo michiru molesta –

No del todo – dijo haruka

Pues no me pareció ver lo contrario – dijo la chica enojada – era bonita verdad

Michiru – dijo haruka – estoy con fiebre –

Eso es pretexto – dijo michiru que aunque no quería se acerco y coloco una palma de su mano cerca de su rostro, comprobó que efectivamente estaba hirviendo –

Antes de poder hacer algo por su salud, entro a la habitación el ventrículo que estuviera como una de las atracciones del lugar y sin ningún aviso las ataco.

Que demonios – pensó michiru la cual se transformo, pensó que no recordaría como hacer eso, no tuvo mucha suerte el demonio era muy fuerte, haruka se enderezo con mucha dificultad.

Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño al amor de su vida – trato de hacerse de su pluma, mientras michiru seguía peleando sin mucho éxito

No lo intentes – dijo michiru – no estas en condiciones

Eso lo veremos – dijo la chica se transformo y olvido por unos instante lo mal que se sentía, fue un gran oponente, descubrieron después de un tiempo donde se originaba su poder y lo mataron.

Haruka cayo desplomada en el suelo, se des transformo y justo cuando michiru hizo lo propio la enfermera entro corriendo, mas asustada si se podía vio el lugar hecho pedazos - trae un recipiente con agua y una toalla, rápido – dijo la chica en su tono autoritario.

Una vez que se hizo con las cosas, la corrió con una sola mirada y se dedico a cuidar de su valiente guerrera. Gracias a la curación de las sailors y los cuidados de michiru, haruka despertó como si nada al otro día.

No puedes negar que ha sido un año interesante – dijo haruka abrazando a su sirena que se encontraba acostada a su lado, evadió el tema del ataque, algo que era demasiado obvio y que estaba de mas decir –

Tu lo has dicho – dijo michiru – por fin regresaremos a casa

Si – dijo haruka – a nuestro hogar

Tomaron su ultimo avión rumbo a Tokio, al arribar fueron al estacionamiento donde haruka había guardado su convertible.

Es hora – dijo haruka subiendo a su auto -

Lo se – dijo michiru que se encontraba ya en el del copiloto – lamento que el mar nos reciba con tanta furia, al parecer una nueva tormenta se presenta.

OoOoO

Un cap mas espero sea de su agrado

Thks por los reviews,

Ciao

OoOoO


	14. Clases de manejo

**Clases de manejo **

Se encontraban desayunando en ese agradable café donde meses atrás habían tenido una de las más agradables charlas que recordaran.

He estado pensando – dijo de pronto michiru cortando el silencio –

¿En que? – pregunto haruka

Sobre tomar ciertas clases -

¿De que? –

Manejo –

Haruka la observo con una ceja levantada - ¿para que? - pregunto

Para aprender a manejar – dijo michiru ocultando su risa –

Haruka entrecerró los ojos – no por lo obvio michi, si no el verdadero motivo

Michiru le sonrió, algo que casi logra que olvidara el asunto y se concentrara solo en ella – nunca se sabe cuando necesitaremos que yo maneje y siempre seria bueno que yo pudiera hacerlo ¿no crees?

Haruka no creyó en esa posibilidad, ni siquiera cuando había tenido accidentes en sus carreras, le habían imposibilitado manejar, era algo casi improbable por no decir imposible que sucediera.

Se lo que piensas – dijo michiru al ver que no contestaba nada – y aunque me encantaría saber que nada te sucederá, no pienso esperarme a que te pase algo para aprender a manejar, además si es por tocar tu preciado "bebe" – dijo con claro sarcasmo – me comprare un automóvil

Haruka se sorprendió al ver el cambio drástico de la conversación, de unas probables clases para manejar, pasó a que ella era una envidiosa - ¿Cómo sucedió? – se encontró con sus ojos que estaban expectantes no había dicho nada desde hace varios minutos.

No es eso – dijo recuperando su voz – es solo que me ha sorprendido

Fue el turno de michiru de alzar un ceja a modo de interrogación, no necesitaba ponerla en palabras era completamente clara un ¿Por qué te sorprende? Estaba dibujado en su rostro.

Muy bien no se aun como lo haces, pero siempre sucede – dijo haruka – pero lo importante es que yo misma te enseñare a manejar

No te queda de otra ¿no? – dijo michiru molesta

Haruka tuvo el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco, pero sabia que se podría ganar una temporada en el sofá por ese acto, así que desistió – michi yo te enseñare y en mi carro no me interesa lo que le pase, si no que tu aprendas a manejar como una profesional

Si claro – dijo la chica y tomo su taza de café para darle un sorbo

No dijo nada más, ya había hecho una promesa y bien que mal la chica la acepto, decidió seguir comiendo y esperar a que se le pasara su mal humor para comenzar con otro tema más ameno.

Haruka llego a pensar, si la joven tenia la ilusión, de que solo fuera un arranque y que se le olvidaría en un día o tal vez dos las clases de manejo, pero no fue así su joven sirena planeo toda su agenda con la de ella, logrando dos semanas de clases algo que la sorprendió.

Me doy cuenta que es mas interesante para ti tomar clases de manejo que estar conmigo – dijo haruka fingiendo molestia –

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto michiru

No tenemos a veces mucho tiempo juntas por nuestras actividades, pero ahora resulta que tenemos dos semanas perfectas para tus clases – dijo irónica la joven

Ni lo intentes – dijo michiru – no te libraras de mis clases Tenou y mucho menos me harás sentir mal, así que olvídalo

Siempre ganas – dijo haruka cruzándose de brazos – eso no este bien para tu ego, además de que te vuelven más caprichosa de lo que eres.

Michiru se levanto de su asiento y rodeo la cintura de la joven del viento con sus manos – claro que no, si siempre eres tú la que gana – se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro – usare minifaldas para las clases.

Trago en seco, se imagino la escena y se sonrojo ¿Por qué siempre lo lograba? – Cuando recupero el control dijo – michi nos mataras y será tu culpa

Tendré que vivir con eso – dijo la chica risueña y robándole un beso dio por zanjado el tema -

Su primera clase llego muy pronto revisando que todos los papeles del seguro se encontraran en regla se dieron a la tarea.

Te será fácil – dijo haruka que se encontraba algo extrañada, lo que no sabia es por que era, si por estar en el asiento del copiloto o ¿se debía a la falda? - este carro es automático así que no habrá muchos problemas, lo primero michiru es abrocharse el cinturón es muy importante – dijo tratando de enfocarse en el tema y no en el atuendo de su amante.

La chica asintió y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad – tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro una sonrisa de que había hecho una gran travesura.

Bien, ahora debes de colocar tu asiento a modo de que estés cómoda y tus piernas alcancen sin ningún problema los pedales – haruka ayudo a acomodar el asiento de su convertible que por varios años jamás fue conducido por nadie mas, aunque algo la distrajo, la visión de las piernas que se veían suaves tersas y comenzaba a hacer calor- concéntrate – se dijo – concéntrate.

Recuperando el control le dijo que tenía que revisar sus espejos para tener la visión adecuada a la hora de manejar - ya que te apoyaras de ellos para poder transitar por la ciudad – dijo mientras agradecía interiormente tener que mirar hacia otro lado.

Para encender el auto solo _introduces_ – esa palabra le puso la boca seca - la llave, en el caso del estándar hay que apretar un pedal al que llaman clutch, en este caso solo pisas el freno, ya que nunca sabes si la palanca de direcciones esta en alguna _posición_ – mala palabra ya que imagino otra cosa - que no sea punto muerto o neutral – continuo haruka tratando de dar continuidad a sus pensamientos sobre manejo –

Michiru metió la llave a punto de encender el auto, pero fue detenida por la mano de haruka - todavía no linda – dijo divertida – aun no, pasemos con los pedales tienes dos uno el izquierdo es el freno y el derecho el acelerador – dijo haruka - ¿vamos bien?

Si – dijo michiru – bastante diría yo – haruka la miro no sabia a que se refería si a su obvio juego de seducción o a las clases.

Bien, ahora la palanca tienes P que es el punto muerto, el carro no ira a ningún lado, después tenemos R que es la reversa, después sigue D que es drive o sea que ahí estará la mayor parte del tiempo tu palanca, cada vez que manejes estará en esa letra, N es neutral cada vez que toque un alto puedes poner la palanca ahí o bien mantener pisado el freno -

Muy bien – dijo michiru -

Para dar cada cambio de acuerdo a lo que quieres hacer, lo harás con el auto totalmente detenido, presionando el pedal de freno ¿de acuerdo?

Creo que si – dijo michiru

Nada de creer, mejor pregunta si tienes dudas – dijo haruka seria por primera vez en el día -

Que carácter – dijo michiru – tendré en cuanto me dejes encender el auto

Todavía no – dijo haruka – una vez encendido y muevas la palanca a D comenzaremos a caminar, si quieres ir mas de prisa comenzaras a pisar el pedal derecho o si la circunstancias de trafico te lo exigen, iras mas lento comenzando a frenar el carro con el pedal izquierdo, no de sopetón ya que te podrías lastimar, siempre prudente y con los sentidos alerta

De acuerdo ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto michiru – ¿ya puedo encenderlo?

Michi no estoy jugando es importante – dijo haruka

Lo se y ya entendí ¿puedo encenderlo? –

No – dijo haruka – primero te haré unas preguntas

Michiru comenzó a impacientarse - creo que lo haces a propósito

Claro que no – soltó haruka – me lo agradecerás cuando seas una experta

Ya no me pondré mini faldas – dijo michiru a modo de amenaza -

Mejor así – dijo haruka - no harás que nos matemos

Haruka – dijo michiru ofendida –

Michiru – dijo haruka tratando de ocultar su risa –

¿Por que siempre haces algo así? – dijo michiru cruzándose de brazos

¿Qué hago? – pregunto inocente la joven acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la tomaba por el su cuello y la atraía para robarle un beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

Bajo su mano hasta el cinturón de su sirena donde en un ágil movimiento logro desabrocharlo y con sumo cuidado la atrajo hasta el asiento en donde ella estaba, profundizando el beso – deberíamos – dijo haruka con voz ronca y algo alterada, había comenzado a acariciar sus largas piernas, suaves y tersas.

No es mala idea – dijo michiru contra todo pronóstico, las lecciones de manejo por ese día habían finalizado.

Me ha gustado eso de ser maestro – dijo haruka unas horas después mientras abrazaba a michiru -

A mi también me han gustado las clases – dijo michiru buscando sus labios los cuales encontró y deposito un pequeño beso – no sabes que sexy te ves en el asiento del copiloto como maestra.

No tanto como tu en el asiento del piloto – dijo haruka – como mi alumna

Era por la falda – aseguro

Digamos que ayudo bastante – dijo haruka depositando un beso en su frente

¿Mañana me dejaras prenderlo?- pregunto michiru poniendo sus mejores ojitos de perrito a medio morir -

Eso dependerá de lo que te pongas – contesto haruka depositando otro beso -

Suena a reto – dijo la chica colocándose encima de ella

Puede ser – dijo haruka que comenzaba a delinear su cuerpo con sus manos

No sabes en lo que te metes tenou –

Si que lo se – dijo haruka y la atrajo hasta su altura para robarle un beso –

_En los días siguientes terminaron sus respectivas tareas, una aprender a manejar y la otra enseñarle hacerlo, logrando resultados satisfactorios al igual que los cierres de cada clase._

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto haruka siendo jalada literalmente por michiru

Ya lo sabes – dijo michiru

Nuestra cama esta del otro lado del parque – dijo haruka

No había pensado en eso – contesto michiru – suena a que es una buena idea

Claro que es una buena idea –

Presumida –

Berrinchuda –

Continuo siendo jalada varias cuadras mas hasta que llegaron a un conocido edificio, un viejo amigo que había sido la fascinación hace un año de su querida amante.

¿El acuario? – pregunto haruka –

Michiru solo asintió y como si fuera una niña pequeña casi entro dando saltitos de alegría – vamos quiero entrar

Ya lo conoces – dijo haruka – no creo que tenga nada nuevo

Haruka –

Michiru

No otra vez – dijo la joven – o experimentaras que es dormir en el sofá

¿Es una amenaza? –

No es una advertencia –

Entro fingiendo fastidio, la verdad le encantaba cuando michiru estaba en contacto con su elemento.

Recorrieron el lugar deteniéndose en algunos lugares específicos y cuando por fin llegaron en donde estaba el muro más grande se detuvieron, haruka dedico unos minutos en recorrerlo, para después posar su mirada en michiru, que veía con fascinación a los peces.

Se siente tan tranquilo – dijo michiru

Lo se a ti te tranquiliza estar aquí – dijo haruka – pero a mi me tranquiliza mas correr mi auto

Yo hablaba del pez – dijo michiru con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de la dueña del viento se agarro de su brazo y salieron del acuario.

Se encontraron con una escena muy peculiar y hermosa una lluvia de estrellas, miraban como caían una tras otra, eran demasiadas, pero no se quejaron del espectáculo

Haruka soltó una maldición al sentir como se encajaba algo en su mano derecha, michiru volteo de inmediato y vio que sangraba no dudo en tomar su mano entre las suyas y acercar sus labios a la herida, provocándole un escalofrió a haruka.

Succiono para después tomar su pañuelo y depositar un pedazo de cristal, fue cuestión de segundos que las personas a su alrededor se quejaran por heridas similares y corrieran hacia dentro del acuario para protegerse.

Suelta eso michiru – grito haruka que con su mano provocando la caída del pañuelo de michiru que contenía el pedazo de cristal.

Quedaron solas en el lugar, pero por muy poco tiempo ya que comenzaron a formarse ante sus ojos monstruos de cristal que las rodeaban. Se transformaron sin dudarlo y comenzaron a pelear, se dieron cuenta que cada vez que mataban a una aparecían dos, sus ataques no estaban funcionando.

Grito mortal – dijo una voz muy conocida para ellas voltearon y se encontraron con sailor plut –

¿Tu Aquí? – dijo una sorprendida haruka no creía lo que veían sus ojos era sailor plut su amiga la que murió en ese helicóptero o eso era lo que había pensado –

Y más sorprendidas estaban que tuviera en sus brazos a la pequeña hotaru, comenzaron a pelear contra los monstruos, pero parecía no ser suficiente…

Michiru lo vio todo en cámara lenta como tres monstruos atacaban a la dueña del viento y era aventada contra una ventana, no supo como lo hizo solo se vio a si misma corriendo y atrapando en el ultimo momento a haruka.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de michiru quien la sostenía, le había salvado la vida.

Parece que has comido demasiada chatarra últimamente – dijo michiru que le estaba costando un poco sostenerla, pero jamás la dejaría caer.

No te oí quejándote en la cama el otro día – dijo haruka que se sentía segura aun cuando seguía colgando sabia que la mujer que la sostenía haría todo para salvarla.

Escucharon el aterrador grito de Plut – no a la bebe, no –

Primero sintieron pánico y después se vieron envueltas en una calida energía, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron frente a su enemigo, pero había algo distinto ahora eran súper sailors.

Con esta renovada energía pelearon y derrotaron con facilidad al enemigo, cuando voltearon a ver donde estaba antes la bebe, se encontraron con una niña de no mas de cinco años.

Pero hace poco era un bebe – dijo haruka todavía atónita -

Eso solo quiere decir – dijo setsuna – que no hay mucho tiempo – setsuna tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos – vamos a casa ahí veremos todo con mas claridad.

No lo veo claro – dijo la joven del viento – lo que si se, es que desde que regresamos sentimos una presencia maligna.

Lo se por eso fui en busca de hotaru – dijo setsuna se encontraban en la sala hace poco que habían acostado a la pequeña

Guardaron silencio reflexionando sobre este nuevo enemigo, bueno lo hacían setsuna y michiru, ya que haruka no le quitaba la vista de encima a la primera.

Eres mala sabes –dijo de pronto haruka dirigiéndose a setsuna –

Por que lo dices – contesto

Hacerte pasar por muerta – dijo haruka cruzándose de brazos – no te parece suficiente

Lo lamento – dijo setsuna – no era mi intención, es difícil de explicar

Si lo que digas – contesto haruka todavía con los brazos cruzados –

Michiru solo le sonrió a setsuna y abrazo a su mujer – no seas grosera con suni, ella no te ha hecho nada, es mas deberías darle las gracias por que siempre nos salva.

Haruka no dijo nada todavía observando fijamente a setsuna, sin poder decir nada en voz alta –

Bien mientras me perdonas deberíamos ir a dormir – dijo setsuna – presiento que vienen días muy agotadores.

Un poco renuente de dejar el tema se levantaron del sofá y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_Me enamoré de sed_

_Y tú eres el agua_

Haruka cerro la puerta de su habitación, vio como michiru se dirigía al baño, probablemente para alistarse para dormir, solo necesito una fracción de segundo pensar y actuar cuando michiru se observo quedo acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su amante.

_Desnudo al aire libre_

_Estaba mi corazón_

Sorprendida por la acción y sin darle tiempo para preguntar que sucedía, sintió los labios de haruka sobre los de ella. Con su calida lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, ella gustosa le dejo entrar.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Que me eleva a lo profundo_

_Como un globo hasta el cielo_

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron con ojos intensos y cargados de su ya despierto deseo, Haruka se inclino y se dirigió a su oído donde lo mordió antes de decirle con su voz excitada – no sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando tratas de salvar mi vida –

_El poder de tu amor_

_Me sumerge a las alturas_

_Y me corta la respiración_

Sintió miles de descargas cruzar su cuerpo, haruka volvió a mirarla fijamente ambos pares de ojos brillaban como estrellas en el firmamento, después lentamente haruka corto la distancia, rozando sus labios en un tierno beso.

Deslizando sus manos poco a poco por debajo de su falda, acariciando los muslos de su amante con infinita paciencia. Michiru desabrochaba su cinturón, logrado su objetivo, comenzó a quitarle su camisa.

_Yo te juro, no miento_

_Que tu amor tiene ese poder_

Desvistiéndose con suma tranquilidad, como si tuvieran toda la eternidad para hacerlo, se vieron en ropa interior, haruka cargo a su chica hasta la cama donde la deposito suavemente boca abajo.

_Decir que te amo hasta la luna_

_Eso no bastará_

_A menos que haya otra luna_

_En la eternidad_

Se coloco encima su boca comenzó a trazar toda su figura, su espalda, su bella espalda esa piel que brillaba invitándola a disfrutarla, descendió poco a poco, tratando de no olvidar ningún rincón, llego a sus bellos y redondos glúteos, los acaricio, beso y mordió.

Siguió su camino marcando sus piernas, sus pantorrillas, sus talones, subió rápidamente para robarle un beso mas, mientras se entretenían ambas bocas y se saciaban, su mano viajo hasta su sexo, entrando por atrás lo que sorprendió y agrado, lo supo al escucharla gemir, tomaron ritmo sus cuerpos y cuando su mano libre pudo colarse tomo uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo y estrujarlo.

_Los seres solo son humanos_

_Si saben justificar _

_Que son más humanos_

_Si pueden amar_

Sintió tan agradable el acceso por atrás que no dudo en introducir un segundo dedo, se sorprendió preguntándole en susurros en su oído – si le gustaba – solo conseguía mas y mas gemidos por respuesta, hasta que escucho – haruka – salir de sus labios se sintió satisfecha.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Que me eleva a lo profundo_

_Como un globo hasta el cielo_

Introdujo un tercer dedo logrando que el cuerpo de su sirena se convulsionara, lo que le aviso que venia su parte favorita verla tener un orgasmo provocado por ella, deslizo su mano libre en su vientre para conseguir apoyo comenzó a una danza mas feroz, sus dedos entraban y salían, entrelazo sus piernas logrando que su sexo húmedo por la excitación quedara a la par de una de sus piernas y comenzó a restregarse, buscando su propio placer, mientras se lo brindaba a ella.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Me sumerge a las alturas_

_Y me corta la respiración_

Humedad, gemidos, sudor, movimiento y por fin su nombre – haruka – pronunciado por el placer que le brindaba su orgasmo

_Yo te juro, no miento_

_Que tu amor tiene ese poder_

Sus cuerpos temblaban por la explosión vivida, cuando lograron regular un poco su respiración michiru con la ayuda de haruka logro girarse para quedar frente a frente.

_De nube en nube va el amor_

_De rama en rama va el amor_

_De beso en beso va el amor_

_A la cama _

Se abrazaron hasta que sus cuerpos fueron uno solo, haruka le decía cosas lindas en su oído mientras michiru depositaba besos en su cuerpo, los interrumpió cuando escucho un – gracias – de parte de haruka

_El poder de tu amor_

_Que me eleva a lo profundo_

_Como un globo hasta el cielo_

No tienes por que dármelas – dijo michiru – te amo haruka jamás dejare que te pase algo

Lo se – dijo haruka acercándose si se podía mas a ella – yo también te amo.

_El poder de tu amor_

_Me sumerge al infinito_

_Y me corta la respiración_

Se acurrucaron y una vez conseguida la posición mas cómoda para las dos, michiru recostada en el pecho de haruka, esta rodeándole con sus manos y sus piernas entrelazadas, se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

_Yo te juro, no miento_

_Que tu amor tiene ese poder_

OoOoOoO

Hola gracias por los reviews, mil gracias.

Este cap era el complementario al One shot que escribí hace tiempo "el poder de tu amor", pero paso a ser un poco diferente ya que pensé que si lo leían nuevamente podría resultar un poco tedioso, así que modifique la escena para que tuvieran algo diferente XD espero sea de su agrado, la primera versión de este fic esta en el one shot "el poder de tu amor".

Digamos que esta es la versión reloaded XD nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Que escribí como una petición especial XD

Ciao.

OoOoOo


	15. cosas divertidas, cuando se es adulto

Debe ser o extremadamente fuerte o muy insignificante para que no podamos detectarlo – exclamo setsuna al ver que llevaban algún tiempo buscando alguna pista, sin resultados.

Espero lo segundo – dijo haruka

Pensé que dirías que lo primero – dijo setsuna - ¿Dónde quedo la guerrera soberbia que deje hace meses?

No comiencen – dijo michiru cortando el principio de una probable discusión - será mejor que sigamos buscando y yo siga consultando mi espejo, aunque si me lo preguntaran, yo digo que esta lejos del sistema por que mi talismán no lo detecta aun ¿sabes si tiene algún limite de distancia?

No que yo sepa – dijo setsuna – aunque no puedo proclamarme una experta en tu espejo

No puede ser un gran enemigo si el espejo no lo capta – dijo haruka con lógica –

No es muy objetivo que digas eso – dijo michiru-

No lo creo – dijo haruka - Yo creo en ti, pero si ayuda podríamos ver en las noticias después de todo algunos acontecimientos extraños podrían darnos alguna mejor pista

Puede ser – concuerdo setsuna – bien será mejor que vaya a trabajar, es lo mas divertido que se puede hacer en este planeta, nos vemos luego.

Si lo que digas – dijo haruka – no llegues tarde y nada de hacerte pasar por muerta

Haruka – dijo michiru a modo de amenaza –

¿Qué? – pregunto esta

Yo también te echare de menos – dijo setsuna – y si cuídate

Se despidió de ambas chicas dejándolas con una tarea extra cuidar a hotaru – si que es inteligente, mira que salirse por la tangente y dejarnos al cuidado de la pequeña – dijo haruka

No seas dramática – dijo michiru – además sabes que opino de cuidarla

Si lo se – dijo haruka - ¿la llevamos al parque?

Suena bien – dijo michiru – comenzare a alistarnos para salir

Desapareció por la puerta que daba a la habitación de la pequeña tarareando una canción.

Un momento – salto haruka de su lugar y corrió hasta la entrada del edificio para alcanzar a setsuna

¿Qué sucede? – dijo esta al ver a una acelerada joven

No se te olvide que hoy michiru y yo iremos a cenar – dijo haruka – ya sabes por que

Si lo se – dijo setsuna – no te preocupes llegare a tiempo de cuidar a la niña ¿es todo?

Si – dijo haruka girándose, pero sin avanzar – también has el favor de cuidarte, verte morir no es a lo que yo llamo diversión

Nadie dijo que fuera divertido – contesto setsuna

Al parecer a ti te hace gracia – dijo haruka

No discuitire eso otra vez – dijo setsuna – pero en cuanto encuentre un espacio y lo vea pertinente os platicare algo que no tengo por que decir, pero será bueno que entiendan.

Si – dijo haruka – ese es tu problema con el tiempo, los dos son muy estrictos

Bueno, me voy – dijo setsuna – cuídate y pórtense bien

Nosotras siempre – dijo haruka que en cuanto perdió de vista a la joven entro nuevamente al edificio.

Se ven hermosas – dijo al encontrase con las dos chicas listas para salir

Gracias – dijo michiru - ¿vamos?

Haruka asintió y con un ademán galante les indico la puerta, fueron directo al parque era un lindo día y te llamaba a pasear, hotaru no dejaba de lanzar grititos con cada ocurrencia que hacia haruka para hacerla reír.

Es una hermosa escena – dijo de pronto una voz -¿puedo? – era un fotógrafo

Claro – dijo michiru tomo a hotaru en sus brazos y haruka les rodeo a ambas, el resto lo hizo la cámara

Ha salido hermosa – dijo el hombre mostrándoselas

En efecto era una linda foto, una escena donde podían llamarse una linda familia, toda la tarde michiru se la paso contemplando las mil y un formas de en que haruka entretenía a hotaru.

Serias una excelente madre – se dijo a si misma, haruka aun con todo y que los niños no le iban, verla ahí jugando con la pequeña le decían lo contrario.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer y al tornarse frió decidieron regresar, por la salud de la pequeña.

Llegaron cambiaron a la pequeña y le dieron de comer, aunque esa tarea la realizo haruka, ya que en una acción sorpresiva su joven sirena le dijo que ella era la que necesitaba mas tiempo para arreglarse así que le daba derecho a comenzar desde esa hora y que mientras le diera de comer a hotaru.

Te ves linda – dijo setsuna que veía a haruka con la niña en su regazo

No comiences – dijo haruka incorporándose con la niña en sus brazos – la llevare a su habitación

Me han reducido la tarea – dijo setsuna – gracias

_Llegaron a tiempo a su reservación, donde cenaron festejando algo inusual, ese día hace un año michiru y ella se conocieron. _

Por la primera vez que nos vimos –dijo haruka alzando su copa – el día más triste y al mismo tiempo más feliz de mi vida

Por la primera vez – dijo michiru logrando un sonrojo en haruka – que se cruzaron nuestras miradas.

Cenaron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aun cuando ya existía una amenaza contra el sistema, todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntas.

Llegaron temprano a casa, no querían preocupar a setsuna, aunque en el fondo sabían que la chica estaría completamente dormida, pero era un buen pretexto para llegar pronto a la cama.

Subieron el elevador y en un acto que no comprendió haruka, michiru apretó el botón que daba hasta el último piso del edificio donde estaba su preciada alberca.

Sabes – dijo michiru adelantándose a su amante – quisiera conocer la piscina

La conoces michi – dijo haruka con una ceja alzada – no se que tragáis entre manos, pero ha esta hora seguro nos reportan – pero la chica hizo caso omiso

No lo creo – dijo michiru por contestación, a lo cual haruka no supo si se refería a lo primero o a lo segundo.

Al llegar a su destino michiru tiro sus zapatillas a un lado y literalmente corrió hasta quedar a la orilla de la piscina se giro dándole la espalda por un momento a esta, miro fijamente a haruka

Ella le miro de vuelta - te he dicho que ese vestido se te ve fabuloso – dijo al recorrerla de abajo a arriba.

Claro – dijo michiru que comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la piscina – tu también te ves apuesta con ese elegante traje, me encantas!

Que haces michi – pregunto haruka al ver como la chica caminaba como una equilibrista por la orilla de esta.

La chica no respondió, al llegar a la escalera de acceso y para asombro de haruka comenzó a meterse dentro de esta

Michi – exclamo

Haruka –dijo la chica risueña - se que no te gusta nadar, pero creo que harás una excepción por mi - seguía adentrándose en la alberca su vestido, primero floto a su alrededor, pero conforme entraba y se mojaba el peso lo pego completamente a su cuerpo, delineando todas y cada una de sus curvas.

Haruka tomo aire, se quito los zapatos y el saco, se acerco lentamente a la alberca, al llegar se sentó en la orilla, metió sus pies mojando en el proceso su elegante pantalón – pareces una niña pequeña –

Si fuera una niña no podría divertirme – dijo la chica – deberías darme mas crédito - se sumergió completamente en el agua, donde duro varios segundos y apareció de pronto enfrente de haruka, al salir la visión del vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya completamente mojada se veía como la sirena que era.

¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en el agua? – pregunto michiru, como si cualquier cosa a una desprevenida joven.

No – era lo que iba a contestar, pero decidió mejor sumergirse en el agua, ni siquiera le preocupo su costoso traje ya se compraría otro, sintió frió al entrar aunque este no duro mucho ya que fue rápidamente atrapada por los brazos de su sirena

Lo tomare como un no – dijo michiru que no le dejo responder por que atrapo su boca en un beso apasionado, declarándole abiertamente que ese era su territorio y que ella mandaba, aunque ella siempre mandaba.

Haruka se dedico a besarle con la misma pasión, delineando su ahora escurridizo cuerpo, la tela en este caso no estorbaba era una segunda piel, sin embargo para sus planes si que estorbaba, nada como una batalla contra un vestido completamente empapado.

Tuvo gran lucha por desprender a su sirena de ese vestido que ahora ya no era divino, aunque michiru también había tenido batalla fue mas diestra en esa labor, la humedad ayudaba a su estado de éxtasis, todo estaba húmedo sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, eso hizo que la temperatura del agua subiera considerablemente.

Tornándosele un poco difícil tener el cuerpo de michiru aprisionado, agradeció la ayuda de la escalera que ayudo a aprisionar su cuerpo con el de su amante, era difícil ya que flotaban, cuando por fin lo logro se vio a si misma como si hubiese ganado con su ingenio una prueba.

Aunque tuvo que valerse de sacarla un par de veces del agua, no podía hacerlo todo debajo de esta, su respiración aun de deportista no ayudo mucho y si quería complacerla tenía que ayudarse.

Michiru en cambio no necesito más que acorralarla y se sumergió un largo y placentero rato, algo que al principio la sorprendió, pero después se olvido de la admiración que sintió por los pulmones de su amada.

Volvió a aprisionarla contra la escalera y su cuerpo deslizo su mano, que ahora estaba como pasita por la humedad, al llegar a su objetivo entro de lleno, lo disfruto y su sirena también, sus ojos los cerró cuando entro en ella.

Aun cuando ese espectáculo le gustaba, no pudo dejar de ver como su pechos le coqueteaban descaradamente – pero si ya me he encargado de ustedes – se dijo a si misma, pero al parecer ellos todavía no estaban satisfechos, volvió a besarlos y morderlos, mientras otro de sus dedos pedía permiso para entrar.

Pronto su boca y la de su sirena se volvieron a encontrar en un beso que les robo todo el aliento y ahogo el gemido de placer de michiru al entrar su tercer dedo.

Michiru mordió su labio, pego tanto como pudo su cuerpo al de haruka, mientras que se aferraba con ambas manos, haruka hacia lo propio aun con una de sus manos ocupadas, con la otra se aferro a su sirena, tratando de no perder el soporte de la escalera, ni su contacto.

– haruka – fue el único ruido que se escucho en el lugar, la palabra que no podía dejar de pronunciar cada vez que su dueña le provocaba esa experiencia - al terminar sus temblores, ambos pares de brazos solo se aferraron a los cuerpos, perdieron la orilla, el soporte, flotaban a la deriva se besaron y sumergieron dentro del agua donde su único oxigeno era el que se proporcionaban con su beso.

Cuando no pudieron aguantar más la respiración salieron a flote, donde en un rincón de la alberca se hicieron arrumacos varios minutos mas, aun en el agua, aun disfrutando sus pieles en completo contacto.

Cuando decidieron que era hora de salir, aun renuentes por la maravillosa experiencia, ya que estaba bajando la temperatura considerablemente, y aun cuando ellas no lo sentían del todo, era lo mejor.

Además - como bien lo apunto michiru – secarnos será una actividad bastante interesante.

El día las sorprendió desplegando los rayos del sol en su rostro – a veces pienso que esos rayos se dirigen a propósito a mis ojos – dijo haruka

Amor – dijo michiru que se encontraba boca abajo mirando a haruka – tu siempre piensas cosa malas de todo

No es verdad – dijo la chica que se enderezo para darle un beso en los labios –

Si lo es – dijo la chica

¿Por qué aun no te has metido a bañar? –

Estaba esperándote – dijo michiru guiñando un ojo – creí que te gustarían mas experiencias en agua.

Me gustaría – dijo haruka robándole otro beso –

Yo digo que tendrá que esperar – dijo setsuna

Toca – dijo haruka algo roja por que se encontraba desnuda al igual que su sirena –

Si claro, se me olvida que tienes algo que yo no – dijo la chica seria –

Graciosa – dijo haruka

Lo siento, no es mi estilo entrar e interrumpir su rollo, pero creo que llego nuestro invitado especial, además de que estaban tan entretenidas que no me oyeron cuando llame a la puerta –

Al decir las malas nuevas, su mal humor desapareció, el bochorno y todos los sentimientos que le embargaron los últimos dos minutos – maldición – dijo haruka

Se alistaron lo más rápido que pudieron, revisaron la información que encontró setsuna y aun cuando no creía que de un día a otro el espejo reflejara algo, así fue.

Pues parece que tu espejo a veces pierde lucidez, ¿eh? – dijo haruka con un poco de burla

**  
**Este no es momento de bromear – dijo michiru sonriéndole

Perdona – dijo haruka riendo

¿Cómo procedemos? – pregunto michiru

Esperar a que den el primer paso – dijo setsuna – será mas fácil, de todas formas ya están en el planeta

No me agrada, pero no veo por que desgastarnos en buscarlos cuando se que atacaran – dijo haruka – bien esperemos.

Los tengo – dijo michiru a setsuna y haruka unas horas después mientras trataban de buscar algo que definitivamente sus ojos de humanas no veían – vamos –

Se dirigieron rumbo a donde estaba el enemigo – es un gran talismán – exclamo setsuna, de otra forma no habríamos dado con este lugar

Hey – dijo haruka – la que la halaga soy yo

¿Cómo la soportas? – pregunto setsuna

Ya vez – dijo michiru – tiene su encanto –

Graciosas – dijo haruka –

Se trataba de un lugar donde estaban secuestrando niños, concordaba con las últimas noticias, esperaban encontrar monstruos en el lugar. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con que eran unos niños… aunque como bien lo verían mas adelante solo eran los títeres de un ser maligno.

Pero miren han mejorado nuestras compañeras - dijo al ver como estaban en el lugar las internas peleando

Vieron como se abalanzaron hacia ellas varios monos de dulce – bueno al parecer me precipite – dijo al ver como no podían con los ataques.

Creo que es momento - dijo setsuna –

Las tres entraron en acción destruyendo a todos y cada uno de los oponentes, donde hicieron lucir sus habilidades –

Reflejo submarino – grito neptun con ayuda de su talismán las armas de los chicos se debilitaron

Urano con su espada – elimina – hizo desaparecer una de las armas, el niño salio volando al convertirse en una ave, mars ayudo con el segundo niño que partió como el anterior en forma de ave –

La guerrera del viento se acerco con su espada alzada hasta el ultimo niño - ¿Qué planean hacer con los niños? confiesa!

Queremos convertir este planeta en un mundo donde los niños duerman para siempre, que nunca crezcan, ¿que tiene de malo? – dijo el niño intento atacar a la guerrera del viento, pero Urano mas hábil destruyo su arma, el niño desapareció.

Quieren dejar a los niños dormidos – Dijo Urano sorprendida

Seria una lastima por que hay muchas cosas divertidas cuando se es adulto – dijo neptun – ¿verdad que tengo razón?– pregunto con un tonito que provoco en la guerrera del viento un sonrojo involuntario y mucha tos.

Recordó lo juguetona que podía ser el agua, su piel, sus cuerpos – siguió tosiendo, era mejor dejar los pensamientos para cuando no tuviera que salvar al mundo – si, como sea ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Tuvieron una ardua jornada, pero al final sailor moon logro acabar con los enemigos.

Siempre lucharemos ¿verdad? – pregunto haruka

Si – contesto setsuna – pero habrá días como hoy que los enemigos serán un poco más sencillos que otros.

Eso no me consuela – dijo haruka

No buscaba tu consuelo – aseguro setsuna – solo conteste tu pregunta.

Los días consiguientes estuvieron algo tranquilos aunque había algo mas en el ambiente - ¿Cuál es le probabilidad de que recibamos tantos ataques juntos?

Muchos – dijo setsuna – este sistema es constantemente deseado por muchos, tenemos una gran cantidad de energía que atrae a todos, muchos a lo largo del tiempo han buscado conseguirla, por eso en la antigüedad los planetas comenzaron a dar a su mejor guerrero, para ayudar a defender el sistema.

¿Guerrero? – pregunto haruka

Si – dijo setsuna – después paso algo extraordinario las princesas que antes se dedicaban a dar su energía al planeta entraron en batalla, superando con mucho a los mejores guerreros, fue cuando la corte lunar decidió que las princesas tuvieran un entrenamiento de guerreras, para defender el sistema.

Eso es interesante – dijo haruka –

Más que interesante – dijo setsuna – como siempre Urano fue el primero en dar una guerrera legendaria

Lo se – dijo haruka – mi planeta es el mejor ¿Cómo no dar a la mejor guerrera?

Presumida – dijo michiru que seguía atentamente la historia –

Así fue como caminamos a través de la historia, pero otro dato curioso, saturn no daba muchas hijas, el por que lo aprendieron muchos años después, cuando se dieron cuenta que cada vez que nacía una hija de ese planeta se presentaba una batalla colosal – dijo setsuna –

Eso hizo que fuera la referencia para tiempos oscuros – dijo michiru - ¿no es verdad?

En efecto – dijo setsuna – por eso me preocupa

¿Qué? – pregunto haruka

Hotaru en esta época, en este momento – dijo al depositar su mirada en la pequeña que dormía en su regazo

¿No volvió a nacer por lo del faraón? – pregunto una preocupada haruka

No – dijo setsuna – o moría o seguía igual, volvió a nacer, haruka eso no es bueno, nada bueno

Un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, si lo que decía setsuna era cierto, es que se acercaba otro enemigo y tenia que ser muy malo si la niña estaba una vez mas con ellas.

_Los días transcurrieron sin ningún otro incidente, solo algo que les extrañaba la actitud de muchos seres humanos, después de la lluvia de estrellas había cambiado._

Aparco el carro y bajo de el al igual que michiru, hotaru salio corriendo de la casa – papa haruka, mama michiru – dijo la pequeña – mama setsuna me ha enseñado muchas cosas

Que bien – respondió haruka

¿Y que has aprendido preciosa? – pregunto michiru

La niña le respondió, eran materias que ningún niño a su edad hubiese comprendido, eso quería decir que si era especial, aunque aun conservaba algunas cosa como la inocencia, ya que una mariposa se cruzo en su camino y fue a perseguirla.

Entiende cosas que ninguna persona con coeficiente elevado entendería, le he hablado sobre leyes, cosas sobre el sistema, todo lo ha entendido – dijo setsuna seria

¿Dónde esta? – dijo de pronto michiru que no veía a la niña por ningún lado

Buscaron a la pequeña, la cual consideraban era peligrosa para vagar sola sin la supervisión de alguna de ellas, la encontraron en su cuarto donde estaba llorando – me gusta – dijo - me gusta mucho –

Que pasa – exclamo haruka – a su alrededor brillaban miles de estrellas, y cuando se acercaron mas vieron asombradas como la niña recreaba el sistema solar

Me gusta mucho – dijo la niña señalando a la luna – es tan brillante

No pudieron decir nada, seguían anonadas por la visión, era espectacular, su atención una vez mas la dirigieron a la niña que comenzó a alucinar, vieron como una sombra negra se posaba en la luna y le quitaba el brillo – es tan hermosa, le quieren hacer daño, no lo permitan – gritaba agitándose y asustando mas a las guerreras, trataron de consolarla y justo antes de caer desvanecida, haruka la sostuvo

Hay que ayudarla – dijo antes de perder la conciencia

Todavía asustadas colocaron ala pequeña en su cama – esto no pinta nada bien – dijo setsuna

Lo sabemos – dijo michiru

Se sentaron a tomar su café de la noche, sumidas un poco en sus pensamientos y sacando algunos en voz alta, todo fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse que dejo ver a una hotaru mucho mas grande de cómo la habían dejado, ahora era casi una chica de secundaria, lastima que solo fuera en apariencia.

Nuestra princesa necesita ayuda – dijo la adolescente

Se miraron las unas a las otras, una vez más y sin haber descansado tanto se presentaba un nuevo enemigo.

OoOoO

Hola un cap mas, hecho x una petición especial, espero haya sido la idea, XD y que sobre todo lo disfruten.

Gracias y mil gracias por sus reviews

OoOoO


	16. Siempre a mi velocidad

Siempre a mi velocidad

Se dirigían al templo donde seguramente estaban reunidas las chicas el problema llego cuando michiru observo en su espejo que darien estaba en dificultades.

¿Darien? – Pregunto haruka – por que lo ves a el

Haruka – dijo michiru – esta en problemas

De acuerdo – dijo haruka – separémonos, setsuna y hotaru vayan con la princesa

Si claro – dijo setsuna – y ustedes en la acción ¿no?

Es que te gusta morir – dijo haruka – será mejor que peleemos nosotras mientras llegas con los refuerzos

No lo has superado – dijo setsuna

Claro que si – dijo haruka – es solo por si las dudas

Soy mas fuerte que ustedes – dijo hotaru

No importa – dijo haruka – ustedes dos van por la princesa, además no sabemos si esta en problemas

El espejo no muestra nada – dijo setsuna –

Eso no importa, van con la princesa – dijo haruka

Soy más fuerte – insistió la pequeña

Por eso – dijo haruka – la princesa es la prioridad – ir con ella

_Algo renuentes se dirigieron en su búsqueda, mientras dejaban que las otras chicas se hicieran cargo de la situación. Sabían que las esperaban, cuando sin más, las comenzaron a atacar varios demonios de cristal, comenzó a pelear…_

¿Sabes que desearía? – pregunto neptun a Urano en un momento en el que se vieron completamente rodeadas de demonios

Que – dijo Urano mientras veía sus posibilidades

Que mi talismán se hubiera equivocado – dijo neptun

¿Ah sí? – Dijo haruka - Yo creo que esto es mucho mejor que malgastar el tiempo

¿Estás diciéndome que desperdicias el tiempo cuando estamos juntas? – dijo michiru fingiendo estar ofendida.

Le iba a contestar un rotundo - es obvio que no – pero las atacaron, una gran emboscada, justo antes de desaparecer entre todos esos demonios llegaron las demás guerreras, no fue suficiente seguían apareciendo cada vez mas.

No pierdan el tiempo – grito Urano – ir a ayudar al príncipe

Las internas fueron en su búsqueda dejando a las externas en la pelea contra los demonios.

Pensé que podías con la situación – grito Plut atacando a los demonios

Claro que puedo – dijo Urano – ustedes son las que están aquí ofreciendo ayuda

Podrían dejar de discutir – grito Neptun –

No discutimos – dijeron las dos chicas –

Como las soportas – dijo hotaru –

No lo se – dijo neptun esquivando un golpe -

Ni lo pienses – dijo Urano al demonio que quería terminar con neptun por la espalda que era atacada por varios mas, convoco su talismán y lo elimino de una sola estocada – un momento ¿no es mas fácil así? – dijo señalando su talismán

Claro – dijo Plut – pero no deberíamos abusar del poder de los talismanes

¿Qué? – Exclamo Urano - ¿es que acaso se les acaba la batería?

No seas sarcástica – dijo Plut – pero no deberíamos utilizarlos con cualquiera

Lo que digas – dijo Urano – entonces solo yo lo utilizo – ataco a tantos como se le pusieron enfrente, con su velocidad en poco tiempo se redujo el numero de enemigos –

Presumida – dijo plut –

Tú siempre usas tu báculo – dijo Urano – no te quejes

Al terminar corrieron dentro del edificio para encontrar una escena menos agradable, neherenia

Grandioso – exclamo con sarcasmo la guerrera del viento – esto se pone interesante

Aunque al principio hubo un sentimiento de adrenalina por el combate vivido, eso se desvaneció al ver como no pudieron hacer nada por Darien, no en el momento, pero pronto llegaron las buenas ideas, o eso parecía al principio, usaron la tele transportación de las sailors para rescatar el día.

Se tomaron de las manos, era difícil describir la sensación, pero la regla mas importante era no soltarse por ningún motivo, lamentablemente ninguna pudo seguir esa simple regla

Seguro plut nos leerá la cartilla sobre las reglas básicas para viajar por el espacio – pensó haruka antes de perderse en un torbellino oscuro.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo – por lo menos he aterrizado – pensó, abrió los ojos y se sintió desorientada, su cuerpo le dolía - ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto.

Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños se imagino ese escenario, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que no estaba sola, si no con sailor mercury – esto será interesante – pensó

Se miraron sopesando las posibilidades, lo que le agradaba de la chica es que era muy inteligente, pero era algo tímida o bueno nunca había cruzado mas de dos palabras con ella.

Michiru seguro me golpeara por no haber aterrizado con ella – pensó haruka – lo bueno que ha sido con Ami igual y no se enoja tanto.

Después de mas silencio en donde haruka aparte de pensar en banalidades, miro a su alrededor viendo desolación y silencio – sugiero comenzar a buscar la salida o a las demás – dijo externando su pensamiento.

Mercury asintió, comenzó a corren detrás de Urano, pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía la velocidad y le era imposible mantenerse al mismo nivel que la joven rubia.

**  
**¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto de pronto Urano al verla rezagada - ¡Date prisa!

¡Sí! – dijo una jadeante mercury -

Primero se sintió mal por gritarle, pero pronto se vio sumergida en sus propios pensamientos - Hay algo diferente, quizás se trate de que yo corro a la misma velocidad que ella – pensó y vio claramente la figura de su amada princesa del mar que corría al lado de ella como siempre - Ya veo, eras tú la que siempre corre a mi velocidad – concluyo con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en ese detalle tan simple, pero muy significativo para ella.

Se toparon con neherenia, Urano, siempre tan impulsiva, pero por una sola cuestión era mortal, la ataco, pero sin resultados, Mercury intento ayudar sin mucho éxito, la situación se tornaba un poco complicada.

Su joven compañera le dijo que ese no era su estilo de pelea, que ella tenia otras habilidades, sin poder creer mucho en ella, trato de ser lo mas objetiva posible, y al final del día decidió ayudarla, ella con su fuerza, la otra chica su inteligencia, algo bueno tenia que salir de eso.

Por fin la destruyeron, por un momento pensó que del otro lado encontraría a su amada, pero no fue así las atraparon en un espejo – lamento no poder estar a tu lado – pensó antes de quedar completamente desconectada.

En otro lado la persona a la que le dedico su último pensamiento estaba tratando de buscar un camino a seguir, a su lado estaba sailor mars, caminaron por varios minutos, pronto toparon con que el camino se partía en dos posibles a seguir.

No vieron problema alguno, una con ayuda de su espejo, la otra con su intuición buscaron el camino correcto

Es por aquí – dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas, el detalle era que señalan en diferentes direcciones.

Sigamos el tuyo – dijo mars con esfuerzo – tu tienes mas experiencia

Claro que no – dijo neptun – si tú eres la que lleva más tiempo como sailor

En serio – dijo una colorada mars - ¿entonces?

Bueno mi espejo nunca falla – dijo neptun –

Mi intuición tampoco nos ha fallado – dijo la chica - Ay, dios, serena me habría hecho caso

Vosotras dos sois buenas amigas – dijo Neptun - como Urano y yo.

¡Por favor, ni se te ocurra pensarlo! – dijo colorada Mars -

Michiru le sonrió - la probabilidad de que mi talismán sea engañado es mínima a comparación de la intuición – dijo con objetividad -

Hasta cierto punto tiene razón – pensó mars – algo resignada decidió seguir el camino que mostró el espejo.

Urano –pensó neptun – seguramente me dirías "te has salido con la tuya" -

Se enfrentaron a neherenia, pelearon y ganaron, pero no fue suficiente fueron encerradas en un espejo.

_En otro lado…_

Plut tenia el completo control de la situación, algo que no le encajaba del todo y menos tratándose de Venus - ¿Dónde estaba la líder?

Al llegar a un puente que seguramente les llevaría a la salida, fueron atacadas – debes ir tu – dijo Plut respetando el código de guerrera – eres la líder tienes que ayudar a la princesa.

¿Qué yo soy que? – exclamo asombrada la joven

No lo recuerda – pensó Plut - ¿Por qué? – será mejor que te vayas yo tratare de darte tiempo

Al principio parecía que Venus se iba a ir – era lo mejor – pensó – siempre que quedase alguien para ayudar a la princesa no importaba nada mas, pero en un asombrosa acción la chica regreso justo a tiempo para ayudarla.

¿Qué clase de líder seria? – le pregunto con una sonrisa –

Lograron cruzar y cuando pensaron que lo lograrían las atraparon en un espejo – es un estilo totalmente diferente – pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

Hotaru trataba de defender al príncipe y a rini, la cual desaparecía - ¿otra vez? – Pensó con amargura - he de morir, pero no permitiré que le pase nada al príncipe, no si la vida de mi querida amiga rini esta en peligro.

Justo cuando iba a tomar medidas drásticas la mano de rini la detuvo – no tienes que morir – dijo – Sailor moon lo lograra tienes que confiar en ella.

Si eso es lo que tenían que hacer confiar – pensó antes de ser encerrada en un espejo –

_Llego el momento de confiar y todas lo hicieron, así ayudaron a su preciada princesa a hacer lo mejor con neherenia…_

Iremos por la cena – dijo haruka a setsuna que junto con hotaru arreglaban todo para irse a vivir al departamento, habían decidió que tenían que estar cerca de la princesa por un tiempo.

De acuerdo no tarden – dijo setsuna – por que hay que terminar de empacar

No lo haremos – dijo michiru –

Se subieron al convertible rumbo a su restaurante favorito, estaba un poco lejos y justo antes de llegar haruka aparco el carro en el mirador, se bajaron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Se recargaron en el descapotable y miraron la puesta del sol junto a un rompeolas, sintieron la misma presencia que en la casa, razón por la cual habían salido en busca de la cena.

_Una nueva ola viene acercándose a la orilla, ¿verdad, Haruka?- dijo michiru, después de un tiempo con su mirada posada en el paisaje _

_Probablemente sea una ola más grande que las demás – contesto haruka sin mirarla_

_Me pregunto si nuestra lucha por la justicia nunca se terminará – exclamo michiru con algo de amargura _

_Eso no me interesa – dijo haruka - siempre y cuando esté contigo _

Sus miradas se encontraron, la joven rubia corto la distancia entre sus cuerpos le abrazo primero, para después solo separarse lo justo para depositar un largo y tranquilo beso.

Deberíamos regresar – dijo michiru separándose solo unos centímetros – hay unas chicas hambrientas en casa

Creo que tienes razón – dijo haruka sin dejarla de abrazar – sabes me encanta que te pongas de puntitas para besarme

Tu eres la que debería agacharse – dijo michiru recargando todo su peso en el cuerpo de su amada, quien lo esperaba, deposito otro beso un poco mas intenso que el anterior.

No lo creo – contesto al fin haruka – me gusta tener tu cuerpo junto al mío

Pensé que se habían fugado – dijo setsuna

No seas dramática – dijo haruka – solo nos demoramos un poco

Si ya me imagino con que – dijo la chica -

No suni – dijo michiru – no como tú crees

¿Cómo lo logras? – pregunto setsuna viendo un ligero sonrojo en haruka que provoco el comentario de su novia, no el de ella -

Ese es mi pequeño secreto – dijo michiru -

Papa haruka – dijo un poco tímida hotaru no sabia si estaba bien seguir llamándola así cuando recordaba absolutamente todo, pero su mente se había acostumbrado al mote

Que pasa – dijo haruka como si nada –

¿Qué han traído de comer? – pregunto un poco mas segura

Algo que te encanta – dijo haruka

Engordara con la pizza – dijo setsuna algo molesta -

Claro que no – dijo haruka – mi pequeña no engordara

Cenemos – dijo michiru – pero estoy de acuerdo con setsuna en que solo será algunos días y de preferencia una vez al mes, no es un alimento muy sano

Pero – dijo hotaru algo horrorizada – no es justo

No les hagas caso – dijo haruka – tu comerás lo que querías

Lo dices en serio – dijo hotaru -

Completamente – dijo haruka -

Gracias papa haruka – dijo la niña abrazándola –

Sintió vértigo y después una calidez en su pecho, se encontró con la mirada de michiru que detonaba ternura y la de setsuna que estaba sorprendida, miro una vez más a su sirena y vio como le sonreía

Ya veremos – dijo michiru – por que papa haruka tendrá que vivir en el sillón si no sigue las reglas de la casa

Haruka abrió sus ojos completamente – michi eso es una medida muy drástica ¿no lo crees?

Parece que es lo único que funcionara de ahora en adelante –dijo michiru con una sonrisa de triunfo que compartió con setsuna

Creo que te ha tomado la medida – exclamo hotaru

No tardaron nada en instalarse en el departamento, aun con su nueva inquilina, el espacio seguía siendo funcional, ayudaba el hecho de que haruka y michiru compartieran habitación.

¿Un concierto? – pregunto haruka

Así es – dijo michiru – ese hombre si que tiene talento

Ya lo creo – dijo haruka – pero aun cuando dice que es con un grupo exitoso, pues no lo se, no los conozco

¿Tienes que conocerlo para que sean famosos? –

Si – dijo haruka sonriéndole

¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto michiru acercándose hasta donde se encontraba

No lo se – dijo haruka – pero hay algo que he querido decirte, pero no se como

Si fuera matrimonio sabrías – dijo michiru – lo que me lleva a deducir que es sobre nuestro futuro.

Haruka la abrazo, michiru solo soltó un gritito cuando la chica la alzo para llevarla a la cama – no te he contado – dijo seria

Que –

Mi ultimo pensamiento cuando me encerró en ese espejo neherenia – dijo haruka

Michiru se puso completamente seria y la miro con mayor intensidad – haruka

La chica la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios – mi linda sirena, fue horrible por un momento creer que moriría lejos de ti, es algo peor que lo que sentí ese día cuando paso lo de los talismanes.

Michiru iba a hablar pero haruka no la dejo – espera no he terminado amor, viene una pelea peor, algo malo va a pasar, pero quiero que siempre estés a mi lado

Siempre lo estaré – dijo michiru con voz entrecortada – haruka tu también fuiste mi ultimo pensamiento, aunque no fue triste

Haruka la miro escéptica - ¿no habrás pensado en... – no termino trago fuertemente – michiru

No pienses en eso amor – dijo michiru – dije que no fue triste, pero tampoco tan alegre

Michi – dijo haruka deslizando sus manos por su cintura – quiero saber que pensaste

No lo se – dijo michiru – me has hecho pensar que debí pensar lo anterior – comenzó a reír, una risa que se contagio a su compañera.

Por eso me encanta estar contigo – dijo haruka

Por que te hago reír – pregunto seria michiru

No tontita – dijo haruka – aunque es un gran plus

Pensé que el plus era que soy hermosa – dijo michiru

Engreída – dijo haruka

No lo soy – dijo michiru que acerco su rostro al de haruka dejando solo unos milímetros de distancia – solo digo la verdad

Eso es ser engreída – dijo haruka rozando sus labios - te amo – pronuncio separándose un momento

Y yo a ti – dijo michiru uniendo una vez más sus labios.

OoOoO

Otro cap mas, con un obsequio _un bonus cap _- Thks por los reviews nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo -

Bonus Cap

Un titulo fue _imposible_ para este mini fic, aunque ese es un buen titulo, podríamos nombrarlo algo que nunca haría haruka tenou, aunque esa es la magia de los fics todo es posible, no lo agregue a la historia por que no quiero mezclarlo, pero si lo pusiera cronológicamente seria en este punto.

Debo agregar, nunca he escrito tanto en la despedida hasta me da pena XD, que mi inspiración llego x la modelo sensación llamada Agyness Deyn cuando vi el articulo solo pude pensar en haruka XD

Un poco sobre ella en:

/30-03-2008/agyness-rostro-de-una-nueva-generacion

Disfrútenlo!

OoOoO

¿Estas demente? – Exclamo William tratando de controlar su risa – si que eres graciosa

No estoy bromeando – dijo la chica que se encontraba frente a el – lo digo muy en serio

Claro que no – dijo William – debes de estar jugando, ya en serio que es lo que necesitas

¿Te lo tengo que repetir otra vez? – dijo la chica algo impaciente –

No me has dicho que quieres – dijo William – vamos Vanesa tu sabes que eso no pasara, dime enserio que es lo que necesitas

¿Por qué dices que eso no pasara? – dijo Vanesa algo molesta

Por que tú no la conoces – dijo William – por eso

Eso lo se – dijo Vanesa – por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda

El hecho de que sea el agente de su novia no significa nada – dijo William

Pues para mi es suficiente – dijo Vanesa – por favor mi carrera depende de eso, la necesito

Ya te dije que no sucederá – dijo William –

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Vanesa

La conozco – dijo tajante el chico

Will por favor – dijo Vanesa – ayúdame

No puedo hacer nada – dijo el chico serio – pero podrías intentarlo con michiru

No la quiero a ella – dijo Vanesa

No me entiendes – dijo William – si quieres algo de haruka tenou, la única que puede ayudarte es mi muy preciada cliente

OoOoO

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto haruka viendo como su sirena iba de un lugar a otro recogiendo algunas cosas y metiéndolas en su bolsa –

Ya te lo he dicho, voy con William – dijo michiru – y no querrás que te recuerde que me contestaste cuando te pedí que me acompañaras

No te enojes – dijo haruka – tu sabes que si realmente lo quisieras te acompañaría

Si claro – dijo michiru – pero como soy tan buena novia no puedo permitir que mi querida sufra ver a su enemigo mortal numero uno ¿no?

No es mi enemigo – dijo haruka – pero tu sabes que es mejor estar separados lo mas posible, así nos toleramos cuando necesitamos trabajar juntos

Si lo que digas – dijo michiru - ¿me llevaras?

Claro amor – dijo haruka enderezándose – y te recogeré así que me hablas unos minutos antes para ir por ti ¿de acuerdo?

Es un trato – dijo michiru

OoOoO

William hizo las respectivas presentaciones y se sentaron a tomar un café, Vanesa le explico a michiru el por que de esa entrevista

Escuche bien – dijo michiru algo sorprendida -

Si – dijo Vanesa - ¿lo crees posible?

Sinceramente – dijo michiru – no

Te lo dije – dijo William –

¿Por qué creen que se negaría? – Dijo Vanesa un poco enojada – no es nada anormal

No te enojes – dijo michiru – tu nos has hecho una pregunta y te la respondimos, pero aunque se que William te la pudo responder, hay algo mas ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mira – dijo William – ella no es grosera – refiriéndose a Vanesa – pero sus nervios están de punta, este trabajo es vital para su carrera o la destrucción de esta, si no consigue ese trabajo se puede dar por desempleada

¿Qué? – Exclamo michiru sorprendida – es algo drástico ¿no?

¿Te parece? – Dijo irónica la chica – por eso lo hicieron – dijo mas para si misma que para ella – malditos

¿Quiénes hicieron que? – pregunto William

Los idiotas de mi departamento, estamos buscando un puesto clave – dijo Vanesa – ellos fueron los que propusieron esto, no sabia que caía en esta trampa

¿Ellos creen que conseguirán eso de haruka? – pregunto michiru

No, cada quien tomo una opción, al jefe le gusto mas haruka y ellos muy amablemente me dejaron con la tarea – dijo Vanesa – y ellos fueron detrás de las otras opciones, ahora se por que

Puedo darte trabajo – dijo William

Que gracioso – dijo Vanesa – bien buscare a donde mudarme

No seas dramática – dijo William –

Mi carrera no puede pasar la frontera, talvez recorrerá el país pero no pueden humillarme a nivel mundial – dijo la chica

¿Pensé que era una campaña mundial? – dijo William

Bueno si era buena la utilizarían para todo el mundo – dijo Vanesa – pero no importa me largo, gracias por todo

No creo convencerla – dijo michiru mirándola tratando de ver si realmente era sincera – puedo hablar con ella y proponérselo

Dirá que no ¿verdad? – dijo Vanesa

Es lo mas seguro – dijo michiru – pero no me trajiste hasta aquí para que no haga nada ¿no?

Es verdad – dijo Vanesa – pero eso solo me ilusiona

Bueno trata de no hacerlo – dijo michiru - en cuanto tenga noticias les aviso

OoOoO

Como te fue – pregunto haruka que se preparaba para dormir - ¿para que te quería?

Para platicar – dijo michiru –

¿Y? –

Que – dijo michiru –

Solo eso – dijo haruka – por como lo escuche por teléfono pensé que seria algo importante

Lo fue – dijo michiru – pero ni siquiera vale la pena decírtelo

¿Por qué? –

No pienso decírtelo por que dirás que es una idiotez o algo peor – dijo michiru – además que sentiría un poco feo por el rechazo con tus palabras, será mejor que no te diga nada así no diré que eres una egoísta ¿no crees? Y todos felices, bueno todos menos Vanesa

¿Quién es Vanesa? – Pregunto haruka – ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?

No me hagas decírtelo – dijo michiru – es por el bien de tu espalda

Michiru – dijo haruka – ¿que esta pasando?

¿Realmente lo quieres saber? – pregunto la joven

Si – dijo haruka – pero no quiero que atienten contra mi vida

No te preocupes si haces algún comentario ofensivo lo mas que puede pasar es que tu espalda sufra la incomodad del sillón – dijo michiru

Eso es una amenaza –

¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? – pregunto michiru

Michiru –

Haruka –

De acuerdo, que carácter, pero no se por que estas así – dijo haruka – si no he hecho nada aun

Por eso – dijo michiru – por que se que comenzaras a gritar y podrías ofenderme y lastimar a una persona

Muy bien – dijo haruka – quiero saberlo, tratare de no decir nada que te lastime u ofenda ¿de acuerdo?

¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo michiru

Completamente – dijo haruka – además creo que nunca te he lastimado no intencionalmente.

Lo se – dijo michiru – muy bien te diré, pero será mejor que tomes asiento.

Michiru le contó de qué iba la plática y por que la involucraba a ella, claro era normal que gritara…

¿Qué quiere que yo que? – grito la chica

Haruka – dijo michiru a modo de amenaza – no hace falta gritar como loquita

Si lo siento – dijo haruka – perdón me ha tomado por sorpresa, bueno gracias por decirme, será mejor ir a dormir

La joven rubia quito sus cobijas, se acostó, arropo y al no sentir que michiru la siguiera se giro y vio a su amante completamente triste.

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto

¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? – dijo michiru

Que se supone que te diga – dijo haruka – además me has prohibido decir algo que te lastimara

Me esas lastimando con tu indiferencia – dijo michiru

Michi – dijo haruka extendiendo su mano para que la chica se acercara y así lo hizo cuando tomo su mano la jalo hasta ella – no diré nada por que no hay nada que decir, es obvio y no quiero lastimarte, por la promesa, será mejor dormir

Pero la despedirán – dijo michiru

Realmente lo lamento parase una buena persona – dijo Haruka -

No es tan malo lo que te pide – dijo michiru – solo un favor

Sabes que no sucederá – dijo haruka – michi no podemos pelear por un tercero, no así, por favor

Suenas algo egoísta – dijo michiru – ni siquiera es gratis, no es un favor de amiga a amiga es un contrato, te pagara

Por favor – dijo haruka seria – no lo hagas

¿Qué no haga que? – dijo michiru

Esto – dijo haruka – es muy manipulador de tu parte y me ofende

Disculpa! – Grito michiru – ayudar a alguien más es manipularte

Michi – dijo haruka – por favor

Haruka – dijo michiru - ¿no lo harás?

Tu sabes la respuesta – dijo haruka - y no hay poder humano que haga que cambie de opinión, buena noche.

Esa no fue una buena idea de parte de Tenou que tuvo digamos una noche muy, pero muy larga.

OoOoO

No se como lo logras – dijo William – pero siempre supe que era a ti a la que teníamos que acudir, si todo esta listo, hasta la tarde

Creo que le debo una y muy grande – dijo Vanesa – no es verdad

Si que lo es – dijo William – pero tenemos que hablar de negocios

Claro, vamos – dijo Vanesa –

OoOoO

Aquí es – dijo haruka mirando el lugar

Si – dijo michiru – vamos amor que tienen que arreglarte – comenzó a avanzar pero sintió como era jalada, quedo a centímetros del rostro de haruka

Debo decir – dijo la chica – que me deberás algo

Lo se – dijo michiru –

En cuanto sepa con que me lo cobrare – dijo haruka rozando un poco sus labios – y te lo haré saber

De acuerdo – dijo michiru depositando un rápido beso antes de continuar su camino - vamos

Muchas, pero muchas gracias – dijo Vanesa – realmente no se como agradecértelo

Dale las gracias a ella – dijo haruka señalando a su sirena –

Créeme ya se las di – dijo Vanesa – pero dejare que te arreglen

OoOoO

Todo esta listo – pregunto William a Vanesa y michiru –

Casi – respondió Vanesa – solo falta que la terminen para correr a todo el mundo

¿Quién la retocara si es necesario? – dijo William

Lo haré yo – dijo michiru –

Todo solucionado – dijo Vanesa –

Si – dijo William – todo esta bien, ahora solo tengo que seguirte a todos lados y hacer que me entregues los negativos y las fotos que no utilizaras.

Si lo se – dijo Vanesa – eso ya lo tengo contemplado

Bien – dijo William – vamos a hacerlo voy por haruka

Por tu bien – dijo michiru – solo limítate a traerla

Si ya entendí – dijo William – que carácter

OoOoO

¿Lista? – pregunto William tocando la puerta

Si – dijo haruka – creí que estaba claro, que nací

Cierto – dijo William – entonces que esperas para salir

Solo recuérdame por que lo hago – dijo haruka detrás de la puerta

Uno por que michiru te obligo, dos por que no quieres ver a una mujer tan talentosa sin empleo y tres por que recibirás tres millones de dólares – dijo William – y claro el contracto dice que no saldrá tu nombre y conservaras el anonimato.

Suena bien – dijo haruka – muy bien ahí voy – abrió la puerta, la luz del pasillo iluminaba mas su figura, William no lo podía creer

Por dios – dijo el chico – ahora ya no me queda duda de por que la tienes loquita

OoOoO

Michiru – dijo Vanesa exasperada por que michiru le repito casi todas las cláusulas del contrato – se todo eso, gracias por repetirlo y te recuerdo que firme un contrato prometo no hacer mal uso de este material

Bueno no esta de mas repetirlo – dijo la chica que en ese instante enmudeció la visión que tenia era irreal, nunca en toda su vida creyó ver algo así, un calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y el deseo despertó, no seria tan malo matar a los dos únicos testigos de esto y tomarla ahora mismo.

Caminando acompañada de un William todavía atónito, venia haruka en un vestido negro ajustado de tres cuartos con algunas franjas doradas sin escote pero dejando ver sus lindos hombros, sus largas piernas lucían tan tersas, su hermoso cabello estaba peinado en un coqueto modelo que afilaba su rostro, el fleco tapaba uno de sus hermosos ojos, que seguramente estaba igual de maquillado que su hermano.

Sus miradas se encontraron una fracción de segundo, estaba sin palabras y se saboreo ese rico dulce, el único pensamiento que le reconforto y controlo fue que podría disfrutar de el después de la sesión, o esperaba poder resistirse hasta que terminara.

Sin perder su esencia de mujer fuerte y atlética, traía sus zapatillas en la mano – ¿y bien ahora que? – pregunto haruka a Vanesa

Primero por dios estas guapísima – dijo Vanesa –

Guapísima no le hacia justicia – pensó michiru – estaba para comérsela

En el sillón aprovecharemos que no traes zapatos, si así quiero tu rostro un poco inclinado para que no se vea al total tu cara ahora entre tus brazos el perfume, muy bien – dijo Vanesa – excelente comencemos.

Los flashes inundaron el lugar, después de tomar las necesarias y de contabilizarlas William, le indico a la joven que se levantara – no creo que sea necesario esto de las zapatillas ¿no? – pregunto haruka

Creo que tienes razón quiero solo de tu torso para arriba – dijo Vanesa – toma el perfume y ponlo enfrente de ti –

La sesión duro casi tres horas, horas que fueron eternas para michiru – ¿Cuándo terminara esto?

Eso es todo – dijo Vanesa exhausta – muchas, muchas gracias

De nada – dijo haruka que corrió literalmente hasta el vestidor – si es todo me largo

Michiru – dijo William a una joven que seguía con la mirada a su amante –

Yo me quedare, tu ve con Vanesa y ya saben seguir el contrato al pie de la letra – dijo la chica y desapareció de su vista -

OoOoO

¿Qué se supone que haces? – dijo michiru entrando al lugar donde haruka intentaba quitarse la prenda

Jugando – dijo haruka con sarcasmo – ¿quieres participar?

Claro – dijo michiru que la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo – me encantaría – dijo recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras sus miradas se conectaban la de michiru solo expresaba una cosa deseo.

Michi – dijo haruka –

Dime – dijo la chica que la seguía mirando mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de su vestido – es un lindo vestido, lastima que me estorbe – su mano llego a su destino, esquivando la ropa interior entro a su destino – michi – gimió haruka

Su mano comenzó a masturbarla mientras que sus labios apresaron los de su rubia amante – no sabes que luces tan deseable – dijo michiru cortando el beso – lo único que agradezco es que eres completamente mía.

Su mano libre se escurrió por detrás de haruka donde busco el cierre del vestido, al encontrarlo lo bajo con sumo cuidado, tratando de no perder la otra tarea que realizaba su otra mano, haruka solo se dejaba hacer.

Al lograr bajar todo el cierre, comenzó a deslizarlo primero por un brazo y después por el otro, ahora su amante estaba semi vestida – genial – exclamo michiru un obstáculo menos – dijo al ver su falta de ropa interior de arriba – después solo la guió hasta el sofá que las esperaba –

La depósito algo bruscamente su deseo se estaba desbordando, nunca pensó que un vestido pudiera ser tan latoso, su boca atrapo uno de sus pequeños pechos, mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a delinear su intimidad en busca de entrar.

Haruka la desprendió de su pecho para robarle un beso donde su lengua pido permiso para entrar y en ese preciso momento michiru entro en ella su dedo ágil y escurridizo, el gemido de la chica quedo ahogado en la boca de su amante.

Metió un segundo dedo en su rubia amante mientras marcaba un camino de besos húmedos desde su pecho hasta su vientre, al llegar ahí soltó un gruñido al ver que el vestido estorbaba para sus planes.

Regreso para atrapar una vez mas sus labios y sin ninguna consideración metió un tercer dedo produciéndole gran placer al escuchar el gemido que no pudo retener, ni ahogar en el beso su amada rubia.

Siguió un buen rato en su tarea, sus labios no se separaron en ese lapso, cuando salio de ella el gritito de protesta se le antojo lindo a sus oídos, se separo de sus labios para depositar otros mas pequeños a lo largo de su cuello.

Se abrazo a su cuerpo, tratando de controlar su respiración, hundió su rostro entre el espacio que le dejaba entre su cuello.

Haruka la envolvió en sus brazos, depositando besos en la piel que tenia al alcance, después de varios minutos – si así es cuando use un vestido, no quiero pensar que harás cuando traiga un bikini – dijo sorna

Bueno, resumámoslo en que no te dejare salir – dijo michiru a su oído – no en un buen rato.

OoOoO

Unos días después William llego a su departamento, donde les mostró como siempre, antes de su publicación, la foto de la chica

Mira - dijo William entregándole a michiru los negativos y las fotos – son para tu colección personal

Muchas gracias – dijo michiru con una gran sonrisa, se describiría mejor como enorme –

Aquí esta la ficha del deposito a tu cuenta haruka – dijo William extendiéndole el papel – todo el dinero esta ahí

La chica solo asintió

Puedo – dijo michiru un poco nerviosa por ver la publicación

Claro – dijo William – por eso la he traído, cumplió todas las exigencias del contracto

Haruka se abrazo a michiru mientras la chica abría la revista, al llegar a la segunda de forros, encontró la foto de ella, era el anuncio para una fragancia que hicieron para mujeres fuertes, inteligentes y algo atléticas como ella o eso le explico Vanesa, la foto era magnifica.

Mostraba una hermosa mujer, en un vestido negro con franjas doradas muy elegante, pero a diferencia de otras modelos el cabello lo traía corto, pero bellamente acomodado, sus sombras perfectamente combinadas para darle fuerza a su hermoso ojo verde oliva que era lo único que se veía, ya que el juego de luces y el fondo del anuncio hacían que su rostro no se reconociera fácilmente.

Una de sus manos estaba en su cintura, la otra sostenía la fragancia, una pose imponente, el anuncio perfecto.

Es simplemente – dijo michiru – perfecta

Lo mismo han dicho todos en la agencia – dijo William – ¿Qué dices haruka?

Yo digo – comenzó haruka - que no esta mal

OoOoO

Hasta el proximo…


	17. concierto simultaneo

OoOoO

Se encontraban sentadas la una al lado de la otra leyendo, de vez en cuando se dirigían traviesas miradas insinuantes, pero solo quedaba en eso, ya que su atención regresaba pronto a los libros.

¿Qué hacen? – pregunto hotaru entrando a su habitación

Estudiar – dijo haruka que aprovecho la interrupción para levantarse y estirarse –

Creí que no lo necesitaban – dijo hotaru

Pues creíste mal – dijo haruka – además solo es un repaso

¿Para que? – pregunto la joven

Examen de admisión para la universidad – dijo michiru – queremos presentarlo este año

¿No es pronto? –

No – dijo michiru – además queremos nuestro lugar asegurado.

El mugen es la mejor universidad – dijo hotaru - ¿Por qué no ahí? ¿Por qué no regresan?

Ya te hemos dicho por que – dijo haruka – además ese uniforme nos resta atractivo

Qué buen pretexto – dijo sarcástica la joven - ¿puedo usarlo yo también?

No – dijo setsuna uniéndose a la charla – ya hemos hablando sobre eso

Discutido – dijo haruka – quedaría mejor, aun me duelen los odios por sus gritos –

_Flash back…_

Se encontraban sentadas en el piso de su departamento haruka recargada en el sillón y michiru en su pecho, la joven trazaba en su cuaderno de dibujo, haruka la contemplaba, sus oídos se deleitaban con uno de los conciertos grabados de la joven del mar.

Le encantaba esa tranquilidad, esa paz, ojala todos los días fueran como ese, un gran grito seguido de uno mas rompió esa tranquilidad

No lo haré – dijo hotaru

Es una orden – dijo setsuna – no estamos pidiéndote permiso

Se mataran – dijo michiru que seguía trazando –

Eso quiere decir – dijo haruka

Que deberías ir a ver que pasa – dijo michiru

¿Yo Por qué? – pregunto la rubia –

Antes incluso de que la chica pudiera responder los gritos llegaron a hacerse mas fuertes, ya que ambas chicas se habían trasladado a la sala a gritar.

¿Por qué gritan? – pregunto michiru tranquila sin mirarlas, seguía trazando -

Aquí la señorita esta renuente a asistir al colegio – dijo setsuna

¿No quieres ir a la escuela? – pregunto sorprendida haruka

No es eso – dijo hotaru cruzándose de brazos – el problema es que quiere que regrese al mugen

Yo no le veo el problema – dijo haruka

No quiero ir a ese colegio – grito hotaru

¿Por qué no quieres ir?– pregunto michiru –

Es obvio – dijo hotaru cruzándose de brazos – no iré

Claro que iras – dijo setsuna – ya te inscribí, tienes que ir

No quiero – dijo hotaru

Sigo sin entender por que – dijo haruka - y a menos que me des una buena razón, no te apoyare

Pero papa haruka – dijo hotaru – no es justo

¿Por qué no quieres ir? – pregunto haruka

Todos me temen – dijo la chica en tono bastante triste - ¿para que regreso?

No vas a hacer amigos a la escuela – dijo setsuna ofendida – vas a adquirir conocimientos

En eso concuerdo con setsuna – dijo michiru –

Si – dijo hotaru – por que las dos sois unas antisociales

En eso tiene razón – dijo haruka -

Tenou – dijo michiru en tono amenazador -

Respecto señorita – dijo setsuna dedicándole una furiosa mirada a haruka -

Princesa – dijo haruka – necesitas ir a la escuela

Pero no a esa – dijo hotaru

Pero esa es la mejor – dijo haruka – independientemente de todo, es el mejor colegio, además así podrás estar cerca de tu padre.

No quiero – dijo hotaru sentándose en el sillón con aire derrotado - ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

No seas dramática – dijo setsuna – es por el bien de tu cerebro

Si claro – dijo la joven

Es el mejor colegio para tu educación – dijo haruka – además si tienes algún ataque puedes destruirlo con toda tranquilidad, tu padre nos dijo que estaba asegurado

No es gracioso – dijo hotaru – y si es el mejor ¿Por qué no regresan?

Tenemos tutores – dijo haruka como si eso lo resolviera todo – vamos princesa solo es la escuela, un lugar mas que te puede enriquecer de mil formas

Unos gruñidos de protesta salieron de su boca, todo estaba perdido, la única que podría ayudarla esta en desacuerdo con ella, de no ser así probablemente hubiesen ganado – pensó hotaru -

Eso quiere decir que esta todo resuelto – dijo setsuna regresando a su habitación –

La niña las miro una vez mas antes de regresar a su habitación – no es justo – dijo en un susurro audible para la pareja.

Todo volvió a su tranquilidad anterior, la música, el sonido de los trazos de su sirena, todo, justo cuando su cuerpo se iba a relajar otro grito se escucho

¿Ahora que pasa? – pregunto haruka al verlas llegar nuevamente a la sala

Me ha dado clases extraescolares – dijo hotaru – eso es lo que pasa

¿Es necesario gritar? – pregunto michiru dejando de trazar -

No – dijo hotaru sonrojada – pero es injusto

¿Por qué? – pregunto haruka

Es pasar mas tiempo en esa escuela – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo –

Creo que te gusta hacer berrinches – dijo setsuna – solo son clases que motivaran tus sentidos y te ayudaran como guerrera

Claro que no – dijo la niña – es para hacerme más miserable y de paso no verme en todo el día

No exageres – dijo haruka - ¿Qué clases son?

Lo básico – dijo setsuna – un poco de deporte, arte y la inscribí al club de matemáticas

¿Matemáticas? – pregunto michiru –

Si las necesita – dijo setsuna –

Muy bien – dijo haruka – arreglemos esto, el deporte lo practicara conmigo, el arte con michi y las matemáticas contigo

¿Qué? – exclamo setsuna

Así cubrimos tu necesidad de saturarla de materias y de paso le ayudamos a que las adquiera de las mejores ¿no? – dijo haruka

Hotaru uno, setsuna uno – dijo michiru comenzando a trazar – ahora podrían dejar de gritar y disfrutar de este agradable mañana

De acuerdo – dijeron ambas

Esto será interesante – dijo haruka

_Fin de flash back…_

Eres muy exagerada – dijo setsuna regresándola a la realidad –

Solo a veces – dijo michiru en un tono que logro un sonrojo en su rubia amante –

Realmente me encantaría saber como lo haces – dijo setsuna -

_Pasaron rápidamente los días en donde al parecer a ambas jóvenes les gustaba discutir, lo volvieron una forma de vida, de vez en cuando haruka se ponía del lado de hotaru y michiru de setsuna._

No iras – dijo setsuna tajante – no te lo mereces

Tú no puedes decidir – dijo la joven –

Yo me encargare de que no asistas – dijo setsuna – soy capaz de no ir para asegurarme

Hotaru en un momento de rebelión decidió bajar su promedio, lo cual enfureció a setsuna, esta como castigo le prohibió ir al concierto que michiru daría con un grupo que estaba de moda.

¿Les gusta discutir, verdad? – pregunto michiru

Es divertido – dijo setsuna – estas cosas que hacen los humanos son realmente entretenidas, creo que a hotaru también le agrada.

Si al parecer – dijo michiru - ¿entonces no irán?

Es un reto personal – dijo setsuna – realmente lo siento

No hay problema – dijo michiru – solo asegúrense de no matarse

Te puedo prometer no dañar los muebles del departamento – dijo setsuna fingiendo que analizaba la situación -

Me parece perfecto – dijo michiru siguiéndole el juego -

¿No ira la princesa? – pregunto haruka llegando –

No – dijo setsuna – ni yo tampoco, gracias por preguntar

Que carácter, bueno iremos por la cena ¿no michi? – pregunto haruka

Por supuesto – dijo la chica – adoro ir por la cena

Si claro – dijo setsuna – eso de ir por la cena siempre les toma varias horas

Por eso vamos mas temprano – dijo michiru – para llegar antes de que mueran de hambre

Caminaron por el centro de la ciudad, michiru agarrada del brazo de haruka, todas las miradas se posaban en ellas.

Hoy esta más guapa – dijo haruka - ¿has visto como te miran?

No creo que sea a mi – dijo michiru – tu eres la que esta para comerse

Se miraron y sonrieron, haruka bajo su rostro para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Hablando de comer – dijo haruka – hoy podríamos llegar temprano a casa, ya sabes

Suena muy interesante – dijo michiru que con Haruka continuo su camino cuando notaron que ahí junto a unos teléfonos públicos se encontraban las internas completamente cabizbajas, se acercaron y escucharon algo sobre unos boletos para el concierto de los threelights –

Se miraron después de todo alguien podría disfrutar de esos boletos, bueno siempre y cuando fuera del mismo concierto.

Hola - dijo michiru - ¿Cómo están?

Hola haruka – dijeron – hola michiru

Hola – respondió haruka –

Si no me equivoco ustedes quieren conseguir estos boletos – dijo la chica sacando unos boletos – ¿verdad chicas?

La miraron anonadas, no se movían, no creían en su suerte… fueron al restaurante donde haruka y michiru ordenaron la cena, mientras esperaban se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas.

¿De verdad podemos quedarnos con los boletos? – pregunto serena observándolo como si en cualquier momento desapareciera -

Adelante – dijo michiru

Con estos boletos podemos ver al grupo threelights – dijeron Rei y mina acariciándolos y besándolos –

Pero ¿porque tienes esos boletos michiru? – pregunto lita

Además son de cortesía – dijo Ami

Con que los conseguiste a escondidas ¿verdad? – Dijo serena – no sabia que eras admiradora secreta del grupo musical threelights

Michiru y haruka las miraron un momento - Vaya a pesar de que están emocionadas no saben nada – dijo haruka atrayendo la atención de todas –

Las miraron y segundos después consultaron una de las tantas revistas que portaban con ellas sobre su grupo musical favorito, al abrirla donde venia la nota sobre su concierto se fijaron que en el recuadro de al lado estaba michiru.

Que – exclamaron – michiru y threelights tendrán un concierto simultáneo –

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo mas se sorprendieron al ver que serena preguntaba que era un concierto simultaneo –

Escépticas miraron la escena, donde vieron como las chicas intentaban explicarle que era un concierto simultáneo

Eso es extraordinario – dijo serena a michiru cuando lo entendió -

Michiru solo pudo sonreír, platicaron unos minutos mas hasta que su orden estuvo lista, se despidieron de las chicas y se marcharon directo a casa…

Han llegado temprano – dijo setsuna - ¿y esa novedad?

Queríamos llegar directo a la cama – dijo haruka – pero no con el estomago vació

Graciosa – dijo setsuna sonrojada -

No es broma – dijo michiru seria, logrando que su sonrojo se acentuara mas - cenemos

Les platicaron de su encuentro con las chicas, y que ellas aprovecharían los boletos que le sobraron.

Me alegra – dijo setsuna -

Me hubiese gustado verlas – dijo hotaru -

Puedes visitarlas cuando querías – dijo Haruka –

Si claro como puedo andar sola por la calle y no tengo tareas, ni actividades – dijo sarcástica -

Hotaru – dijo setsuna –

Si ya se – dijo la joven –

_El día del concierto llego pronto…_

¿Nerviosa? – dijo haruka observando a michiru retocarse –

Algo – admitió michiru – tu mirada no me deja concentrarme

Lo siento – dijo haruka sin dejar de mirarla – pensé que ya habías podido controlar eso

Creo que nunca podré – dijo dándose la vuelta para que haruka la mirara mejor - ¿Qué tal me veo?

Hermosa – dijo haruka sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo –

Te creo – dijo michiru

¿Si, Por que? – Pregunto la chica levantándose del asiento, acercándose para rodearla con sus brazos, manteniendo su rostro a unos escasos centímetros del de ella –

Por esto – dijo rodeando su cuello con sus manos y acortando la distancia para poder tocar sus labios –

Tres minutos – dijo una voz interrumpiendo su rollo –

Creo que te solicitan a fuera – dijo haruka

Al parecer – dijo michiru – no llegues tarde, te estaré esperando –

Haruka trago en seco y sonrojada salio antes que su sirena del camerino…

En cuanto llegaron al escenario los cuatro músicos, el lugar irrumpió en aplausos, ellos por respuesta comenzaron a deleitarlos con su música así dio inicio el concierto.

Pero había algo extraño en la música, un sentimiento que los embargo a los cuatro músicos - ¿Qué acaso nadie mas lo sentía?-

¿Qué es? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? Puedo sentir una onda muy fuerte. Es un mensaje de amor para un ser querido – pensó michiru

Puedo sentir... el fuerte resplandor de una estrella – pensó seiya - ¿Será Michiru Kaiou?

¿Quién será? – pensaron los dos mirándose por un momento -

Aun con ello dieron un gran espectáculo, al terminar haruka, la cual quería correr, pero se sintió un poco tonta al querer hacerlo, se dirigió a los vestidores, justo antes de si quiera entrar por el pasillo se encontró con su muy preciada cabeza de bombón

Llegaste tarde – dijo haruka - todas estaban preocupadas

Haruka – dijo serena – ya se termino ¿verdad?

Si – dijo haruka – si…

Yo quería verlo – dijo comenzando a llorar e interrumpiendo a haruka -

Tranquilízate – dijo haruka intentado controlar su llanto – oye voy hacia el camerino de michiru ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

No hubo respuesta sin embargo la chica se agarro fuertemente a su brazo, haruka lo interpreto como un si y un poco arrepentida de la propuesta, por que ya no habría acción, se dirigió rumbo a los camerinos – pero por lo menos se ha tranquilizado – pensó

Mientras tanto en el camerino Michiru guardaba su preciado instrumento en su estuche – ya estas resguardado – pensó - ahora podemos destrozar el lugar – aunque fue un pensamiento algo salvaje, fue sacada de este al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

Adelante esta abierto – dijo en un tono un tanto especial pensando que era haruka, mas se llevo una sorpresa, la cual expreso con un – ah - al ver a uno de los integrantes del grupo con quien compartiera escenario esa noche –

Se miraron un momento – hola puedo hablar contigo – dijo su invitado cortando el silencio –

Por supuesto pasa – dijo michiru la cual se encontraba frente a su tocador – me gusto mucho estuvieron fenomenales – dijo cortésmente.

Ah tu también michiru tocaste muy bien – dijo seiya cerrando la puerta tras si caminando hacia donde estaba la chica -

¿En serio? – Dijo michiru - muchas gracias

Te confieso que soy un gran admirador tuyo – le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia -

¿Un admirador? – Dijo michiru quien comienzo a reírse, ¡hombres! - Pues yo no veo que te agrade la música clásica – Hizo una pausa y al ver que el chico no decía nada mas - Está bien, muchas gracias, pero no se lo vayas a decir a los demás admiradores porque no sabemos que podrá pasar- dijo en un tono confidente.

Seiya compartió su risa - Eres muy interesante – dijo después -

Y yo me pregunto qué tipo de persona eres tú – dijo michiru mirándolo a través del espejo -

El chico acorto la distancia, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hombro, enfrento sus miradas a través del espejo.

¿Sabes? – le dijo seiya hablándole al oído - Me gustaría saber más sobre ti.

¿Lo dices en serio? – Dijo michiru como si realmente se planteara esa posibilidad, se levanto dándole todavía la espalda al chico sin perder de vista su mirada, con la gracia que la caracterizaba se levanto su hermoso cabello – entonces – dijo en un tono sensual – ¿puedes ayudarme a cambiar de ropa?

El joven se echo a reír – no creyó encontrar una chica que pudiera seguir un juego como aquel y en donde el estuviera a punto de sonrojarse, justo antes de si quiera poder pronunciar alguna palabra y que sus manos tocaran el cierre.

Sus pensamientos y acción fueron cortados por una voz del otro lado de la puerta…

¡Voy a entrar, Michiru! – dijo haruka educadamente ya que si bien hubiese estado sola talvez, bueno uno nunca sabe, pero venia cabeza de bombón, así que aun cuando su sirena no tenia nada que ocultar, digamos que le gustaba ser un poco envidiosa, cuando de lucir el cuerpo de su amante se trataba.

Los dos chicos que estaban adentro vieron como se abría la puerta y dejaba ver a una serena alegre y haruka de su sonrisa esplendorosa por el postre que le tocaba, cambio a una de asesina a serie.

¡Hola, Michiru!- dijo serena - Oh, pero si es Seiya.

Así que así se llama el idiota – pensó haruka – tratando de que su cabeza no estallara en mil y una preguntas, pero una sobre todas las demás ¿Qué hacia ese idiota ahí?

Serena en su inocencia no vio lo que haruka o tal vez estaba el hecho de serena no fuera celosa, pero la escena de michiru con sus manos en su hermoso cabello ofreciendo una vista de donde estaba su cierre le proporcionaron a haruka un gran instinto asesino.

¡Hola, bombón! – Dijo seiya mirándola primero a ella y después a haruka - Ah, vas acompañada de un chico muy guapo...

¡Qué grosero! – dijo serena enfadada - Para tu información, Haruka...

Michiru de forma apresurada y con una sonrisa angelical - Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo – dijo mirando a haruka un momento antes de dirigirla a sus invitados -

Ah, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Michiru? – Dijo seiya - Me llamo Seiya Kou, mucho gusto – le extendió su mano a haruka

La cual le tomo una fracción de segundo decidir que golpearlo seria lo mas sensato, le dio su puño en lugar de mano - Yo soy Haruka Tenou - dijo la joven del viento a la que casi le saltaban chipas por los ojos - mucho gusto.

Qué forma de saludar – dijo seiya para sus oídos, al notar que su mano tenía atrapada un golpe seguro -

Sal de aquí – dijo haruka con una perfecta sonrisa y antes de decir - ahora -

Seiya sonrió - Bueno, te felicito – dijo a haruka – Eres excepcional, Michiru – le dedico una reverencia - Nos vemos luego Bombón – camino hasta la puerta y justo antes de perderse de vista dijo - Hasta luego.

Es mejor que no dejes entrar a ese sujeto a tu camerino – dijo haruka completamente furica, quería gritar y matarlo, pero tenía que controlarse –

¿Estás celosa? – pregunto riendo michiru –

¿Estaba de broma su sirena? – Pensó haruka mas enojada – era obvio, era simple estaba completamente…- y justo antes de terminar su pensamiento serena lo interrumpió -

Haruka, discúlpalo, ¿sí? – Dijo serena apenada - A veces es muy grosero con la gente, pero es una buena persona. Por favor, perdónalo.

A Haruka no le agradan los desconocidos – dijo michiru contestando por su amante - por cierto ¿vas a dejarle solo? Anda, acompáñalo – era una clara invitación a salir de su camerino.

Bueno - dijo serena - nos vemos después – y salio del lugar, sin notar la espectacular sonrisa que tenia el rostro de michiru, ni el rostro avergonzado de haruka.

La cual por fin después de respirar varias veces, se daba cuenta de que era una completa idiota, había desconfiado de su sirena, ¿Cómo iba a lograr su perdón?

En cuanto serena cerro la puerta - Michiru - dijo haruka comenzando - yo sólo quería...

No le dio ni la oportunidad de hablar coloco un dedo sobre sus labios - Anda, ayúdame, ¿sí? – dijo levantándose su hermosa cabellera y mostrándole el cierre de su vestido

Con mucho gusto – dijo la chica que vio en ello un perdón por su actitud, recupero su estado inicial de humor, deslizo poco a poco el cierre, desabrocho el seguro que sostenía el cuello de su vestido, con suma tranquilidad dejo que se deslizara por sus hombros.

Sabes – dijo después de unos minutos – creo que alguna vez me reclamaste – dijo acercando sus labios a su oído – algo sobre un camerino.

¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo michiru tratando de tranquilizar su respiración –

Como si fuera ayer – dijo haruka que dejo caer completamente el hermoso vestido blanco que cubrió sus lindos pies, dejándola solo en ropa interior, giro a su amante para quedar frente a ella se miraron unos momentos, antes de que haruka la acorralara contra la pared

Quería sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, una de sus manos se poso en su cuello, donde lo acaricio para después ejercer un poco de presión para atraerla hacia ella.

Atrapando sus labios en un beso posesivo, su otra mano se deslizo por debajo de su prenda interior llegando a su objetivo comenzó a acariciarla.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por un camino ya conocido, en un momento su rostro se encontraba entre sus montañas favoritas, su mano seguía en su labor de enloquecerla.

Estaban tan aisladas del mundo, su amor parecía una barrera impenetrable, pero el ruido de una explosión seguida de otras mas las saco de su estado de ensoñación.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto michiru alzando el rostro de su amante para que la mirara a los ojos -

Sonó a una explosión – dijo haruka, sin perder la conexión de sus ojos se enderezo cual alta era –

Michiru recargo su cuerpo en el de su amante, para poder acercar su rostro al de ella en busca de sus labios, se besaron por varios segundos mas, que darían por no tener que cortar ese momento – vamos – dijo haruka besándola entre palabras – es hora de que nos conozcan.

Michiru solo asintió, era hora de enfrentar al nuevo enemigo, después de todo por momentos como ese son por los que valía la pena luchar.

Se transformaron y llegaron al lugar de donde provenía todo el ruido, les sorprendió ver que sailor moon no estaba sola, junto a ella estaban unas guerreras que no conocían

Siempre cautelosas y astutas decidieron observar el desarrollo de los hechos - ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto haruka, dedicándole una rápida mirada a michiru –

¿Creo que la pregunta es que hacen aquí? – dijo michiru sin quitar la mirada de la pelea –

Creo que esa es la respuesta que mas nos interesa – dijo haruka

Vieron como sailor moon salvaba el día y un cruce de palabras se daba entre ella y las intrusas, algunas palabras como – ayuda, pelea – llegaron a sus oídos, se miraron antes de que haruka hiciera lo mejor que sabia hacer.

Tierra, tiembla – haruka mando su ataque el cual se interpuso entre sailor moon y una de las intrusas cuando ambas pensaban o tenían la intención de estrecharse las manos - No necesitamos nada de vosotras, largo de aquí – grito la guerrera del viento

No me iré – dijo fighter – pero si no quieren mi ayuda es su problema – desaparecieron -

¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Dijo sailor moon – son buenas me han ayudado en otras ocasiones

Ya no mas – dijo Urano – hemos regresado

Volvieron a casa ya entrada la noche, no les sorprendió ver que setsuna y hotaru las esperaban. Se miraron antes de poder externar alguna pregunta, pero se dieron cuenta que no había nada que decir.

Solo por si las dudas iré a investigar en el portal – dijo setsuna rompiendo el silencio – podría obtener alguna información sobre el enemigo

No es mala idea, pero que sea rápido – dijo haruka – mientras dejaremos que siga su curso.

De acuerdo – dijo setsuna – no tardare

Mas te vale o te perderás la fiesta – dijo haruka

Creo que será todo menos una fiesta – dijo setsuna – lamentablemente

Si creo que tienes razón – dijo haruka – vienen días muy difíciles

Sin más que decir, decidieron ir a sus respectivos cuartos…

Se acostó y tras asegurarse de abarcar todo el cuerpo de su amante – lo has sentido – dijo haruka en su oído -

Si – respondió michiru – es el, es el enemigo que causo el regreso de sailor saturn.

Lo se – dijo haruka y ambas con una pregunta rondando por su mente se quedaron profundamente dormidas -

_¿Su amor lograría traspasar la frontera de la muerte? _

OoOoO

Primero y ante todo, debo decir que esta entrega esta basada en uno de los capítulos que mas respeto, sentí miedo de escribir, ya que se que adoran esa escena, ¿no es verdad? y se que la esperaban, por si sola es excelsa, espero haber mantenido por lo menos el nivel de emoción que les proporciono cuando la vieron.

XD sin mas x el momento disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por los reviews XD

OoOoO


	18. Papa Tenou & Mama Kaiou

_**Papa Tenou & Mama **__**Kaiou**_

¿Y esa blusa? – pregunto michiru

Es una camisa - dijo haruka-

Claro que no –

Si que lo es – dijo Haruka – ¿te das cuenta por que discutimos?

Si – dijo michiru- por que esa es una blusa y puedo demostrártelo amor –

Haruka la miro escéptica – bien como sea, muéstramelo – sorprendida vio como su sirena iba hacia el closet lo abrió y busco por varios segundos.

Michiru saco una blusa de color rosa y la desdoblo - ¿lo ves? – se la mostró

No son iguales – dijo haruka mirando la que tenia sin abrochar y la de su sirena –

Si lo son – dijo michiru – vamos termina de abrocharla – hizo una pausa - y para que veas que adorables nos veremos yo me pondré la mía

Pero ya estas arreglada – dijo haruka

No importa – dijo michiru – no tardo

Maldita cosa – dijo haruka a su camisa – ve lo que has provocado un retraso más en mi desayuno

Se miro al espejo se veía bien ese color también le iba, escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse y salio de ella su sirena con la misma blusa pero en otro color, era verdad – pensó

Creo que debería cambiarme – dijo haruka al ver que iban coordinadas -

No lo harás nos vemos bien – dijo michiru que las contemplaba a ambas por el espejo – vamos que tenemos cosa que hacer hoy – la jalo hasta el ascensor

Me maltratas – dijo haruka al verse arrastrada por todo el lugar sin miramientos -

Claro que no – dijo michiru dedicándole una mirada angelical –

Cuando pensó que era suficiente se detuvo y michiru con ella, la jalo hacia si y la beso – me – dijo pausando con un beso – mal – beso – tra- beso – tas

Michiru rió en el último beso – claro – beso – que – beso – no – volvió a reír sin poder contenerlo

Esa escena fue linda para haruka quien no pudo mas que cargarla, logrando un gritito por parte de michiru la llevo hasta el carro donde la deposito con sumo cuidado – pareces una cría – dijo acariciando su cabello

Así me amas – dijo michiru

Efectivamente – dijo haruka tomando su lugar de piloto

Desayunaron en un lindo lugar al consultar su reloj vieron que era demasiado temprano para llegar a su cita.

Podemos pasear por el parque – sugirió michiru –

Claro lo que gustes – dijo haruka -

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, entreteniéndose en varios árboles que regalaban algo de sombra – lo único bueno es que siempre podemos llamar a setsuna para que nos saquen de prisión – dijo michiru

Creo que no le hará gracia – dijo haruka besándola una vez mas con mucha intensidad –

Cuando al fin pudieron salir de esa linda sombra sus ojos detectaron a lo lejos a serena la cual se encontraba al lado de la fuente, se acercaron por curiosidad.

¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar, linda? – pregunto haruka una vez se acercaron

Hola haruka – dijo serena – hola michiru

Haruka – dijo michiru – en un día de descanso como hoy, solamente las parejas y las palomas están en el parque

¿Palomas? – repitió serena volteo en busca de esas aves, y a lo lejos visualizo a seiya, haruka miro al mismo lugar -

Que hace este aquí – dijo haruka algo enfadada

Bueno… - comenzó serena

Es que a haruka no le agradan los chicos atractivos – comento michiru en tono confidente

Oye – exclamo una indignada haruka ese idiota no era atractivo -

Si, ya se – dijo michiru apresuradamente – nos vemos – se despidió de serena al ver que seiya ya esta muy cerca, encuentro un poco de resistencia por parte de haruka así que tira de su brazo

¡Ah! – Exclamo - ¡Me lastimas, Michiru!

¿En serio? – dice michiru con una sonrisa en sus labios

Me gustaría que me dieras mejor trato – dijo haruka no muy convencida de dejar sola a serena con ese fulano -

Sí pero cuando estemos solas... – contesto michiru, la cual se acerco a su oído – y en la cama

Caminaron un rato mas al consultar el reloj vieron que era momento de partir. Aparco en una linda casa de dos pisos con un amplio jardín.

Buenas tardes srita Tenou – dijo el mayordomo que le abriera la puerta – su padre le espera

Gracias – dijo haruka – ese día estaba algo inquieta, miro a su compañera la cual conocería ese día a su "suegro", se veía completamente tranquila, se imaginaba en su situación y la verdad es que a ella si le aterraba la idea de conocer a sus suegros.

Pero mírate - dijo un hombre alto, esbelto, con barba y cabellos largos y castaños, sus ojos del mismo color que los de su hija – has crecido mucho

Papa –dijo haruka lanzándose a los brazos de su papa - ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien – dijo el señor que miro hacia donde estaba michiru - y esta linda joven debe ser michiru ¿no es verdad?

Así es – dijo haruka tomando la mano de michiru – papa ella es mi novia michiru – presento - Michiru, mi padre

Un placer – dijo papa Tenou – soy Lionel Tenou

El placer es mió – dijo michiru

Señor – dijo uno de servidumbre interrumpiendo – teléfono es importante

Papa – dijo haruka – prometiste nada de teléfono

Prometo apagar todo en la comida – dijo lionel – pero mientras atiendo esta llamada, estoy seguro que nuestra querida michiru querrá conocer tu hogar ¿Por qué no le das un recorrido?, yo os llamare cuando este lista la comida

De acuerdo – dijo haruka – pero nada de teléfonos

Nada de teléfonos – dijo Lionel regalandoles un guiño – con su permiso

Ya se de donde lo has sacado – dijo michiru – ese aire de galantería

Si lo se – dijo haruka –

Subieron por la escalera michiru guiada por haruka llego a una puerta – esto te gustara, es mi antigua habitación.

¿Todavía tiene tus cosas? – pregunto michiru sorprendida

Claro – dijo haruka – no fue fácil para ellos asimilar que ya no estaría mas en su casa

Entraron a la habitación a diferencia del departamento de haruka este tenia una decoración digna de una adolescente – es lindo – dijo michiru recorriéndolo con la mirada.

Y la cama es muy cómoda – le dijo a su oído - ¿quieres probarla? –no espero respuesta cerro la puerta y la cargo hasta ella.

La deposito suavemente quedando encima de ella recuerda que has prometido tratarme bien en la cama - dijo haruka - se dirigieron una mirada coqueta, y unieron sus rostros en un beso tranquilo. no olvidando donde se encontraban.

_En otro lado de la casa…_

Señor – dijo el mayordomo – tiene visitas

¿Quien es? – pregunto Lionel –

La Sra. Kaiou –

Esto es algo inesperado, en seguida voy – dijo Lionel - tu ve por las señoritas, avísales que ya es hora de comer

Como usted ordene –

Llego al recibidor donde estaba su querida amiga –Akemi – dijo Lionel - ¿a que se debe tu grata visita?

Me encuentro un poco consternada – dijo Akemi – mi hija y tu hija ¿lo sabes no es así?

Claro – dijo Lionel – y espero que no insinúes que mi hija no es un buen partido

No es eso – dijo Akemi – pero el mundo es cruel

Siempre ha sido así – dijo lionel – antes de que se conocieran ¿o lo has olvidado?

No – dijo Akemi recordando como siempre había sido criticada su hija por ser la niña prodigo -

Y por que aun no te escuchas convencida – dijo Lionel -

Es que – dijo Akemi – no lo se

O querida vamos – dijo Lionel – seguirán hablando, pero ahora ellas están protegidas por un sentimiento que nada puede destruir

Suenas igual que mi esposo – dijo Akemi – apuesto a que Haru lo ha tomado como yo

Te sorprendería saber que no – dijo Lionel – Haru ha pensado lo mismo que yo

Eso que quiere decir – dijo Akemi

Lo lógico querida – dijo Lionel – que seguirán juntas hasta que ellas lo decidan

Espero que tengan razón – dijo Akemi –

Siempre – respondió lionel - ¿Te quedarás a comer? – pregunto cambiando el tema -

Llevo un poco de prisa – dijo Akemi -

Están las chicas de visita – dijo Lionel -

¿En este momento? – pregunto -

Si, ya las he llamado a comer – dijo Lionel

O en ese caso, me hará bien ver a mi hija – dijo Akemi – solo se que pasa con su vida por lo que me dice William

Lo se – dijo Lionel – pero ni como quejarnos, nosotros mismos siempre hemos estado ocupados

Eso es verdad – dijo Akemi

_En la habitación…_

Seguían con su ardua tarea de besarse, debes en cuando giraban estando varias veces a punto de caerse de esta, lo cual solo les provocaba ciertas risitas tontas.

Me daría mucha pena que tu padre nos encontrara así – dijo michiru

Oh el nunca entraría sin tocar – dijo haruka volviendo a capturar sus labios, el sonido de la puerta tocar con demasiada fuerza las hizo sobresaltarse y terminar en el suelo

¿Todo bien haya adentro? – pregunto el mayordomo asustado por escuchar el golpe sordo de la caída -

Si – dijo haruka – que sucede

Es momento de bajar a comer señoritas – dijo

Bien, en un momento –dijo haruka

Se levantaron del suelo todavía conteniendo su risa, haruka iba a salir hasta que michiru la jalo, y comenzó a acomodarle la ropa – que diría tu padre

Nada – dijo haruka

Lo se, pero dejaremos mucho a su imaginación – dijo michiru arreglando su cabello y el de haruka, cuando decidió que ambas estaban completamente presentables salieron de la habitación.

Al bajar escucharon que Lionel hablaba con una mujer en un principio pensaron que podría ser la madre de haruka, pero conforme se acercaban descubrieron que no era ella.

Oh pero si es la sra. Kimi – dijo haruka

Hola querida – dijo akemi

Como ha estado – dijo haruka

Bien – dijo akemi – yo ni te pregunto se que estas muy bien, se te ve en tu rostro querida

Haruka giro, dejando ver a michiru la persona que su novia había saludado tan efusivamente, sus ojos saltaron al ver a su madre –

Le presento a mi novia – dijo haruka inocentemente a akemi –

Todos guardaron silencio, haruka no se lo explico hasta que todos los presentes comenzaron a reír

Que sucede – dijo haruka

¿No sabes quien es? – pregunto lionel a su hija

Si la sra. Kimi – dijo haruka – es amiga de mama

Michiru no dejo de reír – haruka es mi mama

Que! – grito haruka sonrojándose en el acto – pero – miro a michiru y a la señora akemi y si en efecto había cierto aire familiar aunque dedujo que su novia se parecía más a su papa.

No saludaras a mama – pregunto akemi a michiru, la chica se acerco y la abrazo – no esperaba verte por aqui

Yo tampoco a ti – reconoció la señora – hice una pequeña escala

Entonces comamos para que no atrasemos tus planes – dijo Lionel

¿Por qué no sabíamos que se conocían? – pregunto michiru una vez se sentaron a la mesa -

No lo se – dijo Lionel – siempre que nos reuníamos ustedes nunca estaban disponibles aunque llegamos a convivir solo nosotros cuatro cuando coincidíamos en algún viaje

Como es que conozco a la sra. Kaiou y a michiru no – dijo haruka –

¿Me dejaras de llamar sra. Kimi? – pregunto akemi

Yo – dijo haruka atragantandose – no se

Oh querida no pasa nada – dijo akemi – ya estaba acostumbrada ¿o cambia el hecho de que soy tu suegra?

Mama –dijo michiru – déjala en paz

Oh no he hecho nada – dijo akemi – michiru no conoce a tus padres haruka, bueno los conoció cuando apenas era una bebe, pero no volvió a verlos siempre ha sido una niña muy ocupada.

¿Entonces de no haber sido niñas con grandes habilidades, nos hubiésemos conocido hace tiempo? – pregunto haruka

En efecto jovencita – dijo akemi – aunque se conocieron cuando apenas tenían dos años ¿no es verdad lionel?

Si así es –

Sorprendidas por que el destino no quiso que se conocieran si no hasta después, siguieron con su amena comida, despidieron pronto a la señora Kaiou, prometiéndole visitarle para presentarse formalmente ante su esposo como la novia de su hija.

¿Ha sido un día esclarecedor, no es verdad? – pregunto lionel cuando tomaban el café de la noche –

Si – dijo Haruka – no sabes como temía conocer a la mama de michiru

Oye – exclamo esta fingiéndose ofendida –

Bromeo – dijo haruka – sigo sin creérmelo

Oh vamos hija, no se como no se les ocurrió por un momento pensar que nos conocíamos – dijo lionel –

¿Desde cuando se conocen? – pregunto haruka

Desde – dijo lionel – la escuela, cuando ambas quedaron embarazadas, hicimos muchos planes como familias, esperamos con ansias su llegada, casi afirmamos que a su nacimiento les casaríamos.

Pero nacimos las dos mujeres – dijo michiru – y eso les desbarato todo su plan

Si – dijo lionel – un poco desilusionados dejamos nuestros planes en el olvido, pronto vimos que tenían muchas habilidades y a temprana edad comenzaron a forjarse una carrera de vida.

Ambas escuchaban la historia atentamente como si se tratase de un cuento para ir a dormir y no de sus vidas.

Debes en cuando nos reuníamos pero ustedes nunca estaban disponibles, aunque ahora que lo veo mi haruka si tuvo algunos espacios, así pudo conocer a akemi – dijo lionel

Bueno después de todo creo que si se unirán nuestras familias – dijo haruka –

Lo que me lleva a pensar – dijo lionel – que será una gran batalla ver que apellido es el que portaran, efectivamente ninguno querremos que se pierda nuestro apellido

Es lógico – dijo haruka – será michiru Tenou

Cuando conozcas a tu suegro – dijo lionel – veras de que hablo

Michiru sonrió a su suegro, haruka no sabia lo que le esperaba con su padre, pero después sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por que hasta en ese momento su brillante cerebro capto el mensaje oculto de lo que dijo su suegro – matrimonio, claro si sobrevivían – pensó amargamente – seria divertido pensar en eso

Haruka vio su cambio de animo, paso de divertida a abochornada y termino triste – estas bien – le susurro a su oído

Si – dijo michiru tratando de reponerse – solo me ha dejado pensando

Pronto llego el momento de despedirse papa Tenou, les dijo que su próxima visita tendría que ser para anunciar su compromiso, eso les ocasiono un gran sonrojo a ambas, adornado con unas esplendorosas sonrisas.

Abrazo a su pequeña y haruka sintió el peso de algo que deposito su padre en su pantalón – creo – le dijo – que sabrás cuando sea el momento para dárselo, solo debes saber que todas las sras. Tenou lo han tenido en su poder generación tras generación, cuídalo y úsalo bien.

Lo haré papa – dijo haruka a toda respuesta

Michiru – dijo Lionel – ha sido todo un placer tenerte en esta casa, por que el placer de haberte conocido lo tuve hace ya bastantes años.

Gracias – dijo michiru – el placer ha sido todo mió

Arranco el carro todavía mientras el señor tenou les despedía con la mano, lo perdieron de vista conforme avanzaba

Se miraron y haruka le interrogaba con la mirada, después de unos minutos donde lo único que michiru pudo hacer fue reír, haruka le pregunto - ¿Cómo ha estado?

No pudo ser mas lindo – dijo michiru – lo mejor es que eres toda mía o por lo menos eso esperan tus padres

Graciosa – dijo haruka robándole un beso, regresando rápidamente su atención al camino –

¿Cómo ha ido todo? – pregunto setsuna al verlas llegar –

Excelente – dijo michiru con una gran sonrisa –

No es que lo haya dudado – dijo setsuna - ¿les han dicho que todo lo que se proponen les sale bien?

No – dijeron al mismo tiempo –

Pues así es – dijo setsuna acompañaron en la cena a setsuna donde le platicaron lo que les habia pasado en su visita de ese dia -

Pronto estaban en su habitación preparándose para dormir de un día algo agitado, agradecida por que su sirena se encerrara en el baño para alistarse a la hora de dormir, extrajo la cajita

Sabia que contenía aun así contuvo el aliento, la abrió poco a poco y ahí brillando como si fuera nueva estaba el escudo de la familia, solo había algo curioso, era el símbolo de Urano, su símbolo ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

¿Por qué siento que te he visto antes? – le pregunto, aun cuando sabia que este no le iba a contestar, se le hacia terriblemente conocida ¿Por qué?

En el baño michiru estaba agradecida de siempre encerrarse en el antes de ir a la cama saco algo que su madre le diera en la tarde cuando la saludo, junto con la cajita estaba una nota con hermosa caligrafía: _papa te lo manda dice sabrás cuando usarla _

Lo abrió ahí reluciendo como si fuera nueva estaba el escudo de la familia, aunque había algo extraño como si siempre lo hubiese visto, claro que lo había visto era el símbolo, su símbolo de sailor.

Lo guardo asegurándose de no dejarlo a su vista, después de todo debe ser sorpresa pensó, se miro al espejo una vez mas antes de salir.

En el momento que escucho la puerta abrirse se apresuro a cerrar el cajón donde había puesto el estuche, se giro para mirarla.

¿Por qué de pronto estamos nostálgicas? – pregunto haruka al mirar sus ojos -

Puede ser el hecho de que sabemos que existe una gran probabilidad de que suframos una muerte segura – dijo michiru

Puede ser – reconoció haruka – pero – se acerco a la chica antes de abrazarla – creo que hemos hablado al respecto – la abrazo – siempre juntas por toda la eternidad ¿no es verdad?

Si – dijo michiru – así es ¿crees que sea posible?

Tiene que – dijo haruka – no recuerdas lo que nos contó setsuna antes en la otra vida

Pero no sabemos si sucedió – dijo michiru – no recordamos nada, aun cuando hemos tenido una sensación de haberlo hecho, puede ser solo una mala pasada

Michiru – dijo haruka – mi sirena no temas, estaremos juntas pase lo que pase

Tienes que prometerlo – dijo michiru – prométemelo, a donde vayas iré y no me dejaras, ni me harás a un lado, siempre juntas

Siempre amor – dijo haruka – te lo prometo

OoOoO

ustedes como yo sabemos que estamos en la recta final, disfrútenlo y mil gracias por sus reviews

XD no pude dejar de notar que en ese cap de la serie 183 si mal no recuerdo iban coordinadas, se veían tan bien que tenia que resaltarlo XD ahora si hasta el próximo capitulo.

OoOoO


	19. Visitas inesperadas

**OoOoO**

**Visitas**

**OoOoO**

Hotaru – llamo haruka

Aquí en la sala – contesto la joven

Ambas chicas se encontraban solas michiru había tenido que ir a una clase especial que le había conseguido William y setsuna trabajaba.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto al verla tirada en el piso mirando el techo

Mirando el techo – dijo hotaru –

¿En verdad? – Pregunto haruka – ¿como pude pensar que hacías otra cosa? – era claro el sarcasmo en su voz

No lo se – dijo hotaru - pero puedes mirar si quieres

Haruka no quería ver el techo y menos tirarse al piso, pero al verla tan concentrada decidió aventurarse de cualquier forma estaba aburrida.

¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto haruka al ver la recreación del universo -

Es mi secreto – dijo hotaru – no lo se, creo que es parte de mi ser – después de una pausa comenzó a explicarle muchas cosas sobre el universo, que, donde y como evolucionaban.

Tan absortas se encontraban que no escucharon cuando llego setsuna, la cual le extraño encontrarlas tiradas en el piso viendo maravilladas el techo.

¿Se puede saber que hacen? – pregunto setsuna

Mirando el techo – respondieron al unisón

Eso ya lo note – dijo setsuna – ahora levántense de ahí, vamos

No – dijo haruka – estamos en clase

Su clase debería ser una actividad deportiva – dijo setsuna – no estar en el piso

Si como sea – dijo hotaru –

Podrías unirte y ver – dijo haruka - o irte y dejarnos en paz

Haruka – dijo setsuna ofendida -

En serio será mejor que te unas – dijo ella a modo de disculpa – vamos

Fue mas su curiosidad que su furia, así setsuna se unió a ellas en ese espectáculo, miro con asombro algo que había visitado en varias ocasiones, pero en ellas había sido por misiones, no por placer además que también en ellas corría peligro de muerte, ahora sin embargo estaba a salvo y podía disfrutarlo.

No tengo que preguntarlo – dijo William a michiru – se que ha sido una de tus mejores experiencias

Ahora mas que nunca me pregunto como logras todo eso – dijo michiru que subía al automóvil del chico – bonito carro ¿lo hemos pagado nosotras?

Graciosa – dijo William – ha decir verdad solo una de ustedes

Bueno por lo menos tus regalías las sabes gastar – dijo michiru

Lo se – dijo William – ahora jovencita antes de que se me olvide y tu padre me mate ¿ha llegado a tus manos el escudo?

Si – dijo michiru – esta sano y salvo

Bien – dijo William – tu padre te ha puesto en agenda para el próximo mes, cree que si te decides a entregar el escudo de su familia no tardara mas de ese tiempo, en mi opinión ya no la necesitan, pero si es una costumbre hay que seguirlas

Tradición – dijo michiru – ¿has dicho un mes?

Si – dijo William – a menos que haya que salvar al mundo otra vez no puedes demorarte tanto ¿o si?

¿Y si tuviera que salvarlo? – pregunto michiru como supuesto -

¿Estas pensando en hacerlo? – dijo William

Algo así – dijo michiru

Muy bien – dijo William – esa señorita es mala influencia para ti, pero aun así creo que es lo mejor que te pudo suceder, te daré mas tiempo ¿tres mese son suficientes?

Michiru trato de sonreír, no sabia si quiera si les quedaba una semana – claro – respondió.

Aparcaron fuera de su departamento – pórtense como hasta ahora – dijo William – no quiero trabajar tanto hasta su boda

Tonto – dijo michiru algo nostálgica – cuídate y espero verte pronto

Así será – dijo William

Michiru lo vio partir, al final del día era, si lo veía claramente, el único amigo que había tenido toda su vida, desde que saliera de su carrera había estado al lado de ella, siempre guiándola y ayudándole.

Tenemos que lograrlo – pensó michiru entrando al edificio abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie a la vista, había mucho silencio, pero pronto escucho la voz de hotaru, se acerco a la sala y vio sorprendida a las tres chicas acostadas en el piso.

Absortas en algo que había en el techo se hincó, aun sintiéndose algo tonta al hacerlo, y acerco con cuidado a haruka - amor – dijo en su oído

Que sucede – pregunto haruka en el mismo tono

Es lo que yo pregunto –dijo michiru

Mira – dijo al tiempo que su mano le alzaba el rostro hacia el techo – asombrada miro el universo, pronto sus sentidos se vieron envueltos en el y la voz de hotaru tomo sentido a sus oídos.

Se recargo en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de haruka, esta le abrazo y juntas viajaron por todas esas estrellas.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, hasta que una agotada hotaru decidió terminar el viaje. Con sumo cuidado despertaron de su letargo se miraron las cuatro y sonrieron.

Deberíamos ir a cenar, tengo hambre – dijo haruka – yo invito

Bien – dijo setsuna – solo danos unos minutos – ella y hotaru fueron a sus habitaciones

Ha sido lindo ¿verdad? – pregunto haruka

Hermoso – dijo michiru nostálgica – lo lograremos ¿verdad?

Si – dijo haruka atrayéndola más a su cuerpo – lo hemos hecho ya una vez lo lograremos esta..

Pero – dijo michiru – aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en no volver a sentirte, olvidar tu olor y tus caricias

Michi – dijo haruka con voz entrecortada sin saber que mas decir solo pudo besarla

Setsuna y hotaru miraron la escena, esperaban sobre todas las cosas que esto saliera bien por ellas, por sus amigas y por todo lo que valía la pena pelear.

Llegaron a ese restaurante que había capturado los momentos mas lindos de su vida, aquí te trajimos cuando eras una bebe – dijo michiru a hotaru – una linda y educada nena

Ahora ya no es ni lo uno – dijo setsuna - ni lo otro

Oye – dijo hotaru – ¿ahora quien es la grosera?

No les hagas caso princesa – dijo haruka – es envidia natural

Se sentaron y tuvieron una charla como ninguna otra, donde setsuna fue interrogada de nueva cuenta sobre su vida pasada y sobre su posible futuro, pensando que si lograban sobrevivir tendrían que irse de vacaciones a algún país extranjero.

Me gustaría conocer Italia – dijo hotaru

Francia es mas linda – dijo michiru

Pero ya lo conocéis, se supone que sea algo que no – dijo hotaru

Esto será a votación – dijo setsuna

Y será un empate – dijo hotaru - recordar que somos siempre dos contra dos

Bueno España se me hace más atractivo – dijo haruka

No suena mal – dijo setsuna – me gustaría España

Michiru y hotaru pusieron un gesto similar de desacuerdo – lo veis será un empate siempre a menos que encontremos un buen lugar para ir de vacaciones – declaro la mas Joven.

Pronto llego la comida y con ello una pregunta inesperada - ¿en la otra vida yo era de su edad? – pregunto hotaru

No – dijo setsuna – siempre has sido mas joven, no se a que se deba

Eso no es justo – dijo hotaru – entonces siempre me han controlado

No seas dramática – dijo michiru – como si realmente te forzáramos mucho

Claro que si, siempre me exigen mucho – dijo hotaru – suerte que siempre ha estado papa haruka

Si que tienes suerte – dijo haruka – si no, no se que harían esas chicas contigo.

Lastima que tú no tengas tanta – dijo michiru – aunque un sillón para dormir es mejor que nada ¿no?

No el sofá, no otra vez – dijo Haruka provocando las risas de todas – voy a tirarlo, probablemente así encuentres otro lugar de penitencia.

El suelo le hace mejor a tu espalda – dijo michiru regalándole un guiño -

Al llegar a casa descubrieron que ese viaje no solo les había abierto el apetito si no que también les provoco un gran cansancio.

No puedo creer lo cansada que estoy –dijo haruka abrazando a michiru

¿Qué tan cansada? - pregunto michiru a su oído

No lo se – dijo haruka - ¿hay alguna propuesta para ver el nivel que me queda de energía?

Un par – dijo michiru recorriendo su espalda con una de sus manos – pero si esta muy cansada podría esperar a mañana

Eres un ángel – dijo haruka bostezando – entonces hasta mañana – cerro sus ojos

Michiru la miro entre sorprendida y escéptica - ¿seria capaz de dejarla así? – el sonido de la alarma que marcaba la media noche la saco de sus pensamientos.

Bueno si lo pensaba mejor, si era muy tarde y ese viaje por el espacio las había dejado hambrientas y agotadas, cerró sus ojos y se recargo en haruka para dormir.

Pronto sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, besos trazando un camino insinuante.

Abrió sus ojos de manera perezosa ¿Qué pasa? – Se pregunto – vio como haruka con gran habilidad se encontraba encima de ella

Amor – dijo michiru – ¿no que hasta mañana?

Si – dijo Haruka con una sonrisa traviesa – eso dije y ya es de mañana

Eres una tramposa – dijo michiru capturando sus labios antes de que su amante dijera algo mas –

Sus calidos cuerpos se encontraron y reconocieron soltando miles de descargas de placer, sus labios se desviaron hacia su cuello donde comienzo a depositar miles de febriles besos

Su piel de porcelana que se extendía en todo su curveado cuerpo expedía un rico olor a cerezo, sus manos viajaban a gran velocidad hacia sus montañas favoritas donde al llegar pudo apretar y acariciar, segundos después su boca envidiosa llego para lamer, morder y saborear. Logrando evocar uno de los sonidos que mas placer causa a su oído un gemido de ella.

Haruka miro un momento su cuerpo excitado de su mujer y una pregunta cruel se apodero de su mente ¿esta será la ultima vez que disfrutara de ese cuerpo? – Te amo – le dijo, cuando la chica al ver que no había movimiento alguno abrió sus ojos –

Una lágrima seguida de las demás apareció sin poder contenerlas, y buscando un apoyo para su dolida alma se aferro al cuerpo de su sirena la cual la envolvió y arrullo.

Te amo – le susurro michiru a su oído, así como miles de palabras dulces que le ayudaron a conciliar el sueño, un sueño que su amada dueña del mar velo y cuido.

Ella tenia miedo, lo había externado más de una vez, pero vio que era egoísta al pensar que haruka no sentía ese miedo.

Su guerrera del viento tenia el mismo temor, que esta fuera la ultima noche, su ultimo momento, su ultima caricia y odio ese sentimiento, odio tener miedo era horrible vivir con ello.

Y fue cuando descubrió su determinación, ahora sabia que quería pelear, no por esos momentos, no por lo que le deparaba un futuro, si no simplemente por poder disfrutar su vida, sin temores, sin miedos. Su cuerpo no lo resistió más y entro en un profundo sueño.

Que puntual – dice michiru al ver a haruka en la puerta de su centro de natación – eso merece alguna recompensa nocturna

Si que la merezco – dijo haruka – no sabes que esfuerzo he hecho para llegar a tiempo

Lo se – dijo michiru depositando un largo y placentero beso

Eso es un buen indicio – comento haruka al separarse - ¿hay vestidores aquí?

Los hay – dijo michiru – pero prefiero la intimidad de nuestra habitación

Pensé que la experiencia en un vestidor había sido buena – dijo haruka arrancando el automóvil –

Si – dijo michiru – pero no quiero salir de ahí en un par de horas

Cruzaron la ciudad y por un antojo extraño de hotaru pasaron por algunos pastelillos para la joven, desviando su camino unos cuantos kilómetros.

Me deberás horas extras – comento michiru – ya debíamos estar haciendo nuestros deberes en la alcoba

Tienes razón – dijo haruka – pero los compensare lo prometo

Me encargare de que se lleve acabo – dijo michiru con una sonrisa –

Siguió avanzando el automóvil y al dar la vuelta en una calle, que se les hizo conocida, el carro comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño – será mejor que revise –dijo haruka

Creo que será lo mejor – dijo michiru

Haruka aparco el carro y abrió el cofre - Esta descompuesta – dijo haruka - la banda del ventilador esta rota

Ah dios mió que calamidad – dijo michiru –

Haruka la miro, apostaba lo que fuera a que no sabia de que hablaba - Ni hablar hay que llamar a un mecánico – dijo haruka sacando el celular – y…

Espera – dijo michiru – esa es la casa de esa niña ¿verdad?

Es verdad – dijo haruka – quieres ir a visitarla para no aburrirnos

Yo no me aburro mientras estés conmigo – dijo michiru - solo pienso en quien nos controlara si nos surgen ideas sobre un carro aparcado a la mitad de la noche

Suena muy tentador michi – dijo haruka – no me des ideas

Solo cruzo por mi mente – dijo michiru inocente -

Entonces tendremos que despejarla – dijo haruka – Será mejor ir pronto

Si como quieras – dijo michiru con una gran sonrisa – aguafiestas – susurro, al acercarse a la casa y mientras haruka hacia la llamada, ella toco el timbre.

Haruka – dijo serena al verlas en la puerta de su casa – michiru

Hola preciosa – dijo haruka

¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto michiru

Bien gracias, que les sucedió – dijo serena mientras las llevaba a la sala –

Sucede que el automóvil se descompuso – dijo haruka que al entrar a la sala su cara se torno en una mueca de desagrado – Tu eres… - pronuncio al ver al idiota de la otra vez.

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto seiya como si fuera dueño de la casa

Mientras tanto michiru solo pudo acentuar mas su sonrisa - esto no se pondrá aburrido – dijo a los oídos de haruka, la cual solo pudo gruñir y sabía de antemano que la chica lo iba a disfrutar.

Serena estaba acompañada de seiya, aunque cuando se fijaron mejor estaban todas las chicas, pero también todo el grupo threelilghts.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá de serena quedando en un silencio incomodo, haruka miro alrededor y agradeció encontrar algo que la entretuviera un poco, tomo una revista y comenzó a ojearla, al poco rato serena trajo café para sus invitados.

Su sirena tomaba café, al igual que los demás, ella sin embargo seguía viendo la revista, hasta que una gran idea pasó por su mente. Molestar era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

¿Esta bien que no regresen temprano? – Pregunto haruka – los artistas tienen mucho tiempo libre

Debes en cuando podemos cancelar algunos compromisos – dijo seiya enojado – además hoy tengo que trabajar como guardaespaldas.

Ya veo - dijo haruka – con que ahora los guardaespaldas traen a sus amigos para causar alboroto, entre otras cosas

Que dijiste – grito seiya

Es bastante peligroso tener – dijo haruka – unos guardaespaldas como ustedes

Nosotros nos somos como tu – grito yaten levantándose enojado – así que deja de estar fastidiando

Yaten – dijo taiki – no le prestes atención - El aludido se sentó resoplando

Oye serena – dijo Rei tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible, pero sin éxito – ellos no se llevan bien

Pues ya sabes Rei – contesto serena "tratando de no decirlo tan fuerte" - parece que haruka detesta a los hombres.

Ahora entiendo – dijo yaten con sorna –

No lo tomen en serio – dijo haruka controlando su explosivo carácter –

Las chicas solo los miraban y michiru ocultando magistralmente su risa, con su singular sentido del humor y para "aliviar la tensión" dijo - A Haruka no le gustan los hombres atractivos.

Ya veo – dijeron todas las chicas -

Haruka casi muere de la impresión y su ojo tomo vida con un tic - ¡Ya les dije que no lo tomen en serio! – grito en ese momento y antes de que sucediera algo, el timbre sonó.

¿Que haremos? – pregunto serena al ver que querían entrar personas con sus cámaras -

Son los de la televisión – exclamo haruka

Eso es terrible – dijo michiru ya se imaginaba lo que les diría William -

Si se enteran que estamos aquí – dijo yaten – harán un programa sobre las actividades nocturnas de threelights hay que escondernos –

Todos buscaron un lugar donde resguardarse de las cámaras – vamos michiru – dijo haruka – esto no me da buena espina

Se quedaron para observar la llegada del enemigo y salieron a pelear el problema real llego cuando vieron que en un espacio no mayor a veinte metros se encontraban peleando diez guerreras, aun así sailormoon salvo el día.

Preciosa – dijo sailor Urano

Nostras nos retiramos – dijo neptun algo apenada al ver el lugar desordenado –

Que – exclamo sailor moon que miro todo el desorden que provoco su pelea

Salieron en busca de alguna señal del mecánico – creo que tendré que dejarlo aquí – dijo haruka

O podemos seguir el plan inicial – dijo michiru – esperar dentro

Creo que la he pagado por no aceptarla en un principio – dijo haruka - ¿no es verdad?

Claro que no – dijo michiru rodeando su cuello con sus brazos – solo intentaba calmar los ánimos

Si claro – dijo haruka juntando sus labios -

Michiru se separo – pero si estamos un poco distraídas hoy – dijo al momento que iba al carro en busca de su celular –

¿Qué haces? – Pregunto haruka al verla buscar algo dentro del carro -

William – dijo michiru

¿A el? – pregunto haruka

Hola – dijo michiru al teléfono – necesito un mecánico o una grúa, si estamos bien ¿podrías ayudarnos?, si se con quien hablo, perfecto aquí esperamos – colgó – listo amor en unos minutos llegaran por nosotras

Se le subirá – dijo haruka

¿Mas? – Pregunto michiru – no lo creo amor

Al llegar al departamento, literalmente su sirena le aventó sus pastelillos a hotaru y la arrastro a la habitación – tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo con una sonrisa a sus compañeras de casa y desaparecieron por la puerta.

Ves lo que provocas –dijo michiru a su oído – que me vean como si fuera una lunática

Amor eres una – dijo haruka que la sostuvo a tiempo ya que la chica estaba arriba de ella -

OoOoO

Hola, uno mas, creo que después del camerino, este es uno de los que mas disfrute, saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

OoOoO


	20. Batalla I: El lugar mas seguro

_Cuando no hay ningún lugar a donde correr_

_Y este mundo este apunto de desaparecer_

_Yo se que tu me darás tu santuario._

_Tú _

_Tú, eres el lugar mas seguro para esconderme_

Recargo su frente sudada contra la suya, la observaba mientras ella abría sus lindos ojos azules y recuperaba la regulación de su respiración.

Sentía los latidos de su desbordado corazón contra su pecho ya que sus calidos cuerpos se encontraban tan unidos que parecía que ocupaban el mismo lugar, además de que su propio corazón latía al mismo ritmo.

Por fin se hizo el esperado contacto de sus lindo ojos contra los de ella, ambas sonreían, poco a poco unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso menos fogoso que los que habían compartido a penas unos minutos.

¿Cómo es posible que todo se te vea tan bien? – pregunto haruka que observaba fijamente su escudo en el pecho de ella.

Lo sabes – dijo michiru – yo hago que todo se vea bien, incluso tu

Graciosa – dijo haruka – creí que yo era la arrogante

Lo eres amor – dijo michiru – y creo que se me ha pegado un poco de eso

¿Crees que yo tenga algo tuyo? – dijo haruka –

Si – dijo michiru – todo mi corazón

Eso lo se – dijo haruka – hablo de otra cosa

Haruka –

Bromeo – dijo la rubia – es lo más importante para mí y tú lo sabes –

Lo se- dijo michiru que con la cadena que colgaba del cuello de su amante la jalo hasta que volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella –

_Unas horas antes…_

Se encontraban donde había iniciado todo, donde sus miradas chocaron por primera vez, donde sus almas se reconocieron aunque a ellas les tomara un poco mas de tiempo en hacerlo.

Veo que la melancolía nos perseguirá hasta nuestros últimos días –

Al parecer – contesto michiru – pero quería verlo, recordar que en un lugar como este nos volvimos a reencontrar.

Aun cuando era una idiota ¿no es verdad? –

No – respondió firme - aquí es donde tenías sueños e ilusiones, donde eras imparable y nada podía tocarte

Suena a un superhéroe, no ha mi vida – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Es la verdad – dijo michiru encogiéndose de hombros – pero después llegue yo

Tú – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban al recordar que de no ser por su miedo hubiese filtrado con ella y no la hubiese dejado ir tan fácil -

Una elegante, fina, atractiva, talentosa y hermosa – dijo michiru sacándola de sus pensamientos – chica

Y modesta – Dijo con un poco de burla ayudándole a describirse – no se te olvide caprichosa

Ya no mas – dijo michiru – hace un rato que no te hago nada, pero ¿en que iba?

En que llegaste a mi vida – dijo haruka

Cierto y después de deslumbrarte con mi personalidad – dijo michiru –

Si que me deslumbraste – dijo haruka con una sonrisa

Decidiste huir – dijo michiru igualando su sonrisa -

No huí – dijo haruka fingiéndose ofendida – no distorsiones la historia

No lo hago – dijo michiru comenzando a reír su risa incremento cuando haruka comenzó a perseguirla

Vamos tenou – dijo michiru retándola – corro a la misma velocidad que tu – su risa ocupaba todo el lugar – tendrás que esforzarte

Haruka por fin la atrapo en sus brazos – llegaste y me dijiste que tenia que pelear, por algo en lo que no creía – la miro a los ojos - pero sobre todo que tenia que pelear a tu lado

Así es – dijo michiru – a mi lado – sus labios se encontraron

Sentí pavor y te deje – dijo haruka separándose - ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

No se – dijo michiru – yo no me dejaría

¿Sabes que te fui a buscar al otro día? – pregunto haruka

¿Qué? – Pregunto michiru sorprendida - ¿tu que?

Te busque – dijo haruka – me sentí fatal al haberte gritado y no pude dejar de pensar en ti y en tu lindo rostro, así que arrepentida te fui a buscar

¿Pero por que no lo se? – Dijo michiru – ¿Por qué no te vi?

¿Quieres saber? – pregunto haruka

Por supuesto –dijo michiru – dime ¿Qué paso?

Te encontré y justo cuando te iba a alcanzar – dijo haruka – algo se cruzo en mi camino

¿Algo? – pregunto michiru con una ceja alzada –

Si – dijo haruka evitando pronunciar el nombre de sus amigas, no quería cortar el lindo momento – cuando mire al mismo lugar donde mis ojos habían dejado de verte ya no estabas, lo tome como una señal

¿Una señal de que? – pregunto michiru

Que nuestros caminos iban separados -

Pues si que era una señal – dijo michiru – completa y totalmente errónea

Si amor – dijo haruka depositando un beso en su frente – muy errónea

Suspiraron las dos seguían envueltas en un abrazo, en medio de esa pista donde michiru la miro por primera vez correr, donde cruzaron sus primeras palabras.

Yo también te busque – dijo michiru

¿Qué? – exclamo haruka –

Tenia que volver a verte – dijo michiru – no podía soportar tu indiferencia así que me aventure a buscarte

¿Y me encontraste? –

Si – dijo michiru – fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír

¿En donde estaba? –

Aquí – dijo michiru – estabas con tus amigas haruka, creo que practicaban

Un expresión de asombro fue todo lo que pudo salir de su garganta, ya que no quería decir mas sobre sus amigas, después de todo el momento seguía siendo lindo.

¿Y por que no me hablaste? – pregunto haruka

Si claro – dijo michiru – se me olvido – dijo con claro sarcasmo – que corrías a mis brazos cada vez que me veías

Entendí tu punto gracias – dijo haruka – y pensar que creí que había sido un poco menos dramático de lo que realmente fue

Bueno si vemos el final – dijo michiru – creo que valió la pena

Completamente de acuerdo – dijo haruka estrechándola más a su cuerpo sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, disfrutando esa sensación, dejándose llevar por su amor a ese lugar donde todo estaba bien.

Creo que se convertirá en uno de mis lugares favoritos – dijo haruka mirando el lugar

Ya es uno de los míos – dijo michiru sonriente –

Se miraron - ¿tienes en mente lo mismo que yo? – pregunto haruka de pronto

No soy como tu querida – dijo michiru – muchos de mis pensamientos están fuera de la alcoba

No hablaba de eso – dijo haruka – lo que me hace pensar que tal vez tú tengas alguna necesidad

¿Yo? – dijo michiru con sonrisa traviesa –

O si – dijo haruka – tu linda

Creo – dijo michiru totalmente seria – que después de todo si pensamos lo mismo

¿En serio? – pregunto Haruka

Si – dijo michiru – nunca lo he hecho en un campo de entrenamiento de una escuela preparatoria

Michiru – dijo sonrojada haruka

¿Dime? – dijo michiru tratando de controlar su risa

Tú sabes que no es eso – dijo aun roja –

¿No? – pregunto –

No –

Una lastima – dijo michiru – no se por que me tome el tiempo de ver que lugar seria mas cómodo para nuestras actividades

Dejando a una haruka completamente callada decidió comenzar a reír – amor – dijo michiru y volvió a ponerse seria – lo podemos hacer al mismo tiempo

Claro que lo hacemos al mismo tiempo – dijo Haruka – si no con que crees tu que lo haces

¿De que hablas? – fue el turno de michiru de ponerse colorada

De nuestras _actividades_ – dijo haruka remarcando la palabra –

Haruka comenzó a reír cuando vio su rostro completamente confundido – no solo tu sabes jugar ese juego amor – dijo – ahora si me permites saco una cajita que abrió antes la mirada todavía ofendida de su sirena, la cual quedo en el olvido cuando vio que traía dentro.

Ha sido tuya desde la primera vez que nuestras almas se reencontraron – comenzó haruka – hasta hoy puede tener el privilegio de adornar tu hermoso cuello, hasta hoy debo decirte que no abría nadie mas a quien yo pudiese dárselo, te amo y si tenemos éxito quisiera que aceptaras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Michiru no pudo evitarlo, salto encima de ella donde la beso hasta dejarlas a ambas sin aliento – yo también te amo haruka, mi amor – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Haruka le coloco el escudo de su familia que colgaba ahora de una fina cadena en su cuello, se separo para contemplarlo – divina – dijo antes de besarla otra vez.

Amor – dijo michiru de pronto separándose de ella – te amo, jamás pensé que pudiera sentir tanta felicidad aun en tiempos adversos, nunca creí que la vida me diera un regalo tan hermoso, aun no me lo creo, eres toda mi vida y sin ti la mía no tendría sentido por eso te pido que aceptes estar conmigo toda la eternidad – cuando haruka pudo salir de su estado de ensoñación sintió una caja similar a la que ella había entregado antes, la abrió con cuidado y sonrió era el escudo de la familia de su sirena y miro también el detalle de que era el símbolo de su amada guerrera neptun.

Dejo que su sirena se lo colocara, ¿Cómo es que pensaban tan igual? Cuando sintió el peso del escudo caer, la abrazo hacia su cuerpo y le beso acariciando sus cabellos con una mano mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura.

Eso creo que es un si – dijo michiru con una sonrisita

Me agrada – dijo haruka robándole un beso – que hayas captado el mensaje – le volvió a besar – papa estará feliz

¿Por qué? – pregunto michiru

Yo fui primero – dijo regalándole un guiño – eso quiere decir que después de todo serás una Tenou

Michiru sonrió en el fondo eso lo deseaba, pero no podía rendirse tan pronto a sus encantos – eso querida esta por verse mi papa no cederá tan fácil – dijo acercándose a su rostro y antes de besarla – ni yo tampoco – no la dejo protestar la beso con toda la pasión que corría por sus venas.

Después de contemplar un rato mas su nuevo lugar favorito regresaron a su casa, donde aseguraron que podrían ver antes de pelear su ultimo ocaso juntas, pronto sus elementos se volvieron algo insinuantes al enseñarles como se fusionaban tan bien, viento y mar siempre juntos, el indomable azul tocaba sus pies incitándoles a visitarlo, el viento les acariciaba sus cabellos alborotándolos.

Esa tarde, las envolvió de una calida esperanza, se sonrieron y sus caricias comenzaron a ser más provocativas, sus besos más fogosos y los latidos de ambos corazones comenzaron a acelerarse.

_Mar_

_Todo el ambiente huele a mar_

Michiru se aferraba a haruka con ambos brazos alrededor de su espalda, mientras su rubia amante mantenía una mano firme en su cuello como si michiru pensara alejarse de ella, su otra mano recorría con fervor su cuerpo buscando lugares donde la ropa de su sirena no estorbara para tocar su suave piel.

_Mucho calor_

_Sudores en la piel_

La urgencia de su beso les hacia pensar que talvez querían perderse ahí para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

El viento quiso ayudarle a seducirla, soplo mas fuerte provocando en su sirena escalofríos, varias descargas sacudieron su cuerpo.

_Sudor sabor a sal_

El mar no queriendo quedarse atrás rozo sus piernas la humedad ayudo a su estado excitado, el olor a mar embriago todos sus sentidos, el viento seguía su danza seductora.

Sus pulsos acelerados, sus rostros encendidos, sus bocas tratando de unir sus almas en un beso profundo, pronto había una alfombra de ropa sus cuerpo desnudos se abrazaban sin ningún obstáculo para sentirse.

_Una risa, una caricia_

Sus caricias iban de su cuello hasta sus pies y de regreso hasta que el cuerpo de su sirena exigió mas, sus manos se deslizaron entre sus tersos muslos, provocando pequeños temblores a su amante, algo que le gusto es como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera sus manos en ella.

Arranco un gran suspiro cuando la toco y un gran gemido cuando comenzó a acariciar su preciado tesoro, pronto sintió la humedad de su excitación, su rostro hizo un camino de besos húmedos hasta ese lugar quería probar ese exquisito néctar, abrió un poco mas sus piernas mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos, su boca ya había llegado a su destino.

_Un sabroso y buen danzón_

Acaricio primero con sus labios, y después comenzó a besar y succionar, provocando que su hermoso cuerpo se retorciera bajo sus caricias, pronto le regalo pequeños mordiscos, el verdadero grito de su amante pidiendo mas llego cuando su lengua escurridiza entro en ella.

Terminando su labor subió besando primero su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo, acariciando su lindo torso y antes de llegar a sus carnosos labios, se detuvo en uno de sus pechos, no los había atendido y eso no podía ser posible.

Michiru no espero más tomo su rostro que seguía entretenido y atrapo sus labios en un beso encendido, se probó y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla campal.

Haruka correspondía su ardiente beso, tratando de ganar esa batalla, mientras una de sus escurridizas manos viajo hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su sexo, donde acaricio un momento antes de adentrar uno de sus dedos si su sirena estaba a mil ahora ya estaba fuera de control.

Se movía pidiendo mas y ella gustosa se lo dio – haruka - grito como era música para sus oídos, le hacia sentirse poderosa y su ego incrementaba abarcando todo el lugar, solo ella podía lograr ese estado, que ella se retorciera de placer que también la inundo a ella cuando sintió las manos de su amante colándose en su cuerpo donde comenzó a acariciar y a explorar, el calor que sintió la hizo pensar que talvez explotaría.

_Fin de flash back…_

Extasiada de ella y por ella, así yacieron hasta que el amanecer un poco envidioso por encontrar a las perfectas amantes las mando resguardarse dentro de su casa.

A media luz el corazón

Regresaron a la ciudad mas animadas de cómo se habían ido, fueron directo al departamento donde setsuna y hotaru las esperaban, para ir a una reunión con las otras sailors.

Donde decidieran una estrategia de como salvar al mundo, setsuna y hotaru se unieron al resto de las sailors, pero ellas solo las escucharon y contemplaron a unos metros de distancia.

Escucharon atentas como hablaban las demás guerreras, sobre lo difícil de la situación, pero sobre todo que tenían que hacer algo.

Es una situación complicada – dijo setsuna

Hoy debemos usar todos nuestros poderes – dijo la pequeña hotaru con determinación.

Si haces tu mejor esfuerzo darás un gran paso para el mañana ¿o no? – Dijo haruka a michiru la cual asintió en acuerdo – no podemos permitir que esos sujetos hagan de las suyas

Nosotras somos las únicas que podemos proteger este planeta – dijo michiru se miraron un momento ambos pares tenían la determinación como único sentimiento.

No podían confiar en la fortaleza de las otras sailor, así que decidieron marcharse, ellas si tenían todo para vencer o eso les dictaba su conciencia, además que si eran sinceras no querían perder a ninguna de esas maravillosas chicas.

Ellas si merecían vivir, pero para ello tenían que luchar aunque tuvieran que dejar su vida en ello. Caminaron abandonando el lugar, sin despedidas ni una ultima palabra.

Y justo antes de abandonar el lugar - haruka - dijo michiru deteniéndose provocando que su amante también lo hiciera - ¿de verdad no vas a despedirte de esa niña? – pregunto refiriéndose a serena.

Haruka le miro y sonrió era típico de su sirena poner a prueba su voluntad - Esas palabras me hicieron pensar que tal vez nunca más la veremos – dijo a modo de respuesta

A lo mejor sucede eso – dijo michiru estrujando su mirada -

No importa – dijo haruka apoyando su mano en su hombro - Porque tú siempre estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad? – la abrazo necesitaba su apoyo

Así es – respondió mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho y escuchaba el tranquilo latir de su corazón, sin otra palabra más que pronunciar, partieron rumbo a su destino.

Caminaban rumbo a la televisora y antes si quiera de llegar se toparon con sus inseparables amigas, aquellas con las que compartieron tantos momentos.

Nosotras también iremos con ustedes – dijo setsuna

Somos las sailors del sistema solar externo – dijo hotaru –

No permitiremos que la tierra siga corriendo peligro – dijo setsuna

Si – dijo michiru pensando que solo con ellas compartirían un campo de batalla – así es una de nosotras cuatro

Quedara con vida – dijo setsuna –

Derrotara a sailor galaxia – dijo hotaru

Y salvara este planeta – dijo haruka

Vayamos - dijo setsuna - hagámoslo para proteger este planeta

Lograron entrar gracias al poder de sailor plut, caminaron dentro del edificio en busca de alguna señal de hostilidad - Al parecer están en otra dimensión – dijo plut –

Revisemos antes de intentarlo – dijo Urano -

Llegaron al control de mando, donde había varias pantallas todas ellas mostraban como sailor galaxia torturaba a las starlights, pronto vieron con pesar como se les unían las sailor internas.

Galaxia no perdió su tiempo, ataco a las starlights para quitarles su semilla estelar, pero como las nobles guerreras que eran las internas se interpusieron siendo ellas las que se quedaron en el camino.

No – dijo neptun esas tontas otra vez con su amabilidad, las cuatro sintieron su corazón encogerse ante la visión –

El resplandor de las cuatro estrellas – dijo setsuna – esta desapareciendo

Vieron todo, pero no podían entrar a salvarlos, eso iba en contra de los planes, pero su princesa seguía ahí ¿Cómo iban a ayudarle? Antes si quiera de replantearse como ayudar a su princesa una luz que emanaba de la pequeña que había aparecido de la nada se la llevo a ella y a las starlights del lugar.

Aparecieron al lado de donde se encontraban, pronto hotaru y setsuna ayudaron a recostar a la princesa, las starlights tratando de salvar un poco de su lastimado orgullo se mantuvieron firmes hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron a gritos un poco de descanso fue hasta ese entonces que se sentaron.

Mientras esperaban, a que volviera en si su princesa, se miraron una vez más las externas, ahora podían proceder ya no había otra vida que pusiera en peligro su misión.

– Sailor moon – dijo hotaru viendo como despertaba – has vuelto en ti

¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto -

En la televisora vía Láctea – dijo setsuna –

Sus gritos desgarradores pidiendo por darien y las chicas les provocaron escalofríos – no necesitamos de eso –pensó haruka – nuestros nervios son mas que suficientes.

Ahora no es el momento de estar llorando – dijo Urano cortando su palabrería – en este momento sailor galaxia sigue invadiendo nuestro planeta y aunque estés llorando la situación no mejorara

¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Figther que al igual que sus compañeras estaban atónitas por como le hablaban a sailor moon – ¿a pesar de eso te haces llamar su amiga?

Entiéndelo esta batalla es de nosotras – dijo Urano evadiendo su pregunta – teníamos pensado arreglar las cosas por nuestra propia cuenta, pero ellas – el recuerdo de lo sucedido a la sailor internas le regreso - ellas se nos adelantaron – trago su dolor – vamos – dijo a sus compañeras

Esperen – dijo Figther – déjenos ayudarles

No vengas ¿en que podrían ayudar si están gravemente lastimadas? – Pregunto neptun – nosotras nos encargaremos

Plut encontró la dimensión - ¿listas?

Siempre – dijeron las dos al unisón

Arrogantes – dijo saturn – vamos

Sailor galaxia las miro y supo en ese momento que ellas no habían venido a pedir clemencia o a perder su tiempo, NO nada de eso, ellas venían a tratar de eliminarla.

Sailor neptun en un sorpresivo, para sus compañeras, movimiento fue la primera en atacar – maremoto de neptuno –

No seas ilusa - dijo galaxia que con una sola mano mando a volar su ataque –

Haruka sonrió, no esperaba menos de la sailor proclamada la más fuerte -

_La pelea comenzó…_

_OoOoO_

_He tardado una eternidad lo lamento el trabajo a veces absorbe, pero aquí esta disfrútenlo y nos vemos en el siguiente_

_Muchas gracias por su reviews_

_OoOoO_


	21. Batalla II: más allá de la vida

**Batalla II: más allá de la vida**

Una serie de imágenes les llegaron en cuanto sintieron el contacto de sus manos, vieron todo lo que habían vivido juntas, desde su último beso hasta el primero, sus sonrisas, sus tardes en su casa, los paseos por el parque, el acuario, los lugares que recorrieron.

Pronto observaron la vida que habían tenido antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran, sus escuelas, amistades, su familia.

Y maravilladas vieron que viajaban un poco mas atrás en el tiempo, llegaron a el milenio de plata y sus almas se confortaron al ver como se conocieron siendo apenas unas niñas, como su amor creció con el tiempo, por que lo que siempre habían sentido la una por la otra era amor.

Recordaron todos sus años de arduo entrenamiento, al igual que sus muy preciados y valientes meesters, su presentación como guerreras ante la corte lunar.

Vieron con adoración su primera noche juntas, todas las peleas que afrontaron y su ego se extendió por el infinito cuando les nombraron guerreras legendarias, con un poco de pesar observaron la destrucción de esa época y como ellas murieron defendiéndolo.

Tristeza, alegría, orgullo, amor y euforia se mezclaron si esto era el final, no era tan malo, por que estaban juntas, habían recorrido ya muchas vidas así y al parecer nada de eso cambiaria, estarían juntas por toda la eternidad

Puedo ver una luz – susurro michiru

Puedo sentir tu calor... Michiru – dijo haruka

_Y dejaron de existir._

_Flash back…_

Rayos no pude hacerle ningún rasguño – dijo Urano había intentado aniquilar a galaxia con su talismán – creo que a mi espada le falta filo.

Ahora quieres culpar a la espada – dijo neptun con sorna

Espera un momento – dijo haruka mirándola solo ellas podían darse ese lujo en una batalla – yo no dije que había perdido mis habilidades

Y por que no me lo demuestras – dijo neptun retándole -

Si pero cuando estemos a solas – dijo Urano – ¿de acuerdo?

Si ese es su deseo – dijo galaxia mirando incrédula que ellas se atrevieran a hablar cuando estaban peleando – mueran - les ataco

Campo de energía- grito saturn protegiéndolas de esos ataques - Sailor galaxia, queremos que te vayas de este planeta

Ya que si no lo haces tendrás que pelear con nosotras – dijo plut

Que divertido – dijo galaxia acentuando más su sádica sonrisa –

Grito mortal – dijo plut lanzando su poder

Tierra – grito Urano seguida de ella – tiembla – lanzo su poder que alcanzo el de plut y se fusionaron, pero sin resultado alguno galaxia lo rechazo con ambas manos.

No sirvió de nada – susurro Urano su cerebro al igual que el de sus compañeras estaba trabajando a mil debía haber un modo, algo que pudieran hacer y lo peor es que se les acababan las opciones, ya habían utilizado un solo poder, un talismán y una fusión de poder, pronto no habría nada mas que usar –

Tontas – dijo galaxia – aunque unan sus fuerzas y me ataquen con sus poderes simples jamás podrán hacerme ningún rasguño

Probablemente era cierto, sin embargo había un modo y su deber era encontrarlo, pronto la pequeña hotaru hablo - Entonces – dijo saturn – tendré que eliminarte por que te atreviste a invadir nuestro planeta, no me importa que arriesgue mi vida.

Galaxia solo rió con sus palabras, les informo que su deseo era conseguir todas las semillas estelares de la vía Láctea y si existía una semilla estelar inmadura le causaría problemas, así provoco a la reina de la oscuridad para que volviera a despertar saturn como sailor scout.

Mentira – dijo saturn – tu solo engañaste a neherenia para incrementar su odio y su vanidad

Cállate – dijo galaxia enojada – ya les dije que la vía Láctea me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella - lanzando varios ataques a las guerreras - ¿les queda claro?

Vanidad – esa palabra le daba vueltas en la cabeza a haruka -vanidad – susurro y pronto una luz se encendió en su cabeza - ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era obvio – pensó.

Ya veo – dijo Urano tratando de llamar la atención de su oponente – no cabe duda de que sailor galaxia tiene la capacidad de ser la soberana

Ante esas palabras sus compañeras se extrañaron – ¿Urano dijo que? – pensaron, pronto un alivio envolvió a neptun, su amante ya tenia un plan.

Vaya por fin han comprendido mi poder – dijo galaxia – pero ya es muy tarde su destino es morir por que tienen que entregarme su semilla estelar – hizo una pausa, pausa que le dio a Urano una esperanza -

Aunque – dijo galaxia - pueden elegir otro camino menos arriesgado

Lo sabia, por fin una oportunidad – pensó Urano - Me gustaría saber cual es – dijo

Es muy sencillo – dijo galaxia – obedecerán mis ordenes - me entregan sus semillas estelares y me juran lealtad para toda la vida, sobrevivirán con estos brazaletes dorados – brillantes en sus manos se encontraban los dichosos brazaletes – ya que con ellos guardo mis reservas de energía -

Con que esa es la fuente de energía de sailor galaxia – dijo michiru a oídos de haruka – quien al escucharla supo que su sirena ya estaba al tanto.

Vamos decídanse ya – dijo galaxia – la vida o la muerte

Si quieres que obedezca tus órdenes - dijo plut completamente enojada – prefiero la muerte

Yo nunca obedecería tus órdenes – grito saturn –

- Sois tan guerreras – pensó neptun evitando poner los ojos en blanco, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no era del todo malo para su plan

Suena interesante – dijo Urano sorprendiendo a plut y saturn – Si me pongo esos brazaletes – dijo la guerrera del viento – podré seguir con vida ¿verdad? – tenia que estar segura.

Galaxia solo asintió –

Estaba decidido – pensó - además si les traicionaba en el ultimo momento siempre quedaban plut y saturn.

No seria mala idea ser la ayudante de sailor galaxia – dijo Urano, giro su rostro hasta enfrentar su mirada con neptun – sabes algo, si pudiera quedarme a tu lado, seria capaz de vender mi alma al diablo en este preciso momento.

Neptun le miro – no esperaba que dentro de su maquiavélico plan hubiese incluido una declaración tan hermosa, la felicidad le acobijo, y se prometió que si salían de esa se la cobraría por hacerla pensar en comérsela a besos y no en la pelea que tenían por delante- tienes razón – le dijo recobrándose.

¿Lo dicen en serio? – dijo plut extrañada –

¿Acaso ya olvidaron nuestro deber? – Dijo saturn que trataba de buscarle pies y cabeza a la situación – debemos proteger a este planeta a nuestra princesa

Cállate – le grito Urano que junto con su guerrera del mar se había levantado - ¿Que esperas? – dijo Urano a galaxia – tómalos

Has hecho una buena decisión – dijo galaxia – me quedare con sus semillas estelares – les apunto a ambas –

Estaremos juntas hasta la muerte – dijo neptun -

Si – dijo Urano – nos veremos en el infierno – era donde seguramente iban ir a dar.

Galaxia lanzo su poder y enfrente de ellas aparecieron sus semillas – que magnifico brillo tienen estas semillas – dijo al tenerlas en sus manos – ahora reciban mis brazaletes de energía

Se ajustaron a sus muñecas y lo sintieron - Puedo sentirla – dijo neptun – esta es la energía de sailor galaxia

Es cierto – dijo Urano – es mucho mas poderosa de lo que pensaba – y era verdad, apenas habían logrado hacer algo para tener esa oportunidad, de haberse negado todo hubiese estado perdido.

Levántense – dijo galaxia – sailor Urano y sailor neptun, quítenle sus semillas estelares a esas dos, ese es mi mandato

Ambas se levantaron, lo supieron desde el inicio que galaxia querría una prueba como esa y estaban listas para hacerlo.

¿Podría ser – pensó Urano al ver que estaba conciente de lo que pasaba – que lo que sentimos nos allá dado la fortaleza de resistir el control de galaxia? ¿Nuestro amor es tan poderoso? -

Explíquenme por que tenemos que luchar entre nosotras – dijo plut trayéndola a la realidad – acaso ya perdieron el orgullo de ser sailor scouts que lucha por la paz de este mundo

Ahora que traen esos brazaletes – dijo galaxia – sailor Urano y neptun están bajo mi control, atáquenlas demuestren su lealtad hacia mi.

¿Pero por que hacen esto? – grito plut al verlas en posición de ataque -

Ustedes deben saberlo – dijo neptun que esperaba que en algún momento se dieran cuenta de la realidad -

Así es – dijo Urano – esta es la forma en la que peleamos – eso era todo lo que les podían decir lo demás dependía de ellas, les atacaron Urano a saturn y neptun a plut de pronto se hizo una conexión entre guerreras y por fin lo entendieron

Sailor plut – dijo saturn lo había entendido -

Si yo también logre sentirlo – dijo la guerrera – ellas están peleando enserio, si es así nosotras también lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas

Hasta que estemos a punto de morir – dijo saturn con determinación –

Muy bien no hay nada más emocionante que ver una pelea entre sailor scout que protegen el mismo planeta – dijo galaxia que no entendió el significado de esas palabras -

Creo que ya es hora de que nos muestren – dijo Urano sonriendo por fin lo sabían -

Su valiosa semilla estelar – dijo neptun les atacaron, al verlas cerrar los ojos y dejarse matar, vieron que el mensaje había llegado y era la única forma de salvar el mundo.

Todo iba según el plan, pero galaxia les dijo que moon y las starlights estaban en camino – idiotas – pensó Urano - bueno esto le dará mas realismo

Galaxia se encargo de ponerlas al tanto de la situación, era obvio que moon no lo iba creer, no tan fácil - ¿por que lo hicieron si todas somos amigas? – pregunto moon.

¿Amigas? – Dijo Urano comenzando a reír con neptun –

Está bien, te quitaremos la semilla estelar de la manera menos dolorosa... – dijo neptuno

Sí, porque somos amigas – le secundo Urano.

Galaxia quería divertirse un rato mas, ordenó que le enseñaran la "realidad" a moon, atajaron la orden, tenían que seguir adelante con su plan y era la única forma, pronto vieron como salían de la dimensión donde minutos antes se encontraban.

Solo necesito una señal – pensó Urano que con neptun estaban tratando de encontrar el momento preciso de llevar acabo la ultima parte de su plan.

Quitarles su semilla estelar – grito Galaxia

Creo que lo pide a gritos – dijo Urano para si aunque al parecer neptun también había entendido así para la sorpresa de galaxia se giraron y con el factor sorpresa como apoyo le mandaron un doble ataque.

Bueno era un buen plan, pero no contaron con el resultado, sorprendidas vieron como el ataque doble no había dado resultado -

No puede ser – exclamo michiru - por que no apareció su semilla estelar

Recibió el golpe directamente – dijo Urano frustrada -

Vaya me sorprende que no pudieran ser manipuladas con el poder de mi brazalete – dijo galaxia – es la primera vez que pelea con unas sailor scouts tan fuertes como ustedes.

¿Acaso no tienes semilla estelar? – pregunto Urano, pero sus pensamientos no fueron mas allá su sirena se desplomo a su lado, su brillante plan no había funcionado –

Después de quitarles su semilla estelar a sus amigas, fingieron estar bajo mi poder – comenzó galaxia – ¿y así derrotarme? Aun sabiendo que podrían morir, esta vez si me engañaron – su risa se apodero del lugar- son tan divertidas.

En una fracción de segundo lo entendieron, ya no había salida, ni escapatoria, no que pensaran huir, pero habrían querido tener otra oportunidad para pelear, para terminar con esa maldita guerrera.

Será nuestro fin – dijo neptun ahora sabia que jamás llegarían juntas a un altar, que ridícula idea cuando el mundo dejaría de existir –

No tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos - dijo Urano - Lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre.

Sí... – dijo neptun resignada - ya lo sé.

Tontas – dijo galaxia – todos sus intentos fueron inútiles – les quito lo único que les mantenía con vida.

Y también nos queda aceptar nuestra muerte – dijo Urano al ver como desaparecían los brazaletes de sus muñecas - nada más – lamento no haber podido ser mas fuerte para llevarte a un altar – pensó.

Contigo podré resistir lo que sea – dijo neptun sus ultimas palabras eran para ella, para nadie mas - no importa que seamos víctimas del infierno.

¿El infierno? – Dijo escéptica Urano - Tú no mereces eso – lo lamento – pensó

No estoy arrepentida – dijo neptun podría jurar que escuchaba sus pensamientos –

¿Por qué? – Pregunto moon - ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Por que esta es nuestra forma de pelear – dijo Urano

A lo lejos escucharon a moon, no entendieron nada de lo que dijo solo sus nombres, figther al igual que sus compañeras estaban sorprendidas - ¿Quién se supone defenderá a moon? – Pregunto - ¿Quién si ustedes se van?

Urano le respondió que ahora era su turno, mirándoles por ultima vez se giro hacia su sirena, decidió que lo ultimo que quería ver era a ella, su lindo rostro y sus brillantes ojos - ¿Tienes miedo Michiru? – Pregunto haruka ya no estaba mas la guerrera Urano, solo haruka, una mujer que amaba mas que a nada en el mundo a una linda sirena de ojos azules - dime

Haruka... – dijo michiru su nombre le dio fortaleza al solo pronunciarlo - quiero sentirte... – estiro su mano para que su amada guerrera del viento pudiera tocarla, por su lado haruka hizo lo propio estirándose tratando de tocarse por ultima vez, necesitaban sentir esa calidez que solo ellas se daban y justo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Sus manos se enlazaron...

_Fin de flash back…_

No sabían si se encontraban en el infierno o a que se debía ese calor que sentían, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que habían regresado, eso solo podía significar una cosa su princesa lo había logrado.

Sintió como su mano se encontraba entrelazada con otra y poco después era apretada, como si la persona que le sostenía quisiese comprobar que era real.

Se aventuro a abrir uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, al hacerlo no pudo evitar que estos se empañaran al verse reflejada en una mirada verde tan familiar y amada.

Lo ha logrado – dijo haruka

¿Pero…? – comenzó michiru

Han sido muy valientes – dijo setsuna que se encontraba aun lado de ellas -

Si – dijo hotaru con ojos brillosos -

Haruka se enderezo, ya no portaba más su traje de marinero, se levanto con algo de dificultad, aceptando la ayuda de setsuna y poco después auxilio a su sirena para que ella también pudiera estar de pie.

Me duele todo – dijo haruka

No es para menos – dijo setsuna – ustedes eligieron sufrir por todas las demás

Michiru se abrazo al cuerpo de haruka, no es que no le interesara tener a sus amigas de vuelta, pero quería comprobar que no era una ilusión, pronto los brazos de haruka le envolvieron su cintura y le estrecharon mas fuerte.

No es una ilusión – dijo haruka a su oído mientras le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas – no lo es.

Es real – susurro michiru – aun no lo creo

Setsuna y hotaru esperaron a que comprendieran que todo había terminado – será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo setsuna después de unos minutos – mañana será un día largo.

¿Por qué? – pregunto michiru aun en los protectores brazos de haruka

Mañana se van nuestras visitas – informo setsuna

Y tenemos que ir a despedirles – dijo michiru – ¿no es verdad?

Así es – dijo setsuna – hicieron un gran trabajo y ayudaron a que esto terminara, pero sobre todo creyeron en nuestra princesa.

Vaya – dijo michiru – entonces hay mucho que agradecerles.

¿Agradecerles? – Repitió haruka abrazándola mas hasta besar su frente – ¿despedirlas? – Continuo – creo que nos lo pensaremos ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué hay que pensar? – pregunto michiru

Haruka gruño – vamos a casa

Manejo no sin dificultad – no creí que pudiera hacerlo – comento al llegar a su hogar

Eres fuerte – dijo setsuna – sobrevivirás

Si creo que si – dijo haruka

Al entrar miraron todo con nuevos ojos, eran al final de día una familia algo extraña, pero una familia no pudo evitar mirarse y ver como habían crecido emocionalmente.

Nosotras – comenzó michiru – realmente

Lo sentimos – dijo Haruka terminando la frase – pero queremos que entiendan que preferimos que murieran en nuestras manos…

Y nosotras lo sabemos – dijo setsuna interrumpiéndola – no tenemos ningún problema con ello.

En el fondo sabíamos que las únicas – dijo hotaru - lo suficientemente fuertes de mente y corazón para llevar acabo esa misión suicida, eran ustedes.

Yo no les hubiese dicho eso – dijo setsuna – se volverán mas pedantes

Claro que no – dijo haruka – solo esta diciendo la verdad

¿Lo ves? –dijo setsuna a hotaru –

No se tu hotaru – dijo haruka de pronto – pero michiru y yo recordamos todo, absolutamente todo

¿Qué? – exclamaron setsuna y hotaru –

Si – dijo michiru – los recuerdos del milenio, nuestro entrenamiento juntas, nuestras tardes juntas, y bueno las noches con mi querida haruka

¿En verdad? – Pregunto setsuna – eso es reconfortante

Yo – dijo hotaru – solo tengo algunos pedazos ¿creen que se deba a mi condición de guerrera de la destrucción?

Puede ser – concordó setsuna -

Aunque me hubiese gustado recordar todo –dijo hotaru – como ustedes

Es lindo – dijo haruka al ver su expresión triste –pero créeme pequeña que aun cuando es un gran recuerdo, es mejor vivir en el presente y además no estamos tan lejos de vivir lo que hicimos en nuestra vida pasada.

Aun así – dijo hotaru – me gustaría estar más conectada con ustedes

¿Mas? – Pregunto michiru – creo que solo te faltan recuerdos pequeña hotaru, solo recuerdos, por que si entendiste el plan sin que nostras pronunciáramos ni una sola palabra, eso solo quiere decir

Que nos entendemos las cuatro a la perfección – dijo setsuna –

Poco después setsuna mando a todo el mundo a su cama, al entrar a su habitación le contemplaron, era como tener un lujo y un gran regalo de la vida que ellas pudieran compartir una vez más ese lugar.

Dijiste – dijo michiru a su oído colgaba prácticamente de su cuello – que me lo demostrarías a solas. ¿Lo recuerdas?, espero lo cumplas.

Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – se desnudaron poco a poco, sabían que esa noche solo ameritaba dormir, pero querían sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos.

Se abrazaron, pronto las manos de michiru delineaban su rostro, se miraban con tanta intensidad – aun no lo creo – dijo su sirena

Se que es difícil – dijo haruka – a mi también me cuesta creerlo –

Todo quedo en silencio, solo se miraban como si fueran la ultima maravilla del universo, sus rostros se acercaron solo así podían comprobar que esto no era un sueño, un cruel sueño – sus labios comenzaron un pequeño roce, poco a poco adquirió fuerza.

La magia de su beso les envolvió y recordaron con gusto cada una de las sensaciones que les provocaba el simple roce de sus labios.

Solo después de comprobar que estaban vivas y juntas, solo después de su beso de reconocimiento se entregaron al cansancio donde unidas en mente, corazón y cuerpo se quedaron dormidas.

Morfeo les recibió con gusto y les llevo a ese lugar que tiempo atrás les había abandonado, el lugar de los sueños e ilusiones. Aun cuando despertaron en los brazos de la otra seguían renuentes a creer en su suerte.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto michiru que se maravillo de que lo primero que encontraron sus ojos fueron los verdes de haruka

Bien – dijo haruka pegando su frente a la de su sirena – mejor que nunca

Michiru busco su primer beso del día acortando la distancia entre ellas, se separo y le miro – no es para menos – hizo una pausa y sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa – cuando despiertas con semejante belleza.

Sonrió y le beso – debo decir – dijo cuando se separo – que es una belleza al natural – le recordó el estado en el que se encontraban – y también me gustaría recordarte que tu tienes un gran ejemplar a tu lado y en las mismas condiciones.

Lo que nos lleva a pensar – dijo michiru – por que no hemos hecho algo al respecto.

Sus rostros se unieron en un fogoso y necesitado beso, sus manos ya tenían vida propia y se escurrían por esos lugares que estaban tan grabados en sus memorias.

Ustedes dos – dijo hotaru tocando –

Dime que no es verdad – dijo haruka a centímetros de su boca -

Al parecer – dijo michiru

Abran o abriré – dijo hotaru

No es necesario, se encuentra abierto – dijo haruka que tapo a su sirena y a ella misma con su cobija justo a tiempo por que hotaru abría la puerta - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Pregunto – espero que sea importante

Claro que lo es – dijo hotaru – aunque al parecer ustedes tenían ya sus actividades

Hotaru – dijo setsuna uniéndosele en el umbral de la puerta – no es forma de despertarlas

Pero… – dijo hotaru

Una vez que ya lo has hecho – dijo setsuna – ¿Qué esperan para levantarse?

Me he perdido de algo – pregunto haruka – o solo es una manera de fastidiar

Ya es medio día – dijo setsuna – a menos que quieran desperdiciar el día sugiero que se levanten

Haruka gruño no tendría postre hasta después de muchas horas – bien – dijo – solo den nos un par de minutos

Perfecto – dijo setsuna que desapareció junto con hotaru –

¿Nos duchamos? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara haruka

Me parece que es una excelente idea – dijo michiru que envuelta en los brazos de haruka se dirigieron a tomar esa ducha.

Un hora después…

Pensé que se habían ahogado – dijo setsuna –

Pues ya ves que no – dijo haruka

Vamos – dijo setsuna – que ya es tarde y hay que ir a despedir a nuestras visitas

Eso de despedir – dijo haruka – no lo se

Lo discutiremos en la comida – dijo setsuna

Esta cafetería tendré que comprarla – dijo haruka que ya se encontraba junto a las otras chicas sentada disfrutando su comida – tiene nuestros mejores momentos

Seria una inversión un poco extraña – dijo michiru

¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? – pregunto haruka

Por que no tiene todos – dijo michiru con énfasis en el "todos" – nuestros recuerdos – haruka solo se sonrojo bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de setsuna.

Llueve – dijo de pronto hotaru llamando su atención - ¿estará triste? – dijo mirando la ventana -

No – dijo michiru – se esta limpiando de todo lo que sufrió, el agua es lo mejor que tiene este planeta para purificarse

Tiene sentido – dijo hotaru –

¿Por qué no quieres despedirlas? – pregunto setsuna regresando al tema que habían estado evitando -

No es que no quería, es que no lo creo necesario – dijo haruka – podemos hacerlo a nuestro modo

A tu modo – dijo Setsuna sonriendo, siempre era a su modo.

Caminaron un poco antes de subir al descapotable, querían sentir y respirar el aire, ver el parque y talvez si les daba tiempo ver el acuario.

Ya es hora – dijo setsuna – debemos ir

En marcha – dijo haruka

Llegaron al rompeolas que tanto le gustaba a su sirena, bajaron del auto y miraron el cielo.

Hoy se marchaban por fin, a tratar de recuperar lo que habían perdido, muy en el fondo les deseaban lo mejor, claro que haruka nunca lo pronunciara en voz alta, y menos a seiya.

Y ahí las cuatro, recargadas en el descapotable amarillo de la guerrera del viento, miraron como se perdían de vista esas estrellas fugases, fue la única forma que encontró haruka para despedirlas.

¡Miren, son estrellas fugaces! – dijo la niña que habitaba en hotaru -

¿Y qué deseo pediste? – pregunto setsuna

¡Es un secreto! – Dijo hotaru - ¿Y tú, Setsuna, qué pediste?

¡Es un secreto! –

¡Qué mala! – dijo hotaru

Regresan a su planeta – dijo michiru llamando la atención de las chicas -

Sí, - secundo haruka - ya no serán más estrellas fugaces porque se han convertido en una - miro a Michiru - hermosa estrella que brillará en el infinito

Tienes razón – dijo michiru contestándole la mirada.

Oigan - dijo hotaru haciéndose notar - ¿y cuál fue su deseo?

No tenemos por qué pedir deseos, porque éste es el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas – dijo michiru - ¿verdad, Haruka?

Sí – contesto abrazándola más fuerte, como no serlo si estaban vivas y juntas -

**OoOoO**

He tardado una eternidad, pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, triste pero cierto, agradezco su seguimiento y sobre todo sus reviews.

Nos vemos en el final.

**OoOoO**


	22. Eternamente tuya, eternamente mía

**Eternamente tuya, eternamente mía**

Suerte – dijo setsuna se encontraba cómodamente sentada en la sala fingiendo leer un libro

Gracias – dijo haruka

¿Por qué estas nerviosa? – pregunto

No lo se – dijo haruka – parece que todo sucedió hace un año y no fue así apenas un escaso mes

Lo se – dijo setsuna – así es el tiempo y lleva toda una vida comprenderlo

Si claro – dijo haruka sonriendo – lo sabes de buena fuente ¿no?

Setsuna en un infantil gesto le enseño su lengua y su mirada se poso en la recién llegada michiru - ¿lista?

Claro – dijo michiru con una gran sonrisa –

Bueno – dijo setsuna mirando su reloj – si queréis dar una buena impresión será mejor que partan

¿Segura que no quieres ir? – pregunto michiru

No – dijo setsuna – aunque me gustaría ver su carra de terror, no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer

Si seguro – dijo haruka – te imagino en tu portal viendo todo como si fuera un episodio de televisión

No soy tu – dijo setsuna – aunque me acabas de dar una excelente idea

Graciosa – dijo haruka – vamos que en efecto no queremos llegar tarde

Manejaba rumbo a la casa de su suegro, ¿nerviosa? No más, si la muerte no las pudo separar un ser humano que amaba a su hija y era amigo de sus padres tampoco lo haría.

Miro a su copiloto y vio como el aire jugaba con los cabellos de su sirena, pronto ella sintió su mirada y volteo

¿En que piensas? – pregunto michiru –

Creo que es obvio – dijo haruka

¿En mi? –

Sonrió – creo que eres un poco egocéntrica amor, no todos mis pensamientos deben estar conectados contigo – respondió

No amor – dijo michiru – quedamos en que no todos tus pensamientos deberían ser sobre nuestra cama

Pero siempre sales en la cama – dijo haruka - ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

La ropa – dijo michiru acercándose para robarle un rápido beso en los labios – creo que es la diferencia

No lo creo – dijo haruka – todos mis pensamientos sobre ti son sin ella

Michiru le miro con una ceja alzada – si claro, ahora resulta que me ves en este instante sin ropa

Haruka le miro como escaneándole – si

Si fuera así – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo – ya habríamos chocado

Claro que no – dijo Haruka – no por nada soy el mejor piloto del mundo

Hablando de egocentrismo – dijo michiru hizo una pausa – pero lo que digo es cierto y puedo probarlo

Hoy no – dijo haruka – vamos con tus padres

¿Y? – pregunto michiru tomando la mano que haruka siempre mantenía en la palanca de direcciones – podemos – continuo posándola en una de sus piernas – hacer – dirigió su mano por un camino insinuante – una… - el temblor en su mano le complació

Haruka freno –

Haruka – soltó un gritito michiru, por su forma de frenar -

¿Qué? – dijo esta tomando su rostro con su mano ahora libre

¿Qué haces?-

La pausa que estabas sugiriendo – le beso, un roce completamente fogoso y que correspondió inmediatamente.

Niñas – grito una voz que las hizo saltar

Miraron de donde provenía esa voz – ¿will? – pregunto michiru

En efecto – dijo la voz del chico- ¿a quien esperaban?

Que demo… - comenzó haruka buscando el aparato de donde salía su voz

Creo – dijo michiru señalando un pequeño aparato enfrente del tablero, junto al reproductor del carro –

Si es un GPS – dijo will – y lo empotre a tu carro haruka

¿Qué tu que? – grito la rubia

O me lo agradecerás algún día – dijo will – ahora sigan caminando

Se miraron un momento - ¿nos estas espiando? – Pregunto

Algo así – dijo will – sigo su movimiento del auto, estoy asegurándome que le den una buena imagen a tu padre michiru, ahora haruka toma el volante y continúen su camino, todavía pueden llegar a tiempo.

Debes saber – comenzó haruka arrancando el auto - que no sigo tus instrucciones

Si lo que digas – dijo will – ahora muévanse

Haruka regreso su atención a la pista – creo que debemos darle menos autoridad – dijo después de un tiempo

Estoy completamente de acuerdo – dijo michiru

Aparco el carro frente a una imponente y blanca puerta, pronto bajo del auto para abrirle con caballerosidad la puerta a su sirena

¿Lista? – pregunto michiru

Nací – dijo haruka besándole fugazmente en los labios –

Michiru le miro, haruka le regreso la mirada y después de unos segundo, se sujeto fuertemente de su brazo y avanzaron hacia la casa, en donde al llegar tocaron para ser recibidas por una deslumbrante sra. Kaiou – michiru, haruka – exclamo al verlas.

Madre – dijo michiru abrazándole

Sra. Kimi – dijo haruka mientras era acunada por los brazos de la mama de su novia

Que bueno que han llegado – dijo - pasad que os esperábamos

Por unos segundos sus piernas las sintió mas pesadas de lo que realmente eran, pero pronto su inseguridad, claro la poca que sentía, se esfumo ya que ahí frente a ella mirándole con orgullo se encontraban sus padres.

No sabía que estarían presentes, pero le reconforto y alegro que se preocuparan por ella de esa forma, se sintió en paz.

Saludaron en general a todos, pronto michiru corrió a los brazos de su padre y haruka a los de su madre la cual ya le esperaba.

En cuanto su madre le soltó, su padre le abrazo – Leonardo – dijo lionel, aclamando la atención del padre de michiru

Su suegro se vio mas imponente que cuando entro, abrazaba con posesión a su hija y le miraba como escaneando cada parte de su ser, pronto dirigió su vista a su amigo.

Mi hermosa hija – dijo lionel al tener su atención – haruka

"hermosa" no era precisamente su calificativo favorito, aun así agradeció la intención de su progenitor – haruka – dijo su padre trayéndola otra vez a la tierra – el es Leonardo

Se miraron unos segundos y pronto estrecharon sus manos – un placer – dijo el hombre sinceramente.

El placer es mió – dijo haruka

Pasamos – dijo will que acaba de llegar al recibidor – la comida esta servida

Ambas chicas le mandaron una mirada de - ¿tu que haces aquí? – por respuesta el solo sonrió

Como has crecido – dijo Leonardo a haruka, una vez sentados en el comedor – recuerdo como si fuera ayer tu corriendo libre como el viento de tras del pequeño Arquímedes

El cerebro de haruka comenzó a buscar el nombre por demás familiar y la escena que encontró le provoco un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas – si – dijo con dificultad – hace ya algún tiempo – claro tendría no mas de cuatro años y corría tras el gato y no precisamente vestida.

Michiru le miro tratando de buscar una respuesta a su nueva situación - ¿Quién era Arquímedes? –

Claro – dijo haru – como no nos dimos cuenta que os gustaban las mismas cosas – ¿recuerdas a michiru correr tras duquesa?

Fue el turno de michiru de sonrojarse - así que a eso se referían – pensó -

Si tienes razón – dijo Leonardo

Estamos comiendo – dijo Kimi – los recuerdos bochornosos de nuestras hijas pueden esperar para el te

Estoy completamente de acuerdo – dijo Lionel – si no, no comerán

Bueno – dijo will – ponerse a dieta no les hará daño

Ambas le miraron con recelo –

Yo las veo perfectamente – dijo haru – aunque claro que solo ellas pueden afirmárnoslo

Volvieron a sonrojarse - ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Leonardo –dijo kimi – ya les habéis dicho la nueva buena

Oh no – dijo Leonardo – michiru

La chica en cuestión dio un ligero brinquito en su asiento – si padre

Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Leonardo – la cual llegara a la hora del te ¿no deberíamos esperarnos? – mirando a su esposa

Si – dijo kimi – seria una linda sorpresa

De acuerdo – dijo Leonardo – entonces regresando a su dieta

No creo que la necesiten – dijo kimi

Pero will ha sugerido eso – dijo Leonardo –

¿Es verdad? – pregunto Haru

Bueno – dijo will – no es bueno para su salud que coman tantos dulces

¿Eres diabético? - pregunto haruka mirándole fijamente -

No hace falta preguntar – dijo michiru – se nota que lo es…

Will les miro y ambas le contestaban la mirada en reto – declarándose la guerra – will sonrió mas, si alguien no tenia nada que perder era el.

Serian unas bolitas andando si no fuera por su arduo entrenamiento – dijo will – y no se aun como se mantienen en forma cuando están "salvando al mundo"

¿Salvan al mundo? – pregunto kimi

No – dijeron rápidamente

Que bello se coordinan para contestar – dijo Haru

Nosotra… - cortaron la palabra ya que la habían pronunciado al mismo tiempo

Si es lindo – dijo will – aunque algunos lo llamarían ridículo

No seas grosero william – dijo Leonardo –

Lo lamento señor – dijo will sin realmente sentirlo y eso lo supieron

Haruka – dijo Leonardo –

La chica se tenso en su asiento – si – dijo tratando de sonar firme

Me han dicho que quieres estudiar ingeniería mecánica ¿eso es verdad? –

Es correcto – contesto will por ella – presentaron sus exámenes y se han quedado en las escuelas que eligieron, aunque sigo lamentando que no sea en el mugen

No necesito que contestes por mí – dijo Haruka –

Pensé que necesitabas ayuda –dijo will – además no son precisamente seguidoras de sus actividades, solo están al día – continuo en tono confidente para los padres de ambas chicas.

Eso no es verdad – dijo haruka que miro a su alrededor y todos la miraban, su cara enrojeció

Se llevan muy bien – dijo Leonardo –me alegra

¿Te recuerda a alguien? – dijo haru

Si – dijo Leonardo – como olvidar que así comenzó nuestra amistad

Y tu michiru – dijo Lionel –

Seguiré con el arte – dijo la chica-

Excelente decisión – dijo haru –

Lo que me lleva a pensar – dijo kimi - ¿Quién se hará cargo de los negocios de ambas familias?

Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo Leonardo – ninguna de sus carreras es a fin a nuestros negocios y hasta donde se, no viviremos para siempre

Cariño no seas tan dramático – dijo kimi

No puede evitarlo – dijo Haru - ¿verdad? Que hizo cuando will le informo que las chicas se escapaban de cada fiesta y se metían en quien sabe donde

Michiru y haruka casi escupen su sopa y miraron a will el cual tenia una radiante y al parecer de haruka, estupida sonrisa en su cara, esto seria largo y doloroso.

Aun así lograron salir triunfantes de esa comida, que a su parecer fue muy larga, pronto pasaron a la sala, donde admiro cada uno de los cuadros que le decoraban.

¿Te gustan? – dijo una voz a su lado

Si – dijo haruka – aunque no más que su autora

Michiru le sonrió y se abrazo de ella, no notaron cuando después de unos minutos tenían espectadores, hasta que will entro…

Han llegado – dijo will atrayendo su atención

Haruka y michiru miraron a will y después al sentir las miradas de cuatro pares de ojos, dirigieron su vista hasta posarla en sus padres que les miraban sonrientes.

Enrojecieron y trataron de corresponder con una sonrisa, la cual salio con un toque de nerviosismo.

Buenas tardes – dijo la voz de un chico, que rápidamente fue el centro de atención de todos los presentes

¿Ryan? – grito michiru que literalmente corrió para abrazarse a el moreno de ojos azules

Michiru – dijo el joven acunándola en sus brazos – linda, cuanto has crecido, estas preciosa

Gracias – dijo michiru todavía en sus brazos

Haruka enrojeció esta vez nada tenia que ver con la vergüenza, eran celos puros, no podría asegurar que pudiera estar mas roja, pero sintió su cara arder cuando sus progenitores y sus suegros le miraron con sonrisas divertidas.

Cuando por fin se separaron, para haruka fue después de una eternidad, michiru le sonreía – ryan – dijo michiru acercándose con el chico hasta haruka – ella es Haruka Tenou – hizo una breve pausa mirándola divertida – mi novia.

Sabia que la pausa era a propósito, pero aun así hasta que pronuncio su titulo se sintió reconfortada, cualquier cosa que fuera ese niño bonito no contaba, ella era la novia –

Un placer – dijo Ryan estirando su mano

El placer es mió – dijo haruka mirándolo todavía con recelo -

Papa – grito la voz de un niño de nueve años que se sujeto a las piernas de Ryan, todos los ojos se posaron en el pequeño

Por Zeus tu si que has crecido – dijo michiru al pequeño que acababa de entrar

Michiru – dijo el niño abrazándose a ella.

Haruka desvió su mirada de la enternecedora escena, para posarla en la entrada de la sala, donde una bella mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos miel miraba a todos los presentes.

Tío – dijo Ryan a Leonardo cuando este y todos los presentes se acercaron – es un placer veros

Vamos Keri – dijo Kimi a la chica que se mantenía separada del grupo – ¿que no vendrás a saludar? –

La chica sonrió y se unió al grupo – ella es Keri – dijo michiru a Haruka – la esposa de mi primo y ese jovencito apuesto es Alex

Un placer – dijo haruka a Keri quien estrecho su mano y después miro a Alex quien le miraba de regreso –

Te vigilare – dijo Alex –

Todos en el lugar soltaron una ligera carcajada –

Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo haruka –

El niño le sonrió y le estiro su mano – mucho gusto

Haruka tomo su manita – lo mismo digo

Pronto se sentaron a tomar el te o café según el gusto de cada presente, Ryan fue el centro de atención los primeros minutos, ya que relataba su visita a Japón.

La velada paso rápidamente, entre los relatos de los recién llegados, y las aventuras de su pequeño, y una que otra anécdota bochornosa de su niñez.

Pronto llego el momento de despedirse…

Realmente – dijo Leonardo a haruka – fue un placer conocerte

Gracias – dijo la chica –

Nosotros somos lo que te tenemos que agradecerte – dijo Ryan acercándose a ellos – michiru nunca había brillado tanto, no como lo hace contigo a su lado

Haruka desvió su vista hacia su sirena que hablaba con su madre, su suegra y su cuñada

Te dije que mi hija era un tesoro – dijo Lionel que apareció a su lado –

Ahora lo se – dijo Leonardo

Pero aun así te vigilaremos – dijo Alex cerrando el circulo y provocando sonoras risas de los presentes.

Del otro lado de la salita…

Por fin me siento comprendida – dijo keri a michiru

Michiru le sonrió – yo…

¿Si? – dijo keri

Bueno… - dijo michiru

Tu eras una cabezota que no creía en esto – dijo keri – pero me alegra que lo vivas y mejor aun que tengas tan buenos gustos –

Ya lo creo – dijo Haru sintiendo el orgullo de madre – mi hija es hermosa

Pero si tu hija es la afortunada – dijo kimi – de tener a esta belleza a su lado

Keri comenzó a reír contagiando a las presentes – una pelea de egos – dijo entre risas – nunca acabaran de decir cual de sus hijas es mas hermosa.

En eso tienes razón – dijo will acercándose – pero no se preocupen siempre he sido profesional puedo asegurarles que las dos son horribles.

Eres un grosero William –dijo Kimi -

No madame soy realista – dijo will

Les despidieron y aunque sabían que haruka era la mejor piloto, tal vez de todo Japón, aun así, le pidieron que manejara con precaución.

El silencio en el auto era reconfortante su mano libre se entrelazaba con la de ella, se sentían tan completas que no había necesidad de hablar.

Haruka – dijo michiru cortando el silencio - ¿has tomado el camino mas largo para llegar a casa?

Sonrió sin quitar la vista de la carretera – no

Pensé – dijo después de una pausa – que querrías llegar temprano

En efecto – dijo haruka –

No pudo sonsacarle ni una palabra mas, así que miro el camino, poco después reconoció el lugar y en pocos minutos su rubia amante estacionaba el carro en el mirador, su mirador.

Bajo del auto con agilidad y gracia, pronto estuvo del lado de su puerta abriéndola para ayudarle a bajar, la guió hasta el barandal, donde la coloco enfrente de ella para poder rodearla con sus fuertes brazos

Como toda respuesta michiru recargo su espalda en su pecho y abrazo sus brazos, disfrutaron del aire y el mar, de su silencio.

Aun cuando a michiru le pasaban mil y un preguntas que hacer, no las dijo, se sentía tan bien que podrían esperar.

Quiero – dijo haruka a su oído – ser la primera cosa que tus ojos vean al despertar

No dijo nada, estaba segura que no debía interrumpir su dialogo, así que le dejo continuar.

Quiero – dijo haruka continuando – que mi nombre sea lo ultimo que pronuncies antes de dormir

Le giro hasta ponerla frente a frente, se separo un poco para que pudieran observarse mejor – antes – dijo recuperando sus pensamientos – tuve el privilegio de ser tu pareja, pero nunca pude hacer realidad nuestro sueño, por que la muerte nos sorprendió, no quiero volver a cometer ese error.

Michiru le veía hipnotizada antes si quiera de poder decir algo, haruka le rozo levemente los labios –

Michiru – dijo haruka - ¿te casarías conmigo? - extrajo una cajita de su saco, al abrirla miro un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra del color de sus ojos, su rostro lo sintió arder y pronto vio que ambas tenían los rostros encendidos

El lugar quedo en completo silencio…

El nudo en su garganta no se iba, era verdad antes en el milenio se había corrido el rumor que en su cumpleaños numero veinte Urano le pediría matrimonio, lamentablemente ese día nunca lo vio.

Le miro tratando de decirle que si, por que su voz no la encontraba y cuando pensó que no lo haría, la recupero – me encantaría – fue todo lo que salio - Haruka le sonrió y coloco el anillo en su dedo

Quería gritar, reír y llorar, odiaba sentirse así y lo que mas odiaba era no encontrar su voz, eso combinado con sus pensamientos que iban y venían a su antojo le volvían loca, ¿me encantaría? Era lo mejor que había podido decir, no, pero su mar de pensamientos no la dejaba.

La miro tratando de decirle palabras igual de hermosas, con sus ojos, ya que su voz no quería salir, entonces los lindos ojos verdes de su amante la tranquilizaron

Sabes… - dijo al fin encontrándose

Dime – dijo Haruka mirando sus preciosos ojos azules

Pensé mucho en este día – comenzó michiru como confidencia sus ojos brillaban con excitación – no creí realmente vivirlo – le robo un beso para darse confianza.

También - dijo – pensé en ti en mi vida, en mi vida a tu lado, en todo – hizo otra pausa, haruka supo que trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos – y me di cuenta que mi vida eterna, solo es entera contigo a mi lado.

Michiru – dijo haruka acariciando su rostro

Tuvimos que ser pacientes – continuo – esperamos a ver si el destino nos oía, no fue fácil - hubo un poco de amargura en su voz – pero solo así alcanzamos nuestra meta, una eternidad juntas.

Haruka le abrazo y separándose un poco la beso, pronto volvió a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y en su oído escucho – ámame – dijo su sirena - ayer, hoy y mañana, por que solo con tu amor, me considero en conexión con el universo.

Siempre – dijo haruka – por que soy eternamente tuya

Y tú, eres eternamente mía - susurro michiru.

OoOoO

Me tarde lo admito, por que aunque ustedes no lo crean para este fic tenia en mis manos muchas opciones de final, pero después de acomodar mis ideas, supe como tenia que terminarlo.

Gracias, por recorrer conmigo esta aventura fue todo un placer, nos veremos pronto. Hasta la próxima.

OoOoO


End file.
